


High School Never Ends

by IceQueenRia



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 108,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceQueenRia/pseuds/IceQueenRia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PucKurt. For Noah Puckerman and Kurt Hummel, their 5th year High School reunion is awaiting them. It’s also been 5 years since they broke up. But don’t worry, they’ve both moved on. Haven’t they? Yes, definitely. Probably. Maybe. Actually, maybe not. Wait, DEFINITELY not. Because some things never end.</p><p>(Disregards Quinn's pregnancy / Kurt didn't go to Dalton / Disregards Klaine / Please pretend all Gleeks graduated the same year)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue

It started with an invitation to the McKinley High School fifth year reunion for the class of 2012. Wait, no, that’s wrong. That’s completely wrong. It started a long time before that. It started when… huh, when did it start?

Well, it was definitely over five years ago. It was before they won Nationals in their Graduation year. Actually, it was before they lost at Nationals the year before they won. In fact it was even before they lost out to Vocal Adrenaline at their first Regionals competition. 

It started before the Glee Club tried to get ‘funky’. It started before Finn used the ‘f’ word down in the basement. Before Mr. Schue even assigned Lady Gaga week. Before that blissful week when Rachel got laryngitis thereby granting other members of the club the opportunity to sing. It was before Madonna week and before they had their set list stolen at Sectionals. 

It was before they made the ‘mattress’ advert and before Rachel had a disturbing and thankfully brief crush on Mr. William Schuester. It was before wheelchairs and cupcakes and the ‘Defying Gravity’ diva-off that Kurt Hummel would have totally won had he not deliberately thrown the High F. 

It was before Cabaret and April Rhodes and Vitamin D. It was before Kurt joined the football team and taught them the ‘Single Ladies’ routine. It was before ‘Don’t Stop Believing’ and ‘Sit down We’re Rocking the Boat’. Believe it or not, it was even before Mr. Schue took over the Glee Club.

What started before all that you might wonder? Well, duh, only like the greatest love story ever (because Romeo and Juliet are totally overrated, no disrespect Mr. S, you totally rocked that weird little beard). It wasn’t a perfect love story of course. But then real love stories shouldn’t be perfect. Perfection is also overrated by the way, and not to mention unattainable. There are a lot of people living on the planet, all with differences of opinion. Nobody can possibly be so perfect that they’re able to please every single person, it’s just not possible. 

But this story isn’t about perfection or opinions. This is about two very different but incredibly gorgeous boys, Kurt Hummel and Noah Puckerman.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Resting upon the table, one invitation looked impeccably neat, as though it had yet to even be touched. The second invitation beside it was a mess of wrinkles having been read and re-read many times over. Once again, that second invitation was picked up in a pair of nervous hands and ruffled even more. 

For about the hundredth time (and that really isn’t an exaggeration) the same pair of eyes looked down upon the ink printed message, not that it was necessary to do so, for those beautiful irises and pupils had read every single word enough times to have it memorised. 

“Oh come on,” a familiar bitchy voice sighed in exasperation. “Are you seriously reading that invite again? Hell, it’s not even 10am and already I have to tell you how pathetic you are? Seriously, you have no game. And it feels like my eyes are bleeding, it’s that exhausting and sickening to look at you. Now if you don’t put that crappy invitation down before you get another freaking paper-cut then I will have no choice but to go all Lima Heights on your pretty gay ass.”

“Good morning, Santana,” he replied setting the crumpled piece of paper down and passing her the plate of French toast he had already made for his unexpected choice of room-mate. “Did you sleep well?”

“What have I told you, Lady Hummel?” Santana asked rhetorically. “Small talk is…”

“For elderly losers who like to comment on the weather and talk about their pets,” Kurt finished having heard her thoughts on ‘small talk’ many a time over the last four years when they had first moved in together. 

Yes, that is correct. Kurt Hummel and Santana Lopez are living together. Do not question it, just accept it.

“So,” Santana asked through a mouthful of French toast, crumbs escaping from her mouth in a most inelegant manner. “Have you made up your mind yet?”

“Have you?” Kurt replied turning the question on her, not even flinching at her less than pleasant eating habits as he had long since grown accustomed to the sight.

“Yeah, I’m going,” Santana answered confidently ruffling a hand through her hair. Back in their high school days, her dark locks fell past her shoulders and spilled beautifully down her back. In recent years she had styled it much shorter. The chin-length hair with blonde highlights in the front hadn’t been a good look for her and she had wisely removed the eyebrow piercing. The returned natural colour of her hair was much better and she was a great deal happier with how it fell to rest at her collarbone. “I don’t want you to think I’m getting emotional or soul-searching or anything but… I think I need to go. I want to. We haven’t kept in touch with anyone.”

“We still see Finn,” Kurt pointed out.

“Oh the man-boobed giant doesn’t count,” Santana scoffed. “He’s your step-brother, that’s the only reason you keep in touch. And considering he’s your family we don’t really see or speak to him all that often.”

“He’s busy,” Kurt shrugged. “We’re busy. And it’s not like he lives down the road. We’re here in New York and he’s living in Lima but working in Westerville.”

“I can’t believe he was allowed to become a teacher,” Santana commented. “He’s not even smart.”

“He’s the Sports Coach and Glee Director at Dalton Academy, he doesn’t really need a high IQ or great test scores,” Kurt reasoned. “And with all the exercise he no longer has man-boobs. He actually has a six-pack.”

“Six-pack or not, he still had man-boobs when I slept with him,” Santana reminisced. “And that is a truly disturbing experience I will never forget. In fact, sex with Finn probably turned me gay.”

Kurt just rolled his eyes, his hands playing with the reunion invitation nervously.

“C’mon Lady Hummel, answer my question,” Santana demanded. “Are you going or not?” she gestured to the invitation.

“I don’t know… maybe,” Kurt replied. “Do you think…?” he released a sigh. “Do you think he’ll be there?”

“I have no idea who you’re talking about,” Santana lied.

“You know exactly who I’m talking about,” Kurt huffed in annoyance.

“Ok, true,” she nodded finishing her toast. “But I wanna hear you say his name,” she grinned as she licked the crumbs off her fingers.

“Oh for Glee’s sake, do you think Puck will be there or not?” Kurt asked impatiently.

“He’ll be there,” Santana stated confidently.

“What makes you so sure?” Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

“You,” Santana answered and Kurt lowered his eyebrow to present her with a quizzical look. “Puck will go to this lame ass High School Reunion just to see if you show.”

“You can’t know that,” Kurt argued. “Things have changed a lot since High School. We’re not those same loser teenagers anymore.”

“Oh speak for yourself, I was never a loser,” Santana objected.

“Five years is a long time,” Kurt continued. “We’ve grown up. We’re not children anymore. And Puck… he’d be like a stranger to us now. They all would. That includes Brittany.”

“You’re wrong,” Santana glared at him upon hearing the girl’s name.

“Am I?” Kurt challenged. “Then why have you never tried to reconnect with Brittany?”

“It’s complicated,” Santana mumbled tucking her hair behind her ears.

“Liar,” Kurt told her. “It’s because you know she’s not the High School cheerleader anymore and neither are you. You may have thought you were in love five years ago when everything was sunshine and rainbows and Rachel Berry’s solo of the week. But things have changed. You don’t know what kind of woman Brittany’s become and she doesn’t know you just like I no longer know Puck. He… he doesn’t care about me anymore. He might not even recognise me. I might not recognise him. Puck might not even remember who I am. High School sweethearts don’t last forever. If Puck goes to this reunion, it won’t be to see me.”

Santana opened her mouth as though to say something but decided against it. She drummed her fingers on the table-top, an act that greatly irritated her room-mate. Glaring at Santana’s long fingers, Kurt crossed to the fridge and took out a bottle of water. He unscrewed the lid and swallowed down a mouthful of the cool liquid.

“Let’s make a deal,” Kurt said rejoining Santana at the table. “No more talk about this reunion. In fact, I won’t even keep re-reading this stupid invitation. Deal?”

“One condition,” Santana compromised and Kurt inwardly groaned but gestured for her to elaborate. “We won’t talk any more about this reunion if you agree to come with me.”

“I said maybe I’ll go,” Kurt pointed out. “I just haven’t come to a confirmed decision yet.”

“So let your Auntie Tana make the decision for you,” she replied. “Just come back to Lima with me. We won’t say a word about McKinley, or Glee, or Puck, Brittany or anybody. Not a single word about this reunion, I promise. Just as long as you attend it with me.”

“And if I decline to join you?” Kurt asked.

“I’ll talk about it so much it will drive you insane,” Santana answered. “And I’ll talk loudly about your sexual exploits with Puck as we pass strangers in the streets. Including that time I walked in on and you and Puck when you were…”

“Stop, stop, stop,” Kurt interrupted her covering his ears. “I do not need a reminder of that embarrassment.”

“Personally I think you looked hot in that…” Santana began but Kurt was already on his way out of their apartment. “So… do we have a deal?”

“Fine, deal!” Kurt called back and Santana smiled in triumph.

XXX

“Hey, how was rehearsal?” Santana asked when Kurt returned home.

“A nightmare,” Kurt sighed. “I’ll still be performing for all of next week, but as I’ll be spending the weekend in Lima my understudy will be stepping in. Today’s rehearsal was all about trying to get him prepared to play my role.”

“And?” Santana probed wanting to hear more as she idly flicked through the television channels.

“He’s a complete and total diva,” Kurt answered dropping down beside her on the couch. “Without any of the talent to back it up. He’s an average dancer and the boy can barely sing. He certainly can’t hit the high notes like I can.”

“Nobody can hit the high notes like you,” Santana pointed out begrudgingly. “How’s his acting?”

“Completely over the top,” Kurt groaned. “He belongs in community theatre aimed at children, not Broadway.”

“Can’t they find somebody else to fill in?” Santana asked.

“Not with such short notice,” Kurt replied. “He knows the lines; we’re pretty much the same size so all the costumes fit. He knows all the dance routines. He just isn’t… ok I’m a horrible human being for saying this but the kid just isn’t a star.”

“Stop stressing,” Santana told him. “This is a good thing. If this kid isn’t star-quality then that means there is zero chance of him replacing you. You’ll go to Lima, your understudy will do the weekend shows, his performance will probably receive some brutal reviews, then you’ll come back and everybody in the show will welcome you back with open arms.”

“That’s true,” Kurt said. “I hadn’t looked at it that way. Thanks.”

“That’s what top-quality roommates are for,” Santana replied. “Here,” she said handing him a sheet of paper. “I finished my article. What do you think?”

Taking the sheet of paper, Kurt read over Santana’s latest article for one of New York’s top gossip magazines. The girl had become a journalist nearly a year after they had moved in together. She had gotten the job purely by a combination of luck, blackmail and flirtation but she had kept the job due to a genuine talent.

“Ouch,” Kurt commented as he finished reading and handed it back to her. “Brilliant and vicious as always. I’m glad you’ve never reviewed one of my shows. One article from you could destroy my career.”

“What are you talking about?” Santana asked. “I’ve reviewed every show you’ve ever been in.”

“Wait, what?” Kurt asked staring at her.

“Well, never under my own name,” Santana explained. “But I’ve been to every opening night you’ve had and I’ve written a glowing review every single time and convinced my editor to put it in the magazine under the name Lizzie McKinley. Seriously, that’s your mother’s name and the name of our school. How could you not work out that it was me? Damn, Kurt, I thought you were smart.”

Kurt just gazed at her adoringly to the point where it made her uncomfortable.

“Quit looking at me like that,” she snapped at him as she hit him with a cushion. 

“You really are the best friend I’ve ever had,” Kurt told her.

“You’re such a girl,” Santana retorted hitting him with the cushion again.

“But you still love me,” Kurt teased blocking her next cushion attack and forcing her into a hug.

“Damn it, I do,” Santana confessed hugging him back tightly.

“Oh hey, it’s on, it’s on,” Kurt called out a few minutes later and they both sat up properly to watch the T.V.

As the shows theme tune played out, the face of Quinn Fabray splashed across the screen, smiling widely at them. After High School, Quinn had gone to study at Yale. Kurt and Santana heard nothing more of her until three years ago when the first episode of her hit T.V series ‘Dirty Dianna’ had aired. The show was now on its third season and Quinn had won numerous awards for her portrayal of the title character, ‘Dianna’. 

“Ok, what’s up?” Santana asked after the show had finished.

“Nothing,” Kurt shrugged.

“Don’t tell me ‘nothing’,” Santana responded turning the T.V off. “You’ve got that look on your face. The one that always means you’re thinking about some emotional crap and you want to talk about it. So, go ahead, talk. I’m listening.”

“It doesn’t matter, forget it,” Kurt said getting up. “I’ll make dinner. Is pasta ok?”

“Sit down,” Santana ordered and Kurt instantly obeyed. “Tell me.”

“I was just thinking,” Kurt shrugged. “My dreams came true. I got into NYADA and I’m a Broadway star. I’m really doing what I wanted to do. I’m not just somebody who studied at NYADA then ended up waitressing or bar-tending. And I’m not somebody who plays the minor roles. I started off playing a secondary character and then went straight to playing the male lead and it’s been starring roles for me ever since.”

“Ok, sweetie, you do realise that’s a good thing right?” Santana asked him.

“I know how lucky I am,” Kurt nodded. “And I’m incredibly grateful. And you love being a journalist and you’re a part-time dance teacher for children as well.”

“Yuck, I hate kids,” Santana complained.

“You love dancing,” Kurt insisted. “And you love inspiring those children you teach.”

“Ok, fine, I love the little brats,” Santana huffed. “So what?”

“Then there’s Finn,” Kurt continued. “He’s got a job that combines the two things he loves. Sport and music. And Quinn, wow, she’s actually properly famous. She’s the leading lady in her own T.V series. She goes to celebrity parties and award ceremonies, she does television interviews. She’s living a great life.”

“But?” Santana prompted.

“It makes me think about… about…” Kurt trailed off.

“The others?” Santana asked.

“Yes,” Kurt nodded. “But mostly her.”

“Rachel,” Santana sighed.

“We haven’t heard from her,” Kurt said. “Even Finn hasn’t heard anything.”

“So,” Santana shrugged.

“She didn’t make it,” Kurt said quietly. “Her dreams didn’t come true.”

“Come on,” Santana replied. “It’s only been five years since High School. There’s plenty of time. Besides, who cares if Rachel Berry didn’t make it? She got to stand in the spotlight in Glee Club every single week. She got all the solos and all the duets and the lead roles in the school plays. She had her glory days.”

“She was supposed to be here,” Kurt said. “New York was her dream. It doesn’t seem fair that I made it when she didn’t.”

“Kurt, don’t feel guilty,” Santana told him. “You deserve all this. You’re talented and you work hard and every audience member falls in love with you. You succeeded and that’s something you should be proud of. You shouldn’t feel guilty just because it didn’t happen for somebody else.”

“But I got into NYADA and Rachel…” Kurt began.

“Rachel choked,” Santana stated. “You stood out from the crowd of Broadway wannabes. You didn’t play it safe. You took a risk and it paid off so well done you. Rachel messed up. It’s as simple as that.”

“I just… I wonder where she is now,” Kurt said. “I wonder if she’s happy.”

“Well, when we go to this reunion thing maybe she’ll be there and we’ll find out,” Santana told him. “Now we’ve totally broken our deal to not talk about this reunion or anyone from Glee.”

“Sorry,” Kurt apologised meekly.

“Don’t be sorry,” Santana replied. “Just go make my dinner. This hot bitch needs to eat.”

XXX

Taking his bow on stage, Kurt grinned as he drank in the applause from the crowd. As always, the feeling was exhilarating. The show had gone without a hitch. He hit every note perfectly, delivered every line and sold every dance move. The entire audience were on their feet and some were even chanting his name. He took a final bow and waved before the curtains closed.

“Amazing, Kurt, just amazing,” one of his co-stars complimented.

“You too,” he replied accepting congratulatory hugs from everyone.

In a happy daze, Kurt allowed himself to be guided backstage to the changing rooms.

“Brilliant, Kurt,” the show director, Adam, praised in his British accent. “From the day I met you I knew you were a bloody star. Brilliant,” he kissed the top of Kurt’s head before moving on to praise the rest of the cast.

“The weekend shows aren’t going to be the same without you,” Drew told him. 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Kurt said as he helped Lara out of her dress. “Zack’s been working really hard. He knows all the lines and all the moves. It’ll be fine.”

“Fine is just fine,” Drew said. “Fine isn’t even close to what you do.”

“I have to agree, you are truly amazing,” Jesse St James claimed as he appeared behind Kurt. “You always steal the show,” he noted with a touch of friendly envy.

“Excuse me, excuse me, hot-ass lesbian coming through!” Santana called forcing her way through the throng of actors to get to Kurt.

“I’m pretty sure I banned you from the changing-rooms,” Adam said pointedly.

“Get over it, English, I have best friend with the star of the show privileges,” Santana smirked as she continued on her path towards Kurt. “Awesome show, Hummel,” she smiled presenting Kurt with a bouquet of flowers.

“I didn’t know you were coming tonight,” Kurt gushed as he embraced her, accepting the flowers.

“Just thought I’d surprise you,” she replied.

“Hey Santana, where are my flowers?” Jesse asked her.

“Bite me,” Santana retorted.

“I’d love to,” Jesse grinned quirking an eyebrow at her. “How about you finally let me take you to dinner and then we see where the night takes us?”

“Still a lesbian and still not interested,” Santana told him.

“You break my heart, Lopez,” Jesse said. “You break my heart.” He congratulated Kurt a final time before heading out.

“How is he not gay?” Santana asked. “Seriously, how?”

“I don’t know,” Kurt answered as he changed out of his costume. “Ok, I’m ready.”

“Great, lets get out of here, I’m starving,” Santana said.

“Bye Adam,” Kurt said as he passed his friend and director.

“Have a safe flight,” Adam told the pair of them.

“I still don’t get why you never dated him,” Santana commented as they left the building and walked along the busy streets of New York. “He was totally in to you when you were studying at NYADA and I know you had a thing for him too.”

“I was still hung up on my ex-boyfriend back then,” Kurt pointed out, not referring to Puck by name. “Adam and I had a few coffee and movie dates and we became great friends… it just never happened romantically.”

XXX

They boarded the plane and took their seats. When they landed they would find themselves back in their home town of Lima.

“It feels rather peculiar to be going back,” Kurt commented.

“What? We go to Lima for most of the important holidays,” Santana pointed out. “Sometimes our families will come to New York. And for the past three and a half years we’ve made sure to spend a weekend in Lima every three months.”

“But this time it feels different,” Kurt said. “We’re not just going back to see our families. Santana, we’re going back to McKinley. Back to High School.”

“Ok, you’re over thinking this entire thing,” Santana told him. “It’s a crappy little High School Reunion. It’ll be you, me and a bunch of people we don’t even recognise or care about crammed together in our old crappy school gym with Coach Sylvester’s placenta punch and some crappy food. Principal Figgins will ramble on about some boring crap that nobody will pay attention to, a couple of girls will have a cat fight, somebody will end up crying in the bathroom and somebody will get kicked out for unruly behaviour and threatened with detention before we all burst into song. Not a big deal, Hummel.”

“Right, you’re right,” Kurt nodded trying to convince himself. “This isn’t a big deal. We’ll just have some food and drink, talk politely with a few people and have a little dance. We have nothing to worry about. Right?”

“Right,” Santana agreed.

“Right,” Kurt repeated.

“Right,” Santana murmured quietly looking out the window of the airplane and watching the clouds.

Some time later, the passengers were informed that the plane was preparing to land.

“Oh crap,” Santana whispered.

Kurt just cast her a quizzical expression.

“This was a bad idea,” Santana said. “We shouldn’t be going to this thing. What the hell were you thinking? Why did I let you talk me into this?”

Kurt just rolled his eyes.

“You know what, its fine,” Santana continued. “It’s not too late. We can get off this stupid plane and get straight onto another one back to New York.”

“You have got to be kidding me,” Kurt said. “You are Santana Lopez from Lima Heights Adjacent; you can’t possibly be scared about a crappy High School Reunion.”

“No, no, you’re right, you’re right,” Santana responded. “This is fine, this is all completely fine. Hell, it might even be fun.”

The plane landed, they got off, collected their luggage and Burt was waiting for them to drive them to the Hummel-Hudson residence where they would both be staying for the weekend.

“Hey there, kiddo,” Burt called out happily and Kurt dropped his suitcase at Santana’s feet and ran eagerly towards his father. “Whoa,” Burt exclaimed as Kurt caught him in a fierce hug.

“I missed you,” Kurt sighed as he breathed in his father’s scent.

“Missed you too, Kurt,” Burt replied.

“Oh yeah, great, I’ll just carry all the luggage,” Santana remarked bitterly as she dragged Kurt’s suitcase along with her own.

“Good to see ya, Santana,” Burt told her as she joined them. “You’ve been taking care of my boy, right?”

“Always do,” Santana answered. “Honestly, I don’t know what he’d do without me.”

They made their way to Burt’s car, Kurt carrying his own luggage and Burt carrying Santana’s. They talked about the tyre shop, Kurt’s current role and Santana’s most recent article.

“Maybe you could write a piece about this reunion thing,” Burt suggested.

“Eww, like anyone would want to read about that,” Santana scoffed.

“You never know,” Burt said. “Something interesting might happen. Just think about it. And you make sure to stop by your parent’s house at some point this weekend.”

“Yeah, yeah, I totally will,” Santana promised. “So what’s Frankenteen doing?”

“Finn is gonna join us for dinner,” Burt said. “And he’s going to this reunion too. And hey, he had Regionals last week and The Warblers won. They’re going to Nationals for the third year running.”

“That’s great,” Kurt gushed.

“Yeah, whatever,” Santana commented with minimal interested. “So what are my favourite old people planning to feed me tonight?”

“Finn suggested we just go to Breadsticks,” Burt answered. “You know neither of us have been there since you kids finished High School.”

“Yes! I love Breadsticks!” Santana exclaimed excitedly. “You’re paying right?”

“Of course,” Burt confirmed.

“You’re awesome, Burt,” Santana told him. “Seriously, if you weren’t old, male and the father of my roommate I would totally give it to you Santana Lopez style.”

They pulled up outside the house and Carole came to the doorway to greet them.

“Oh Kurt, you look more handsome every time I see you,” Carole cooed embracing her step-son. “Santana, you’re looking gorgeous as always. Now how are you two? Are you eating properly? Is your apartment clean? Are you managing to pay your rent? Any new boyfriend or girlfriend we should know about?”

“We’re fine,” Kurt assured her. “And we’re both single.”

“Really? What happened to that girl you were seeing?” Carole asked Santana. “What was her name? Lydia? Linda? Liza?”

“Loretta,” Santana supplied. “And it didn’t work out.”

“I’m sorry,” Carole apologised sympathetically as they all stepped inside. “May I ask what happened?”

“She just wasn’t adventurous enough in the bedroom department,” Santana answered with a shrug. 

“What about you Kurt?” Carole asked. “I thought you were getting close with that George boy who does the fashion pages in Santana’s magazine.”

“We dated for a couple of months,” Kurt shrugged. “It wasn’t anything serious.”

“This kid didn’t hurt you did he?” Burt asked protectively.

“No, dad, of course not,” Kurt told him. “He was just too… too…”

“Too freaking gay,” Santana answered on his behalf. “Honestly, he made Kurt look butch. And the pencil eyebrows were ridiculous and what was with all the fake tan?”

“It did make an awful mess,” Kurt admitted. “I always had to change the bed sheets any time he spent the night.”

“Well what about that nice British gentleman, Adam?” Carole asked. “I’ve always liked him Kurt.”

“We’re just friends,” Kurt answered.

“Well, you’re both still young,” Carole said. “You have your whole lives ahead of you to find the right boy and girl to settle down with.”

“Or you could stay single,” Burt chipped in. “I really like that plan.”

Shaking his head at his dad, Kurt grabbed his suitcase and took it up to his old bedroom. Santana followed behind him with her own suitcase and made herself comfortable in Finn’s old bedroom.

They returned downstairs and sat in the living-room with Burt and Carole all drinking a cup of coffee as they chatted amicably with one another.

Drinks finished, they all loaded into the car and drove to Breadsticks where they had arranged to meet Finn.

“Hey, little brother,” Finn called out picking Kurt up and swinging him round. 

“Hey Finn,” Santana greeted holding her arms open. “Come give your Auntie Tana a hug.”

“You two look great,” Finn complimented. “How’ve you been?”

“Oh well I’m working as a stripper now,” Santana lied. “And Kurt’s working the streets of New York as a hooker hoping to find his very own Richard Gere.”

“Pretty Woman reference,” Kurt informed Finn who looked highly confused. “And she’s joking.”

“So,” Burt said as they all sat down together at a table, Santana instantly diving in to nibble on breadsticks. “Are you kids looking forward to the reunion tomorrow night?”

“I still haven’t figured out what I’m going to wear,” Kurt sighed despairingly. 

“I might just go in my underwear,” Santana said. “Just to see the horny and jealous looks on people’s faces. I bet Mr. Schue will cum in his pants. He totally always had a thing for me.”

“He did not,” Finn defended.

“Do you still hang out with him?” Santana asked.

“Sure,” Finn nodded as he gnawed on a breadstick. “Will’s like my best friend.”

“Ok, I take back what I said,” Santana replied. “Mr. Schue never had a thing for me. He was totally grooming you all along.”

“Grow up,” Finn told her and Santana retaliated by blowing a kiss to him then blowing bubbles in her drink.

They talked easily with one another as they ate their meals. Finn and Santana sent countless jibes at one another but it was all in good humour. Burt took care of the cheque and Santana shoved as many breadsticks into her purse as she could before they filed out of the restaurant.

Along the way, Kurt caught sight of a Mohawk and he froze on the spot, his heart pounding wondering if it was Noah Puckerman. The figure with the Mohawk turned around and upon seeing his face Kurt discovered that it was not his ex-boyfriend. Turning away, he accidentally bumped into a waitress, knocking the tray she was carrying to the floor.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Kurt apologised bending down to help her clean up the mess. “Here, let me help…” he trailed off as he caught sight of the waitress’ face. “Rachel?” He asked recognising her big eyes, dark hair and Barbara nose.

“Hello, Kurt,” Rachel responded quietly casting her eyes to the floor and not looking at him directly.

She continued cleaning up the mess, looking small and shy, not at all like the confident, loud and often irritating girl he had gone to High School with.

“Berry!” The manager barked at her making her jump. “Hurry up.”

Without a second glance towards Kurt, Rachel hurriedly moved away to carry on working. Stunned, Kurt stared after her for a few minutes watching as she refilled people’s drinks and jotted down food orders.

“Hey, Kurt, what are you doing? We’re all waiting for you,” Santana said returning to find him. Noticing that he was staring at something, Santana followed his eye-line and her gaze landed upon Rachel. “Yikes, is that Berry?” Santana asked. “She looks like hell.”

“Come on,” Kurt said quietly taking Santana’s elbow. “Let’s go.”

XXX

Four hours after Kurt and Santana had left, Rachel stood outside the front of the restaurant hugging her flimsy cardigan tight around her body, still wearing her waitress uniform underneath. Head bent low and eyes on the ground, she waited for her roommate to pick her up.

While she waited, she thought about her old friend Kurt Hummel. Tonight was the first time she had spoken to him since High School. After McKinley, Kurt had gone to New York to study at NYADA. Rachel had been desperate to join him but she had blown her audition and didn’t make it. She auditioned again in the fall. Then again. And again. And again. She never made it. She gave up.

But Kurt hadn’t blown it. His audition was brilliant and he was rightfully accepted to NYADA and he had made it as a Broadway star. Rachel googled him all the time and read every review about his performances that she could find. She had found a clip on YouTube of Kurt accepting his very first Tony Award and she had watched it countless times over. She had even managed to fly to New York to watch Kurt on opening night when he had played the starring role in The Phantom of the Opera. Her two dads had bought her the plane and theatre tickets as a birthday present. She had sat in the sold out audience watching him with conflicting feelings of pride, admiration, resentment and envy. His performance had been breath-taking. She had considered waiting around after the show to surprise him and congratulate him on his success, but she had lost her nerve and Kurt surely had no idea she had been there.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud honk and she walked over to where her roommate had parked and climbed into the truck.

“Hey Noah,” Rachel sighed tiredly.

“You look exhausted,” Puck commented starting up the engine. “Rough night, babe?”

“I saw Kurt,” she said and Puck nearly crashed the truck. “He looks good.”

Puck didn’t reply.

They arrived at their small apartment and stepped inside.

“I’ll run you a bath,” Puck said and headed away to do so while Rachel prepared herself a microwave meal to eat.

Puck had already eaten and needed to get ready to go to work. Before he left, he tucked Rachel into bed and dropped a kiss to her forehead as he bid her goodnight. He then made his way to the nightclub where he worked as a bouncer on the door, his thoughts lingering on Kurt all through the night and into the early hours of the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading,  
> Let me know what you think so far?  
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was the day of McKinley’s Fifth Year High School Reunion and Puck was exhausted. It had been a fairly uneventful night. As always, plenty of girls slipped him their numbers and he had to help more than one drunken person to their feet but there hadn’t been any real trouble. A red-headed girl had seemingly been dumped by her boyfriend and she hadn’t reacted well. She had staggered out of the club and collapsed to the floor sobbing hysterically before her friend had come along to hold her hair back as she puked on the sidewalk.

Arriving home from his shift at six thirty in the morning, Puck gently shook Rachel awake.

“Time to wake up,” he whispered to her and she groaned pathetically as she tried to hide back under the covers. “Come on, babe,” Puck encouraged. “You have the breakfast shift.”

“Five more minutes,” Rachel pleaded feebly but Puck remained stubborn and coaxed her out of bed.

She fixed herself a meagre breakfast while Puck made her a cup of coffee. She then had a quick wash and hurried about getting ready before pressing a quick kiss to his cheek then heading out the door.

Once she was gone, Puck made his way into the only bedroom in their tiny apartment and curled up in the same bed Rachel had recently occupied. 

After High School, Puck had carried on with his Pool Cleaning business. He went through a few retail, waiting and technically illegal bartending jobs before landing his job as a bouncer shortly after turning twenty-one. At around age nineteen, as soon as he had been able to scrape enough money together Puck had moved out of his mother’s house and into his small one-roomed apartment. Just two and a half years previously, Rachel had moved in with him and Puck managed to pull a few strings to get her the waitressing job at Breadsticks. 

The young Jewish woman had changed dramatically from the teenager he had attended school with. She wasn’t any where near as annoying or over-emotional. Back in High School, Puck would have thought that would be a blessing, but experiencing it as a twenty-three year old adult he knew it was not so. If anything, it was heartbreaking. 

Rachel was so talented and so ambitious and determined. In school, she had been as inspiring as she had been irritating. She sparkled like the star she was confident she would one day become. She didn’t sparkle now. She didn’t even sing. She just existed, walking through life and sharing Puck’s apartment like a ghost.

Together, the two of them managed to make the rent and keep themselves fed. They could even afford to treat themselves to the movies, a nice meal or a small shopping spree once every few months. 

Unfortunately, their combined incomes did not afford them much in the way of luxuries. They only had the one bed and the couch in their living-room was second-hand from a charity shop. They had no T.V and Puck had long since sold his Xbox. But they did have Rachel’s laptop and they watched T.V on that. They did have an oven but it was very temperamental and wouldn’t always work so they usually had microwave meals. They had no washing machine and instead washed all their clothes by hand unless they had money to spare to use the facilities at the laundrette. Puck still had his beloved truck, though only because Mr. Hummel had refused to accept money whenever he took it into the shop for a fix-up.

Rachel’s dads insisted that the two of them join them for dinner every Sunday and they continuously offered them financial support. But Rachel was too proud to accept it and so was Puck.

XXX

Quietly, Rachel wiped down the tables and carefully arranged the cutlery and the menus in preparation for the breakfast run. The mornings were generally the quietist time of day at Breadsticks. They did have a few regulars who turned up for breakfast a few times a week and there was usually a family or the odd individual travelling through Lima. But on this particular day, there was a very familiar face that made Rachel freeze and forget how to breathe.

Looking ready for a photo-shoot or a walk on the red carpet was none other than Quinn Fabray. She always had been and still was the prettiest girl Rachel had ever met. Although the two had made plans to keep in touch after High School, it just hadn’t happened. Quinn had made a few attempts and even left Rachel voice mail messages when she was back in Lima visiting her mum inviting her for coffee. Rachel had never returned the calls and by the New Year Quinn had given up on making any.

The sad truth was that Rachel was simply too embarrassed to meet up with Quinn, or indeed any of her friends from the Glee Club. She always told herself that she would reconnect with Quinn just as soon as she got accepted to NYADA. Of course, that never happened. 

After giving up on getting into NYADA, Rachel told herself that she would make the effort to reacquaint herself with Quinn just as soon as life got better and she did something to be proud of. But that didn’t happen for Rachel either. And then Quinn had become a T.V star acting as the leading lady in her own series. With all of Quinn’s success and all of her own failures, Rachel just couldn’t bear the thought of meeting up with Quinn. She was too embarrassed, too jealous and too ashamed.

Seeing Quinn glide in through the doors of Breadsticks, looking so glamorous and perfect, it knocked the air from Rachel’s lungs. She felt panicked and frantically looked about for somewhere to hide before Quinn could see her. Dropping the menus she’d been holding, Rachel ducked under the nearest table.

“Berry!” Her manager barked out and Rachel winced. “Get to work!”

Slowly, Rachel stood up knowing there was no way Quinn couldn’t have heard. Sure enough, as Rachel looked over, she found the face of Quinn Fabray staring back at her. She couldn’t run or hide. She couldn’t find it in herself to say ‘hi’. She couldn’t follow her manager’s instructions and get back to work. It seemed she couldn’t do anything other than faint.

XXX

“What happened?” Puck demanded to know as he burst into the hospital room.

He had been woken by a phone call alerting him that Rachel had been taken to hospital.

“She passed out,” a familiar voice stated and Puck whirled round to stare flabbergasted at Quinn Fabray.

“Quinn,” Puck breathed looking her over. “What are you… what happened?” He stepped up to the bed and lightly took hold of Rachel’s hand. “Is she ok? Shit, she’s not in a coma is she?”

“She’s going to be fine,” Quinn assured him. “She’s just sleeping.”

“Her dads?” Puck asked.

“They were just here,” Quinn answered. “They’ve gone to get coffee, they’ll be back soon.”

“I still don’t understand,” Puck said. “What happened to her and why are you here?”

“I told you, she passed out,” Quinn explained. “And I’m in town for the reunion tonight. I thought I’d get breakfast at Breadsticks,” she shrugged. “Then I saw Rachel and she looked at me and then she hit the floor, just like that,” she told him snapping her fingers. “So I called for an ambulance and now here we are.”

Puck didn’t say anything; he just continued stroking his thumb across the back of Rachel’s hand. A short while later, Rachel’s dads returned, Hiram handing a cup of coffee to Quinn.

“We love your show by the way,” Hiram couldn’t help but say, Leroy nodding alongside him.

“Thank you,” Quinn replied graciously with a smile. 

They talked politely for several minutes before Rachel woke up.

“Noah?” Rachel asked a little groggily.

“I’m here,” Puck told her soothingly. “And your dads are too. How you feeling?”

“I think I hit my head,” Rachel commented opening her eyes fully and slowly sitting up. It was then that she noticed Quinn standing with her dads by the edge of the hospital bed. She felt like she might faint again. “Could I have a glass of water?”

“Of course, sweetie, I’ll get you one,” Leroy answered.

“Hey Rachel,” Quinn smiled and Rachel just stared at her not having the energy to fake a smile in return.

“Here you go,” Leroy said presenting Rachel with the glass of water.

“So… how are you guys?” Quinn asked looking between Rachel and Puck and there was a slightly awkward silence when neither of them offered an answer. “Are you two going to the reunion tonight?”

“Yeah,” Puck answered.

“What about you, Rachel?” Quinn asked.

“I don’t think so,” she replied in a meek voice.

“What, why not?” Quinn asked.

“Ah, you’re awake,” the doctor said as he strode in to the little hospital room with a clipboard. “Now, Rachel,” he said after checking her name on his notes. “I want you to just keep your eyes open for me,” he said as he flashed a mini torch in her eyes. “Ok, now follow my finger,” he instructed. “Ok, I think we’re good here, you can go home now.”

“Thank you, doctor,” Leroy said shaking the man’s hand.

“You’re welcome,” he smiled before turning to Quinn and shaking her hand too. “Miss Fabray, I’m a big fan,” he gushed.

“Thank you,” Quinn smiled politely.

They exited the hospital together, a fair number of people recognising Quinn and stopping her to ask for autographs and photos. Arriving outside, they made their way through the parking lot, the Berry men heading toward their car and Puck trying to remember where he parked his truck.

“So,” Quinn said. “If you’re feeling better Rachel maybe we could hang out. You know, catch up on old times.”

“I have to get back to work,” Rachel replied with a sigh.

“Oh no you do not,” Hiram told her. “I’ve already talked to your manager and I’ve fixed it so that you’ll be having the week off with full pay.”

“Dad, you didn’t need to do that,” Rachel complained.

“Well, I did, now be a good girl and thank me for it,” Hiram said.

“Thank you, daddy,” Rachel told him and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“Now you have fun and spend time with your friends,” Leroy encouraged her before the two men kissed their daughter goodbye, slipped into their car and drove off.

“Come on,” Puck said to Rachel gently, an arm wrapped round her waist as he led her to his truck, Quinn following behind them. “Don’t you have a body guard or private driver or something?”

“Sometimes,” Quinn admitted. “But this is Lima, my home town; I don’t need all that here. So, are we going to hang out or not?”

“I don’t know,” Puck replied sensing that Rachel wouldn’t want to spend the day with Quinn. “Rachel should probably just rest.”

“Come on,” Quinn said. “I’m back in Lima for our High School Reunion. And I don’t care about all the people who weren’t my friends or didn’t take the time to get to know me or threw slushies in my face. I care about the Glee Club. That’s what I’m back for, to see you guys. So let’s do something, for old time’s sake. I still haven’t had breakfast yet. We could go somewhere, my treat… please?”

“Up to you,” Puck told Rachel.

“Ok,” Rachel agreed feeling her stomach knot up. “As long as it isn’t Breadsticks.”

XXX

They ended up having breakfast at The Lima Bean, the three of them seated together at a table in the corner. Many sets of eyes glanced over at them, or more specifically at Quinn. A number of people even bashfully approached Quinn to ask for an autograph or gush about how deeply they admired her and how her T.V show had changed their life.

Personally, Puck found the interruptions highly annoying but Quinn dealt with the attention with respectable maturity. She was humble and gracious, a far cry from the self-absorbed and mood-changing individual she had once been. The younger Quinn would have perhaps acted very differently to the attention of her fans. Puck suspected the teenage version of Quinn would brag about her success and behave abhorrently arrogant. That wasn’t the case and Puck was pleased to see that. It seemed that Quinn Fabray had changed, and for the better.

“Did either of you keep in touch with anyone else?” Quinn asked after posing for a photograph with a young girl and giving her fan the beaded bracelet on her wrist because she had said how much she liked it. “Finn? Kurt?” She asked looking between the two of them.

“No,” Rachel answered quietly eating her ham baguette in tiny mouthfuls (she had long since given up on being a vegetarian).

“I’ve seen Finn round a couple of times over the years,” Puck shrugged. “But we’ve never stopped to talk. And I’ve spoken to Mr. Hummel a couple of times but… not Kurt. And I think I saw Tina in a club once but it could have been any Asian chick. What about you?”

“Not really,” Quinn answered looking to Rachel but the Jewish girl didn’t meet the blonde’s eye. “I did bump into Sam three years ago,” she told them. “The first few episodes of ‘Dirty Dianna’ had aired and I was invited to a few fashion events and he was there working as a model. We exchanged numbers and we’ve met up every now and then since. And I actually heard from Artie a few months ago.”

“Yeah, how’s my wheel-boy doing?” Puck asked.

“He’s a director,” Quinn stated proudly. “Indie movies of course. Anyway, he looked me up wondering if I might be interested in working together.”

“No way, you’re gonna make movies now?” Puck asked excitedly while Rachel remained quiet, trying to chew down her envy along with her baguette. 

“Maybe,” Quinn replied. “Nothing’s set in stone yet but the film and the character sound amazing and I would love to be a part of it.”

“Excuse me, I need to use the restroom,” Rachel said getting up.

“She’s so different,” Quinn stated with a tinge of sadness to her voice once Rachel was out of earshot.

“We’re all different,” Puck pointed out. “Check it out, no mohawk,” he said indicating his head.

“I did notice,” Quinn smiled reaching her hand out to stroke his shaved head. “You look much more handsome.”

“So, how does it feel to be a famous T.V star?” Puck asked.

“Actually, its kind of like being a Cheerio,” Quinn answered. “So, why are you and Rachel so close these days? I tried keeping in contact with her after High School but she never replied to any of my messages or phone calls.”

“Don’t take it personally,” Puck said. “Things just didn’t happen for Rachel. Not like they did for you and Artie and Sam and…”

“Kurt,” Quinn supplied and Puck nodded. “I’ve seen a few of his Broadway shows, you know. He is breathtaking. He belongs on that stage.”

“I know he does,” Puck commented with a smile. “But so does she,” he said looking to the restroom door. “She kept trying to get into NYADA and she kept getting rejected. Eventually she just gave up. Now she’s my best friend, the closest thing I have to family, and we’re living together. It just kinda happened.”

“Family?” Quinn repeated quizzically. “What about your mum and your little sister?”

“They moved out of Lima,” Puck answered casually. “I haven’t seen them in like four years.”

“I’m sorry,” Quinn apologised.

“I’m not,” Puck responded. “It never felt like home or family with them but with Rachel… it does.”

Quinn wanted to ask more about Rachel but the other woman returned from the restroom so Quinn broached a subject about their old school teachers instead.

“I bet that Mr. Schue will be wearing a sweater vest,” Quinn said.

“I don’t care what he wears as long as he doesn’t rap,” Puck commented and even Rachel managed a small laugh.

“Ok, any bets to what colour tracksuit Coach Sue will be wearing?” Quinn asked.

“Red, definitely the red,” Puck guessed.

“I think blue,” Quinn said. “What do you think, Rachel?” she asked trying to include her in the conversation.

“I agree with Noah,” Rachel said. “It has to be the red. And I’m sure Principal Figgins will have his zipper undone showing off some of his hideously disturbing underpants.”

“You know what, I’m looking forward to seeing Coach Beiste,” Puck told them. “When I see that badass chick I am gonna give her one big Puckersaurus hug.”

“Aww,” Quinn and Rachel gushed together.

“I’m looking forward to seeing Brittany and Santana,” Quinn stated. “I miss them so much. I miss all the Glee guys. I want to know what’s going on with Finn and Mercedes, I want to get on the floor and dance with Mike and I want to comfort Tina when she cries.”

“Do you think anybody got married or had babies?” Puck asked.

“I know that Artie’s engaged,” Quinn informed them. “And last I heard Sam was dating a guy.”

“Wait, what?” Puck asked. “Sam Evans is in to dick?”

“Apparently so,” Quinn nodded. “Kurt was right all along. Well, partly. Sam’s bisexual.”

“Huh,” Puck mused. “That could be a magazine article you know. Dirty Dianna turned model bisexual,” he teased referring to the fact Quinn and Sam had dated in High School.

“Oh shut up,” Quinn scolded him good-naturedly. “Are you guys finished?” she asked gesturing to the empty cups and plates. “Great,” she smiled before asking for the cheque and insisting on paying. “Now how about we go to the mall or something?”

Puck looked to Rachel permitting her to decide for them.

“That’s very nice of you to offer Quinn,” Rachel said. “But I really do think its better if I just go home and rest for a while. I think I might just have a couch potato day and watch movies on my laptop.”

“That sounds like fun,” Quinn said. “I’d love to join you. Maybe I could make a quick stop at my mum’s place, grab a few things, then spend a day watching movies with my old friends and then get ready at your place before we all go to the reunion together?”

“Oh, I still don’t think I’m going,” Rachel replied. “And Noah and I can’t really entertain guests right now. Our apartment is um… well, we’re redecorating,” she lied feebly as she tucked her hair behind her ears.

“Ok, maybe you guys could join me at my mother’s then?” Quinn tried.

“Thank you, that’s very lovely, but we wouldn’t want to impose,” Rachel said.

“Right,” Quinn replied standing up. “Well, hopefully you’ll change your mind and I’ll see you both at the reunion later. And if not, it was really great seeing you again. Bye,” she told them somewhat awkwardly grabbing her purse and making her way out.

“Wait, do you need a lift?” Puck asked her.

“Thanks, but I’ll manage,” she answered with a smile before offering him a farewell wave.

XXX

After watching Walt Disney’s Cinderella with Rachel curled up against his side, Puck decided then and there that they were both going to the reunion. He would be a sexy-ass version of that Fairy Godmother and ensure that Cinderella Berry went to that freaking Ball (Reunion).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

“Kurt,” Santana called, “come zip me up.”

Finding the Latina, Kurt stood behind her and zipped up the short sparkly red dress she was wearing.

“Wow,” Kurt commented unable to stop himself from admiring the girl’s breasts. “This dress makes you look like you had a second boob-job.”

“Yeah, that’s kind of the point,” Santana remarked. “But how does it make my ass look?”

“Butt-like,” Kurt shrugged.

“You know what, just nod your head to confirm that I look hot,” Santana instructed him. “Nod,” she insisted when he failed to do so.

“You look hot,” Kurt told her. “Guys and girls alike will drool over you.”

“Perfect,” Santana smiled triumphantly before deciding to apply another layer of lip-gloss. “So, what are you wearing?” she asked knowing Kurt couldn’t possibly intend to go to the reunion in the baggy top and printed yoga pants he was currently dressed in.

“I still haven’t decided,” Kurt admitted with a note of desperation in his voice. “Can you help me find something?”

“Sure,” Santana agreed following Kurt to his old bedroom. “As always, Auntie Tana is here to save the day.”

Kurt had his clothes spread out across his bed and Santana looked through all the items so she could help her friend piece together a knock-out outfit.

While Santana narrowed it down to three different ensembles, Kurt absentmindedly opened his old bedroom wardrobe. There were a few old pieces of clothing hanging up as well as an array of odd shoes and boots cluttered at the bottom of the wardrobe. He pushed aside a few ugly sweaters he was now deeply ashamed for ever wearing along with his old Cheerio outfit and a few flannel shirts. His heart then caught in his throat when his eyes landed on a final item of clothing hanging hidden in the very back of the dark wardrobe.

“Stepping back in the closet, Hummel?” Santana teased chortling at her own joke. “Kurt?” she asked when he didn’t respond.

Joining him by the wardrobe, Santana peered in to see what could have possibly silenced her best friend. Her eyes then landed on a McKinley High letterman jacket hanging up in the wardrobe. Puck’s letterman jacket.

“I forgot I had it,” Kurt said, his voice almost a whisper as he reached out to touch the sleeve. “How could I forget?” he asked almost sounding betrayed. 

“It was a long time ago,” Santana told him. “And its just a jacket.”

“No it isn’t,” Kurt argued. “It’s his jacket, Noah’s. The night before graduation,” Kurt recalled, “everyone in Glee went for dinner at Breadsticks. Then we all went back to Rachel’s to sing on stage in her basement. Noah walked me home that night and I was cold so… so he gave me his jacket. Then the next day was graduation and that was when…” he trailed off.

“When you broke up,” Santana said softly even though the teenage Santana would have bluntly stated that Puck had dumped Kurt’s ass.

“I cried all night wrapped up in that stupid jacket,” Kurt admitted. “It felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest and thrown on a barbecue to burn.”

“Mangled barbecue heart, tasty,” Santana commented turning to sarcasm as she often did when conversations became too emotional.

“Was it silly to think Puck and I would last forever?” Kurt asked as he removed the jacket from its hanger and draped it over his shoulders.

“No,” Santana answered him. “It was just… teenager,” she told him. “Teenager and High School. When we were younger, older people always told us that our feelings weren’t real and that not every situation was life and death. They told us that we’d grow up, look back on our teenage years and laugh about how we obsessed and worried so much about things that didn’t really matter. But the thing is… it did matter and at the time we experienced those things it was life and death and our feelings were real. Older people, they forget what its like to be a teenager, they forget how difficult it is. You can walk down a school corridor and feel like everybody is staring at you, judging you, just waiting for an excuse to bully you or mock you. Or you can walk down a hallway and feel like you’re invisible, like nobody notices you exist. And one kiss from a guy or a girl can make you dizzy and weak in the knees and everything inside you screams that it must be love. As teenagers, we do sometimes think it’ll be us and our High School sweethearts forever. And it is, even if you don’t marry them or even see them again. We get older, we change and we move on. But there are some things and some people that we don’t forget. Or the feelings that went along with those experiences. Brittany was my first girlfriend and my first love. My getting older isn’t going to change that. That is and always will be true and in that sense it will always be forever. Just like you and Puck.”

Santana moved up behind Kurt and hugged him, her chin resting on his shoulder. He leaned his head against hers and quietly enjoyed the embrace.

“Five years,” Kurt commented as he slipped off the letterman jacket and held it in front of him. “It didn’t really feel like that long a time… until now. I forgot I had his jacket in my closet. What else did I forget? What did he forget?”

“Whatever you forgot,” Santana said, “or whatever Puck forgot, it’ll all come back when you see each other tonight. And we need to be leaving pretty soon so hurry up and pick an outfit.”

Kurt carefully hung the letterman jacket back inside his closet before turning back to the bed. He moved to pick up the middle outfit Santana had arranged for him.

“No, no, not that one,” Santana objected. “Choose that one,” she told him pointing to the outfit on the left.

XXX

Together, Kurt and Santana walked up to the entrance doors of McKinley High School, Finn striding a few steps behind them.

“It looks so small,” Santana commented as they stepped inside and began to walk through the corridors for the first time in five years. “And is it just me or does it smell funny?”

“It’s not just you,” Kurt answered scrunching his nose up slightly.

“Hey, check it out,” Finn said indicating a photo of their old Glee Club that hung on the wall. “This is the year we won.”

“Wow,” Kurt commented as he looked the photo over. “All these years and nobody’s defaced it.”

“I miss my long hair,” Santana sighed wistfully running a hand through her shoulder-length style while looking upon her teenage image. “I think I’m gonna re-grow it… or just get some hair extensions.”

They continued on down the hallway, reliving a few old school memories.

“This is where Quinn and I had a bitch fight,” Santana reminisced. “Damn, that girl knew how to slap.”

“My old locker,” Kurt smiled walking up to the metal cabinet and placing his hand on the metal. “2-4-1-2-9,” he recited the old combination. “I wonder who you belong to now.”

Threading his fingers with Santana’s, Kurt led the way through their old school with Finn bringing up the rear.

“Remember that food-fight in the cafeteria?” Finn asked.

“What about Kurt’s bad-ass idea to sing in the library?” Santana mocked.

“Huh, the auditorium,” Kurt gushed dropping Santana’s hand and poking his head inside the door to look at the old school stage.

Santana pushed past him to step fully into the auditorium and the two males soon followed her.

“Wow,” Santana remarked twirling about and admiring the large room from every angle. “Do you guys feel that?” she asked showing them the goose-bumps on her arms. “The energy in here, the memories, the nostalgia it’s just… just…” she couldn’t find the words to describe it but Kurt and Finn felt it too.

“So, little brother, how does being back here compare to those big Broadway stages?” Finn asked.

“Being on Broadway is amazing,” Kurt told them. “But this stage, this stage is where it all began. This auditorium and this stage bore witness to the performance that got me accepted to NYADA. And on the big Broadway stages I’m not being Kurt Hummel, I’m playing a character. But I was always Kurt Hummel in here. You guys, the choir room and this stage all taught me to love and accept myself. I never would have made it to Broadway without this little beauty.”

“Oh, we totally have to visit the choir room,” Santana insisted. “And not just us. Everyone from the New Directions. We should go together.”

“Yeah, totally,” Finn agreed.

“Do you think everyone from Glee will show up?” Kurt asked.

“Only one way to find out,” Finn answered making for the auditorium exit. 

Looking to each other, Kurt and Santana giggled nervously before holding hands and hurrying after Finn to make their way to the gymnasium where the reunion was being held.

“Here we are,” Finn announced as the three of them came to stand outside the doors to the gym. He pulled the door open and permitted Santana and Kurt to step through before him. “Hey, Will,” Finn called out and the older man turned to him with a smile.

Wearing one of his trade-mark sweater-vests with a pair of jeans, Will made his way over to meet Finn in a hug.

“Wanky,” Santana whispered to Kurt making him roll his eyes.

“Santana,” Will greeted, “you look great.”

“Just great?” Santana asked with a quirked eyebrow.

“Incredible, amazing,” Will offered.

“Much better, thank you,” Santana replied presenting him with a genuine smile as she hugged him.

“And Kurt,” Will gushed hugging his former pupil tight. “You made it, I’m so proud of you.”

“Thanks,” Kurt replied bashfully.

“Hey Sand-bags, Porcelain, get over here!” Sue commanded.

“Coach Sue,” Santana called happily practically skipping over to the Cheerleading Coach for a hug.

“Don’t make me tell you again, Porcelain,” Sue warned, “get over here.”

Excusing himself from Finn and Will, Kurt made his way over to join Santana and Sue. Dressed in her red tracksuit, Sue pulled Kurt into such a tight hug it felt like he was suffocating.

“Oh you kids,” Sue commented releasing her vice-like grip on Kurt and settling for draping one arm over Kurt’s shoulder and one over Santana’s. “You two are living proof that Macaroni-hair Will Schuester is not a complete failure as an educator. While I still find your passion for singing and dancing to be abhorrent and nauseating,” she said to Kurt, “I have to admit that you are a loser-turned-winner success story. And I like winners. And as for you,” she directed at Santana, “well, I think with out a doubt that your success is down to me. Your magazine articles are poisonous, biting and vindictive,” she complimented. “There is no way you learned any of that from Butt-chin. Congratulations, kids,” she said to both of them, “you’re both outstanding.”

“And that’s how Sue sees it,” Kurt and Santana quoted together once the Cheerleading Coach had walked away.

“Come on,” Santana said leading Kurt over to the food and drinks table. “Let’s get a drink and then find people. And by that I mean the kind that are worth talking to.”

They each poured themselves a cup of punch, Finn rejoining them and loading up a plate of snacks for himself.

“Honestly, Finn,” Kurt sighed looking at his step-brother in disgust. “How many times do I have to tell you to chew with your mouth closed?”

“Oh white boy, you’re fighting a losing battle there,” a voice said from behind and Kurt whirled round to see his old friend Mercedes.

“’Cedes!” Kurt yelled excitedly throwing his arms around her. “Oh, girl, you look incredible,” he told her.

Over the years, Mercedes had lost a fair bit of weight. She looked a good deal healthier with beautiful curves and her smile was still incredibly infectious.

“Mercedes, you look hot,” Santana said honestly hugging the girl.

“You too,” Mercedes replied. “I like the new hair. So… what are you guys doing? Who are you dating? Tell me, tell me.”

“Well, I’m actually working on Broadway,” Kurt said sounding uncharacteristically shy.

“Oh, boy, I know that,” Mercedes laughed. “In fact, my beau proposed to me at one of your shows.”

“You’re engaged?” Santana asked.

“Married actually,” Mercedes told them brandishing her hand to show them the rings. “My hubby, Lucas, proposed, I accepted then we got married two nights later in Las Vegas.”

“You had a Vegas wedding,” Santana commented completely shocked and Mercedes just shrugged.

“Yeah, my parents weren’t too impressed about it,” she laughed. “It was wild and reckless without any real guests; just two random witnesses we pulled in off the street. But I love Lucas and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Congratulations,” Kurt told her hugging her again. “So, what’s he like, is he here tonight?”

“No, he’s at home with the kids,” Mercedes answered.

“Kids?” Kurt, Santana and Finn repeated together.

“Yeah, we have two,” Mercedes nodded slipping a photo of them out of her purse. “That’s Whitney,” she pointed to the little girl in the photo. “She’ll be three next month. And that’s our boy, Kurt,” she pointed to the little boy, “he’s eighteen months.”

“You named your son after me?” Kurt asked placing his hand over his heart while Santana pretended to vomit.

“Of course I did,” Mercedes smiled. “And if I’m lucky he’ll turn out to be just as fabulous and talented as you.”

“This is so weird,” Finn commented. “Mercedes Jones is married with kids.”

“It’s Mercedes George now,” she informed him and the taller teen burst out laughing. “What?”

“Your last name is George?” Finn asked and Mercedes nodded, Santana and Kurt looking on in confusion. “So your husband is Lucas George?”

“Yeah, so?” Mercedes questioned.

“So his name backwards would be George Lucas,” Finn laughed.

“I don’t get it,” Mercedes said.

“Whatever, so what are you doing now?” Santana asked her.

“I’m a secretary,” Mercedes told them. “And Lucas is a fitness instructor at a gym so I get free membership.”

“Hence the weight-loss,” Finn acknowledged, Kurt elbowing him in the ribs. “Ow.”

“So what are you two doing?” Mercedes asked looking between Santana and Finn.

“I’m a teacher at Dalton,” Finn grinned. “I’m the Sports Coach and Glee Director.”

“That’s really amazing, Finn,” Mercedes complimented. “Santana?”

“I’m a journalist,” Santana answered with a shrug.

“And she teaches dance to children,” Kurt added.

“What about your love lives?” Mercedes asked nosily. “Is there some hot hunk you’ve been hiding away? And did you and Rachel stay together?”

“We’re all single,” Santana supplied, “don’t rub it in or I will have to go all Lima Heights on your Aretha Franklin ass.”

“Oh please, you couldn’t take me in a fight and you know it,” Mercedes retorted.

“I’ve really missed you,” Santana replied sharing another hug with Mercedes.

The four of them stood happily chatting for a while. A few people approached them, mainly former jocks who had bullied them all at one time or another, though they had bullied Kurt in particular. Some of them hadn’t changed very much from their High School days while others had clearly matured some what. But Kurt was not in a forgiving mood. He set his jaw tight and fixed a steely glare, not bothering to be polite and make conversation with them. For her part, Mercedes offered a false ‘nice to see you’ before opting to just ignore them. Finn exchanged a few words, mostly football talk, before Santana went in to bitch mode and scared them away.

“What’s going on?” Finn queried noticing some kind of commotion by the entrance doors of the gym.

Excited talk broke out and more people seemed to gather around the gym doors. Curious, the group of four looked on trying to see what all the fuss was about.

“Finn, can you see anything?” Santana asked since he was considerably taller than her.

“It’s Quinn,” Finn realised and the crowd slowly parted to make way for Quinn Fabray.

“Urgh, I hate her,” Santana sniped under her breath.

“You do not,” Kurt told her.

“Do too,” she insisted. “I mean look at her. What are those losers getting so excited about? She’s no different to any other stuck-up blonde bimbo. And that dress makes her look fat and masculine. She’s just white trash. I’m not even going to talk to her.”

Kurt just rolled his eyes knowing Santana didn’t mean a single word she said, Finn stuffed more chips in his mouth and Mercedes watched Quinn’s progression through the gymnasium. Due to her T.V fame, many of their former classmates were fascinated by Quinn and eager to talk to her. She smiled graciously as she shook hands with people or exchanged hugs and politely stopped to sign autographs and take photos. 

Quinn was surrounded by former classmates and their significant others for ten minutes before William Schuester forced his way to her, taking her hand and leading her away from the swarm of fans.

“Thanks, Mr. Schue,” Quinn said appreciatively. “It’s so good to see you.”

“It’s great to see you,” Will told her looking her over. “You look fantastic. Come on, I think there’s a few people around here you might actually want to talk to.”

He led her towards Sue and the Coach talked extensively with her former Cheerio about her T.V series.

“Obviously you were inspired to base your portrayal of Dianna on one Sue Sylvester,” Sue remarked. “And I can’t thank you enough, kid. Of course, you don’t have my bone structure.”

“I have to say I loved the musical episode you did,” Will commented. “Your voice has really developed. It’s nice to know that you carried on singing after Glee Club. And your co-stars, they all have great voices too.”

“Yeah, they’re a talented bunch,” Quinn nodded. “Some of them were even in Glee Clubs themselves when they were at school.”

“That’s wonderful,” Will said at the same time as Sue claimed, “That’s nauseating.”

“Now Q,” Sue said, “I know you’d love nothing better than to hang around me all night. But we can’t be selfish. I have to talk to all the other students who adored me too. And I can’t possibly leave you in the company of William; that would just be evil. Why don’t you go and talk to some of your old friends over there,” she pointed over to Kurt, Santana, Mercedes and Finn.

“It was lovely seeing you both,” Quinn smiled. “I’ll come and talk to you again later.”

“Definitely,” Will grinned lightly squeezing her shoulder and winking at her.

“Inappropriate,” Sue commented leading Will away.

Turning on her heel, Quinn made her way towards the other side of the gym. She was interrupted a few times along the way. She forced smiles, said hello’s and made polite excuses before joining some of her former Glee Club members.

“Hey,” Quinn smiled.

“Hey Quinn,” Finn said through a mouthful of cake, crumbs flying out of his mouth and hitting her face. “Oops, s’rry,” he apologised spraying more food in her face. He handed her a napkin and she wiped her face while he swallowed down his mouthful. “So, how are you? You look awesome.”

“Thanks, you too,” Quinn complimented eyeing him up. “Is that a six-pack, Finn Hudson?”

“Oh yeah,” Finn boasted proudly as he lifted his shirt to show off his toned body. 

“You look hot,” Quinn told him. “Really hot. Mercedes, you’re beautiful,” she said pulling the dark-skinned girl in for a hug. “Santana, you look incredible. I love your dress.”

“You too, you look so amazing,” Santana replied. “And Quinn, seriously, I’m so proud of you. Your T.V show is brilliant, I watch every episode and I love being able to see you on T.V every week.” 

“Didn’t you just say Quinn was white trash and you weren’t going to talk to her?” Mercedes asked pointedly as the other two girls hugged.

“What, you said that?” Quinn asked breaking the hug.

“Of course I did,” Santana admitted openly. “But I didn’t mean it. I love you, even if I am insanely jealous of your glamorous lifestyle you lucky bitch.”

“Aside from the hair, you haven’t really changed much have you?” Quinn asked affectionately.

“Why would I change?” Santana asked. “I’m awesome.”

“I’ve missed you,” Quinn said hugging Santana again before turning to Kurt. “Oh Kurt, you are so amazing on Broadway,” she gushed.

“You’ve seen me perform?” Kurt asked, surprised.

“Several times,” Quinn answered. 

“Thank you, that’s… that really means a lot to me,” Kurt told her hugging her tight.

“Hey, I never miss an opening night,” Santana pointed out. “I think you’re amazing on Broadway too.”

Kurt just pulled her into the hug and Mercedes and Finn soon joined in.

“Eliminate Kurt from this hug and this is like one of my school-boy fantasies,” Finn commented.

“Eww,” Santana grimaced forcing Finn out of the hug.

“Tell me; is it true that you were dating John Mayer?” Mercedes asked nosily seemingly unable to restrain herself.

“Of course not,” Santana answered on Quinn’s behalf. “Mayer’s totally old. What is he now, like 150? No way was she dating him… right?”

“Right,” Quinn confirmed. “I met him at an award ceremony once, said a quick hello, a photo was taken and rumours were created as they often are.”

“What about you and that Twilight Edward Cullen guy?” Finn asked.

“Rumour,” Quinn answered.

“You and the Harry Potter dude?” Mercedes asked.

“Rumour,” Quinn answered.

“You and David Boreanaz?” Santana asked and Quinn came over all shy. “Oh, wanky,” she commented guessing that that one was true.

“We were really drunk,” Quinn excused. “And I guess I was just living out an old school-girl fantasy.”

“How was he?” Mercedes asked eagerly.

“Well, it’s true what they say about an older man,” Quinn said. “So much more experienced.”

“Ok, come on, more dirty details,” Santana encouraged. “Which celebs have you done the nasty with? Come on, Quinn, name them and shame them. And then give me permission to write about it in my next magazine article?” she asked batting her eyelashes.

“No,” Quinn responded firmly in regards to the article. “But as we’re all friends here I guess I can reveal a few names.”

The others all leaned forwards expectantly to hear which celebrities Quinn had slept with.

“Justin Timberlake,” she confirmed and Kurt and Mercedes screamed excitedly. “And did you guys see the episode of ‘Dirty Dianna’ that guest-starred Ryan Gosling?”

“Oh my god you didn’t?” Kurt exclaimed and Quinn just nodded. “You slept with Ryan Gosling?” he asked in a shrill whisper.

“On one of the sets,” Quinn confessed and Santana looked highly impressed. “We nearly got caught by one of the camera-men.”

“Quinn Fabray, you dirty bitch,” Santana complimented. “Who else?”

“The most recent actor to play Doctor Who,” Quinn confided.

“What? That guy’s like eighteen,” Mercedes replied in shock.

“He’s nineteen actually,” Quinn told them. “And I know he’s too young but… he’s just too gorgeous and charming to resist a night of passion with. And I love the British accent.”

“The British accent is really sexy,” Kurt agreed.

“Then why won’t you date Adam?” Santana quizzed him.

“Who’s Adam?” Mercedes and Quinn asked together.

“He’s just a friend,” Kurt told them. “We met at NYADA. He’s my director actually. We had a few coffee dates in college but it just didn’t happen romantically. We’re friends and I am very comfortable with that friendship,” he said pointedly to Santana. “Anyway, Quinn, it may interest you to know that our very own Mercedes Jones is now Mrs Mercedes George, along with two kids I might add.”

Quinn instantly fell in to conversation with Mercedes about her family. She squealed in delight over the ring on Mercedes’ finger and cooed over the photo of her children.

“Hey look,” Finn said pointing to the figure that had just entered through the double doors. “It’s Tina… and some guy.”

Hand-in-hand, Kurt and Mercedes rushed over to her, Quinn and Santana following after them. Finn stared longingly at all the food looking reluctant to leave. He grabbed another handful of chips before making his way to find the others.

“Your hair looks amazing,” Kurt praised.

“Thanks,” Tina replied, “I’m actually a make-up and hair-stylist now. I do a lot of Proms and Weddings. I’ve even done the hair and make-up for a couple of indie movies. Artie hired me,” she revealed, “he’s a film director. Hey Finn,” she greeted.

“Hey Tina,” Finn replied. “And… err, um…” he just stared dumbly at the sandy-haired boy who had his arm wrapped around Tina.

“Finn, this is my boyfriend Kyle,” Tina introduced and the two of them shook hands, Kyle speaking in what Finn took to be an Australian accent. “So, what’s your story Finn?” she asked having already learned what the others were doing in terms of employment and how their relationship status stood.

“I’m a teacher at Dalton Academy,” he told her.

“Oh that’s so cool, Kyle’s a teacher too,” Tina said.

“Yeah, what do you teach?” Finn asked him.

“Chemistry,” Kyle answered. “What about you mate?”

“I’m the Sports Coach and Glee Director,” Finn said unable to stop himself staring at the scar that ran along Kyle’s cheek.

“Finn, you’re staring, it’s rude,” Quinn whispered into his ear.

“That’s alright,” Kyle laughed having noticed Finn’s staring and heard Quinn’s whisper. “I’m used to people staring at this beauty. It happened when I was fifteen,” he told them pointing to the scar. “I was out surfing with the lads and I got bit by a shark.”

“He’s lying,” Tina said after taking a few seconds to enjoy their stunned responses. “He was bitten by his older brother when he was five.”

“Ouch,” Mercedes commented. “That must have been some bite.”

“Probably,” Kyle nodded. “But I don’t remember it. Now this one,” he said lifting up his pant leg to reveal a much larger scar above his knee, “I do remember. That beauty came from a croc.”

“Another lie?” Santana asked looking to Tina.

“Nope,” Tina shook her head. “He really was bitten by a crocodile. The crocodile nearly drowned him too.”

“Oh he was just playing,” Kyle told them shrugging it off as he covered his scar.

Kyle talked more about crocodile attacks, surfing and going out back but a quick look to Santana showed Kurt that the Latina girl was not listening. Instead she was staring across the gym at something. Following her gaze, Kurt soon realised Santana was not staring at something but at someone.

“Brittany,” Santana breathed.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Santana followed Brittany’s every move, watching as the blonde stopped to speak with Coach Beiste and Miss Pillsbury. She then shared a few hugs and words with some former Cheerio’s before finding herself trapped in a conversation with Principal Figgins. 

“Go and talk to her,” Kurt encouraged.

“Talk to who?” Santana asked trying and failing to act nonchalant. 

“Come on,” Kurt said to her, “she’s the reason you came tonight. Just go and say hi and ask her how she’s doing.”

“What if she doesn’t recognise me?” Santana asked fearfully.

“Oh as if,” Mercedes interjected overhearing their conversation. “Just go and say hi.”

“I don’t think I can,” Santana answered casting her eyes to the floor as Brittany hugged both Will and Sue.

“Ok,” Quinn said, “you can stay here staring pathetically at the floor. I’m going to go and say hi to the third instalment of the unholy trinity.”

“I’ll come with you,” Mercedes said linking her arm with Quinn’s.

“Me too,” Tina added pulling Kyle along with her while Finn made his way back to the table of snacks.

Watching the three girls go, Kurt turned back to Santana casting her a disbelieving look at her behaviour.

“Oh don’t look at me like that, Hummel,” Santana snapped at him. “If it was Puck you’d probably be hiding under the table until you could find a way to sneak out and go for a good cry in the girls’ bathroom.”

“I wouldn’t hide under the table,” Kurt defended. “Look, I know this is hard. But you’ll regret it forever if you don’t speak to her tonight.”

“She’s even more beautiful now,” Santana commented gazing longingly at Brittany as she laughed along with Quinn, Mercedes and Tina. “She’s probably married to some other girl or some stupid guy. Girls like Brittany don’t stay single. She’s beautiful and sweet and perfect and everything that’s right in this crappy old world.”

“Come on,” Kurt said holding his hand out to her. “Let’s go and talk to her, together.”

“Fine,” Santana agreed accepting Kurt’s hand. “But when Puck shows up tonight you have to be the one to approach him. And you know I’m gonna make you do it.”

“Deal,” Kurt responded guiding Santana towards Brittany.

As they walked, Kurt could feel Santana clutching to his hand tighter and tighter out of nerves. Her palm was also starting to sweat a little. He squeezed her hand comfortingly hoping to calm her down.

“Hey Brittany,” Kurt called coming up behind the blonde.

“Hey,” she smiled turning around, completely ignoring Kurt and lunging at Santana. “Oh Santana, you look gorgeous, I’ve missed you so much.”

“You too,” Santana managed to say in a slightly choked voice. She held tight to the girl in her arms, breathing in the scent of Brittany’s hair, feeling happier than she had in five years even as a stray tear journeyed from her eye. “How’ve you been?”

“Lonely,” Brittany answered with a sad smile as she pulled back a little to run her hands through Santana’s shoulder-length hair. “You cut your hair.”

“Oh, yeah,” Santana replied clearing her throat and discreetly wiping away the tear from her eye. “But I’m gonna re-grow it. So, um, are you still living in Lima?”

“I pretty much live at Disneyland,” Brittany answered. “I work there as a Disney Princess. Some days I get to be Cinderella, or Sleeping Beauty, or Tangled. Occasionally I play Alice in Wonderland but I like being Cinderella best. She has the best shoes.”

“That sounds really fun,” Santana said. “But… you said you were lonely?” she asked and only Kurt could tell there was a hint of hope and longing in her voice.

“Sometimes,” Brittany shrugged. “I make a lot of friends when I’m working. Children are the best; they have such beautiful minds. I really love working with them. But I live alone and I don’t really get to see my family that much and there isn’t anyone, you know… special. I have dated a little since High School but… I just never found anyone who was so totally unicorn.”

Santana just stared deep into Brittany’s eyes, reacquainting herself with the shape and feel of Brittany’s fingers.

“You know, Santana works with children too,” Kurt told Brittany.

“Kurt,” Brittany exclaimed finally noticing him. “You’re the most unicorn of them all,” she gushed pulling him into a one-armed hug and kissing his cheek. “Please tell me that you and Puck are like gay-married now.”

“Um, no,” Kurt answered quietly disentangling himself from Brittany. “I actually haven’t seen Puck since… well, since High School. But I’m living in New York now, with Santana. We have a humble apartment together. Santana is a journalist for a gossip magazine as well as a dance teacher for children. And I’m working on Broadway. Kurt Hummel’s dreams actually came true.”

“Then why do you look so heartbroken?” Brittany asked him tilting her head to the side.

“W-what?” Kurt stammered unprepared for such a question. “I’m not… I’m not heartbroken.”

“He hasn’t gotten laid in like a year,” Santana informed Brittany. “I think Kurt’s pretty lonely too.”

An old Rhianna song came on and Quinn eagerly dragged Mercedes, Tina and Kyle onto the dance floor.

“Am I lucky enough that you’re still single?” Brittany asked and Santana nodded. “In that case, Santana Lopez, will you come dance with me?”

“Yeah, I’d love to,” Santana answered following Brittany’s lead to the dance floor.

Kurt smiled as he watched the two girls dance together before searching the room for his step-brother. As expected, he located Finn by the food table. He was chatting to one of the guys who used to be on the football team and the pretty lady accompanying him. Kurt couldn’t remember the name of the ex-football jock but he distinctly remembered times when the boy had thrown pee balloons at him as well as spraying the word ‘fag’ on his locker. 

“Oh my god,” the pretty woman gushed upon seeing Kurt. “You’re Kurt Hummel.”

“Yeah, Kurt, dude,” the ex-jock said acting like they were old friends. “This is my wife Jenny. She’s a big musical fan. She loves your shows.”

“Oh wow, its just such an honour to meet you,” Jenny said shaking Kurt’s hand enthusiastically. “Alex told me that he used to go to school with you and that you were friends but I never actually thought it was true.”

“Friends, really?” Kurt asked looking to Alex with a quirked eyebrow. “I guess I must be mistaking your husband for some other Neanderthal who used to bully me. Amusing how talentless homophobic idiots all look alike isn’t it?” he asked sardonically and Finn sniggered through a mouthful of food while Alex looked awkward and Jenny looked embarrassed.

Taking hold of his wife’s arm, Alex led her away. “You bullied Kurt Hummel?” they heard Jenny ask, the woman not sounding at all impressed.

“I really despise jocks,” Kurt commented looking his nose down on some of the food snacks available before settling for a handful of cheesy chips.

“I resent that comment,” a voice said and Kurt turned to see Sam Evans wearing an incredible fashion ensemble and accompanied by a good-looking shorter male.

“Sam, hey man,” Finn greeted instantly going in for the typical ‘man-hug’.

“Finn Hudson,” Sam replied. “And Kurt Hummel, you really hurt my feelings with that jock comment,” he teased pretending to look upset.

“Very well, I take it back,” Kurt said. “Not all jocks are bad.”

“Thanks,” Sam grinned and Kurt couldn’t help but grin back. Over the years, he’d forgotten just how good-looking the blonde boy was. “Finn, Kurt, this is my boyfriend, Blaine,” he introduced and Finn hid his surprise incredibly well as he happily shook Blaine’s hand.

“I knew it,” Kurt blurted out unable to refrain from doing so. “Sorry,” he apologised, “but I was right. I said there was no way any guy with hair that blonde is one hundred percent straight.”

“Ok, you were right,” Finn acknowledged. “Now be polite and shake hands with his boyfriend.”

“Oh, of course, nice to meet you Blaine,” Kurt said. “I like your bow-tie.”

“Thanks,” Blaine grinned. “So, are you guys a couple?” he asked looking between Kurt and Finn.

“What?” Kurt blanched.

“Haha, no,” Finn laughed awkwardly while Sam sniggered at their reactions.

“Um, we’re actually step-brothers,” Kurt explained to Blaine.

“Yeah, my mum married his dad,” Finn elaborated.

“Right, well, this hasn’t been an awkward first meeting at all,” Blaine commented and Kurt assured him it was fine while Sam held him close and kissed Blaine full on the lips.

“Hey, Sam!” Santana yelled out spotting Sam and gracefully hurrying over to him and throwing her arms around his neck.

“Santana,” Sam greeted swinging her around before settling her back on the floor. “Hey, how are my girls?” he asked as Brittany, Mercedes and Quinn came over. “Brittany, how are you?” he asked hugging her.

“I’m totally unicorn,” Brittany told him.

“Mercedes, you look incredible,” Sam said.

“You got that right, white boy,” Mercedes replied kissing him on the cheek. “And check you out; you’ve finally learned how to dress decently. How did that happen?”

“I’m a model,” Sam explained, “sometimes they let me keep the clothes.”

“Hey Sam,” Quinn smiled and as Kurt watched the interaction between them he sensed that the two blondes had probably kept in contact over the years.

“Sammy Evans,” Santana said, “it may interest you to know that over the past five years I finally completed the ‘Trouty Mouth’ song I wrote for you. Do you wanna hear how it ends?”

“No thanks, that’s fine,” Sam replied.

“Trouty Mouth?” Blaine asked looking up at Sam in amusement.

“Don’t ask because I’m never telling,” Sam answered.

“But I will,” Santana smirked. “Name?” she quizzed looking at Blaine.

“Blaine Anderson,” he said extending his hand to her.

“Well, Blaine Anderson,” Santana said, “I’m your Auntie Tana. You can come with me and Britts and we’ll tell you all about it. We’ll also check that he’s good boyfriend material for you,” she added to Sam who just rolled his eyes but looked at her fondly.

“Just bring him back in one piece,” Sam told them as they led a confused looking Blaine away. “And he better not come back psychologically damaged!” Sam called after them.

“Come on, come and dance with your two best ever ex-girlfriends,” Quinn insisted referring to herself and Mercedes. Together, the two girls pulled Sam onto the dance floor where they rejoined Tina and her boyfriend Kyle.

Getting a drink, Kurt led Finn to a table and the two sat down watching their old friends dance and reminiscing about old times. Will and Coach Beiste sat down alongside them, the two teachers eagerly asking Kurt questions about his Broadway career.

“Personally I think you’re talented enough to consider branching out into Indie movies,” Artie Abrams stated as he wheeled himself up to their table.

“Artie,” Will greeted enthusiastically shaking the bespectacled man’s hand. “Congratulations on your directing career. I have every one of your movies on DVD.”

“Me too, kid,” Beiste said. “I especially love that ‘Boys and Girls in Chairs’ film. So moving, it made me cry like a baby.”

“Thanks,” Artie smiled adjusting his glasses. “I’ve already got plans to make my next film. I’ve been in contact with Quinn and if we can work out a way to schedule around the filming of her T.V show she might be starring in it.”

“What’s this new movie about?” Beiste asked.

“It’s about a Cheerleader who is Captain of the Celibacy Club at her High School but gets pregnant,” Artie revealed. “And the father of the baby isn’t even her boyfriend; it’s her boyfriend’s best friend. The film will follow this girls struggle from learning she’s pregnant, trying to hide it, her parents finding out and kicking her out, her boyfriend discovering he isn’t the baby’s father, the girl giving the baby up for adoption and then having a breakdown and struggling to cope afterwards.”

“I love this movie already,” Beiste said clapping Artie on the shoulder.

“It sounds like the character will have to cry a lot,” Finn pointed out, “Quinn’s really great at that.”

“True that,” Artie commented.

“So it must be awesome being a director,” Finn said, “I bet you get to meet all kinds of hot women.”

“Yeah, I do,” Artie admitted. “But there’s only one lady in my life. My fiancée Belle who happens to be walking her sweet ass over to us right now.”

They all looked round to see a dark-haired woman approaching with two drinks.

“Dude, she’s like so pretty,” Finn whispered to Artie offering him a high-five.

Belle joined them, perching elegantly on Artie’s lap and he introduced her to Kurt, Finn, Will and Beiste.

After chatting for a while, Artie and Belle made their way on to the dance floor and Santana and Brittany returned with Blaine not long after. Santana and Brittany made themselves at home on the dance floor while Sam found Blaine and led him to Kurt and Finn.

“Congratulations, you’re alive,” Kurt told Blaine. “You must have done something right.”

“Not even Santana could find a fault in this one,” Sam said, “he’s a keeper,” he stated proudly before shamelessly making-out with Blaine, Will and Beiste merely raising their eyebrows at the display.

“Is that how you and Puck used to do it?” Finn asked Kurt curiously as Sam and Blaine groped at one another.

Kurt opted not to answer his step-brothers question and instead scanned his eyes about the room in search of any sign of Noah Puckerman. He didn’t see him and his ex-boyfriends absence created a strange feeling in Kurt’s stomach. He did however spot Mike out on the dance floor and he pointed him out to Finn, Will and Beiste.

“Looks like that dance school he went to paid off,” Will commented as they all watched Mike’s flawless movement.

“He seems to be getting a bit close to Tina,” Finn pointed out.

“Who’s that other guy?” Beiste asked.

“Tina’s boyfriend, Kyle,” Kurt answered her. “He’s from Australia.”

“Is he giving Mike evils?” Finn asked.

“It certainly looks that way,” Will mused, “he is dancing inappropriately close to someone who isn’t his girlfriend.”

“We probably better intervene before a fight breaks out,” Beiste said and she and Will stood up to make their way towards the two Asians and the Australian.

“I miss Tina’s goth look,” Kurt sighed.

“I kinda miss her stutter,” Finn said.

“Tina had a stutter?” Sam asked finally prying his lips away from his boyfriends. 

“Yeah,” Finn nodded. “Then it just sort of disappeared over night.”

“She’d been faking it,” Kurt clarified before taking a few sips of his drink.

“Are you looking for someone?” Sam asked noticing how Kurt kept glancing around the gym and to the doors every few seconds.

“No, of course not,” Kurt lied.

“Whatever, you’re looking for Puck,” Finn stated knowingly and Kurt glared at him. “Don’t look at me like that, you know it’s true. And I happen to think it’s cute,” he said pinching Kurt’s cheek.

“Get off,” Kurt huffed slapping Finn’s hand away. “And for your information I couldn’t care less if Noah Puckerman shows up or not.”

“So it won’t interest you that he just walked in then?” Sam asked.

“What, where?” Kurt asked frantically whipping his head round to the entrance doors. There was no-one there.

“I think that proves you do care,” Sam smiled teasingly.

“I loathe you,” Kurt told him though there was no malice in his words.

“Just relax,” Finn advised. “You’re so tense.”

“I am not tense,” Kurt hissed between his teeth.

“Come on, let’s have some fun,” Sam said, “come and dance.”

“Ok, fine,” Kurt agreed standing up. “You coming Finn?”

“No, I’m still kind of dangerous at dancing,” Finn told them. “And I’m still hungry. I’m just gonna make my way back to the snack table.”

Finn headed back to the snack table, bumping into Quinn along the way and having a more in-depth one-on-one conversation with her.

Kurt followed Sam and Blaine to the dance floor and soon found himself sandwiched between Brittany and Santana, the two girls grinding up against him in a seductive fashion. The song changed and Santana and Brittany moved away from Kurt to slow dance together. Mercedes stole Sam for a dance and Kurt found himself slow-dancing with Blaine.

He found Sam’s boyfriend to be friendly and very easy to talk to. As he danced with the shorter-male, laughing at the things he said, Kurt found himself forgetting his anxiety over one Noah Puckerman. However, he soon remembered all his worries and fears when he looked to the entrance doors and caught sight of Noah Puckerman himself, arm-in-arm with Rachel Berry.

“Kurt, are you ok?” Blaine asked concernedly.

“My ex-boyfriend just walked in,” Kurt answered as his eyes locked with Puck’s across the room.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

“Noah?” Rachel asked when Puck froze up beside her. “Oh,” she whispered in realisation as she saw her roommate staring at Kurt dancing with another man.

“I guess he moved on,” Puck said in a quiet voice. “Good for him.”

“You don’t know that,” Rachel said reasonably, “they could just be friends.”

“They’re slow-dancing together,” Puck pointed out tearing his eyes away. “Maybe we should just go.”

“Um, ok,” Rachel responded having little desire to step further into the McKinley High gymnasium, especially when she saw Finn and Quinn laughing together.

“Rachel, Puck,” Will called out to them before they could get away. “About time. I was beginning to think you two weren’t coming.”

“Actually, we were just on our way out,” Puck told him. “This reunion thing was a dumb idea.”

“Oh no, you can’t go,” Will replied wrapping an arm around each of their shoulders and forcing them further into the hall. “Everyone else from the Glee Club is here. They’re going to want to see you. We were like a family, remember? Now tell me everything, what have you guys been doing? Where are you living? Any wedding bells ringing? Kids?”

“Nothing worth telling,” Puck shrugged while Rachel stared at the floor and fiddled nervously with her hair, a habit she had picked up over the past five years.

Will led them towards Coach Beiste and true to his word, Puck gave the woman a big hug just as he had said he would. 

“Hey kid, you’re looking good,” Beiste told him and Puck just burrowed into the warmth her hug provided.

In all his life, nobody had ever hugged Puck like Coach Beiste did, not even his own mother. There was just something about the woman’s embrace that made him feel so safe and cared for. It felt like he was a little boy again with someone to love and care for him the way every child deserved. A short while before graduation, Puck hadn’t been in a very good place emotionally. It was mostly due to his father making an unexpected return to Lima. He hadn’t felt as though he could talk to anyone about it, not even Kurt. Instead he had vented to Coach Beiste and she had hugged him tight as she cried along with him.

“Good to see you, Coach,” Puck said as he slowly pulled out of the hug.

“Rachel, sweetie, what have you been doing with yourself?” Beiste asked looking down at her.

“Not much,” Rachel answered meekly as she stared at the floor of the gym. She was beginning to feel a little sick. She knew what the question really meant. Coach Beiste was asking her why she hadn’t gone to New York and made it on Broadway. Mr. Schue had the same question on his mind, she could tell. She could feel the question burning into her skin as they looked at her and it made her feel pathetic and small. “Um, so… did you and Miss Pillsbury get married?” Rachel asked desperately trying to put the attention on someone other than herself. It had been a long time since Rachel had yearned for attention.

“No,” Will answered shifting on his feet slightly and looking rather uncomfortable with the situation. “It just, err, it just didn’t work out,” he explained faking a smile. “What about you two? I mean Puck, I thought you wanted to travel the world?”

“No,” Puck responded. “I hate geography. Why would I travel?”

“Right, sorry, that must have been someone else,” Will said. “Rachel, what about you? I thought you were going to go to New York and be a Broadway star?” he embarrassed himself by doing a weird tap-dance mixed with jazz-hands routine.

“It just didn’t work out,” Rachel replied echoing the man’s words about his failed relationship with Miss Pillsbury. 

“Why not, kitten?” Beiste asked and Rachel wished a hole would form in the floor and drag her down into its depths. She knew that Beiste meant well but it stung to have somebody ask her why she hadn’t made it. Someone asking meant that Rachel had to acknowledge that her dreams hadn’t come true, that she had blown her chance, and those thoughts were painful. 

“I don’t really want to talk about it,” Rachel murmured sub-consciously leaning closer to Puck as if he might shield her from the upsetting questions. 

“Didn’t you ever reapply to NYADA?” Will asked. “Or just go to New York anyway? You know April Rhodes has a successful career now. You could have looked her up, maybe gotten an opportunity to work with her. What happened with you, Rachel? You should have won a Tony by now.”

“Hey, back off,” Puck warned. “She said she didn’t want to talk about it, alright? Have some tact.”

Arm around Rachel’s waist, Puck led her away from their former teachers. He quickly glanced out at the dance floor and instantly found Kurt. The other man was looking right back at him, no longer dancing with his boyfriend, or husband, or whoever the pretty-boy was.

“Are you ok?” Puck asked Rachel gently tilting her chin up so she would look at him.

“I’m thirsty,” Rachel answered and Puck knew that really meant she was sad.

He looked to the dance floor again and spied Kurt talking to Santana. Forcing himself to look away, he returned his attention to Rachel and guided her to the food and drinks table and fixed her a cup of punch.

“Hey, there you are,” Quinn said brightly moving determinedly towards them with Finn in toe. “I was starting to think you wouldn’t show,” she gave Puck a quick hug before moving in to hug Rachel. To Rachel, the hug felt far too tight, as if she was suffocating. She wanted to scream and push Quinn away but she didn’t have the energy. “Are you feeling better?” she asked Rachel.

“Fine,” Rachel mumbled as she sipped on her punch, not looking at Quinn or Finn.

“Rachel fainted earlier today,” Quinn informed Finn.

“Seriously?” Finn asked. “What happened? Are you ok?” Finn furrowed his brow in confusion when Rachel didn’t respond. “Rachel, it’s me, Finn,” he told her slouching so he was at eye-level. “Why won’t you look at me?”

“Just give her some space, dude,” Puck said. “Come on, I’ll take you home,” he told Rachel.

“What, you can’t go, you just got here,” Quinn complained.

“Why won’t she look at me?” Finn wanted to know.

“Just leave it,” Puck huffed at them wrapping an arm around Rachel. He set her half-drunk drink on the table before preparing to lead her out of the school gym.

“Noah?” an all too familiar voice asked and Puck found himself unable to move.

He kept his arm around Rachel, the feel of her body assuring him that what was happening was real. A large part of him wanted to snatch up Rachel’s hand and just run and never look back. But he couldn’t. His feet were suddenly unnaturally heavy, like they had been made from concrete rather than muscle, skin and bone. Heart beating rapidly in his chest, just as it always had done during a High School football game, Puck glanced down at Rachel and she peered up at him offering a small smile and the tiniest of nods. She then gave his hand the gentlest of squeezes and Puck knew that was her encouragement for him to turn around.

As he twisted on his feet, Puck saw a blur of faces and dancing bodies. The thumping noise of the music sounded in his ears and the smell of the fruit punch suddenly became stronger. He was sure he was turning around at normal speed yet the action seemed to go slowly and take longer than necessary. Amongst the throng of dancing blurs, he was able to distinguish the odd face here and there, the faces of his old Glee teammates. He saw Santana and Brittany, the two girls looking joint at the hip, as though they’d never been apart. His eyes zeroed in on a skinnier Mercedes with her ever-brilliant smile. He spotted a much more confident Tina, Artie busting moves in his wheelchair, Mike performing dance moves for a crowd of unknown blurs as well as a brief glimpse of Sam.

Blinking, Puck lost sight of all the blurs and instead fully turned to focus on the face of Kurt Hummel.

“You gook lood,” Puck said instantly wincing as he realised he’d gotten his words muddled. “I mean, good, you look… you look good.” 

“You too,” Kurt smiled though it was obvious he was nervous. “Hi Rachel,” he greeted and the two looked at one another awkwardly. “I like your dress,” Kurt lied.

“No you don’t,” Rachel said knowingly smoothing out her red dress covered in black poker-dots. “But t-thank you,” she stammered slightly. She parted her lips to say more but words were failing her. She wanted to tell him that she was proud of him, that he deserved all the success he had achieved. She wanted to tell him she had been privileged enough to see him on Broadway once and that he had been perfect and had taken her breath away. She really wanted to tell him, but she couldn’t. It just hurt too much. “Um, we’ll um, we’ll leave you two to er… to er…”

“To catch up,” Quinn supplied and Rachel dropped her eyes to the floor. “Come on, Rachel,” Quinn said taking the brunettes hand, “let’s go dance with the girls. Finn!” she called pointedly and he hastened to follow.

“So?” Kurt asked forcing himself to smile even though he felt like he might cry.

“So,” Puck replied as the majority of his vocabulary picked that moment to desert him leaving him with only ‘so, shit, fuck, penis’ and ‘boobs’ to choose from. “You, um, you look good,” Puck finally managed to say.

“You too,” Kurt responded, both men painfully aware that they were merely repeating the few words they had already exchanged. 

“Runch?” Puck offered. “Damn it, I mean punch,” he corrected himself quickly.

“Sure,” Kurt nodded in acceptance and Puck poured him a cupful of the liquid, but not before Puck spilled some of the contents over his own arm. “Thanks.”

Puck opened his mouth to speak and Kurt looked to him expectantly. Then Puck closed his mouth and scratched at the nape of his neck.

“You… you shaved your mohawk,” Kurt pointed out unnecessarily.

“Yeah,” Puck nodded shoving his hands in his trouser pockets.

“So?” Kurt asked again unable to think of anything else to say.

“So,” Puck repeated deciding then and there that he clearly needed to get out more because his social skills had obviously suffered and dramatically declined over the years. 

Simply for something to do, Kurt gulped down a mouthful of punch and looked across the designated dance area of the gym. He instantly spotted his step-brother, clumsily dancing with Sam and Blaine. Santana and Brittany still hadn’t left one another’s arms and Quinn seemed to be taking a waltz lesson from Mike while Tina was talking animatedly to Rachel. 

It was an odd sight really. Tina seemed so full of life and confidence while Rachel seemed so shy and reserved. It was almost as though the younger versions of themselves had swapped bodies. 

“Don’t feel guilty,” Puck said, the first intelligible sentence he’d been able to make to Kurt so far that evening. “She’d hate that.”

“I just… she was… I mean I thought…” Kurt failed to form a complete sentence but he could tell that his former boyfriend knew what he meant.

“Hey, we all thought she’d make it,” Puck shrugged. “But what’s important is that you did make it. And she’s happy for you, she’s proud. She might not have the emotional strength to say it to you but she is.”

“You… you two still see each other?” Kurt asked.

“We live together,” Puck answered. “I look after her and she looks after me. She works crappy long hours at Breadsticks for crappy pay,” he said resentfully. “And I mostly work nights.”

“Doing what?” Kurt asked half expecting to hear that Puck was now a male stripper.

“I’m a bouncer,” Puck told him. “Or doorman, whatever you wanna call it. And I still have my pool-cleaning business going strong in the summer. Neither of us really make great money but we get by. So… how about you and your um…” he cocked his head to the dance floor and gestured towards the short dark-haired pretty-boy (Blaine), not knowing his name and unsure what to refer to him as.

“Oh,” Kurt said thinking Puck had indicated Santana. “Yeah, I’m as surprised as anyone that we moved in together.”

“Oh, so, so you live together?” Puck asked feeling himself get jealous. “Just the two of you?”

“Yeah,” Kurt nodded still under the impression they were talking about Santana. “I didn’t think it would last to begin with. I thought we’d irritate one another too much and fight all the time until one of us tried to kill the other but… it isn’t like that. It… it just works. Now I couldn’t imagine us not living together. I don’t know what I’d do if we ever had a proper fight and fell out. As crazy as it sounds a true love has blossomed between us over the years.”

“Crazy,” Puck repeated the word in a whisper, the word ‘years’ echoing around in his head. “So you two have been living together for years?” Puck asked looking out at the short male, not liking the way he was dancing so close to Sam. “You must really love each other, huh?”

“We really do,” Kurt admitted not sure what to make of the crestfallen looks on Puck’s face. “Does… does it bother you that we live together?” Kurt asked not knowing why Puck would have a problem with Santana.

“Of course not,” Puck said. “Why should it?” he asked a little harsher than intended.

“Right, why should it?” Kurt repeated drinking down another mouthful of punch and trying to think of something to say. 

Still looking out at the dance floor, Puck watched Sam dancing with the shorter male (Blaine).

“They’re dancing a bit close aren’t they?” Puck asked trying to keep his voice casual.

“They’re only having fun,” Kurt defended assuming Puck was talking about Brittany and Santana. “What’s wrong with you?” Kurt asked when Puck scrunched his face up in disgust.

“Look at them,” Puck spat pointing to where Sam and the pretty boy were making-out on the dance floor.

“What?” Kurt asked looking at Santana and Brittany who had also given in to passion. “They’re only kissing.”

“And you’re ok with that?” Puck asked sounding appalled.

“They haven’t seen each other for five years, clearly they still have unresolved feelings for one another,” Kurt defended. “Just because some people move on doesn’t mean everybody does,” he added bitterly.

“Wait, what?” Puck asked utterly confused. “Now I don’t even know what the hell you’re talking about. And what the hell happened to you over the past five years. The Kurt I knew wouldn’t be ok with his boyfriend playing tonsil-tennis with another guy right in front of him.”

“What?” Kurt questioned becoming as confused as Puck. “What boyfriend? I don’t have a boyfriend. Did somebody tell you I have a boyfriend?” 

“I… you… um,” Puck stammered. “I saw you slow-dancing with him and then you said you’ve been living together for years and that you love each other. And now he’s making out with Sam. Why is he making out with Sam?”

“Because he’s Sam’s boyfriend,” Kurt stated. “And I didn’t say I lived with him. I was talking about Santana.”

“Santana?” Puck asked with a quirked eyebrow. “That Santana?” he asked pointing across to the Latina.

“Yes, that Santana,” Kurt clarified.

“Why?” Puck questioned.

“She looks after me and I look after her,” Kurt answered paraphrasing Puck’s words about living with Rachel. “And I didn’t want to live in New York alone so it was nice to have a friendly face… ok, bitchy and sarcastic but secretly caring face around.”

“So, that pretty-boy’s not your boyfriend?” Puck checked.

“His name is Blaine,” Kurt informed him. “And no. Not my boyfriend. He’s Sam’s boyfriend. Because Sam apparently dates guys now. And I don’t want to say ‘I told you so’ but it turns out my instincts about Sam’s sexuality were correct.”

“So if that Blaine guy isn’t your boyfriend?” Puck asked trying desperately hard to sound casual. “Who, er, who is?”

“Is my relationship status any of your business?” Kurt asked, the question sounding vulnerable rather than bitchy.

“You tell me,” Puck responded. 

“Well, what about your… significant other?” Kurt asked having no idea if Puck would even consider dating a male that wasn’t him or if it had just been woman after woman over the past five years.

“The closest thing I have to a relationship is Rachel,” Puck answered, the look on his face suggesting he’d just realised how lame that was. “And she’s also the closest thing I have to family. And she’s my best friend. My only friend these days.”

“So, you’re not dating anybody?” Kurt questioned admiring his nails and trying to look as though Puck’s answer was of no importance to him. 

“No,” Puck admitted and Kurt couldn’t help but smile. “But I have girls throwing themselves at me all the time. I could totally get laid if I wanted to.” Kurt smiled some more before letting out an awkward laugh. “Hey, you didn’t tell me about your boyfriend,” Puck reminded him.

“There is no boyfriend,” Kurt revealed with a mixture of shyness and nervousness. 

“Why not?” Puck asked. “There’s gotta be a lot more gay guys in New York than here in Lima.”

“There are,” Kurt nodded. ‘But New York doesn’t have a Noah Puckerman’ he thought to himself but dared not say out loud. “I’ve just been really focused on my career,” Kurt said. ‘And I never got over you’ he thought.

They stood awkwardly with one another while Kurt finished his punch. He set the empty cup on the table and looked out at the dance floor, secretly hoping Puck would ask him to dance. He didn’t.

“I guess I should go and find Finn,” Kurt said after he and Puck had been stood in silence for nearly five minutes. “I really don’t see him as much as I should do.”

“Right,” Puck nodded. “I guess I should make sure Rachel’s ok. She didn’t really want to come here tonight and she was in the hospital earlier. I should probably take her home to rest.”

“Rachel was in the hospital?” Kurt asked, concerned.

“Yeah, I mean she’s ok,” Puck answered. “She just sort of fainted. But I think I should definitely get her home.”

“If that’s what you think is best then that’s what you should do,” Kurt said even though he really wanted to say ‘please stay, dance with me, let’s be teenagers again’.

“Nice to see you, Kurt,” Puck said with a half-smile touching Kurt’s shoulder lightly before moving away.

Kurt bit down on his lip, determined to act unaffected and not let Puck know how deeply he’d missed him as he walked away. But he couldn’t do it. He strode after Puck, gripped his wrist and forced him round to look at him.

“Nice to see you?” Kurt repeated shrilly. “It’s been five years, Noah, and that’s all you have to say. Nice to see you?”

“What am I supposed to say?” Puck asked genuinely wanting to know the answer. 

“I don’t know,” Kurt replied hotly dropping Puck’s wrist. “But something more than that. ‘Nice to see you’,” he quoted bitterly, “is what you say to all the Neanderthals whose names you can’t remember because they were never important to you in the first place but damn it, Noah Puckerman, ‘nice to see you’ is not what you say to me.”

“Then what do you want me to say?” Puck questioned sounding irritated. “Come meet me in the Janitor’s Closet, I’ll show you a good time?”

“You’re disgusting,” Kurt responded pinching the bridge of his nose. “I most certainly did not come here for a seedy hook-up in a closet full of mops and buckets.” He smoothed out his hair and Puck watched the action in fascination for it had been so long since he had seen that trade-mark movement. 

“Would you prefer the piano in the Choir Room?” Puck asked quirking an eyebrow.

For a moment, Kurt forgot how to breathe and he was sure his face was heating up as he recalled the time he and Puck had got a little passionate on the piano.

“Kurt, are you blushing?” Puck asked sounding highly amused.

“Of course not,” Kurt denied feeling himself blush even harder. “I have to go,” he said picking imaginary dust off his shirt. “Nice to see you,” he told Puck sardonically as he prepared to stride away.

“No way,” Puck snapped blocking Kurt’s path. “If I’m not allowed to say that to you then you sure as hell don’t get to say it to me.”

“And what would you have me say?” Kurt queried looking at him expectantly.

“I can think of a few things,” Puck said suggestively. “Mostly dirty perverted things,” he admitted. “What’s up?” Puck asked seriously as Kurt looked down at the floor, his body language showing that he was yearning to say something. “Tell me,” Puck said resting a hand on Kurt’s shoulder finding it weird that they were now the same height.

“You never called,” Kurt said quietly, keeping his eyes closed as he spoke the words.

“No,” Puck acknowledged. “But neither did you,” he pointed out. “You went to New York and pursued your dreams, just like I asked you to because I knew its what you wanted.”

“You could have come with me,” Kurt said, his eyes still closed and his heart aching in his chest.

“I’d have just held you back,” Puck replied. “You’re better than this crappy town, you always were. But I’m not. I’m just another Lima Loser, and you know what? I’m actually ok with that. You were in New York, Kurt, just like you were always supposed to be.”

“You could have visited,” Kurt told him finally opening his eyes.

“What, like you did?” Puck asked with a note of bitterness. “I make lousy money, Kurt, I could never afford a flight to New York. But I’ve always been right here in Lima. I’m sure you must have come back here for holidays and things to see your old man. You never once looked me up.”

“Because you broke up with me,” Kurt excused. “You were the one to dump me, Noah. You broke my heart, not the other way round.”

“Breaking up with you broke my heart too,” Puck confessed. 

“Hello boys,” Sue interrupted coming to stand between them. “There’s a lot of sexual tension going on here. I gotta tell you, it’s making me aroused.”

“I need to use the bathroom,” Kurt lied and he hurried out of the gym.

“Well Noah,” Sue asked standing beside Puck as he watched Kurt disappear. “Are you just going to stand here and maybe build an Arc or are you going to go after him?”

“Do you think I should?” Puck asked.

“It seems to be what people do in movies,” Sue answered. “Go get him,” she encouraged, “but if you break my sweet Porcelain, I will break you,” she promised.

“Five freaking years later and she’s still scary,” Puck muttered to himself as he followed after Kurt.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

He looked for Kurt in the nearest girls’ bathroom. It was empty. Scratching his head, he crossed the hall and searched for Kurt in the boys’ bathroom but that was empty too. Stepping back out into the school corridor he heard delicate footsteps and turned to see Rachel.

“I can’t find Kurt,” Puck said to her by way of explanation. “He said he was going to use the bathroom so I figured he’d go to the girls’ because they’re cleaner but he’s not there. And he isn’t in the dudes’ bathroom either. I don’t know, babe, maybe we should just get out of here. Go home and curl up on the couch and watch some chick-flick on your laptop.”

“Noah,” Rachel said gently taking his hands in hers. “You need to find him. You’ve been missing him every single day for the past five years and I’m sure he’s missed you too. You just need to find him and talk things out.”

“And then what?” Puck asked. “Live happily ever after like in the fairytales?”

“I don’t know,” Rachel shrugged, “I’m not sure I believe in fairytales or happily ever afters any more. But… I believe in you and Kurt.” 

“How am I supposed to find him?” Puck asked her. “It’s not like I have his number.”

“He’ll either be in the Choir Room or the Auditorium,” Rachel said confidently. “They’re the two places in this school that Kurt was most comfortable in. They mean something to him. And he loves music, performing and he loves the stage. The familiar scenery will be a comfort to him. You and Finn, you’d probably go out on the football field or to the boys’ locker room if you needed to be alone to just think but Kurt… he’d go to the Choir Room or the Auditorium. Just like I used to.”

“Which one do you think he’ll be in?” Puck asked.

“Which ever room holds the most sentimental value or emotional significance,” Rachel answered. “Which ever room he’ll identify most with you.”

“We had our first kiss in the Auditorium,” Puck recalled.

“Then that’s where he’ll be,” Rachel told him. “Go on, go.”

“What about you?” Puck asked reluctant to leave her alone. “I could drive you home first and then come back. Or just stay with you all night.”

“I’m fine, Noah,” Rachel assured him. She may have felt emotionally weak and wanted nothing more than to go home, but if there was one thing left that Rachel could find emotional strength for, it was Puck. So as awkward and painful as it might be for her, she would stay at the reunion for Puck’s sake. “Just go and find Kurt.”

“Well what are you gonna do?” Puck asked.

“Go back in there and sit in a corner maybe,” Rachel shrugged. “And just hope that nobody sees me or talks to me. Then I won’t have to keep hearing the same questions over and over. The questions that I knew were coming but… I still wasn’t prepared to answer them. It still hurts.”

“So screw this reunion,” Puck said. “How about I go and find Kurt and when we’ve talked I’ll come and find you. You could wait for us in the Choir Room; you’ll be comfortable there right?”

“No,” Rachel answered. “Of course when we were students here it was my go-to room. Any time Quinn, Santana or some other girl said something mean to me I’d hide out in there and sing. Or every time Finn and I broke up. And every time Finn and I got back together actually but… that was a long time ago. I’m not convinced I’d still find it comfortable in there. If anything it might be too upsetting. Just, go and find Kurt, take as long as you need. I’ll be fine.”

“I’ll be as quick as I can,” Puck promised her giving her a quick hug before running to the Auditorium in search of Kurt.

Standing alone in the corridor, Rachel slowly twisted on the spot, taking in her surroundings. It had been so long since she had last walked the halls of McKinley High. Her old school friends had all commented on how the building seemed so much smaller now. However, Rachel didn’t feel that way. In fact, the walls of McKinley High seemed bigger than ever, every brick seeming to taunt her over the fact her life hadn’t played out the way she hoped it would. 

As a teenager, Rachel had always looked down on McKinley and the pupils that filled it. She thought it was all beneath her and that she was heading for far greater things surrounded by better people. To her, McKinley had been too small and unworthy of her talent. Five years on and she felt as insignificant as a fly as she stood in the corridor, the last place to have witnessed her talent and the very building in which she had failed her audition for NYADA. 

She heard movement behind her and turned to see a young man. She didn’t recognise his face. He could have been a jock or a nerd or any other teenage stereotype. All she was certain of was that he had not been in Glee Club. He gave her a look as he passed by but didn’t say anything as he made use of the boys’ toilets. 

Rachel was stood in the same place when he emerged from the toilets and once again he said nothing as he gave her a look. She stayed where she was a while longer and a large group of girls filed out of the gym. They had been Cheerio’s, she was sure of it. They were all incredibly pretty with perfect hair and make-up and beautifully made dresses that Rachel couldn’t even hope to afford. 

They looked at her as they passed by, whispering words she couldn’t hear and glancing back at her as they laughed. They disappeared into the girls’ bathroom for a while before retuning, still laughing together. One of them roughly barged Rachel as they made their way back to the gym.

“I heard she’s a waitress at Breadsticks,” one of them laughed cruelly and the others laughed along with her as they rejoined the reunion party.

Their cruel laughter ringing in her ears, Rachel swallowed thickly. In High School, Rachel had always been teased and was one of the Cheerio’s favourite targets for bullying. They mocked her clothes and her ambition. They flushed her lipstick down the toilet, left mean comments on her MySpace page and made fun of the size of her nose. People called her ‘Boy Hips’ and ‘Man Hands’ and threw slushies at her. Standing alone in that corridor, Rachel realised that very little had changed.

“Hey,” Finn said stepping out of the gym and walking towards her. “What are you doing out here all alone?”

She burst into tears.

“Oh crap, I made you cry,” Finn berated himself stepping beside her. “Um, ssh, it’s ok. Come here, give me a hug,” he pulled her to him, smiling a little as he was reminded just how short she was. “It’s ok, don’t cry, don’t cry,” he soothed. “Ok, cry,” he said as the girl sobbed harder.

Her knees gave way and she collapsed but Finn was there to catch her. Supporting her weight, he directed her towards the wall. He leaned against the cool metal of the lockers and slowly sank down, carefully taking Rachel with him so he was sat on the floor with his ex-girlfriend in his lap. He held her close, murmuring reassurances, clearly remembering a similar situation in Rachel’s bedroom after she had messed up her NYADA audition. Over the past five years, Finn had forgotten how much it pained him to see Rachel cry, but he was now remembering it all too well.

“I’m sorry,” Rachel apologised tearfully shifting away from Finn and wiping at her eyes. “You must think I’m so pathetic.”

“Not at all,” Finn told her brushing some hair away from her face and drying a few of her tears. “Did somebody say something to you?” Finn asked. “I could start a fight if you wanted me to,” he joked. “Or just kick over a chair; I still do that when I get angry,” he admitted and a choked laugh bubbled from Rachel’s throat. “There’s that pretty smile I remember,” Finn commented and Rachel ducked her head shyly before moving completely off of Finn’s lap and leaning against the lockers beside him with her legs outstretched. 

“I really hate this school,” Rachel remarked. “High School predominantly sucked when I was a teenager and it just sucks even more now.”

“Come on, its not that bad,” Finn told her. “They’ve got a great selection of snacks and the DJ’s playing all the songs we used to love back in our teenage years. And all the guys from Glee are here. It’s not every day all of us are in the same town. You should take advantage of that and come dance with us. Well, you can dance, I’ll just bumble around awkwardly to the rhythm of the music.”

“I liked your dancing,” Rachel said.

“So come back in and laugh with everyone else as I attempt to dance,” Finn said. “Let’s just try and have fun tonight with the old Glee gang and catch up.”

“I can’t,” Rachel replied shaking her head. “They all… they all look great,” she said enviously, but not bitterly. “And they’ve done great things with their lives. They’re all happy and successful and perfect and I’m… sitting out in the corridor with puffy-eyes and a blotchy nose.”

“You look fine,” Finn responded. “Not puffy or blotchy at all. And Rachel, Glee Club was our family. Everyone of those Gleeks in there still care about you. It doesn’t matter to us what you have or haven’t achieved,” he said as delicately as he could. “We love you for who you are.”

“Who I am?” Rachel scoffed. “Finn, I’m nothing,” she told him. “I’m just a spoilt, selfish, big-nosed brat who messed up the most important audition of her life. I was so arrogant and annoying, always boasting about my talent and how I was going to go to New York and be the best thing to ever happen to Broadway.”

“Will you stop?” Finn asked her placing an arm across her shoulders. “Don’t talk about yourself like that. You’re beautiful, Rachel, inside and out.”

“I really thought that I was s-special,” Rachel said. “That one day, little girls would idolise me the way I idolised Barbara. I was so sure that I was going to make it and that no-one and nothing in the world could ever stop me.”

“There’s still time,” Finn pointed out. “You’re only twenty-three, your life isn’t over, Rachel. It’s only just beginning.”

“My life was over five years ago,” Rachel said tiredly. “High School was hell for me in so many ways. But it was also the best days of my life. It just didn’t get better for me. Standing in the Choir Room and selfishly demanding every solo and all the attention… that was Rachel Berry’s shining moment. Those were my glory days. And I deserve to be miserable and working for minimum wage as a waitress with a mean manager yelling at me all the time. In school I was self-obsessed, childish and arrogant and all my failure now is just punishment for that.”

“Rachel, that’s crazy,” Finn told her. “You’re not being punished.”

“I should have let Tina have the West Side Story solo,” Rachel sighed. “Instead I just threw a tantrum and stormed out and quit and just… I was just so awful. I should have let Kurt have the Defying Gravity solo. I didn’t deserve to win the Diva-off.”

“Yes you did,” Finn insisted. “You sung that song better than Kurt. He couldn’t hit the note like you could.”

“He blew the note,” Rachel answered. “I know he did, I just know it. And I should have been gracious and let Mercedes play Maria. She was better than me in her second audition but I refused to admit it. And, my god, the way I treated Sunshine. I sent the poor girl to a crack house just because I was threatened by her talent and worried that she’d steal the attention away from me. What kind of person does that? Of course I’m being punished.”

“Stop it, you’re not,” Finn responded losing a bit of patience. “Saying you’re being punished is just an easy way out. You messed up, your dreams didn’t come true, it hurts like hell, I get it. And so do most of your friends in there. Look at Tina and Mercedes. They wanted to be stars too. Mercedes wanted to make albums and Tina wanted to be on stage. Their dreams haven’t come true but they haven’t just shut down and given up on life. They’re not self-pitying. They’ve moved on and they’re happy doing something different. And I wanted to go to Drama school and be an actor. It didn’t happen. And now Quinn’s a T.V star. She never even had hopes or dreams about being an actress, she just got lucky and it happened for her. Do you think it’s easy for me to talk to her knowing that she’s getting to do the one thing I dreamed of doing? I’m really proud of Quinn but at the same time I’m so jealous. But I’m not wallowing in despair feeling sorry for myself just because my dreams didn’t come true and you shouldn’t either.”

Quietly, Rachel drew her knees up to her chest and wiped her eyes. Standing up, Finn held his hand out to her.

“Come and dance with me?” he asked.

“Do… do I look ok?” she asked taking his hand and standing up. “Can you tell I’ve been crying?”

“Don’t worry,” Finn smiled at her pulling her close and dropping a kiss to her forehead. “You’re beautiful.”

Hand-in-hand, Finn led Rachel back into the gym and towards their former Glee mates.

XXX

Entering the Auditorium, Puck quietly walked to where Kurt was seated near the front and slumped into the seat beside him.

“A man walks into a bar,” Puck joked. “Ouch.”

He looked to Kurt for his reaction but the other man didn’t seem to be overly impressed. Lifting his legs up and resting his feet on the chair in front, Puck twisted his neck to the side and studied Kurt’s profile. The other man was sitting upright, his hands placed neatly on his lap and his head held high. He didn’t shift or fidget. He kept still, the soft sound of his breathing the only indication that he was a human being rather than a statue. 

“So, other than Finn and Santana did you keep in touch with anyone?” Puck asked.

“Does Jesse St James count?” Kurt asked.

“You mean that douche that egged Rachel?” Puck sneered.

“He’s a cast member in my current Broadway production,” Kurt explained. “I’ve worked with him on a couple of other musicals too.”

“Well that asshole is on my ‘beat the crap out of if I ever see them again’ list, so no, he doesn’t count,” Puck replied.

“Then no, I haven’t kept in touch with anyone,” Kurt admitted. “Not that I really expected to. I mean I did expect Rachel to join me in New York and I thought Mercedes would always be my shopping partner but… things don’t always work out the way we expect them to. I certainly couldn’t have imagined becoming best friends with Santana after High School. And while I appreciate that you and Rachel have an unspoken Jewish bond, I wouldn’t have guessed that you two would be living together.”

“Maybe that’s why it works,” Puck said. “Because it’s unexpected.”

“Maybe,” Kurt shrugged. “So who did you and Rachel keep in contact with?”

“No-one,” Puck answered. “I still stop and say hi to your dad whenever I see him,” Puck told him and he could tell from Kurt’s face that he had no previous idea of such a thing. “He always fixes my truck up for free.” He set his feet back on the ground and Kurt relaxed a little in his seat, turning sideways to face him. “You sorta look like him, you know,” Puck said with a wry smile. “I never used to think so when we were dating. But after you moved to New York I suddenly saw the resemblance. It isn’t anything overly obvious but its there. Just random little things I never noticed about your old man before suddenly made me think of you.”

They were quiet for a while, both staring up at the empty stage. After a few minutes of silence, Puck pictured his teenage-self on the stage along with Kurt and an old memory played out before him.

His Mohawk was back and Kurt was shorter with the last remaining hint of baby-fat. The Teenage-Puck was circling the Teenage-Kurt, like a vulture. Teenage-Puck invaded Teenage-Kurt’s personal space, pulling on the countertenors silver tie to bring him closer. 

“Do you have any idea what I want to do to you, Hummel?” Teenage-Puck growled.

“I bet the things I want to do to you are more interesting,” Teenage-Kurt retorted gripping his hand in Puck’s hair. “You might think you’re a bad-ass, Puckerman, but I have thoughts and fantasies so dirty they’d make you blush like a virgin school-girl.”

Teenage-Puck grabbed Teenage-Kurt’s silver hat and tossed it aside. He ignored Teenage-Kurt’s disgruntled ‘Hey!’ and placed a hand to the back of his neck as he claimed his mouth in a bruising kiss. It wasn’t a particularly romantic first-kiss but it was fuelled with pent-up sexual tension and passion. It scorched through their veins and infected their blood-stream. 

Teenage-Kurt was the first to pull away. His hair was mussed up, his clothes were dishevelled, his pupils were dilated and his mouth looked utterly ravished. He adjusted himself in his tight pants, drawing Teenage-Puck’s attention to the outline of his hardened cock. 

“I suppose you want to pretend this didn’t happen,” Teenage-Kurt breathed out wiping the droplet of blood away from his lower lip that Teenage-Puck had nipped.

“Can’t,” Teenage-Puck replied shaking his head and pulling Teenage-Kurt back to him by his belt. “One kiss is never gonna be enough.” They were kissing again, passionately and frantically before Brad the Piano Man walked in and awkwardly cleared his throat.

Puck smirked as he relived the memory before chuckling to himself. He felt Kurt’s questioning stare and just continued to smirk.

“What?” Kurt demanded to know.

“Nothing,” Puck grinned cheekily. “I was just re-living a certain memory that took place on this very stage.”

Kurt looked to the stage and as he stared, he re-lived the memory of their first kiss too.

“When you first dragged me into the Auditorium,” Kurt said. “A part of me thought you were going to beat me up. Or that the guys on the football team would be waiting in the wings to jump out and throw slushies at me. You’d been hitting on me for nearly a month and even though I thought it was just some cruel joke I flirted back. I decided that if it was some elaborate prank to humiliate me then I’d make sure I’d say something so dirty it would shock you and that I’d give you a kiss you’d never forget.”

“And you did,” Puck told him. “But just so we’re clear, my hitting on you and flirting with you was never a joke or a prank.”

“I know,” Kurt answered. “I knew it was real the second you kissed me.”

“I still can’t believe we managed to keep our relationship secret so long,” Puck mused. “Gossip used to spread around McKinley like crazy. Nobody could keep a secret for long.”

“We did pretty well for a while,” Kurt pointed out. “So did Dave Karofsky.”

“Any idea what happened to him?” Puck asked and Kurt just shrugged. “I bet he’s a closet-case.”

“Maybe,” Kurt replied. “Five years might have been enough time for him to truly come to terms with his sexuality and be at peace with it. Or five years could be too short a time. With a guy like Karofsky it could go either way. He could pass as straight and find a girl, get married, maybe even have a kid and forever deny to himself who he really is and what he really wants. Or he could have met someone special. Someone who would be worth facing the homophobia for.”

“Was I worth it?” Puck asked.

“You know you were,” Kurt told him reaching his hand out to ruffle Puck’s head where his mohawk used to be.

After their first kiss as teenagers, Kurt and Puck had kept their relationship secret. Kurt was still in the closet and people just assumed Puck was sleeping with any girl who batted her eye-lashes at him. In the beginning, Puck had enjoyed the thrill that came with a secret relationship. But over time, it got harder and harder to resist pressing Kurt up against a locker to make-out with him in the hallways. He had broached the subject about going public with their relationship but Kurt had shot him down.

At first, Kurt made the excuses that their relationship would damage Puck’s reputation. Puck insisted that his reputation didn’t matter to him. So Kurt changed his excuse, claiming that he would be on the receiving end of more bullying if the student body knew about them. Puck promised he would protect Kurt. So Kurt claimed that he wasn’t ready to come out yet, that he feared his dad wouldn’t understand and he just wasn’t ready for people to know he was gay. Puck pointed out that Kurt’s sexuality was obvious. Kurt punched Puck in the face and refused to speak to him for four days. 

“It’s weird,” Puck commented and Kurt waited for him to elaborate. “We were secretly fooling around with one another before Mr. Schue even took over Glee Club. And people didn’t find out until when… Lady Gaga week?”

“I think you’re beating up Finn and then singing a song to me clued everybody in,” Kurt said. “But yeah, before that it was just our little secret. I kind of liked it that way. Not that I didn’t like people knowing about us. And I know we had this conversation many times over when we were still secret, but I swear to you, Noah, I was never for a second ashamed of you or of our relationship.”

“I know,” Puck told him. “I got insecure about it sometimes back then but I know now.”

“I just liked having you to myself,” Kurt continued. “When people didn’t know about it I felt safer. Like they couldn’t mock it, ruin it or take you away from me. But when people did find out I soon learned that even though they could mock it and shun it, they could never destroy it.”

“Damn right,” Puck agreed and he settled a hand on Kurt’s thigh without even realising it. “You know, Rachel actually thought I joined Glee Club to be closer to Quinn.”

The pair of them laughed.

“Well pretty much everybody thought I was in love with Finn,” Kurt reminded him and Puck pulled a face of disgust. “That was awkward,” he recalled with some amusement. “Of course, before I came out Mercedes believed I was in love with Rachel.”

“And she busted your window,” Puck remembered chuckling.

“Don’t laugh,” Kurt scolded digging Puck in the ribs. “I loved that car. And Mercedes was right; if Rachel and I had got together then I’m sure we would have very cute, loud babies.”

“Or maybe you’d have a kid that couldn’t sing a note,” Puck laughed. “That’d be so ironic and it would drive you both insane.”

“Yeah well, if you had been in love with Quinn like people thought,” Kurt said, “maybe you would have got married and had a child that became a nun or a monk and never ever had sex.”

“And if you’d really been in love with Finn you could have magically turned him gay and have an incestuous relationship,” Puck teased.

“You’re disgusting,” Kurt replied smacking him upside the head. “What even made people think I was in love with Finn?”

“Everybody else seemed to love him, so why not the gay kid too,” Puck shrugged. 

“I kept seeing you, you know,” Kurt said and Puck sent him a puzzled look at the abrupt change of conversation. “When I first moved to New York,” Kurt elaborated. “I’d see your face in every crowd. Any hint of a mohawk, or tanned muscular body, or a leather jacket… my mind instantly thought it was you. It broke my heart a little bit more every time I realised it wasn’t.”

Puck squeezed Kurt’s thigh.

“You know, I still have your letterman jacket,” Kurt informed him. “Its hanging up in my old bedroom closet at my dad’s house.”

“You were cold,” Puck remembered thinking of the night he had given Kurt that jacket.

“I meant to give it back,” Kurt said. “But then…” he trailed off.

“But then we broke up,” Puck finished the sentence.

“No, you broke up with me,” Kurt stated and he shifted in his seat, forcing Puck’s hand away from his thigh. “That was purely your decision, Noah, it wasn’t mine.”

“It was the right thing to do,” Puck defended. “You had to go to New York and I couldn’t go with you.”

“Couldn’t or wouldn’t?” Kurt asked challengingly. 

“Couldn’t,” Puck answered.

“Liar,” Kurt accused. “You were just too scared to. Or maybe you were just bored of me and my moving to New York was your easy way out. Or maybe you just missed girls.”

“That’s not fair,” Puck snapped back at him. “I’m not like you, ok. I didn’t know I was gay by age five. It took me a little longer to work it out, same with Santana. She’s a lesbian but she’s been with more guys than most of the girls at our school put together. And yeah, I fooled around with most of the hot chicks at this school, and a few hot mums and cougars. But that all stopped when I fell for you. I never even looked that way at another girl when we were dating and I didn’t go back to chasing skirt when you left.”

“What about guys?” Kurt asked.

“I had a few hook-ups,” Puck admitted and Kurt felt sick just hearing it. “What about you?”

“A couple of boyfriends and a few one-night stands,” Kurt said and Puck’s stomach clenched uncomfortably. “No-one serious.”

They were quiet and the silence was not of a pleasant kind. It was awkward and uncomfortable, both of them feeling jealous about the other having been with different men. 

“So, these boyfriends,” Puck asked and Kurt closed his eyes feeling certain he didn’t want to hear what Puck might ask. “Did any of them fuck you as good as I did?”

“No,” Kurt answered honestly in a whisper. He wanted to turn the question back on Puck and ask the same thing but he didn’t have the nerve, afraid that Puck might say he had better sex with some random stranger. “Actually, the first guy I became intimate with after you was quite a disaster.”

“Yeah, tell me,” Puck said.

“I can’t, it’s too embarrassing,” Kurt replied and his cheeks flamed red as if to emphasize his point.

“Humour me,” Puck told him. “Give my ego a little boost.”

“Fine,” Kurt agreed with a nervous laugh. “It was a guy from NYADA. Santana was on my case telling me that I just needed to get laid because looking at me made her feel sick. Nothing was happening with Adam so Santana dragged me out to a gay bar.”

“Whoa, back up, who the fuck is Adam?” Puck demanded to know, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

“A friend from NYADA,” Kurt answered. “And my current director. He’s nice. He’s from England. We had a few coffee dates but it just never moved past friendship. So anyway, Santana dragged me to a gay bar and there were a handful of NYADA students there. There was one guy from my acting class, Gale.”

“Gale,” Puck sneered. “What kind of loser name is that?”

“If you keep interrupting I’m not going to tell you,” Kurt huffed impatiently.

“Sorry,” Puck apologised. “I’m listening.”

“Gale was… kind of a big deal at NYADA,” Kurt explained. “He was smart, talented, muscular, very good-looking and he had quite the reputation for being amazing in the bedroom department. Almost any time you walked past him and a group of his friends he would be telling them tales of his most recent sexual exploits. Even the straight guys thought he was a legend. And Santana was adamant that I just needed a proper fucking so she bought me a few drinks and then somehow convinced me to give Gale what was essentially a lap-dance.”

“Then what happened?” Puck asked eagerly.

“I went back to Gale’s place,” Kurt answered. “And well, I didn’t really get the proper fucking Santana insisted I needed. We went into his bedroom, I stripped off before I could think things through too much and change my mind and he just stared wide-eyed at… it for a few seconds.”

“It?” Puck repeated darting his eyes down to Kurt’s lap.

“Yes, it, my penis,” Kurt clarified. “I thought maybe there was something wrong with me but then he took his clothes off. Before he took off his pants he looked at the floor shyly and said ‘don’t laugh’.”

“Oh shit,” Puck laughed. “This guy had a tiny dick didn’t he?” Kurt nodded. “So all that bragging about his reputation in the bedroom, it was only lies?”

“It must have been,” Kurt said. “He clearly didn’t know what he was doing. His penis was… smaller than I expected,” Kurt said delicately, “but I didn’t say anything about it and I didn’t laugh.”

“He’s lucky you’re so sensitive,” Puck pointed out. “Most dudes or chicks would wet themselves if a guy who claimed to be Casanova had a tiny dick.”

“Don’t be so mean,” Kurt admonished. “Anyway, he dropped to his knees to give me head and… that’s when I started laughing.”

“About his little dick?” Puck asked.

“No,” Kurt answered glaring at Puck. “It wasn’t his fault he was small. And the size of the equipment doesn’t matter if you know how to use it. And personally I’d rather a smaller cock than a massive one that would rip me open.”

“Hey,” Puck complained cupping himself through his pants and looking offended.

“Oh get over yourself, your average sized, just like me,” Kurt told him. “Gale’s penis size was unexpected but it wasn’t a problem. His oral technique was the issue.”

“A biter?” Puck asked with a sympathetic wince having been bit during oral sex on more than one occasion.

“He didn’t take me in his mouth to suck, let alone bite,” Kurt responded. “He cupped his hands round the back of my thighs, looked up at me and then just started… licking.”

“Just licking?” Puck asked.

“Just licking,” Kurt confirmed. “Licking like a cat or a dog. It wasn’t even remotely arousing. It looked and felt ridiculous and I couldn’t help it. I just laughed, right in his face.”

“Ouch, that is cruel,” Puck commented and Kurt rolled his eyes.

“It was so embarrassing,” Kurt relayed. “Gale was mortified. I apologised to him and just tried to move things along. So we moved to the bed and I got between his legs to suck him off.”

“To show him how it was supposed to be done right?” Puck asked.

“Well, yes,” Kurt admitted. “I thought if he experienced a good blow-job then next time he was intimate with someone he could perform better rather than just embarrass himself.”

“So what happened?” Puck asked. “Did he do a Finn Hudson and blow his load in less than thirty seconds?”

“Not exactly,” Kurt answered ignoring the jibe about his step-brothers issues with pre-mature ejaculation. “I had his penis and his testicles in my mouth and I like to think I was giving a perfectly satisfying blow-job… and then he was moaning and writhing saying ‘I’m gonna… I’m gonna’. I just assumed that meant he was going to cum. Admittedly I thought it was a bit early but I just chose to think of it as a compliment to my oral talents.”

“But he didn’t cum?” Puck asked in confusion.

“No,” Kurt responded with a blush at the memory. “He… he broke wind.”

“He farted?” Puck snorted clapping his hands together. “Oh yeah, that dude is a legend alright.”

Kurt just shook his head, noting that Puck’s reaction was similar to what Santana’s had been when he relayed the night’s events to her.

“I left rather quickly after that,” Kurt said. “And I could never look Gale in the eye again. Although, I did hear from Adam that Gale had bragged about our night together. According to him we went through over half the positions in the Karma Sutra that night and he made me orgasm thirty times as I screamed that he was the best and biggest I ever had.”

“And you let him get away with that?” Puck asked sounding surprised. 

“I was as embarrassed about that night as he was,” Kurt shrugged. “It didn’t really matter to me what he told people. His version of events was certainly better than the truth.”

“The first guy I was with after you wanted to put me in a diaper,” Puck admitted.

“Did you let him?” Kurt asked not seeing the appeal of such a kink.

“Hell no,” Puck answered. “He was an older dude, late thirties maybe, but alright looking. I met him at Scandals and I guess I went for him because he was the complete opposite of you. There were other guys there, some closer to my age who looked similar to you, dressed like you... but I couldn’t bring myself to hit on any of them. So I went for an older man who was a completely different body type and didn’t have any fancy designer clothing. He didn’t remind me of you at all so I thought doing the nasty with him would be a good thing, that it might help me move on. Instead it just kinda freaked me out and I didn’t even get a proper fuck.”

“What happened?” Kurt queried. 

“I went back to his place,” Puck told him. “I gave him a hand-job and then he started calling me his ‘baby boy’.” They both cringed. “Then he put his hand down the back of my jeans and said ‘I think my baby boy has a dirty bottom, time for a clean diaper’. I just kinda stood there thinking ‘what the fuck’ and then he got an adult-sized diaper out of a drawer. I guess that’s when it registered in my mind that he was serious.”

“So what did you do?” Kurt asked.

“Punched him in the face and ran,” Puck answered as though it were obvious. “Don’t get me wrong, I like to be a little kinky every now and then but there are limits and diapers are one of them.”

“I had a guy who liked student/teacher role-play,” Kurt said and Puck quirked an eyebrow in interest. “I decided to give it a go,” Kurt admitted and Puck looked impressed. “I thought it would be a good acting exercise.”

“Of course you did, you little perve,” Puck teased. “So, which role were you?”

“I started off in the teacher role,” Kurt answered. “It was quite sexy actually. Having the power, spanking him, telling him off and taking him on the desk… it was kind of a rush. But then he suggested we role-play it the other way and that was just disturbing. He reminded me way too much of Mr. Schue when he was being the teacher. We didn’t really see each other after that.”

“I had a hook-up with a guy who was into some serious bondage,” Puck said. 

“How did that go?” Kurt asked having only ever used wrist-restraints when he had been with Puck.

“It was kinda hot,” Puck grinned. “Nothing I’d wanna do again though. And my body was in agony the next day. The guy also tore out my nipple ring. By accident, it got caught on a rope when he was untying me.”

“I met a guy who turned out to be into blood-play,” Kurt said quietly and Puck’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head. “We’d been on a few dates. He seemed so nice and innocent. I invited him back thinking that maybe we’d just kiss and cuddle on the couch. Then things got heated and we moved to the bedroom. Before I knew it he had a knife out and I was bleeding.”

“Kurt, are you serious?” Puck asked looking horrified.

Kurt lifted his shirt to reveal a faint scar running near his lower rib where the cut had been made.

“He made another cut on my thigh,” Kurt told him. “But that mark has completely faded now.”

“The psycho cut you?” Puck asked angrily.

“Luckily for me Santana came home,” Kurt responded. “She went all Lima Heights on his ass. Um, she’s the only one who knows about it. I could never tell my dad or… or anyone else. I’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone either.”

“Of course not,” Puck promised.

“Come on, we should get back,” Kurt said. “If we stay here too long Santana will be convinced that we’re doing something naughty and I won’t be able to sleep because she’ll interrogate me about it all night.”

“Yeah, and I should check Rachel’s ok,” Puck said standing up. “She really didn’t wanna come here tonight.”

Together, they walked back to the gym, their shoulders brushing lightly as they walked side by side. Puck held the door open for Kurt to step through, admiring his ass as he followed behind him.

“It looks like Rachel’s ok,” Kurt voiced and Puck looked to where Rachel was smiling and laughing as she danced with Finn.

“I haven’t seen her that happy since High School,” Puck stated.

“Hey, look,” Kurt whispered gesturing to another spot on the dance floor where two men were dancing together.

“Is that Karofsky?” Puck asked and Kurt nodded.

“I guess he isn’t still a closet-case after all,” Kurt mused watching his former-bully happily dance with the man in his arms looking care-free. 

“He pulled himself a hottie,” Puck commented referring to the man who was presumably Karofsky’s boyfriend. “What?” Puck asked defensively when Kurt glared at him. “Come on, that guy is hot. He’s not my type or anything and he definitely isn’t as sexy as me or you but you’ve gotta admit that he’s good-looking.”

“Looks like a meerkat if you ask me,” Kurt mumbled casting a judgemental eye over the mans black leather pants and large-collared white button-up.

“Let’s go and say hi,” Puck said.

“Why, so you can drool over Dave’s little twink?” Kurt asked.

“Grow up,” Puck replied and Kurt was slightly offended to hear such a comment from someone as immature as Puck. “I’m gonna go and say hi to Dave. Nobody else is.”

Kurt looked over and saw that Puck was right. None of Dave’s old friends from the football or hockey team were making the effort to speak to him and catch up. In fact, people seemed to be avoiding Dave altogether and there was a lot of free space around him and his boyfriend on the dance floor. The closest people to them were in fact previous members of the Glee Club.

“It’s a bit like Prom night,” Kurt realised still watching Dave dance with the other man. “When I was made Prom Queen,” Kurt continued. “And Dave was Prom King but he didn’t dance with me because he wasn’t ready to come out. So you danced with me instead. Then our friends danced along with us but that was it. Everybody else kept their distance. I guess their homophobic attitudes haven’t changed.”

“Forget them,” Puck said. “They’re Neanderthals right? Let’s just go say hi to Dave.”

“Ok,” Kurt agreed and they made their way over.

“Dave, hey man,” Puck greeted offering his fist to bump.

“Hey,” Dave replied bumping Puck’s fist and nodding to Kurt. “Puck, Kurt, this is my boyfriend,” he stated proudly and the man he was dancing with turned round and pressed his back to Dave’s front, grinding against him obscenely.

“Sebastian Smythe,” the man introduced himself scanning his eyes up and down Kurt. “So, you’re Kurt Hummel?” he asked and the question sounded like an insult.

“Play nice,” Dave hissed in Sebastian’s ear sending Kurt an apologetic look.

Kurt suddenly wondered if his earlier assumptions had been wrong. Maybe people weren’t avoiding Dave and Sebastian because they still had homophobic attitudes. Maybe people had said ‘hello’, realised Sebastian Smythe was a vile example of human being and quickly moved away so as to better resist the overwhelming temptation to punch him in the face.

“Dave’s told me so much about you,” Sebastian smirked and Kurt found himself clenching his fists together. “I have to say, I thought you’d be hotter.”

“I don’t like you,” Kurt replied honestly and Sebastian seemed delighted with the response.

“Ok, we better go,” Puck said stepping in before Kurt lashed out.

“Are you two a couple?” Sebastian asked still swaying his hips sensuously as he writhed back against Dave.

“Um… well,” Puck stammered while Kurt blushed and looked at the floor.

“I’ll interpret that as a ‘no’,” Sebastian laughed and Kurt really did not like this guy. “Of course a proper man like you,” he said to Puck with a wink, “can do so much better.”

“We dated in High School,” Kurt informed Sebastian through clenched-teeth.

“Oh how cute,” Sebastian mocked. “Why did you break up? Were you both going to different colleges? Or was someone not sexually satisfied?” he directed the question at Puck and Kurt felt his face heat up in embarrassment.

“Bas, that’s enough,” Dave told him. “Sorry, Kurt, just ignore him.”

“It’s fine,” Puck said on Kurt’s behalf even though Kurt certainly didn’t think it was ‘fine’. “And trust me, I was more than sexually satisfied,” Puck said stepping closer to Sebastian and leaning in to speak into his ear. “Kurt acts out thoughts and fantasies so dirty they’d make you blush like a virgin school-girl,” he said paraphrasing words Kurt had said to him before their very first kiss.

An amused looking Sebastian looked ready to make a retort but Dave pulled him round so they were face-to-face and once again told him to ‘play nice’. Glaring at the back of Sebastian’s head, Kurt stormed off and started dancing with Mercedes, Artie and Tina.

“You two really didn’t stay together?” Dave asked Puck.

“No,” Puck answered. “Kurt went to New York and I stayed here.”

“I’m sorry,” Dave offered and Puck just shrugged. 

“Sometimes things don’t work out,” Puck said casually. “Ok, seriously,” Puck commented as Sebastian jumped into Dave’s arms and locked his legs around his waist. “You two need to get a room or a Janitor’s Closet.”

“Not a bad idea,” Sebastian smirked crushing his lips against Dave’s quickly before setting his feet on the floor and leading his boyfriend out of the gym.

Puck watched the two go then moved further across the dance floor towards the Gleeks.

“Hey, mind if I cut in?” Puck asked Finn and the taller man stepped back to permit him to dance with Rachel. “You seem happier,” Puck pointed out.

“I’m actually starting to have fun,” Rachel told him with a smile.

“Good,” Puck grinned twirling her around.

“You know, I do love you, Noah,” Rachel said doing a hair flip. “But I’m not the one you should be dancing with,” she said meaningfully just as the music abruptly changed.

Puck stopped dancing and looked over at Kurt, their eyes locking together as they recognised the song playing. Their song.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

“Noah, what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Kurt hissed at Puck as the mohawked teen climbed through the window of his basement-bedroom. “If my dad hears you he’ll…” Kurt trailed off having absolutely no idea what his dad would do.

“Your old man doesn’t scare me,” Puck lied as he dropped down on to Kurt’s carpet. He moved across to Kurt’s C.D player and pulled a C.D out of his backpack. 

“What are you doing?” Kurt asked in a whisper getting out of his bed, feeling slightly self-conscious to be standing in front of Puck in his blue silk pyjamas. 

“I admit that you look sexy as hell doing that ‘Single Ladies’ routine,” Puck told him not even bothering to speak quietly. “But I was kinda jealous seeing you dance with all those other dudes. So I wanna dance with you. Right here, right now.” He moved to turn the music on.

“No, don’t,” Kurt whispered frantically and Puck just smirked at him. “Noah Puckerman, don’t you dare turn that music on. My dad will hear and…”

The music started to play. Puck looked to Kurt with a wolfish grin and held a hand out for him to take. Biting his lip, Kurt sincerely hoped that his dad would sleep through the music and not walk in on what was going on. Taking a breath, Kurt accepted Puck’s hand and the taller teen pulled him in close.

It wasn’t a particularly romantic or conventional love song in Kurt’s opinion. While Kurt himself might have gone for a more traditional love song by the likes of Celine Dion or Whitney Houston, he couldn’t deny that the song choice suited Puck. 

“I wanna do bad things with you,” Puck sung huskily into Kurt’s ear. 

And with that one dance around Kurt’s basement-bedroom in the middle of the night, ‘Bad Things’ by Jace Everett became their couple song.

As the seductive tone of the song played out, Puck found himself unsure what to do. He continued to stare across at Kurt wondering how he should proceed. It then occurred to Puck that it was a very strange song choice for the DJ to play. Glancing round, his eyes landed on The Unholy Trinity. Santana was failing to look innocent, Brittany looked uncharacteristically mischievous and Quinn had an expression that clearly read ‘yeah, I’m responsible’.

Turning back to look at Kurt, Puck squared his shoulders and strode towards him. He offered his hand and for an agonising moment Puck feared the other man would reject him. But then Kurt took his hand and stepped close to him, resting his head on Puck’s shoulder. Puck let his other hand rest on Kurt’s lower back, desperate to reach further down and grab a handful of ass but not having the nerve to do so.

It felt strange, holding Kurt so close to him after so many years. It felt so familiar and comforting, just like it always had done in the past. Yet it all felt so different at the same time. It wasn’t as care-free as it used to be in their teenage years. There was something about holding Kurt so close that made Puck’s heart ache just a little bit. He had really missed having Kurt in his life. Now he was holding the man in his arms, but that didn’t mean Kurt Hummel was still his. 

A new song was playing but they carried on dancing.

“You smell different,” Puck suddenly realised and he felt Kurt’s back tense just a little.

“I’m wearing slightly more expensive colognes these days,” Kurt admitted. “You smell the same,” he commented.

“Is that a good thing?” Puck asked.

“I’ll let you know,” Kurt teased.

To Kurt, it was both a good thing and a bad thing. He liked that Puck still wore the same scents. The familiarity was comforting and reminded Kurt of their teenage years together. His memories of Puck were mostly happy ones that he could fondly look back on. So in that sense, Puck smelling the same was good. But in another sense, it was a little sad, like it signified how Puck’s life hadn’t really changed. He was still wearing the same deodorants, he was still in Lima and he was still failing to achieve all he was capable of and not realising his true potential. Puck having the same smell also reminded Kurt that the days they had together were over and that they couldn’t get them back, not to the way they were in High School. 

“Everything’s gonna change,” his dad told him and Kurt wanted to argue with him. He didn’t want to admit that High School was nearly over and it was time to face the real world. He didn’t want things to change. He wanted to be a teenager in love forever. “And it won’t change back,” Burt continued and Kurt swallowed. He wanted his dad to take the words back, as if that would make them untrue. But he knew it was true. He may not want to admit it or be ready for it, but Kurt knew. Things were going to change and once they did, he wouldn’t be able to change them back, nobody would. “Not to the way it is now,” Burt finished.

“I never thought I’d miss this place,” Kurt remarked pulling his head from Puck’s shoulder to look him in the eye. “I was only prepared to miss the people. But I miss the environment too. I miss being young.”

“We’re still young,” Puck pointed out.

“I know,” Kurt responded. “But there is a huge difference between being young in High School and being young out in the real world. In school, our young minds are innocent, naïve… ignorant even. We live in a fantasy and we think friendships and romances will last forever. Then we leave school and reality comes along to slap us hard in the face.”

“Come on,” Puck said. “From what I hear you’re living a pretty decent life. You’ve got a lot to be thankful for. You have a proper family that loves you and supports you. Your dreams came true and you’re making decent money. You’re actually living your dream while some of us are scraping by and just existing.”

“I know I have a lot to be grateful for,” Kurt replied. “And believe me, I am. I love my job, I love my family and I love Santana. I’m happy. But… its different.”

“Different to High School?” Puck asked and Kurt nodded.

“My dreams weren’t limited to me making it on Broadway,” Kurt said. “My dreams included Rachel. I really wanted her in New York with me. And my dreams included you. I used to think that if I didn’t get into NYADA, or if I didn’t make it on Broadway, or if somebody pointed a finger at me and declared I had no talent and that I wasn’t good enough… I always thought to myself how devastating it would be. But I also thought that I’d get through it. It would be painful and it would hurt, but I’d move on. Because I’d still have you.”

Puck looked out at Rachel thoughtfully. She was the only person he’d kept in touch with after High School. He knew how she had tried again and again to get into NYADA only to fail every time. She had stayed living with her dads for a couple of years before moving in with him. The girl had lost her fighting spirit and her ambition. Failing to get into NYADA had destroyed her and she had yet to truly recover. Based on what Kurt had just said to him, Puck wondered if the reason she hadn’t been able to move on had something to do with being alone. 

She had her dads of course and Puck would be willing to do anything for his Jewish Princess. But it was a brother/sister bond they shared. Though the love they had for one another was strong, it wasn’t a romantic kind of love. He wondered if Rachel would have coped better if she and Finn had stayed together, or if she had simply met someone new to love her in that way.

His thoughts then turned to Kurt. He wondered how Kurt would be now if things had gone differently. Kurt had been accepted to NYADA of course, but studying at NYADA didn’t guarantee anybody a Broadway career. If Kurt hadn’t made it on Broadway, would he have fallen apart as Rachel had, unable to move on without Puck there for him? 

As he danced with Kurt, Puck briefly wondered if he’d made the wrong decision breaking up with Kurt. Maybe he should have followed him to New York. But then he considered how much worse Rachel might be without him in her life. The idea of how much lonelier and depressed she could have been made him feel sick. He quickly decided that he was right to stay in Lima. Kurt had gone to New York and achieved his Broadway dreams. Puck had remained in Lima and he fully believed he was right to do so. Rachel had needed him. They’d needed each other, just as Kurt and Santana had.

“So, do you miss High School?” Kurt asked.

“Overall, not really,” Puck shrugged and Kurt’s face fell a little, as if he took Puck’s words as some form of rejection. “Sometimes I miss Football,” Puck said. “But mostly I miss Glee. I miss you,” he admitted unable to look Kurt in the eye. “And I love her, I do,” he said looking over at Rachel and Kurt followed his gaze. “But sometimes I think I miss her most of all. You know, how she used to be.”

Kurt nodded to show he understood what Puck meant.

“Ok, this song sucks,” Puck groaned as an old disco number came on. “I’m too much of a badass to dance to this.”

“Come and sit with me?” Kurt asked and the two found their way to a table. “Oh kill me,” Kurt remarked looking out at the dance floor with a horrified expression.

“That’s just embarrassing,” Puck said watching Finn, Mike and Sam and their outrageous dance moves.

“At least Mike has technique and rhythm,” Kurt observed. “Sam just looks like a dork but Finn… that’s just excruciating. I hope people don’t remember I’m related to him through marriage.”

“Yikes,” Puck winced as Finn nearly took Sam’s eye out.

“You know, I don’t think any of us truly appreciated just what an amazing job Mr. Schue did with making our choreography Finn-proof,” Kurt mused and Puck smirked.

“I think its amazing that Finn’s dancing only ever resulted in one injury,” Puck replied, referring to the time when Finn had accidentally broken Rachel’s nose.

“How in fashions name did I successfully teach Finn the ‘Single Ladies’ routine?” Kurt wondered.

“Your old man danced it better,” Puck reminded him.

“Yo,” Artie greeted as he wheeled himself beside them. “Chicks be crazy.”

“You’re just realising this now?” Puck asked in amusement.

“They’re going crazy about wedding talk,” Artie said gesturing towards his fiancée Belle surrounded by the Glee girls. “I’m not entirely sure but I think Belle’s hired Tina to be her make-up and hair-stylist for the wedding. I think Santana might actually be organising the hen-night and I think Brittany, Quinn and Mercedes have volunteered themselves as bridesmaids.”

“What about Rachel?” Puck asked noticing how she was standing slightly apart from the girls and not contributing as much to the conversation.

“She’s changed,” Artie pointed out unnecessarily. “The old Rachel would have been suggesting what songs should play at the reception and then boasting how she would sing it better than the original. But this new Rachel… I don’t know, dude, the old girl just ain’t what she used to be.”

“Well she hasn’t exactly had it easy since High School,” Puck defended. 

“Is it true she’s waitressing at Breadsticks?” Artie asked and Puck just nodded. “Damn. That’s a waste of talent. But I guess she sings to people while they eat right?”

“No,” Puck answered and Artie shared an uncomfortable look with Kurt. “She doesn’t sing at all.”

“Never?” Kurt asked, shocked.

“She’s been living with me for two, nearly three years now, and I’ve never heard her sing. Not once,” Puck told them.

“You know, I could introduce her to some people in New York,” Kurt said. “Adam’s a great and respected musical director and he’s a friend of mine. I’m sure I could get her an opportunity to audition.”

“Or I could cast her in my next movie,” Artie spoke up. “No audition needed.”

“You could offer,” Puck shrugged. “But I don’t even know if she’d take the opportunity.”

“Why wouldn’t she take the opportunity?” Artie asked. “This is the girl that got us that Mattress commercial and talked non-stop about how she was going to take the Broadway world by storm.”

“Well like you said yourself, she’s changed,” Puck answered. “You could always ask her and let her know the offer is there but I really don’t know if she’d want it any more. She’s not the girl she used to be.”

To Kurt, it just didn’t feel right that the woman they were talking about was Rachel Berry. It all seemed so wrong. It wasn’t supposed to happen that way. Rachel was supposed to get out of Lima, go to New York and become a Broadway star. From a young age, Kurt had hoped to one day become a Broadway legend, and though he was ambitious and determined he always reminded himself that it might not happen. For a long time, he didn’t even dare verbalise that Broadway was a dream for him because he didn’t think it could possibly come true. But Rachel Berry had given him the confidence to believe in himself and chase his dreams. He had hoped he would make it, but he had always believed without a doubt that Rachel really would make it. He thought she would be successful and maybe pull a few strings to get him an audition. Yet he was the success story and Rachel… Rachel was not.

He changed the topic of discussion, asking Artie about his wife-to-be. Artie talked happily about his intended, watching as Belle danced with Tina and Quinn. He then made his way back onto the dance floor to bust some serious moves with Mike, Belle laughing and clapping as she watched the man who would become her husband. 

Sitting quietly beside Puck, Kurt looked out at the people dancing and just watched how they interacted. He spotted Dave returning to the gym looking very dishevelled, his boyfriend Sebastian right behind him. The two men made their way through the gym before stopping near Azimio and some of Dave’s other old friends. They put on quite a show making-out in front of them, clearly making Azimio and co highly uncomfortable and despite his intense dislike for Sebastian, Kurt had to admit that he found it amusing.

Dave then led Sebastian towards Kurt and Puck. He dropped into the seat beside Kurt, laughing a little.

“You’re right,” Dave said to Sebastian, “that was fun.”

“I told you, you’d enjoy it,” Sebastian smirked. “Hey stud,” he said turning his attention to Puck. “How about a dance?”

Puck quirked an eyebrow and looked to Dave who simply nodded in acceptance. He then turned briefly to Kurt who shot him a ‘don’t you dare’ glare. 

“Sure,” Puck agreed following Sebastian to the dance floor, the slender male looking back over his shoulder to throw a teasing look at Kurt.

“Your boyfriend is vile,” Kurt commented to Dave as he glared resentfully at Sebastian dancing with his ex.

“He does take a bit of getting used to,” Dave admitted with a chuckle. “I didn’t really know what to make of him when we first met. I thought he was arrogant, stuck-up and self-absorbed… and he is. But he has a softer side underneath it all.”

“How did you two meet?” Kurt asked curiously and Dave seemed to tense up a bit, as though he looked awkward.

“Actually, we met in hospital,” Dave said and Kurt furrowed his brow in confusion. “After my suicide attempt,” Dave explained and Kurt instantly felt guilty for forgetting such a thing. 

His phone had been ringing all day. Every time Kurt looked down at his phone the screen flashed with the name Dave Karofsky. Each time, Kurt simply ignored it not knowing how to handle the situation. After all the bullying and torment Dave had put him through, he had then declared that he had feelings for Kurt and wanted him to break up with Puck and be with him.

Kurt had been absolutely flabbergasted by Dave’s romantic interest in him. He tried to let him down gently, saying that he was flattered but his heart belonged to Puck. He thought that would be it, that Dave would understand, but then he kept calling him over and over again. Kurt had assumed Dave just wanted to beg him to leave Puck so he hadn’t bothered answering.

It wasn’t until Miss Pillsbury delicately told the Glee Club the news of Dave’s suicide attempt that Kurt realised those ignored calls had been highly important. He felt sick with guilt, thinking that if he had just picked up the phone and said ‘hello’ that maybe he could have gotten through to Dave. Maybe he could have calmed him down and prevented him from what he tried to do.

“Kurt, this isn’t your fault,” Puck told him firmly holding his face in his hands.

“I should have known,” Kurt berated himself. “I should have been there for him. I should have done something. He was reaching out to me and I just… I didn’t even… I wouldn’t… I just…”

“Hey, hey, ssh,” Puck soothed leaning in and kissing Kurt’s mouth. “You didn’t know what was going on in his head, Kurt. You couldn’t have.”

“But I did,” Kurt insisted and Puck looked confused. “I knew exactly what was going on in his head because I felt that way too.”

“What?” Puck asked shakily pulling Kurt closer to him without realising it.

“Before I came out,” Kurt said. “Before we got together I… I thought about it. Back when the bullying first started. The real bullying I mean. Sure, I was always a freak I guess, right from the first day of Kindergarten, but it wasn’t until the first day of High School that people really got mean. The awful names, the locker shoves, the slushie facials and the dumpster tosses. I felt so alone back then. I didn’t have any friends and I struggled to communicate with my dad. Sometimes I just thought things would be easier if I just ended it all.”

“Do… do you still feel that way now?” Puck asked worriedly.

“No, no of course not” Kurt shook his head and Puck breathed a sigh of relief. “But things are different for me now. I’m out and proud. I have my dad, my friends, Glee Club and I have you. Dave doesn’t have those things.”

“Baby, it is not your fault,” Puck reiterated. “Things got bad for Dave and I feel bad for the guy, I do. But he’s ok. His dad got to him in time. He’s gonna be fine.”

“I have to see him,” Kurt insisted.

“Ok, ok, we’ll go visit,” Puck said.

“No, I need to go alone,” Kurt replied.

“Alright,” Puck nodded rubbing Kurt’s back soothingly. “But first we have to go to the Auditorium. Mr. Schue wants a Glee meeting there.”

“I love you, Noah,” Kurt stated clinging tight to Puck. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Puck responded kissing him deeply.

Later that day, Kurt had gone up to the hospital to visit Dave. His stomach churned uncomfortably every time his eyes landed on the bruising around Dave’s throat, visual evidence of what the boy had tried to do.

“I… um,” Kurt mumbled as he shook his head to clear away the memory of Dave’s bruised neck. “So you met Sebastian in the hospital?” Kurt asked unnecessarily given that Dave had just told him so.

“Yeah, Sebastian was in the same time as me,” Dave carried on choosing to ignore Kurt’s awkwardness as well as his own.

“You mean he tried to take his own life?” Kurt asked staring out at the man who was rubbing himself up against Noah Puckerman. “But he seems so confident, like he couldn’t care less what people think.”

“He is confident,” Dave answered. “And he doesn’t care. And he didn’t try to commit suicide. Sebastian doesn’t like to hide who he is. He sort of reminds me of you in that way,” he told Kurt with a friendly smile. “He loves cock and he’s proud of it. He doesn’t care who knows. He’s gay and he will never deny it or apologise for it. But Sebastian has a cocky attitude and flaunting his sexuality the way he does can get him into trouble at times. He was attacked.”

“Attacked?” Kurt repeated. “You mean he was bashed for being gay?”

“Yeah,” Dave nodded. “He had a sprained ankle, a broken arm and a few cuts and bruises but luckily he was ok. I mean, it could have been a lot worse. But he was in the same hospital as me and he was wandering around on a crutch apparently looking for some decent coffee. Then he came into my room, sat on the bed, helped himself to my grapes and ranted about hospitals. Then he asked what I was in for and I was honest and told him that I’d tried to kill myself. He laughed and called me an idiot and said I should have at least had the brains to do it properly.”

“What?” Kurt asked completely appalled but Dave just smiled. “That’s awful. How can somebody be so insensitive?”

“It was rude,” Dave acknowledged. “But I really think that kind of bluntness was what I needed to hear. It was stupid to try and take my own life. And in that hospital room all I was getting was worry, pity and lectures about how I have so much to live for. It was refreshing to hear something different and Sebastian’s comments just made me laugh.”

“So, you two kept in touch?” Kurt asked.

“He kept visiting me in my room,” Dave replied. “I found it annoying but at the same time I looked forward to him coming back. Then when I was sent back home my dad told me he’d arranged for me to have another transfer. I went to Dalton Academy. My dad thought I would be safer there because they have a zero-tolerance no-bullying policy. And Sebastian happened to go to Dalton too.”

“Have you been a couple all this time?” Kurt asked.

“We sort of became friends at Dalton,” Dave answered. “But we didn’t start dating until second year of college.”

“That is nice,” Kurt told him. “I’m glad you’ve been able to be confident with who you really are. I’m glad that you’re happy with someone. Even if that someone is highly infuriating and dancing far too close to my ex-boyfriend than I would like.”

“He’s only doing it to annoy you,” Dave pointed out. “He keeps looking over here every few seconds to check if you’re glaring at him or not. He enjoys making people angry and uncomfortable.”

“What a catch,” Kurt drawled sarcastically. “What is Sebastian anyway? A lap-dancer, a porn-star?”

“He’s a lawyer,” Dave answered.

“That’s a lawyer?” Kurt spluttered in disbelief and Dave just grinned.

“Quite a good one too,” Dave said. “He knows how to rile people up and get under their skin. He’s never lost a case yet.”

“And what are you doing?” Kurt asked. “Did you become some big sports manager?”

“Not exactly,” Dave answered. “I’m… ok, promise you won’t laugh?”

“Of course not,” Kurt assured him.

“I’m an interior designer,” Dave told him and though Kurt’s eyes widened in surprise he did not laugh.

“That’s… unexpected,” Kurt replied honestly. “But wow, that must be so much fun. If I wasn’t on Broadway I would love to be a fashion designer or an interior designer.”

The song changed and Abba’s ‘Dancing Queen’ came on. Kurt faltered in what he had been saying and he suddenly felt as though everybody was staring at him even though they weren’t. 

Back when Kurt had been voted Prom Queen, ‘Dancing Queen’ had been the song he and Dave should have danced to. But Dave had fled the gym leaving Kurt standing awkwardly by himself until Puck had stepped in.

“I realise this is a little late,” Dave said standing up and extending his hand to Kurt. “But… dance with me?” he asked.

Kurt smiled and took Dave’s hand and the larger man proudly led him onto the dance floor. There were no crowns on their head, Kurt wasn’t wearing a kilt and he didn’t feel utterly humiliated as he had done on Prom night all those years ago. In some ways, things had changed. Dave was out and confident and happy in himself. In some ways, things hadn’t really changed. People were still staring at them with disgust in their eyes and it was really only the former Gleeks dancing near them, but that didn’t matter to Kurt and it seemed that it didn’t matter to Dave.

“Congratulations on being voted Prom King by the way,” Kurt commented and Dave laughed. “You know, Santana thought she had it in the bag when Figgins read your name out. I don’t think she’s ever really forgiven me for winning over her.”

“You’ve gotta be kidding,” Dave laughed.

“Nope,” Kurt replied. “And I still have my Prom Queen crown. I catch Santana trying it on all the time. She’s even decided for herself that if I die before her then she’s claiming my crown.”

“What if she dies before you?” Dave asked.

“Then I am obligated to bury the crown with her,” Kurt answered. “Seriously, she made me sign something.”

“She’s crazy,” Dave remarked. “Still the best girlfriend I ever had though. Even if she was just a beard.”

“Well by the looks of things she has no need for your beard-services now,” Kurt said looking to where Brittany and Santana were making-out on the dance floor. “They’ve been like that all night.”

“Do you think they’re getting back together?” Dave asked.

“I have no idea,” Kurt answered honestly. “If they do I might either be gaining a new roommate or losing one.”

“And if they don’t get back together?” Dave questioned.

“Then I’m in for several weeks’ worth of best friend duty,” Kurt said. “Santana will be a wreck and I’ll have to slowly piece her back together with chick-flicks, junk-food, and alcohol and rebound women. Trust me, it will not be pretty.”

They were interrupted by Sebastian strutting over to them.

“Excuse me Gay-face, I’d like to have my boyfriend back now,” Sebastian stated slipping himself in between Kurt and Dave. “I’d suggest you go back to your boyfriend but… oh, that’s right,” he smirked. “You don’t have one.”

“Bite me,” Kurt retorted.

“Kinky,” Sebastian smirked and Kurt rolled his eyes before moving away.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kurt happily accepted a dance with Quinn. Old familiar songs played out and they easily fell into step with one another. To an observer, it may well look as though they had choreographed routines in advance, but that was not the case. They simply danced well together. Mr. Schue had often paired them up to dance with one another in Glee performances. It seemed that even with five years apart Kurt and Quinn’s bodies still remembered how to move flawlessly together. 

“Santana and Brittany look like they’re getting to know one another pretty well again,” Quinn pointed out. “It’s almost like they’ve never been apart. And every time Rachel dances with Finn she just lights up. Look,” she said and Kurt looked over to where Finn and Rachel were dancing. “She almost looks like the old Rachel again.”

“Ok, Quinn, what point are you trying to make?” Kurt asked though he was sure it must have something to do with a man who used to sport a Mohawk.

“I just think tonight is a magical one,” Quinn commented and Kurt just quirked an eyebrow at her. “Anything could happen,” she said as Kurt dipped her down low. “If you want it to,” she added as he lifted her into his arms and spun her around. 

“Maybe I don’t want it to,” Kurt suggested as he set Quinn back on her feet.

“Actors can’t lie to other actors, Kurt,” Quinn told him. “So don’t even try. I can tell you’re desperate to be in Puck’s arms again. And I can tell he’s desperate to be back in yours too. Yet here you are dancing with me while he’s doing some weird chicken-impression thing with Sam and Mike.”

“Things between Noah and I are complicated,” Kurt said by way of an excuse and Quinn just laughed.

“Kurt, sweetie, everything’s complicated,” Quinn pointed out. “Especially with us Glee kids. Just think of how many different dating combinations we’ve had. Sometimes I get so confused I half convince myself that I dated you all at one time or another. But the fact still remains that you and Puck were the strongest couple. You dated longer than the rest of us put together. We’re not kids anymore, Kurt, and I’m old enough to know that High School friendships and romances don’t last forever like we think they will when we’re teenagers. But you and Puck, you’re different, you’re special and you’re both here. Why not give it another shot, see if it can work?”

“What if it doesn’t work?” Kurt asked her. “I’m not going to open myself up just to be heartbroken by Noah Puckerman again. I’m not doing it.”

“What reason did he give for breaking up with you?” Quinn asked him gently.

“You belong in New York and I’ll only hold you back and blah, blah, blah,” Kurt said resentfully.

“Maybe Puck was right,” Quinn told him. “You did go to New York and achieve your dreams after all. Now look at you, you’re on Broadway. Kurt Hummel is a star. Your life might not have happened if you’d stayed here or taken Puck to New York with you. But you went to New York alone and achieved your dreams alone and that is so amazing, Kurt. Now all you need is a great man to share your life with. Why shouldn’t that man be the boy who helped send you on your way to reach your dreams in the first place?”

“We’re completely different people now,” Kurt pointed out. “We don’t know each other the way we used to. I used to kiss him and see fireworks. What if that doesn’t happen anymore?”

“Five years is a long time,” Quinn said as Kurt twirled her about the dance floor. “And the two of you definitely have a lot of catching up to do. But just because you’ve missed a few things doesn’t mean you don’t still know each other. Just look at us,” she smiled as she trustingly jumped into his arms and he caught her without even having to think about the action. “Until tonight, we hadn’t danced together in five years, but we still move flawlessly with one another as we predict each other’s movement.”

“You’re not going to leave me alone until I make-out with him on the dance floor are you?” Kurt asked.

“It doesn’t have to be the dance floor,” Quinn laughed. “It doesn’t even have to be tonight. But Quinn ‘Dirty Dianna’ Fabray didn’t come to this reunion just to see her old friends. She came because her inner fangirl wants PucKurt to get back together.”

“Sorry to disappoint you,” Kurt apologised. “But that isn’t going to happen. I got over Noah Puckerman a long time ago.”

“I’ve already told you, Kurt, actors can’t lie to other actors,” Quinn said. She pressed a kiss to his cheek before elegantly moving away and joining the old Glee girls at a table, perching on Santana’s lap and playing idly with Brittany’s hair.

“The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, or the one,” Sam said coming up behind Kurt and doing his Spock impression. “Dance with me,” Sam requested in his normal voice and Kurt settled his hands on the blonde’s waist, a respectful distance between their bodies. “What are you thinking?” Sam asked curiously.

“I came out in school,” Kurt said. “Dave was closeted during his time here and everybody thought my speculations about your sexuality were ridiculous. I was openly gay. You and Dave weren’t out about being gay and bi. Now here we are five years later and you and Dave have boyfriends while I’m single. That just doesn’t seem fair.”

“You could easily get a boyfriend,” Sam replied. “I’d have totally made a move on you in High School if you weren’t dating Puck.”

Kurt blushed slightly, coming over a little shy as he let out a nervous laugh.

XXX

“He’s team gay,” Kurt told Mercedes confidently as he looked over the new kid.

XXX

Kurt was working in the tyre shop while his dad was at home under strict bed-rest in the aftermath of his heart attack. He was busily fixing up an old Ford when his boyfriend stormed in.

“What the hell, Kurt?” Puck demanded to know.

“It’s so lovely to see you too, Noah,” Kurt responded sarcastically. 

“Is it true you’re singing a duet with the new kid?” Puck huffed.

“Yes,” Kurt answered with a shrug of his shoulders. “Why is that a problem? You’re singing your duet with Quinn.”

“Because I figured you’d want to sing with Mercedes,” Puck retorted. “I didn’t expect my boyfriend to run around after the new blonde boy.”

“I’m not running around after him,” Kurt defended. “I’m just singing with him. He’s new to Glee Club and I was just being friendly.”

“You know what, fuck you, Hummel,” Puck swore and Kurt bristled at his tone.

“Hey, just what is wrong with you?” Kurt asked following after Puck when he made to stomp out.

“Do you think I’m stupid?” Puck snapped angrily.

“Well you’re certainly acting it,” Kurt replied swiftly knowing full well that his response would irritate Puck even more.

“You’re only doing this duet with this kid because you think he’s gay,” Puck told him accusingly. “So what are you hoping is gonna happen, huh? Are you hoping to sing some show-tune and do a little jazz-hands number then make-out with that overlarge mouth? Is that what this is about?”

“What, Noah, that’s ridiculous,” Kurt huffed. “I just want to sing with him.”

“You’re lying,” Puck accused. “You want him don’t you? You wanna fuck him. You don’t want me anymore.”

“That’s not true,” Kurt replied heatedly. “You’re my boyfriend, Noah. Sam is just a new teammate and I’m simply doing my part to make him feel welcome. Stop acting like a jealous child.”

“Why don’t you be a man and just admit that you’re attracted to him?” Puck asked resentfully. “And if you don’t want to be with me anymore then be man enough to admit that too. Just do it, go ahead and break up with me. You don’t care about me,” Puck ranted kicking angrily at the car Kurt had been working on. “Nobody cares about me.”

It wasn’t often that Puck displayed signs of vulnerability, but on the rare occasions that he did, it stabbed at Kurt’s heart like a javelin.

“Noah,” Kurt sighed dropping his tools and stepping towards the mohawked teen. “Noah, please. I am not breaking up with you. I’ll never break up with you,” he promised.

“Then why the fuck are you singing with him and not with me?” Puck asked kicking at the car again.

“I’m sorry,” Kurt apologised forcing Puck into a hug. “I’m sorry; I never meant to hurt you. Sam doesn’t mean anything to me. I’ll tell him I can’t sing with him. We can sing together instead, you and me.”

“Why?” Puck sneered. “So you can look at him in the audience and imagine yourself singing with him?”

“No,” Kurt said firmly. “Noah, I would love to sing with you. I’d have asked to be your partner in the first place but you’d already made plans to duet with Quinn.”

“Because I thought you’d pair up with Mercedes,” Puck repeated himself from earlier.

“She teamed up with Santana,” Kurt pointed out. “So I asked Sam. Just to be polite. That’s all it was. I wasn’t planning to cheat behind your back or break up with you or anything like that.”

“But you’re attracted to him,” Puck stated. “Admit it, I know you are.”

“Fine,” Kurt relented. “I think Sam’s attractive. But that doesn’t mean anything. I also happen to think Quinn is the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen but I’m not planning to cheat on you with her. And I never for a second thought you’d cheat on me. I trust you completely Noah and you should trust me in return.”

“I don’t like this new kid,” Puck grumbled.

“Grow up,” Kurt sighed. “You don’t have to feel jealous or insecure. Nobody is taking me away from you. And the girls insist Sam isn’t gay so he really isn’t a threat. And even if he was gay it wouldn’t matter because I’m with you.”

Puck was quiet for a long while.

“I’m sorry I kicked the car,” he finally apologised.

“It doesn’t matter,” Kurt told him. “Are… are we done fighting now?” Puck nodded and Kurt sent him a relieved smile. “Good. You know, your insecurity is entirely unnecessary but undeniably adorable.”

“Ok, I’m many things, but I’m not adorable,” Puck insisted adamantly as he squeezed Kurt’s ass. “I’m way too badass for that.”

He lifted Kurt up and splayed him out across the hood of the car. Uncaring of all the grease and oil, Puck spread himself on top of Kurt and attacked his mouth as he rutted against him.

“Noah,” Kurt groaned. “I’m supposed to be working.”

“I know,” Puck smirked. “And I’m gonna let you finish up; just as soon as I’ve made you jizz in your pants.”

Although the hood of a car wasn’t the most comfortable or romantic settings, it served its purpose and Puck successfully had Kurt coming in his pants.

Over time, Puck warmed up to Sam and frequently teased Kurt with suggestions of a threesome with the blonde.

XXX

“If things had been different with Puck I’m sure you’d have made a great boyfriend,” Kurt told Sam. “Blaine’s certainly lucky to have you.”

“I’m lucky to have him,” Sam grinned looking out to where Blaine was dancing with Mike, Artie and Mercedes. “You know, since my modelling career took off, all the people I dated made me feel really cheap. Like a piece of meat. It always felt like they only wanted me for my body, like I wasn’t good for anything other than sex. Then I met Blaine. When he looked at me for the first time, I was blown away by how special he made me feel. And when I talked to him he really listened. He didn’t just pretend to like so many other guys and girls did. He likes me for the epic weirdness that goes on in my head, not just the muscles on my body.”

“That’s beautiful,” Kurt smiled. “He seems like a really great guy.”

“He’s the best,” Sam stated. “And he’s the first guy I’ve dated that hasn’t been afraid to hold my hand in public. I know it sounds dorky and cliché but I really think he could be the one.”

“I hope he is,” Kurt told him. “You two do look great together. Does your family like him?”

“They love him,” Sam answered. “My dad says Blaine brings out the best in me and my mum says if we ever break up then she’s going to adopt him because he’s too cute not to keep. Stacey absolutely adores him. She said she always wanted a gay best friend and obviously a bisexual older brother wasn’t good enough for her so Blaine’s the next best thing. And Blaine and Stevie enjoy the same kind of books so they’re always recommending stories and authors and borrowing each other’s books.”

“That sounds great,” Kurt commented. “What about his family?”

“His mum passed away a few years ago,” Sam explained. “His dad… well, he isn’t as accepting as our dads are. But his older brother’s cool. Blaine says they didn’t get on too well growing up but since their mum died they’ve become a lot closer.”

They danced together for the next song before heading over to the food table for a few snacks.

“So, I know it’s really none of my business,” Sam said. “But what happened with you and Puck?”

“He dumped me on graduation night,” Kurt answered and Sam winced in sympathy. “He said it was for the best. He wanted me to go to New York and realise my dreams. I begged him to join me but he said he’d only hold me back.”

XXX

“Mmm, that was amazing,” Kurt complimented when his heart rate had returned to normal and he regained the powers of speech. “I might even go so far as to say that was the best fuck ever,” he praised before straddling Puck’s waist and bending down to kiss him. “I think it even beats that time up against your living-room wall when your mum and sister were out. You were just too horny and desperate to wait until we got to the bedroom. Not that I minded of course. It was actually a big turn-on having you fuck me against a wall with our clothes still on. Of course I still adore our more romantic sessions together but you’ve certainly awaken a wild-side in me over the years.” He claimed Puck’s mouth in another kiss, nipping lightly at his lower lip. “Ready for another go?”

“That was the last time, babe,” Puck replied staring up at the ceiling.

“You mean Kurt Hummel has once again tired Puckzilla out?” Kurt asked smugly.

“No, Kurt,” Puck said gently pushing Kurt off of him and sitting up. “That was the LAST time.”

“W-what?” Kurt stuttered and his intestines seemed to coil together in the wrong way as his stomach deflated and his heart sank.

“Kurt, you’re going to New York,” Puck told him.

“And you’re coming with me,” Kurt replied earnestly.

“No, I’m not,” Puck answered and despite the warm night Kurt felt terribly cold.

“But… but… this is what we planned,” Kurt spluttered.

“No, it’s what you planned,” Puck corrected. “I never said I was coming with you.”

“But you’re my boyfriend,” Kurt said hating how his voice was cracking. “You have to come. I don’t want to be in New York without you. That’s too far away.”

“Kurt, you belong in New York,” Puck told him. “I don’t. I’m just… I’m staying in Lima.”

“Then I’ll stay in Lima too,” Kurt insisted.

“No way,” Puck shot him down instantly. “Do you really think I’d let you throw away your dreams for a loser like me? You’re going to New York. You’ll study at NYADA and blow all those Theatre kids away with your crazy-ass talent.”

“So… so how are we going to make this work?” Kurt asked. “Long-distance relationships are tough, especially in the beginning, but I know we can get through it together. I’ll call you every day and I’ll text you between classes and we’ll Skype and… and I’ll visit every weekend and… and we’ll make it. We’ll be ok.”

“Kurt,” Puck sighed.

“No,” Kurt interrupted before Puck could speak. “Don’t you dare,” Kurt spat at him as tears welled in his eyes. “Don’t you dare, Noah Puckerman, don’t you dare. We can make a long-distance relationship work, we can.”

“I love you,” Puck said and Kurt threw his arms about Puck’s neck. He pressed desperate kisses to the side of Puck’s face, breathing a sigh of relief as he heard Puck’s words, taking that as a sign he had changed his mind.

“So you’ll come to New York with me,” Kurt smiled. “I knew it, Noah, I knew it. Thank you, thank you. I love you so much, you won’t regret it, I promise.” He pressed his lips to Puck’s but the mohawked teen did not kiss back. “Noah?” Kurt asked and his heart filled with worry and dread all over again.

“I love you,” Puck repeated. “And it’s because I love you so damn much that I have to let you go. You belong in New York. Baby, that’s where your future is, not here with me.”

“No, no,” Kurt shook his head vehemently. “I won’t go.”

“Kurt, baby, don’t,” Puck sighed helplessly running his hands up and down Kurt’s arms.

“I’m not going,” Kurt shrieked thumping Puck hard in the chest. “Not without you, I’m not going, I’M NOT GOING!” He started to cry, his throat throbbing from the pain of screeching so loud. “Not without you,” Kurt sobbed slumping against Puck’s chest. “Please, Noah, not without you.”

“You have to,” Puck told him firmly. “I’ll only hold you back.”

“And this is how you tell me?” Kurt seethed. “You fuck me and then… and then… what… what is this? Are you breaking up with me?”

“Yes,” Puck replied quietly ducking his head low. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he apologised trying to hold Kurt properly and comfort him.

“Get-get off,” Kurt snapped elbowing Puck in the ribs and struggling out of his hold. “Just get off. Don’t… don’t fucking touch me!” Kurt snarled wrenching himself away from Puck and getting out of the bed. 

“Kurt,” Puck said hollowly. “Come on let’s just enjoy the rest of the night together. I really didn’t want us to part on bad terms.”

“I didn’t want us to part at all,” Kurt retorted as he rummaged around the room for his clothing and haphazardly threw them on. “But you didn’t give me a choice about that.”

Fully dressed, Kurt moved to the bedroom door, glancing back at Puck over his shoulder.

“I’ll see myself out,” Kurt told him with a sniff before leaving Puck alone in his room with a slam of the door. 

XXX

“I’m sorry things didn’t work out,” Sam told Kurt.

“It was a High School romance,” Kurt shrugged pretending to act nonchalant. “Even if Noah had joined me in New York or if we’d tried to make it work long-distance there’s no guarantee we’d have lasted.”

He didn’t offer any further details about his and Puck’s break-up and Sam didn’t press for any. Kurt was grateful for that. Even though that miserable night had happened five years ago, it still wounded Kurt’s emotions if he thought on it too long. Kurt had only confided the entire story of his break-up to Santana. He had also told his dad, but he brushed over the fact that Puck broke up with him after they had sex.

“Hey,” Blaine bounded over to Sam eagerly. “I love this song,” he said already grooving to the Katy Perry track.

Sam grinned at him, circling an arm around the shorter male’s waist as he leaned in for a kiss. Pulling back, he looked over Kurt’s shoulder to spy a guy still wearing his letterman jacket glaring at them.

“Problem?” Sam challenged and Kurt looked behind him to cast a dirty look at the former jock.

“Nothing,” the other guy muttered adding a final handful of snacks to his paper plate before walking away.

“We’re gonna dance,” Sam said. “You wanna join?”

“No need,” an arrogant voice answered before Kurt could. “I’ll do the honours,” Sebastian said throwing Kurt a smirk as he snatched up his hand. “Come on, Gay Face.”

“I don’t even want to dance,” Kurt complained as Sebastian dragged him to the dance floor. “Especially not with the likes of you.”

“Oh relax,” Sebastian told him. “You might even come to find my superior company… enchanting.”

“Unlikely,” Kurt snorted stubbornly crossing his arms over his chest as Sebastian started grinding up against him. “Urgh, what is wrong with you? Your boyfriend is right over there,” he gestured across to Dave who seemed to be having a friendly conversation with Santana. “Why don’t you dance with him instead of throwing yourself at every other male? If you ask me I’d say your behaviour is downright appalling.”

“I didn’t ask you,” Sebastian pointed out. “And I’m not doing anything untoward. This is only dancing, Gay Face. It isn’t cheating despite what your precious little head thinks.”

“I honestly don’t know how Dave could stand to take you out in public,” Kurt quipped.

“Well then I’ll reveal my secret to you,” Sebastian smirked circling behind Kurt and rubbing his crotch up against Kurt’s ass. “It’s because I’m sexy as sin. Dave and I go out to a club and he watches me work the dance floor with basically every guy in the room. I flaunt my hot body around and I tease them. I make them desperate for me. Then I go and make-out with my boyfriend and show them that they can’t have me. Then Dave takes me home and fucks me hard into the mattress just like all the guys at the club wanted to. But Davey’s the only one who gets to.”

“How romantic,” Kurt remarked sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

“Do you ever loosen up?” Sebastian asked winding an arm around Kurt’s front and trailing his hand across his lower abdomen. “You’re so tense, like you have a stick up your ass. Or are you a kinky little bitch who goes around wearing a butt-plug?”

Kurt shot him a glare but Sebastian only laughed in response.

“Seriously,” Sebastian said quietly and for the first time that night he presented Kurt with a sincere expression rather than just a smug look or smirk. “Just relax and dance with me. You might even have fun,” he teased.

Releasing a sigh, Kurt dropped his arms from his chest and twisted round so he was facing Sebastian. The other man grinned triumphantly and hooked a finger into the waistband of Kurt’s trousers to pull him closer. He circled an arm around Kurt’s waist and rutted against him sensuously. 

“Relax,” Sebastian said sensing that Kurt was about to pull away. “Just enjoy yourself.”

“Trying to dry-hump me on the middle of a dance floor is highly inappropriate,” Kurt told him.

“Come on, Gay Face,” Sebastian encouraged and Kurt glared at the nickname the other man had selected for him. “You’re single, you’re successful and despite your glaring femininity you still manage to be somewhat sexy.”

“Did you just compliment me?” Kurt asked in surprise.

“Don’t get used to it,” Sebastian replied settling his hands on Kurt’s hips. “And it goes without saying that I am far sexier than you could ever hope to be. I’m so much more masculine than you after all,” he smirked while Kurt rolled his eyes over the return of Sebastian’s irritating personality. “But you’re at a High School Reunion full of numerous people who used to bully you. As a fellow cock-enthusiast I fully believe you should take this opportunity to flaunt your homosexuality in their faces and show them that they couldn’t change you. Plus it will make your ex-boyfriend insanely jealous and turned-on and envious people are always entertaining. I enjoy getting under people’s skin and making them uncomfortable,” Sebastian grinned. “So, Kurt Hummel, are you going to dance dirty with me or not?”

There was a sparkle of mischief in Sebastian’s eyes, daring him to play the game and Kurt found it incredibly difficult to resist. He always had trouble resisting a challenge, a fact Santana had quickly learned and always used to her advantage ever since they had moved in together. It seemed that Sebastian Smythe shared Santana’s ability to trick Kurt into doing things he wouldn’t usually do. Kurt couldn’t deny that he also found appeal in the idea of making all his past tormentors distinctly uncomfortable with a homoerotic display. And if he succeeded in making Noah Puckerman jealous then that was a bonus. 

“Very well,” Kurt said looping his arms around Sebastian’s neck. “I’ll play.”

Sebastian’s eyes glinted with amusement and he instantly rocked his hips against Kurt who responded with a pelvic thrust.

“Not bad,” Sebastian commented as they moved against one another in a fashion that wouldn’t look out of place in the Dirty Dancing movie. “For someone who looks like a total prude I mean.”

Kurt opted to respond to Sebastian’s words by turning the dirty dancing up a notch. He turned so his back was pressed against Sebastian’s front and wiggled against him in a manner he knew would look incredibly sexy. For a brief moment, his thoughts turned to Dave and his eyes looked out to find the other man. He was still sitting with Santana and the pair looked highly amused by Kurt and Sebastian’s sexy dance.

“We’re getting a lot of attention,” Sebastian whispered into Kurt’s ear. Discreetly looking around, Kurt discovered that the majority of people in the gym had their eyes on them. “Don’t go and get stage fright now,” Sebastian teased.

“Try not to get a hard-on,” Kurt replied tilting his neck back to rest his head on Sebastian’s shoulder.

He felt Sebastian’s chuckle vibrate through his chest. As the other man roamed his hands across his torso, Kurt simply encouraged the action, one arm wrapping around Sebastian’s neck from behind. Sebastian’s hands ventured under his shirt and Kurt wondered if perhaps things were going a little too far. However, he couldn’t deny to himself that it delighted him to see the expressions on his former bullies’ faces. Ever since he had set foot in McKinley he had been made to feel like a freak. They told him that he was ‘wrong’ and disgusting. Every cruel word, every locker shove and every slushie facial, it was all their own form of punishment for his being gay. But Sebastian was right. They hadn’t been able to change him or scare the gay out of him. Now here he was five years later, easily one of the biggest success stories McKinley had to offer.

Kurt slipped behind Sebastian, setting his hands on the other man’s hips and directing his movement. 

“Get Dave over here,” Kurt whispered into Sebastian’s ear and Sebastian crooked his finger gesturing for his boyfriend to join them.

After making a comment to Santana that made the girl laugh, Dave strode over to join Sebastian and Kurt. He stepped up to his boyfriend and Sebastian draped one arm loosely around Dave’s neck as he danced seductively between the two other males.

Finding Sam’s amused looking face, Kurt gestured for the blonde to join them and he eagerly strutted towards them with Blaine in hand. Turning his back to Sebastian, Kurt jumped into Sam’s strong arms, locking his legs around his waist and rutting against him in a manner that just screamed ‘sex’.

As Sam settled him back on the floor, Blaine slipped between the two and they all sashayed their hips, wiggled their butts and ground against one another. They were all perfectly aware that their homoerotic display was making a fair number of people distinctly uncomfortable but they didn’t let it bother them. Making people uncomfortable had been the intention after all and Sebastian for one clearly seemed to enjoy it if the bulge in his leather pants was anything to go by.

“You know there’s somebody missing,” Sam said into Kurt’s ear.

Kurt looked around in search of Puck, blinking in confusion when he couldn’t find him. A hand settled on his waist and a warm body pressed up against his back. Swallowing, Kurt sank back against the strong chest and closed his eyes as a familiar set of hands roamed freely over his body. Rocking his hips back, Kurt distinctly felt Puck’s erection pressing into his ass.

“Hey,” Kurt greeted fluttering his eyes open to look at Puck.

“Hey,” Puck replied huskily before covering Kurt’s mouth with his own.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The kiss was intoxicating. Various conflicting thoughts raced through Kurt’s mind. He wondered if kissing Puck back was a mistake but his lips clearly didn’t agree. He wanted to pull Puck closer, and he did… or did Puck pull him? But part of him wanted to push him away at the same time. Without making any conscious decision to do so, Kurt made to retreat from the kiss but then Puck nibbled on his lower lip and Kurt dove back in with full force. His hands scrabbled up to Puck’s head with the intention of yanking at his Mohawk. Of course, it wasn’t there anymore so Kurt had nothing to grab on to. He became mildly aware of a hint of a metallic taste, blood. 

He felt dizzy and a little lightheaded. His knees were weak and he desperately needed to breathe. Gripping at Puck’s biceps to steady himself, Kurt broke the kiss and panted harshly. Looking at Puck, he saw that the other man’s pupils were blown wide with lust and his lips bruised. Kurt knew he must look similar and he wasn’t entirely sure what he was supposed to think or do with the situation presented to him.

It was tempting to just kiss Puck again and to keep kissing him until everybody else had left. Kurt was also overcome with the desire to take Puck’s hand and lead him to a more private setting so they could rip one another’s clothes off like the pair of horny teenagers they once were. There was a part of Kurt that yearned to freeze the moment and prevent time from doing its thing. He wanted to bask in the afterglow of the kiss for all time without having to face the consequences, the meaning or the emotions. There was also a part of him that just wished to run away and ignore what happened so he wouldn’t have to deal with it. 

Gazing into Puck’s eyes, Kurt could see there was uncertainty there too. It seemed neither of them knew how to behave. Ultimately it was Santana who came to their rescue by choosing that moment to demand that everybody from New Directions visited the old Choir Room together. Grateful for the distraction, Kurt eagerly agreed and turned away from Puck to follow Santana and Brittany who were leading the way.

As he walked behind them through the school corridors, noting how they were linking their pinkie fingers just as they used to, he wondered how they were managing to behave so naturally. The two women had been talking, dancing and kissing for most of the night and as far as Kurt could tell there was no awkwardness between them. 

The same could not be said for his predicament with Noah Puckerman. He could sense the other man’s presence close behind him and it made him feel incredibly nervous. The hairs on the back of his neck were raised and goose bumps were breaking out all over his skin. He also felt an odd tingling sensation slithering up and down his spine that made him think Puck was probably checking out his rear. And the idea of that most certainly did not make Kurt Hummel blush.

“Ok, my sexy losers, here we are,” Santana announced waving her hands to the Choir Room door. “Come on, Berry, why don’t you do the honours?” 

Rachel was standing slightly apart from the group with her arms across her chest. At Santana’s suggestion she dropped her gaze to the floor and began fiddling with her hair.

“That’s ok, you open it,” Rachel said meekly.

“No way,” Finn objected. “Rachel, you were captain of the Glee Club. It has to be you.”

“Damn straight,” Artie agreed.

“Go on, babe,” Puck encouraged extending his hand to her.

Watching the interaction, Kurt got the impression that Rachel might actually turn around and run. Her eyes were certainly darting frantically about as though looking for a means of escape. But as soon as her palm slipped into Puck’s guitar playing hand she seemed to relax a little. There was still evidence of tension in the stiffness of her back and shoulders but she no longer looked like a frightened animal about to be devoured by a deadlier beast.

“Open it! Open it! Open it!” Sam, Mike, Tina and Brittany chanted.

Still keeping her fingers tightly locked with Puck’s, Rachel used her free hand to push down on the door handle. It clicked open and she pushed it open to reveal the darkened room. 

“Let’s go in, let’s go in,” Mercedes said eagerly but Rachel made no attempt to step forward.

“Rach?” Puck asked gently as he carded his fingers through her hair.

“I… I can’t,” Rachel whispered shifting closer to Puck who coiled his arms around her and rested his chin atop her head.

“Go in,” Puck told Santana. “We just need a minute.”

Santana nodded before searching blindly for the switch to turn the lights on. Smiling, she practically skipped into the Choir Room and ran her fingers across the piano keys. Laughing, Brittany followed right behind her and instantly began twirling about the room. Mike made his entrance by skidding across the floor on his knees before jumping up to dance with Brittany. Tina and Mercedes walked in together, both grinning wildly as they looked about the room that filled them with so many different memories. Sam ran in to join Mike and Brittany’s dancing and Artie rolled in after him.

“And I said to myself sit down,” Artie sang, “Sit down we’re rocking the boat.” Mercedes and Tina practically screamed in delight as they sang and danced with Artie, the old routine half forgotten and clumsier than ever.

“Rachel?” Quinn asked softly resting her hand on the doorframe and looking to where Rachel was cuddling Puck in the corridor. Kurt and Finn were still out in the corridor too, the step-brothers staring at Rachel helplessly not knowing what to do or say. “Come on, it won’t be the same without you.”

“Do you wanna head home?” Puck asked and Kurt’s eyes snapped from Rachel to Puck. He didn’t like the idea of Puck leaving, not now after they’d kissed. Rachel shook her head ‘no’ and Kurt breathed a small sigh of relief. “So, are you gonna come in, babe?”

She nodded in response and tucked her hair behind her ears before wringing her fingers together. Her eyes remained fixed on the ground as she stepped by Finn and Kurt before walking into the Choir Room with Quinn beside her. Finn followed after the two girls leaving Kurt and Puck out in the corridor. 

“You ready?” Puck asked looking to Kurt and the former Cheerio found his mind taking him back to another time when Puck had posed that question in that very corridor.

XXX

“You ready?” Puck asked looking to Kurt as they stood outside the door to the Choir Room.

“Of course,” Kurt answered confidently with a hand on his hip as he smoothed out his bangs.

“Ok, Breadsticks here we come,” Puck grinned holding the door open for Kurt, slapping his boyfriend’s ass as he stepped through. “Mr. Schue, Kurt and I are ready to perform our winning duet that will get us those free tickets to eat at the Sticks.”

“Dream on, Puckerman, that dinner at Breadsticks is mine,” Santana stated from where she sat beside Mercedes. “Our ‘River Deep, Mountain High’ cover was freaking awesome. There’s no way you two can beat us with some gay little Disney song.”

“Santana, that’s enough,” Mr. Schue told her. “You guys are teammates and this is friendly competition. You should all do your best to win but be respectful enough to support everybody else’s efforts too.”

“What? Even that insulting Finchel train-wreck?” Santana asked referring to Finn and Rachel’s duet performance. 

“Santana, enough,” Mr. Schue told her more forcefully. “Ok and our final duet performers of the week are Kurt and Puck. Take it away guys.”

For the next few minutes, Kurt and Puck commanded the attention of their fellow Glee Clubbers with their interpretation of ‘Don’t go Breaking my Heart’. They didn’t win the duet competition. That victory went to Quinn and Sam. 

XXX

Snapping back to the present, Kurt couldn’t help but let out a snort of laughter. He saw Puck quirk an eyebrow at him in askance.

“Don’t go breaking my heart,” Kurt said by way of explanation. “Again,” he muttered under his breath as he entered the Choir Room. 

He leaned against the piano and looked out at his fellow Glee Clubbers. Finn was looking very much at home on the drum set while Brittany and Mike were having an incredible dance-off. Santana had Sam in a chair and was forcing him to listen to the complete version of ‘Trouty Mouth’. Artie was entertaining Mercedes with a few impressions of Mr. Schuester and Quinn was hugging a softly crying Tina. Rachel was seated quietly on a chair.

“I’ve missed you all so much,” Tina sobbed emotionally as Puck propped himself against the piano beside Kurt. “I never had a single friend until I joined Glee Club,” she admitted. “And you were the best friends I could ever ask for.”

“I never danced outside my bedroom before Glee Club,” Mike said. “And I’d never have dared to apply for a Dance School if it wasn’t for you,” he told Tina throwing his arms around her from behind and joining her embrace with Quinn.

“I always thought being in a wheelchair would hold me back,” Artie voiced rolling towards the trio of huggers. “But you all showed me that being in a chair didn’t mean my life had to have limits. I’m just your basic nerdy guy but I got to date a goth,” he brushed his knuckles across Tina’s cheek lightly making her release a small laugh. “And a cheerleader,” he looked across to smile at Brittany who formed her fingers into a heart shape. “I danced on stage with Mr. Mike Chang,” he boasted ruffling Mike’s hair. “I sang with a Broadway star and a T.V legend,” he looked from Kurt to Quinn. “Thanks to Finn, I got to be on the football team. And Puck managed to make me feel cool. I single-handedly directed the best play McKinley has ever seen with Kurt and Rachel playing the best Tony and Maria ever. Being in Glee gave me the opportunity to do things I never thought I’d be able to do.”

“Being in Glee Club made me feel smart,” Brittany said moving in to join the group hug.

“I really loved all the outfits,” Mercedes said joining Brittany and the others.

“Glee Club taught me how to be a man,” Finn spoke up. “And how to be a leader… and that led to me becoming a teacher.”

“Glee Club became a home when I didn’t have one,” Sam said as he and Finn buried themselves into the giant hug.

“Hanging out with all you losers made me appreciate how sexy I was,” Santana smirked as she strutted over to the huddled group. “And… being in Glee Club gave me the courage to be myself,” she said in a more serious tone. “And I can’t thank you guys enough for that because…” she sniffed. “Because…” the first tear slipped from her eye. “Because the real me is awesome and I really love her,” she threw herself into the hug crying more hysterically than Tina.

“Did you spike the punch?” Kurt asked Puck in a whisper knowing that Santana rarely got so emotional without the influence of alcohol. 

“Glee Club taught me to be a better person,” Quinn said from where she was trapped in the middle of the hug. “In here I was lucky enough to meet the best people McKinley had to offer. And I was fortunate enough to find a way to be your friend.”

“Come on, you three, what about you?” Mercedes asked looking to Kurt and Puck at the piano and then to Rachel sitting alone on a chair.

“Being in Glee changed everything,” Kurt answered. “It gave me a safe haven where I could express who I really was. I made friends and I found the courage to come out. And admitting I was gay helped me form a stronger connection with my dad. Before Glee I felt invisible and unheard. But Glee Club gave me a voice.”

“Get in here, white boy,” Mercedes ordered and Kurt moved in to join the hug.

“Glee taught me how to love,” Puck said and Kurt could feel his cheeks getting hot. “What about you babe?” Puck asked Rachel once he had joined the hug, one arm locked around Kurt’s waist and his other hand resting round Artie’s shoulders.

“G-glee club made me feel… s-special,” Rachel said with a teary smile. It was Santana who held her hand out to pull Rachel into the tangle of limbs.

They all hugged one another tightly. Tina, Rachel and Santana were all crying and Puck was also rather emotional.

“Just a small town girl,” Finn sang and various memories filled the minds of the former New Directions. They sang ‘Don’t Stop Believing’ together, apart from Rachel and Santana. Rachel didn’t sing because she simply hadn’t since her last failed NYADA audition and Santana was crying too much to vocalise anything in tune, on key or even vaguely coherent.

XXX 

They finished the final song of their Journey medley. Everything had been perfect. Everybody remembered the words and the choreography. They all smiled together, enjoying their performance. They all looked to Mercedes in admiration as she belted out the last jaw-dropping note.

Holding hands on stage, they felt nervous and excited but also confident. Kurt had one hand clutching tightly with Puck’s. Mr. Schue was on his other side, his hand gripping his shoulder just a little too tight as they all waited with bated breath for the Regional champions to be announced.

“Vocal Adrenaline!” Applause and cheers erupted in the auditorium but to Kurt the noise sounded rather like nails on a chalkboard. He kept a very forced smile fixed in place as he glanced around at his teammates. Rachel in particular looked crestfallen and though Kurt found it difficult to get along with the girl his heart went out to her and he was compelled to release Puck’s hand and give the Jewish girl a hug.

“We didn’t even place,” Artie mumbled.

They left the stage in silence and quietly changed out of their black and gold costumes and back into their street clothes.

“I really thought we had a shot at winning,” Finn said looking dejected.

“Forget it, we had no chance,” Puck pointed out bitterly. “Aural Intensity kissed the judges’ asses with their set-list and Vocal Adrenaline’s dancers are too good. We have Mike and Brittany. They have like the equivalent of ten Mike’s and Brittany’s. Then there’s that Jesse kid who totally screwed us all over. Plus Coach Sylvester was on the judging panel. No way in hell was she gonna let us win.”

“I don’t know, I think she might have voted for us,” Artie spoke up. “She’d probably never admit to it but I think maybe she did. She’s got a good heart once you take away the tracksuit and the megaphone.”

“What does it matter?” Finn asked irritably. “It’s over. We didn’t make it to Nationals so Glee Club’s dead.”

“Maybe Figgins will change his mind,” Artie suggested with next to no conviction.

“All that hard work,” Finn complained. “And nothing. It was all for nothing!” he violently kicked a chair.

“Let it go, Finn,” Kurt sighed as he buttoned up his form-fitting knee-length cardigan. 

He left the designated changing room and stepped out into the corridor. Leaning against the wall, he closed his eyes and let out a long sigh before sinking down to the floor.

“Hey,” Puck said softly stepping out to join him. “It’s gonna be ok. I know you loved Glee Club, and I kinda loved it too. In my own badass way of course,” he nudged Kurt’s shoulder playfully making his boyfriend smile. “And it sucks that its over but… at least we can say we tried. And we had fun this year. And we both came out of that fabulous cock-loving closet. We should be proud of the things we did this year.”

“Does that include you singeing the hair in your butt-crack when you tried to light your fart on fire?” Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Ok, maybe we should forget about that,” Puck relented. “But we’ve done some pretty awesome things this year. You joined the Football team and helped us win. And you won Nationals with the Cheerio’s.”

“And you studied really hard and pulled your grades up from Ds to Cs and Bs,” Kurt stated proudly. “You chose Glee Club and loser-status over Football and popularity.”

“Kurt, I didn’t choose Glee Club over Football and popularity,” Puck told him. “I chose you. And I’d choose you every single time. I love you.”

It was the first time Puck had said those three special words and Kurt couldn’t help the goofy smile that spread across his face. He hadn’t expected Puck to be the one to make such a declaration first. He always assumed it would be he who uttered the first ‘I love you’. His feelings for his boyfriend were deep and strong. For a while Kurt had felt feelings he thought might be love but he hadn’t dared to say so to Puck. 

“I love you too,” Kurt replied unable to keep the grin off his face.

It felt so good to finally say it. Puck smiled back at him then leaned in for a lazy kiss. They carried on making-out until the other boys were changed and standing in the corridor with them. They then helped one another to their feet and followed the others outside to the bus where the girls and Mr. Schue were already waiting.

“Listen guys,” Mr. Schue called once they were all seated. “I know today didn’t go the way we’d hoped. But you kids looked so incredible up there and I am so proud of all of you.”

“Mr. Schue,” Finn interrupted from his seat beside Rachel. “That’s nice and all but… we still lost. There won’t be any Glee Club anymore.”

“We don’t know that yet,” Mr. Schue replied. “I’ll talk to Figgins and I will fight to keep this club going.”

“What’s the point?” Santana asked. “Figgins won’t change his mind.”

“Maybe not,” Mr. Schue acknowledged. “But I’m going to try anyway. We might be lucky and get another year. But if we don’t, I want you to walk away from this with a positive attitude. Think of all the fun you’ve had, the life lessons you’ve learned and all the friends you’ve made. You are all special and talented. You all have a love for music. Keep that with you. Don’t stop singing the songs in your heart just because there may not be an audience to hear it. Don’t stop believing.”

XXX

Santana was the first to break up the hug, frantically drying her eyes.

“Seriously, you’re all such cry-babies,” she scoffed hypocritically. 

Everybody else slowly untangled themselves from the group hug and looked about the Choir Room sharing a few more memories. Kurt wandered back over to the piano, absentmindedly playing out something that slightly resembled some kind of melodic tune.

“If only pianos could talk,” Puck whispered huskily into Kurt’s ear.

The piano would surely have a great number of riveting stories to tell. It had no doubt seen countless performances in its life time. Some good, some bad and others slightly messed up. It had certainly viewed a fair share of relationship dramas during the New Directions days. There had been tears and tantrums and laughter. And as far as Kurt Hummel and Noah Puckerman were concerned the piano had always played witness to some naughtier displays.

XXX 

Hand-in-hand, Kurt and Puck slipped into the Choir Room, Puck locking the door behind them. 

“Noah, we have Spanish class,” Kurt pointed out. “Mr. Schue will notice we’re missing.”

“Whatever, he’ll get over it,” Puck shrugged. “And I’m sure the way I’m gonna make you moan and scream will be a hell of a lot better than any noises Schuester can get from you.”

“That sounds so wrong,” Kurt cringed. “Whoa, what are you doing?” Kurt asked completely taken by surprise when his boyfriend lifted him off of his feet and set him atop the piano.

“Having my wicked way with you,” Puck smirked with a wink already unfastening Kurt’s belt.

“No way,” Kurt told his boyfriend adamantly. “I am not having sex on top of a piano in the school Choir Room.”

“Alright, no penetration,” Puck agreed. “We can just fool around a little,” he compromised before yanking Kurt’s skinny jeans down to his knees. “Fuck,” he swore excitedly as he discovered Kurt wasn’t wearing any underwear.

“Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?” Kurt asked.

“Nah, just my boyfriend,” Puck answered before smashing their lips together.

“Mmm,” Kurt moaned into the kiss as he snaked his hands up Puck’s top, breaking their lips apart to remove the item of clothing. “You’re gorgeous, Noah,” Kurt complimented breathily as he teased his fingers down Puck’s chiselled chest. He tweaked at Puck’s pierced nipple, the action making Puck skit away. His nipples were very sensitive. “Touch yourself for me?” Kurt asked a little shyly.

Unhooking his belt, Puck shoved his baggy jeans down and took his circumcised cock in hand. He wasn’t wearing any underwear either.

“You too, babe,” Puck commanded and Kurt watched Puck’s movements as he lightly took hold of his own manhood.

Kurt had long since lost his virginity to Noah Puckerman. They had first had sex the previous school year, back when Kurt had been convinced that singing in the Library would afford him a reputation as a badass. The innocence of it all had been too much for Puck to resist. 

Like any regular teenage boy, Kurt was well practised in the art of masturbation. He had enjoyed touching himself down there before he and Puck got together and he still enjoyed it now. Although he much preferred to have Puck’s touch. However, as comfortable as he was to touch himself in the privacy of his own bedroom, or to have Puck touching him, Kurt was still inexplicably shy when it came to masturbating in front of another person. 

“You make me so hot when you get all school-boy,” Puck grunted. ‘School-boy’ was how Puck liked to describe Kurt’s shyness in regards to anything sexual. With his free hand, Puck pushed Kurt’s legs further apart to get a better view of his boyfriend touching himself. “That feel good?” Puck asked.

“It’s nice,” Kurt answered with his eyes downcast. Although it would turn him on to hear dirty-talk from Puck, Kurt was incredibly awkward when it came to talking dirty himself. He just felt too self-conscious thinking that his words sounded like a sordid script from a bad porn movie. 

They leaned in to make-out some more, both teens still tending to their blood-filled cocks.

“You’re so sexy, Kurt,” Puck groaned, speaking the words into Kurt’s ear. He moved his hand to Kurt’s dick and gently pushed Kurt’s hand away so he could take over. “You like that?” he asked tugging at the head in a circular motion that always made Kurt groan.

“Yes,” Kurt panted leaning back on the piano and propping himself up with his elbows. “Your mouth would feel better though,” he dared to say, speaking the words in a rush and not making eye-contact when he said them.

“Yeah?” Puck asked. “Then beg for it,” he teased and Kurt sent a glare at him.

“Please?” Kurt asked with his eyes closed as Puck’s hand continued to work his cock.

“Please what?” Puck quizzed and it was moments like these when Kurt really wanted to punch his boyfriend in the face.

“Please just… just suck me,” Kurt begged feeling his cheeks burn. He was rewarded by Puck’s mouth engulfing his manhood and he threw his head back as he moaned at the sensation. “Yes,” he panted with a smile on his lips, one hand moving to grip at Puck’s mohawk. 

Far too soon, Puck pulled away. Before Kurt could complain, his mouth was covered by Puck’s, their tongues sparring together. It was messy and filthy but Kurt had come to truly love the dirty feeling that accompanied kissing his boyfriend after giving or receiving head.

“Here,” Puck said offering two fingers to Kurt’s mouth.

Knowing what was coming, Kurt opened his mouth to welcome Puck’s digits. He stared deep into Puck’s eyes as he sucked and slurped at Puck’s fingers, making sure to coat them with saliva. Puck was biting down on his lip as he watched, still fisting himself furiously with his other hand. 

Withdrawing his fingers, Puck moved his hand down to Kurt’s ass. Reaching his hands down himself, Kurt spread his butt-cheeks accordingly, granting Puck full access to his hole. They both groaned as Puck slipped a finger in, Kurt’s anal walls immediately clenching around the digit.

“Is that good?” Puck asked as he worked his finger in and out. Kurt nodded in response as he gnawed at his lower lip to contain grunts and moans. “Can you take another?” he asked and Kurt nodded eagerly as he pushed down against Puck’s finger. “You’re gorgeous like this,” Puck told him as he entered the second finger. “So fucking hot, Kurt.”

At times, Kurt appeared so innocent, like an inexperienced virgin. But other times Kurt just lost control and came across so desperate and wanton. And Puck’s fingers scissoring inside his ass never failed to produce a needy and shameless reaction.

“Noah,” Kurt whined, his fingers caressing his own face as Puck worked his fingers inside of him. “Oh fuck, Noah,” he swore and Puck grunted. It always turned him on when Kurt swore during sex.

“I’m close, babe,” Puck told him as he full-on rammed his fingers in and out of Kurt’s welcoming hole, pumping his own dick furiously all the while. Kurt reached an arm up to pull Puck down for a clumsy kiss. “Turn over,” Puck commanded and Kurt hastened to obey. “Fuck,” Puck swore in appreciation as he admired Kurt’s buttocks. “Your hole looks wrecked and it hasn’t even had my dick,” Puck commented as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of Kurt’s anus at a savage pace.

“Oh Noah,” Kurt moaned breathlessly before biting down on his hand for fear of getting too loud and somebody overhearing and discovering what they were up to.

“I’m gonna cum,” Puck warned pulling his fingers from Kurt’s tight body and squeezing one of his butt-cheeks.

Kurt kept his fist stuffed in his mouth to trap his sound as Puck ejaculated over his backside. 

“Shit,” Puck panted relying on the piano to hold him up. “Now its your turn, baby,” Puck said reaching a hand under Kurt’s body to grip his neglected cock.

“Wanky,” Santana smirked from the doorway and Kurt yelped in embarrassment as he jumped down from the piano to cover himself.

“What the fuck?” Puck asked. “I locked that door.”

“You did,” Santana confirmed. “And I unlocked it. Wow, nice package, Hummel.”

“Just go,” Kurt hissed at her forcing his jeans back up and buckling the belt.

“I gotta say I’m impressed,” Santana said. “I never thought Lady Hummel could be so naughty.”

“Fuck off, Santana,” Puck told her and she laughed to herself before turning round to leave while Puck pulled his own jeans back up. “Sorry,” Puck apologised to Kurt who looked absolutely mortified. “But at least it was only Santana.”

“She’s going to tease me about this for weeks isn’t she?” Kurt asked.

“More like a month or two,” Puck said scratching the back of his neck. “But don’t worry about it. I thought you looked sexy as hell on that piano.” He pulled his boyfriend in for a hug, feeling rather smug with the knowledge that his cum was drying on Kurt’s ass beneath his skinny jeans.

XXX

“I can’t believe it,” Santana remarked. “I actually miss High School.”

“Yes, how have we lived all these years without receiving a slushie facial?” Kurt asked sarcastically. 

“How about a cum facial?” Puck whispered so only Kurt could hear. Kurt opted not to respond.

“Ok, parts of High School sucked ass,” Santana admitted. “But it had its good points too. This little old Choir Room, Glee Club, sexy Cheerio outfits… me.”

“I really have missed all you guys,” Tina said. “And don’t get me wrong, I love my job, I love Kyle and my new friends and I’m happy but… being in Glee Club with all of you, those were the best days of my life.”

“Mine too,” Rachel said quietly and Mercedes moved in to hug her.

“I guess we should head back to the gym,” Sam pointed out and there were murmurs of agreement.

Rachel was the last to leave the Choir Room, standing alone with her arms cuddling herself as she looked around at the room that had witnessed her glory days.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Stepping back inside the gym, Santana and Brittany immediately returned to the dance floor while Finn headed towards the snack table. Dave, Blaine and Kyle were seated at a table together discussing football while Sebastian was ballroom dancing with Belle. Artie left his fiancée to dance with the man in leather pants while he and Mike chatted with Coach Beiste. Tina left her boyfriend to talk sports in favour of dancing with Mercedes, Rachel and Quinn. 

“I think I’m gonna marry that boy,” Sam said to Kurt and Puck with a dopey grin on his face as he gazed at Blaine from across the room.

Kurt wasn’t sure what to say in response so he settled for smiling and forced himself not to mention that Sam had once wanted to marry Quinn. 

“Marriage huh?” Puck asked. “That must mean the little dudes great in bed.”

“Could you be any more unromantic?” Kurt asked elbowing Puck in the chest. “Marriage is a serious thing, Noah. A person doesn’t decide to marry someone purely based on their bedroom performance. To marry someone you need to be in love. You have to want to spend the rest of your life together. You don’t marry someone just because they’re capable of giving you an orgasm.”

“But it probably helps,” Puck argued and Kurt rolled his eyes while Sam sniggered. 

“He does have a point,” Sam reasoned in Puck’s defence. “If you don’t have great sex with someone then your relationship probably won’t last to reach a stage where you’re ready to say you’re in love and wanna get married.” Kurt glared at Sam a little. “Of course I’m totally crazy in love with Blaine because of who he is as a person,” Sam said hastily. “The awesome sex is just a bonus.” 

“Alright, Evans, spill,” Puck ordered. “What’s the kinkiest thing you and Blaine have ever done?”

“Noah,” Kurt scolded. “You can’t just ask people things like that? Honestly, you’re worse than Santana.”

“Oh please, Santana’s only a filthy-minded bitch because of me,” Puck declared. “Before I defiled her she was a little pussy-cat. Come on, dude,” he encouraged Sam. “What kinky shit have you done?”

“Well,” Sam grinned and Kurt eagerly leaned in to hear the story despite his earlier protest. “There was this one time I wore a sexy school-girl outfit for him.” Kurt’s eyes widened in surprise while Puck smirked as he looked Sam up and down, no doubt imagining what the blonde would look like in a short little skirt. “Blaine went kinda wild for that. He made me suck him off after he spanked me. Then he fucked me bareback with the school-girl skirt still on. And after he came inside me he moved his face down and licked it all back out. It was really hot.”

“Damn,” Puck commented looking over at Blaine, clearly surprised to hear the shorter man was so kinky. “And do you always bottom?” he asked Sam.

“Mostly,” Sam nodded. “I have topped a couple of times but I really prefer to be the one getting fucked. Now come on, I shared so now it’s your turn. What’s the kinkiest thing you two ever did together?”

“Don’t you dare,” Kurt warned Puck as he opened his mouth to speak. “Anything that happened between us in the bedroom department is strictly private.”

“Then I guess I’ll just have to tell Sam about some of our adventures on the Choir Room piano,” Puck said and Sam grinned while Kurt’s eyes widened in horror. “In your dad’s Garage, your car, my truck.”

“Noah,” Kurt hissed and Puck just smirked wider as he continued to list other places.

“The Janitor’s Closet,” Puck listed. “The Library, that one was fun,” he told Sam. “We had to be quiet and Kurt can be such a noisy bitch. I had to shove his underwear in his mouth as a gag.”

“Noah, please, just stop talking,” Kurt begged.

“We had shower sex quite a lot, that was always fun,” Puck continued. “And there was this one time I did him doggy-style in the backyard. And we did it in one of the pool’s I was cleaning. Oh and you remember that Jacob kid?”

“Yeah,” Sam nodded.

“We totally snuck into his backyard and did it on his trampoline,” Puck announced proudly. “It was our way of getting back at him for some lame-ass rumour he put on his blog about us.”

“Thank you, Noah, that’s enough,” Kurt said pointedly, his cheeks burning red.

“You’re gorgeous when you blush,” Puck commented and Kurt shifted on his feet awkwardly, unsure how to respond to the compliment. “Later, dude,” he said to Sam bumping fists with him before he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Kurt’s cheek.

“He drives me insane,” Kurt groaned as Puck moved away and invited Coach Beiste onto the floor for a dance.

“Did you guys really do it in the Library?” Sam asked.

“Only the once,” Kurt admitted as he smoothed out his hair.

“Wow,” Sam breathed. “I never would have thought you’d do something like that. Puck was a really lucky guy. When we were in High School I couldn’t get any of my girlfriends to do more than make-out let alone get wild and do the nasty in a Library, or on cars, or in swimming pools. I couldn’t even get past making-out and heavy-petting with Santana.”

“Well she was in love with Brittany,” Kurt pointed out. “And Quinn was President of the Celibacy Club. And Mercedes had self-respect. Not that I didn’t,” he added as an afterthought. “I just… being with Noah was wild, dangerous and exciting. He could always get me to do things that nobody else could. There was just something about him that made me let loose my inhibitions and not over-think everything. He helped me to live in the moment and have fun instead of stressing and worrying about the past or the future.”

“Sounds like a great relationship,” Sam said.

“It was,” Kurt nodded with a smile.

“I think it still is,” Sam replied. “Kurt, don’t even try to deny it,” he said when Kurt made to speak. “I was out there when you two were dancing with one another. I saw you kissing. It was hot, Kurt, really hot. The love, heat and chemistry you two had when you dated in High School… its still there, dude.”

“I know,” Kurt responded watching Coach Beiste spin Puck around. “I’ve spent five years trying to forget him, to get over him. It didn’t work. I’m still crazy for him and I have no idea what to do about it.”

“You want my advice?” Sam asked and Kurt nodded. “Don’t think. Don’t think about everything that went on in High School and don’t think about the past five years you’ve spent apart. And don’t think about tomorrow. Just live in the moment. Enjoy tonight. Have fun and just feel, no questions, no worries, no doubts and no what if’s. Just act like a teenager again.”

He dared to ruffle Kurt’s hair, an action that earned him a most deadly glare, before he moved across the gym to wrap his arms around his boyfriend and steal numerous kisses from his lips.

“Such dorks,” Kurt thought out loud as he watched Sam and Blaine, but he couldn’t deny that they made an adorable couple. “Hey Britt,” he smiled as he moved to the dance floor and stepped up beside Brittany and Santana. “Mind if I steal Santana for a little while?”

“Ok,” Brittany said pressing a quick kiss to Santana’s mouth before moving away to share a three-way slow-dance with Rachel and Quinn.

“Tonight is insane,” Santana commented and Kurt could only nod in agreement. “I can’t believe you were so worried about coming tonight. This reunion is awesome. Well, ok, it’s actually kind of lame, but all of us being together again is just amazing. I might even go so far as to call it heart-warming. You know, if I actually had one of those things.”

“You have a heart,” Kurt told her. “I still think maybe it’s located in your ass and often affected by your bowel movement, but you still have a heart.”

“Brittany is so beautiful,” Santana gushed. “And she’s still so… so… so Brittany. I mean, she’s different, we’re all different, but she hasn’t changed too much. Some people change and then they feel like complete strangers but Britt is still Britt.”

“That’s great,” Kurt said.

“She tried looking me up in New York, you know,” Santana informed him. “She wanted to surprise me, see if we could maybe work something out. But she got confused with all the travel arrangements and ended up in New Jersey instead.”

“You two look beautiful together,” Kurt said and Santana grinned. “You always did. But what’s going to happen after tonight? Will you stay in touch?”

“Look, I have no idea what’s going to happen,” Santana answered. “Tonight feels magical and I’m not going to over-think things. I’m just going to enjoy whatever happens. Maybe things with Brittany will work out, maybe they won’t. But at least we’ll both have tonight.”

“When you first saw Brittany tonight,” Kurt asked. “You fell in love with her all over again, didn’t you?”

“Hell, I never stopped,” Santana replied.

“Neither did I,” Kurt sighed as he swayed from side to side with the Latina. “I’ve tried to stop loving him. For five years. Five years I’ve tried to ignore these feelings and pretend they’re not there but they are. And now I’m here and he’s here and all the memories, all the feelings have flooded back in more intense than ever. Shit Santana, I’m so in love with him it actually hurts.”

“So turn your brain off and think with your dick for once,” Santana suggested. “If you want to march over there and kiss him or give him head in front of everyone then go for it. I could even give you some killer pointers. Sure, it’s been a while since I’ve played with a cock but I still know what to do with one.”

“I’m quite confident in my oral capabilities, thank you,” Kurt told her. “And oral sex in front of an audience really isn’t on my to-do list.”

“Yeah, especially with Finn here,” Santana said. “Him and his man-boobs are just such a turn-off.”

“He doesn’t have man-boobs,” Kurt defended.

“Whatever,” Santana shrugged. “Look, we live together. I can dance with your gay-ass any time. So I’m just going to ditch you and go and dance with Brittany. And remember what I said, think with your cock.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek before finding Brittany again.

“Maybe you could work at Disneyland with me,” Brittany suggested as she and Santana twirled one another about to the up-tempo song. “You could play Mulan, Pocahontas, Esmeralda and Jasmine.”

“And I could bring Kurt,” Santana said. “He’d be a great Pinocchio or Peter Pan.”

“Or Bambi,” they both said together sharing a laugh.

“Or maybe you could come to New York,” Santana smiled. “You’re an amazing dancer and you’re great with children. You could help me run my dance class.”

“Totally,” Brittany nodded enthusiastically. “And Kurt can cook for us and help us pick out the best clothes.”

“We could redecorate my bedroom,” Santana said. “We can paint it any colour you want.”

“We could combine our stuffed toy collections,” Brittany replied. “I have so many Disney teddies now. I love them all so much, I couldn’t leave them behind.”

“We could play pranks on Kurt while he’s sleeping,” Santana said eagerly.

“We could stay up all night dancing and singing songs,” Brittany responded. “We could get a pet cat.”

“What happened to Lord Tubbington?” Santana asked and Brittany dropped her gaze to the floor.

“He was knocked down by a car four-hundred and seventy-two days ago,” Brittany informed her.

“Oh Britt, I’m so sorry,” Santana told her running a hand through the blonde woman’s hair.

On a different part of the dance floor, Kurt stepped up behind Rachel, one arm circling round her tiny waist.

“Dance with me?” he asked and with her eyes to the ground she turned to wrap her arms around his neck. They slow-danced together despite the up-tempo number playing. “I really have missed you, Rachel,” Kurt told her sincerely now that he finally had a chance to catch up with the Jewish woman properly. 

“I’ve m-missed you too, Kurt,” Rachel told him honestly, still not able to bring herself to look him in the eye. “N-not as much as Noah has of course.”

Kurt couldn’t help but notice Rachel’s stutter. Hearing it was like a punch in the gut. He supposed it had developed over the past five years due to her lack of confidence. And an unconfident Rachel certainly wasn’t something Kurt ever imagined he would witness. It also didn’t escape his attention that his old friend wouldn’t make eye-contact with him but he didn’t call her out on it.

“Noah says you two have been living together for two or three years now,” Kurt said in an effort to make conversation. 

“Yeah,” Rachel nodded. “He’s really been there for me over the past few years. He’s been s-such a good friend. I don’t know what I’d have done without him. And you’re living with Santana,” Rachel actually laughed and the sound pulled on Kurt’s heartstrings. “I never would have ima-imag-imagined that.”

“It’s weird to think that there was a time when Noah and Santana used to bully us both,” Kurt commented. “Actually, Santana still kind of does. But over the years I’ve come to appreciate that at times, her vicious words are actually a sign of her affection. However if she is yelling at you in Spanish then she’s really angry and out for your blood with plans to form your genitals into some kind of jewellery or wind-chime.”

“That’s… nice,” Rachel responded and Kurt placed his fingers under her chin to tilt her face up so she’d look at him properly. 

“Rachel,” Kurt sighed staring down at her. “I am so sorr-”

“Don’t,” Rachel cut him off placing a finger over his lips. “Please j-just d-don’t. You have no reason to apologise, Kurt, no reason at all.”

“But I…” Kurt tried to say but Rachel shook her head refusing to listen.

“Kurt, please,” Rachel sighed. “I-it hurts too much.”

She cast her eyes to the ground again and Kurt pulled her closer. There was so much he wished to say. So much that he didn’t even know where to begin if she was actually prepared to listen. New York hadn’t just been his dream, it had been Rachel’s too and he so desperately wanted to share it with her. He wanted to express his deep regret that she wasn’t there to share his experience studying at NYADA. He wanted to give her detailed descriptions of what it was like living in the concrete jungle and tell her about his favourite parks, restaurants and coffee houses. He wanted to tell her about Broadway and how it felt to sing on a huge stage with a real-life audience looking up and admiring him. Part of him wanted to tell her off for giving up on her dreams and just staying in Lima. He wanted to interrogate her as to why she didn’t just come to New York anyway. She could have roomed with him and Santana. Maybe the New York life would have inspired her and restored her confidence and passion. Maybe she could have got in to NYADA after all. Or just gotten another theatre-related job and magically be discovered then make it on Broadway anyway.

In turn, there was so much Rachel wanted to say but she wasn’t sure where to start. Back in High School, Rachel had never really had a problem with words or deciding what to say. She was often unable to contain herself and usually just spoke her mind, her words inappropriate and offensive. If anything, Rachel Berry used to speak too much. That wasn’t the case anymore.

“You were breathtaking,” Rachel managed to say, the words coming out rather muffled as she spoke them into Kurt’s chest. “On Broadway,” Rachel elaborated forcing herself to lift her head and meet his gaze. She wished the tears would stop prickling at her eyes and the ache in her throat would go away. “I… I saw you one time. My dads they… they paid for it as a birthday gift. Kurt, you were truly amazing. You took my breath away.” She wanted to say more. She wanted to discuss all the high notes he had hit and how he had delivered each song with such emotional maturity. She wanted to gush about his acting choices and how he had redefined such a well-known role. She wanted to say she was proud but the words would not form. “Now that you’re here in Lima you should really f-force Noah to come see you. I know he isn’t exactly a theatre kid or musical enthusiast but I r-really t-think he’d love to see you on stage. I mean I for one would have come to see you more than just the once if I could afford it but w-w-waitressing doesn’t really pay all that well.” She broke eye-contact with him again, feeling shy and embarrassed.

“You know, you and Finn seem to be getting on really well tonight,” Kurt mentioned. “Just like old times.”

“Actually I think tonight the ‘just like old times’ award clearly goes to Brittany and Santana,” Rachel replied and they both looked over to where the two women were groping and making-out. “I think the change in Sam is wonderful,” they glanced over to where the blonde model had his shorter boyfriend sitting comfortably in his lap, their conversation punctuated by numerous kisses. “Well, ‘change’ probably isn’t the right word but… I don’t know. H-he seems so happy. Not that he was miserable in High School or anything just… I don’t know, he was never… never…”

“Never in love,” Kurt supplied and Rachel nodded.

“Yeah, yeah I think that’s it,” Rachel agreed. “Obviously he really cared about Quinn and Mercedes but it was different. He never looked at them the way he looks at Blaine. He’s so comfortable and at ease with himself. It’s nice.”

“I’d say Dave Karofsky’s changed for the better too,” Kurt stated.

“Definitely,” Rachel responded. “I actually found him quite scary in High School, especially when he was terrorizing you. If it wasn’t for Noah protecting you so fiercely I don’t even want to think about what might have happened. Then when he transferred and people at his new school found out he was gay and reacted so badly that he tried to take his own life… I had n-no idea things could get so rough. I mean you hear about these ho-horrible news stories but you don’t imagine them ever happening to you or people you know. He got into such a bad, dark and lonely place. B-but now l-look at him. He’s so different but in a really good way. I think maybe he has you to partly thank for that.”

“I doubt it,” Kurt replied. “I think the way Dave is now is down to his wretched boyfriend.”

“Wretched?” Rachel asked looking faintly amused.

“I dislike him quite a lot,” Kurt admitted. “And I think the feeling is probably mutual. But I think he’s the reason Dave got out of that dark place. So I guess Sebastian Meerkat Smythe can’t be completely awful.”

“He doesn’t look like a meerkat,” Rachel laughed. 

“So, have there been any special guys in your life over the past five years?” Kurt asked.

“Just Noah and my dads,” Rachel answered moving her hands away from Kurt’s shoulders to tuck her hair behind her ears. “Jacob Ben-Israel was sta-stalking me for a while after High School but my dads took out a restraining order and paid for me to have some therapy sessions to get over the ordeal.”

“Yikes, stalking?” Kurt asked with a grimace.

“Nothing too serious,” Rachel said casually. “It was more annoying than frightening but my dads didn’t want to risk things becoming more dangerous so they took action as soon as they realised what was going on.”

“Well, maybe after tonight the epic Finchel love will burn once more,” Kurt suggested. “You both still live in Lima so it’s not like you have the long-distance obstacle to overcome.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Rachel replied. “I think m-maybe we’re just friends. High School was a long time ago and Finn has really matured and I… I’m not the same annoying girl that I was. But it would be nice if we ke-kept in touch. Anyway, I think it’s you and Noah who have unresolved issues going on. You’re both clearly still in love with one another,” she teased playfully.

“Is it really that obvious?” Kurt asked and she simply nodded.

“Go on,” Rachel encouraged gently shoving Kurt in Puck’s direction. “Just dance… have fun.”

“Only if you go and dance with Finn,” Kurt compromised.

“Ok,” Rachel agreed and she fiddled with the strands of her hair nervously as she walked over to join Finn at the snack table.

Kurt watched on as Finn and Rachel moved on to the dance floor before making his way over to Puck.

“Hey, babe,” Puck greeted not bothering to be discreet about the way he was eyeing Kurt up and down.

“Just come all over me,” Kurt blurted out and Puck quirked an eyebrow looking thoroughly entertained. “I mean… dance with me. Just come and dance with me,” he said feeling his cheeks burn in humiliation. 

“Sure, I’d love to,” Puck answered and Kurt was sure he was referring to his embarrassing slip-up as well as the dance request. “Can we make-out again?” Puck asked and Kurt crushed their mouths together by way of an answer.

“Damn, that’s hot,” Mercedes commented to Quinn as the two girls watched Kurt and Puck desperately kiss one another on the dance floor.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Mr. Schue moved onto the stage and stepped up to the microphone stand just as the DJ cut off the music.

“Hey everybody,” Mr. Schue greeted. “It’s great to see you all again. Everybody is looking amazing tonight.”

“Especially me,” Santana called out as she bumped and grinded with Brittany. There were a few good-natured laughs and wolf-whistles.

“Welcome back to McKinley,” Mr. Schue continued. “I’d like to take this opportunity to remind you that in your senior year, the New Directions won Nationals!”

The former Glee kids cheered and there was polite applause all round but nothing too enthusiastic.

“And now that we’re all back here together tonight,” Mr. Schue said. “I think its only fitting that we have some karaoke.”

“Boo!” Sue hissed.

“Anyone is welcome,” Mr. Schue informed them ignoring Sue’s jibe. “Whether you were in Glee Club or not, and whether you were a McKinley student or not.”

Blaine started bouncing on the balls of his feet looking rather excited.

“And just to get the ball rolling,” Mr. Schue said. “I’m going to start things off.”

“Please don’t rap, please don’t rap,” Kurt whispered with a hand over his eyes and Puck sniggered beside him.

Mr. Schuester rapped.

“He’s actually gotten worse,” Puck commented.

“So mortifying,” Kurt replied. “Why couldn’t he just sing? Or at least ditch the sweater vest.”

Mr. Schue finished and there was polite applause.

“Thank you,” Mr. Schue said clearly under the impression he looked cooler than he was. “Ok, who’s next?” he asked looking out at the occupants of the gym. “How about McKinley High’s very own Broadway and T.V star?” he asked and a few cheers of approval rang out. “Come on, Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray, get up here and show McKinley how its done.”

Quinn looked over to Kurt with a smile and beckoned her finger for him to follow her as she made her way up to the stage. With a smile of his own, albeit a nervous one, Kurt followed Quinn’s lead. Quinn took the microphone from Mr. Schue and Kurt was handed a second one. After a quick whispered discussion over song selection, Kurt and Quinn teamed their voices up for a duet version of ‘Iris’ by the Goo Goo Dolls.

“And I’d give up forever to touch you,” Quinn sang beautifully in her angelic voice.

As they sang together, Kurt glanced out at the audience unsure what to expect. Back in their High School days, Glee Club performances often resulted in bullying, riots and food fights. However, on this particular night, the young adults of the room had simply coupled up to slow dance to the song.

“Yeah you bleed just to know you’re alive,” Kurt sang passionately and Quinn smiled in admiration at the way he sang.

“And I don’t want the world to see me,” they sang together. “’Cause I don’t think that they’d understand. When everything’s made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am.”

Kurt realised it was the first time he and Quinn had properly sang together. They had of course danced together plenty of times, but never had they performed a duet together. Kurt enjoyed it immensely and judging by the radiant smile on Quinn’s pretty features she was enjoying it too.

Their song and performance ended and they were treated to a round of applause and cheers. It was certainly a more pleasant reaction than they’d ever received from the students of McKinley High before. 

They hugged one another and Quinn kissed Kurt’s cheek before they left the stage hand in hand, complimenting one another on their vocals.

Next on to the stage were Sam and Blaine. Kurt prepared himself a cup of punch before looking over to watch them, interested to know whether Blaine could sing.

“Wow, he’s really good,” Quinn stated and Kurt nodded in agreement as he watched Sam and Blaine’s duet.

Brittany in particular seemed to be enjoying their performance of ‘I see the light’ from the ‘Tangled’ Disney movie.

“They’re like sexually active children,” Quinn said and Kurt laughed. “I can’t decide if it’s adorable or disturbing.”

“I think it’s a bit of both,” Kurt replied. “But I’m happy for them.”

Surprisingly, next up on stage was a pair of former jocks. They were horribly out of tune and couldn’t sing a note but they seemed to be having fun and were genuinely entertaining even though they were talentless. 

“Do you think we could convince Coach Sylvester to sing?” Quinn asked in amusement looking to where the Cheerleading Coach was sitting down with her hands over her ears and a grimace on her face.

After the two jocks had finished murdering a classic N*Sync song, Santana dragged Puck onto the stage. Snatching up the microphone, Santana introduced them as the sexiest specimens McKinley High had to offer.

“And we’re still total badasses,” Puck added before Santana elected Pink’s ‘Just Give Me a Reason’ as their song selection.

“Just give me a reason, just a little bits enough,” Puck and Santana sang together. “Just a second we’re not broken just bent and we can learn to love again.” Puck made eye-contact with Kurt while Santana looked to Brittany.

“I haven’t heard this songs in yours,” Kurt commented to Quinn. “I forgot how much I loved it.”

Finishing their duet, Santana returned to Brittany’s arms and they danced together while Artie sang with his fiancée. As it happened, Belle didn’t sing anywhere near as pretty as she looked but their duet was still cute.

“Come on,” Quinn said taking Kurt’s hand once he had finished his punch.

She led him back onto the designated dance area just as Brittany and Mike joined forces for a cover of Fall Out Boy’s ‘Dance, Dance’. The T.V actress deliberately picked a dance spot close to Puck and pushed him and Kurt together.

“Hey babe,” Puck smiled at him. “I see you still can’t resist the hotness of Puckzilla.”

“That’s still a ridiculous name,” Kurt responded with a roll of his eyes. “And maybe it is you who can’t resist me.”

“Maybe,” Puck shrugged as he settled his hands on Kurt’s slim waist, the touch making Kurt tingle all over.

Puck leaned in and stole another kiss from Kurt’s lips, his tongue swiping in to dance alongside Kurt’s.

“What was that for?” Kurt asked curiously.

“What did I tell you the first time we kissed?” Puck asked rhetorically. “One kiss is never gonna be enough.”

“I guess not,” Kurt replied moving in to kiss Puck again as Sebastian took to the stage, a swarm of women gathering around the stage and screaming at him excitedly. 

“Mmm, I just wanna fuck you,” Puck growled in Kurt’s ear, his hands squeezing Kurt’s bum.

“Well, play your cards right,” Kurt teased nipping at Puck’s earlobe before their mouths, teeth and tongues collided again.

“Mmm, fuck,” Puck moaned between kisses as their pelvises rocked together, both men growing excited at the sensations coursing through them.

“Hem, hem, boys,” Coach Beiste coughed and panting heavily the two young men managed to stop kissing one another in order to look at her. “You know I love you boys but you are in public. I think you need to cool it down a bit. Public sex is heavily frowned upon especially in a school environment.”

“Sorry,” Puck apologised still holding Kurt tight but forcing himself not to thrust against him.

“Try and keep it PG-13 boys,” Beiste told them clapping Puck on the back before moving on.

“She’s right,” Puck said. “We do need to cool off. I’m really not sure if I can control myself.”

“Let’s… let’s sit down for a while,” Kurt suggested and Puck nodded.

Somewhat awkwardly, they walked across the gym and found themselves an empty table to sit at.

“I feel like a horny teenager again,” Puck admitted and Kurt smiled as he settled a hand on Puck’s thigh under the table. “Nobody’s ever made me feel the way you do, you know that right? And these past five years, there hasn’t been anybody else that mattered. Nobody’s ever replaced you, nobody ever could. Kurt you’re… you’re my everything.”

Kurt kissed him deeply, his hand moving from Puck’s thigh to cup him through his trousers. 

“Shit,” Puck swore spreading his legs invitingly. 

It had been years but Kurt still knew how to touch Noah Puckerman and drive him crazy with lust.

“You little tease,” Puck groaned when Kurt pulled his hand away.

“These tablecloths,” Kurt commented, his voice sounding a fraction deeper than normal, “they’re pretty long.”

“Yeah,” Puck said with a smirk as he watched the mischief sparkle in Kurt’s eyes.

“Then if you’re quiet enough and don’t draw any attention to us,” Kurt said into Puck’s ear, his fingers tracing patterns on Puck’s thigh. “Maybe we could have a little fun.”

“Fun,” Puck repeated. “I like the sound of that.”

“Remember, you have to keep quiet for me,” Kurt told him pressing a gentle kiss to his lips before slipping under the table.

Kurt’s hand came up to Puck’s lap to unzip his pants and Puck eagerly helped him with the task. Unsurprisingly, Puck was not wearing underwear which made things so much easier for Kurt.

‘What am I doing’ Kurt wondered to himself briefly as he was presented with Puck’s circumcised penis. He’d never been with another Jewish man. Cheeks blushing fiercely as though everybody in the gym could see what he was about to do, Kurt opened his mouth wide and sucked on the tip of Puck’s groin. He wrapped one hand around the base and freed his own erection with his other.

Taking himself in hand, Kurt teasingly ghosted his fingers along his own cock while he let his breath and just a hint of tongue caress Puck’s dick. The Jewish man’s thighs tensed at the contact before he relaxed. Puck’s hand then reached out to grip Kurt’s hair. Gathering up the saliva in his mouth, Kurt spat on Puck’s dick and stroked the saliva over the flesh, using it as a lubricant. 

As he picked up the pace on Puck’s dick, he also sped up his movements on his own cock. Relaxing his throat, Kurt sank his mouth down Puck’s manhood. He comfortably took him in half way and bobbed his head up and down, using his hand to add to the stimulation. After several sucks, Kurt pulled away to breathe before taking Puck’s dick back down his throat, this time taking a little more. The extra amount of cock in his mouth made him gag a little but he pushed through it and took him deeper down his throat.

Puck’s fist tightened in his hair and Kurt was sure it was taking the other man a lot of self-control not to cry out or give away what was going on under the table. He hummed slightly, knowing how the vibrations drove Puck dizzy with desire.

It had been nearly a year since Kurt had last been sexually active with another person. For many months it had just been him and his hand along with his imagination. And occasionally he had made use of the purple dildo Santana had given him for Christmas on their second year of living together. It had certainly been an awkward affair opening that gift in front of his dad, Carole and Finn.

He was getting close and Kurt was fairly confident that Puck was teetering on the edge of orgasm with him. It shouldn’t take long for either of them to climax. Kurt just needed to give himself a few more tugs and suck on Puck’s swollen member for a few seconds more and they should both be perfectly satisfied.

Puck’s thighs tensed up and his grip on Kurt’s hair became painful as he forced Kurt’s mouth off of his appendage. Confused, Kurt was about to ask what on earth was wrong when he heard the scraping of a chair. Somebody had just joined Puck at the table. Annoyed, Kurt kept quiet and looked to the left. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes. He knew who those legs and those high-heels belonged to. 

Listening carefully, Kurt could just about make out the conversation between Puck and Santana Cock-Block Extraordinaire Lopez. By the sounds of things, Santana was unaware that Kurt was under the table. Turning his gaze to Puck’s still hard dick, Kurt hesitated for a few moments before deciding to carry on.

His mouth returned to Puck’s cock and Kurt was sure he heard Puck’s fist smack down on top of the table.

“Are you ok?” Santana asked Puck giving him a strange look.

“Me?” Puck enquired his voice an octave higher than normal. “I’m… I’m good. Oh shit,” he practically purred as his thighs trembled. “Really good.”

“Oh wanky,” Santana smirked and Kurt knew that she had caught on to what was going on.

Closing his eyes, Kurt gave himself a final tug and sucked hard on Puck’s cock. As Kurt’s essence made a mess on the floor, Puck’s seed was captured in Kurt’s mouth. Not in the mood to swallow, Kurt simply spat it out on the floor to mix with his own. He then tucked himself away and zipped his pants back up before doing the same for Puck. He then carefully crawled out from under the table, hating the fact that he blushed under Santana’s amused gaze.

“You dirty little bitches,” Santana commented.

“Oh please, you’ve done much worse,” Kurt told her and she simply looked proud over such a fact.

“True, but it is good to know that your Auntie Tana has successfully taught you to be a little more naughty and adventurous,” Santana replied. “I’m proud of you, yay,” she applauded him. “Anyway, Quinn said something about a reunion after-party at her mum’s house and we’re totally going. I’ve already decided. Now I realise you two were probably planning on fucking one another’s brains out, and ordinarily I would be completely supportive of that, but you boys are going to have to resist tearing one another’s clothes off for a little while longer. Quinn’s having a house party and everyone in Glee Club is going. No exceptions.”

“Alright, I’ll be there,” Kurt assured her and she smiled in response before looking to Puck expectantly.

“I don’t know, Rachel might just want to head straight home,” Puck said.

“Screw that,” Santana remarked. “You’re coming to Quinn’s after-party and so is Rachel. She and Finn have already agreed. Look at them,” she said and they all looked to where Rachel and Finn were laughing together on the dance floor. “The height difference is still ridiculously comical and they both still happen to be a particularly hideous breed of loser but… something about them is kind of adorable in its own sickening way. Give it time and I’m sure Frankenteen can coax Barbara Streisand into performing some cheesy love duet like we had to sit through every week in Glee Club.”

“Rachel doesn’t sing anymore,” Puck told Santana. 

“That’s tragic,” Santana said. “But if there’s somebody who can make Rachel Berry sing again then its Finn Hudson. Now I know Rachel and I were never particularly close friends and we haven’t kept in touch over the years, but I’m sure Finn is still Rachel’s big life-time love. I mean whatever guys she’s dated over the years have probably been Finn look-a-likes right?”

“No,” Puck answered and Santana furrowed her eyebrows together.

“Really? So what, did she go for guys who were the complete opposite so she could try and forget about him?” Santana asked.

“No,” Puck sighed. “There were no other guys.”

“No come on, there’s gotta be somebody,” Santana said. “Perhaps not anybody serious but she has to have dated other guys. Come on, what were they like? Tell me.”

“Santana, there are no other guys,” Puck said firmly. “Rachel’s been single since High School.”

“Wait, are you serious?” Santana asked. “You mean Berry hasn’t gotten laid or even been kissed for five years?”

“I swear, Lopez, if you dare make fun of her,” Puck warned.

“I’m not going to make fun of her,” Santana replied sounding offended. “Crap, I actually feel sorry for her. Tell me she at least has a vibrator or something.”

“She doesn’t even masturbate,” Puck revealed.

“It’s highly disturbing that you know that,” Santana commented. “But yikes. We have to do something. We need to get Rachel laid and Finn is the most obvious choice of candidate. You know, unless Quinn feels up for a bit of lesbian experimentation.”

“I think we should go with Finn,” Kurt told Santana.

“Yeah, Rachel’s not into the girl-on-girl action and Quinn isn’t either,” Puck said.

“They don’t know what they’re missing,” Santana shrugged.

“Well hey there, Sha-queer-a,” Sebastian greeted coming to stand by their table and Santana glared up at him. “I think you and I should sing a duet.”

“And why would I want to do that?” Santana asked crossing her arms over her chest and Kurt could tell his roommate had an unprovoked dislike for the man just as he did.

“Because I’m hot,” Sebastian answered cockily. “You’re hot… for a girl. And it grants you further opportunity to flaunt yourself in front of those inferior to you.”

“Damn it, that is a good reason,” Santana mused. “Fine,” she agreed standing up. “But just so we’re clear, I am so much hotter than you.” 

She quirked an eyebrow at him, clearly expecting some form of retort but Sebastian simply smirked. He then looked to Kurt, his smirk widening.

“By the way, Hummel, you’ve got cum on your chin,” Sebastian told him before heading to the stage with Santana.

Blushing furiously, Kurt wiped at his chin and Puck sniggered as he assured him there was nothing there.

“Damn,” Puck said as he watched Santana and Sebastian perform together. “They actually look kind of hot together. Are we sure they’re both gay?”

“You don’t have to share sexual preferences to have amazing chemistry with someone,” Kurt pointed out. “But it does look like they might fornicate on stage doesn’t it?”

“Come on, babe, lets get back out there and dance,” Puck requested and Kurt accepted the Jewish man’s hand and followed him onto the dance floor where they joined Dave, Quinn and Mercedes.

After singing their rendition of ‘Tainted Love’ Santana returned to dance with Brittany and Sebastian swept over to dance between Dave and Quinn. While the former Chess Club took to the stage and murdered a classic Queen number, Quinn extended an invitation to Dave and Sebastian to join them at her reunion after-party.

“Looks like we’re gonna get a Finchel duet,” Mercedes said excitedly as Finn led Rachel up to the stage.

Finn looked relaxed and eager, Rachel looked positively terrified. 

“Finn, no, I can’t do this,” Rachel objected as he handed her a microphone.

“Of course you can,” Finn answered confidently giving her his handsome half smile. “Endless Love,” he stated. “That’s your favourite duet right?”

Rachel nodded looking small and helpless on the stage as she clutched tightly to the microphone. She looked out across the gym, her eyes finding Puck’s who smiled at her encouragingly. 

“My love,” Finn sang, his voice much improved from how he’d sounded in his very first Glee rehearsal. “There’s only you in my life, the only thing that’s bright.”

Puck had his arms wrapped around Kurt’s waist from behind and Kurt could sense how tense he was. He felt rather anxious too, unsure whether Rachel would actually sing or just stand still and silent on the stage. He was certain Puck was holding his breath and Kurt realised he was waiting with bated breath too.

“My first love,” Rachel sang and Kurt felt Puck’s body relax in relief. “You’re every breath that I take, you’re every step I make.”

Her vocals started off a little shakily from lack of practice but the sound was still undeniably beautiful. 

“That’s my girl,” Puck whispered proudly and with the knowledge that Rachel hadn’t sung in such a long time, Kurt found himself getting misty-eyed as he watched her sing with his step-brother.

To Rachel, it felt like the gymnasium had emptied and it was only her and Finn, the two of them sharing the stage and blending their voices together just like old times. 

“My love, my love,” Finn and Rachel sang together as the song neared its end. “My endless love.”

“Hey!” Dave yelled out angrily and Kurt looked to him in confusion. 

Dave was moving frantically towards the stage, shoving people out of his way. Puck had followed after him but it wasn’t clear to Kurt why.

“Oh no,” Quinn said covering her mouth before she too hurried towards the stage.

Kurt’s blood ran cold as he realised what was happening. Azimio and a couple of other former bullying jocks were headed for the stage. Finn and Rachel were gazing into one another’s eyes, both oblivious to everything around them. Dave and Puck didn’t make it in time.

As Dave yelled and Puck lashed out, tackling Azimio to the ground while Santana yelled heatedly in Spanish, Brittany, Sam and Blaine restraining her, Quinn leapt onto the stage and placed an arm around a shell-shocked Rachel.

“It’s ok, Rachel, it’s ok, just come on,” Quinn said gently guiding her off the stage and leading her through the gym, everybody staring as the blue slushie dripped down Rachel’s face.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Coach Beiste, Coach Sylvester and Mr. Schue sprinted over to break up the fight. Puck was furious and Santana was still spitting at Azimio in Spanish. Finn, who hadn’t been hit with the slushie, had left the stage and he too was yelling at the former jocks, his authoritative teacher voice ringing loud in the gymnasium. Catching sight of Artie, Kurt could tell the man was beyond livid. He didn’t dare imagine how much damage Artie might do if he was able to get out of his wheelchair.

Quinn had directed Rachel out of the gym and into the nearest girls’ bathroom. Kurt, Mercedes and Tina had rushed after them.

“Oh my god, Rachel, are you ok?” Tina asked as they burst into the girls’ bathroom where Quinn was already at work on cleaning Rachel up.

“Ju-just go away,” Rachel sobbed as her hands gripped tight to the sink. “P-please, just go away.”

“Come on,” Kurt said respecting Rachel’s wishes and leading Tina and Mercedes back out into the corridor. As he leaned up against the wall, his mind replayed over the times he had been hit with a slushie himself or seen one of his friends take a slushie facial. The memories were far from fond, yet none of them, not even his own attacks, seemed as bad as what he had just witnessed happen to Rachel on stage in the gymnasium.

“Those cruel-hearted assholes,” Tina seethed. “What the hell is wrong with people?”

“This was such a good night,” Mercedes said. “Why couldn’t they just be decent human beings and let us enjoy it?”

“They’re Neanderthals,” Kurt commented darkly. “Clearly they didn’t grow up after High School.”

“Poor Rachel,” Tina lamented. “That was just so awful. Everybody was staring at her. People were even laughing.”

“Hey, we’ve all been there,” Mercedes sighed.

“Not like this,” Kurt pointed out. “Taking a slushie to the face as a teenager in High School is one thing, but being hit with one on stage, at a reunion, as an adult… neither of us have experienced anything like that. It must be so much worse.”

“Why did it have to be Rachel?” Tina asked sorrowfully but neither Kurt nor Mercedes had an answer.

The double doors to the gym opened up and the rest of the old Glee Club filed out. Mr. Schue came out with them, as did Dave, Sebastian, Sam’s boyfriend, Blaine, Tina’s boyfriend, Kyle, and Artie’s fiancée, Belle.

“What the hell?” Puck spluttered in disbelief. “You can’t kick us out. What about those jerks in there?”

“Will, come on, this is bullshit,” Finn said angrily.

“Finn, guys,” Mr. Schue said addressing them all and laying a hand on Finn’s shoulder. “I’m really sorry. I’d love for you to stay, I would, but it isn’t down to me. We can’t accept violence here.”

“Oh but an ice-cold drink in the face is perfectly acceptable,” Santana remarked sardonically. 

“I don’t think I like this reunion anymore,” Brittany muttered and Mike wrapped an arm around her comfortingly.

“Screw it, let’s just get out of here,” Puck spat angrily aiming a kick at the nearest locker.

“Hey,” Artie complained. “That was my locker, dude.”

The door to the girls’ bathroom opened and Quinn stepped out with a cleaned-up Rachel behind her. Her eyes were red, both from the sting of the slushie and from crying. She immediately moved towards Puck and he gathered her in his arms.

“It’s ok, babe,” Puck told her soothingly. “It’s ok.”

“Can we just get out of here?” Sam asked. “This reunion sucks ass.”

“Come on, we can all go back to my place,” Quinn said. “We’ll have a proper party. Just us.”

There were murmurs of agreement and Quinn made a polite goodbye to Mr. Schue before leading the way out. A few of the other former Glee members also made the effort to make their goodbyes to their old Glee director. Puck opted to simply glare at the man as he led Rachel away, as though Mr. Schue had been the one to throw the slushie in her face.

Stepping out of the school building and into the dark cool night air, there was a quick discussion about how they would get to Quinn’s. As Quinn’s mum’s house was only a few blocks away they opted to walk. Finn and Santana were still expressing their disgust over the slushie incident and Puck was still holding Rachel protectively. 

“Here we are,” Quinn said leading the way up the drive and finding her key out of her purse to unlock the front door and let everybody in. “My mum’s away for the night so we have the place to ourselves. Puck, can you lead everyone down to the basement? Sam, Finn, you remember where things are right? Could you help me sort some snacks, drinks, plates and things?”

“Yeah, sure,” Finn nodded heading to the kitchen with Sam behind him while Puck led everyone downstairs.

Rummaging through the cupboards, Finn found out a variety of different flavoured chips and got to work on filling them up into bowls. Sam grabbed hold of the plastic cups and plates along with a crate of beer. He headed down with it before returning to carry down more alcohol. Quinn pulled pre-made tubs of cocktail sausages and mini-pizzas out of the fridge to take down along with a plate of chocolate cakes.

“Do you think Rachel’s ok?” Finn asked throwing the empty chip packets in the bin.

“She’ll be fine,” Quinn assured him. “We just need to make sure she has fun tonight. And don’t ask her if she’s ok or make a fuss about the slushie incident. Just act like it didn’t happen.”

Finn nodded in response and together with Sam and Quinn they managed to get the rest of the food and alcohol down into the basement. They set the food and drink on the table along with the plastic cups and plates. 

Somebody had already set up music and Brittany had already half-stripped, much to Santana’s appreciation. After downing a can of beer, Sebastian joined Brittany and the two of them gave an outrageous strip-show. 

Songs from their High School years blared out from the speakers as the young adults laughed and danced together reminiscing about memories they had of each other as well as sharing tales of things they had missed over the past five years. 

“Ok,” Mercedes declared cheerfully holding an empty wine cooler bottle high above her head. “Let’s take a trip down memory lane,” she paused for dramatic effect. “Spin the bottle, people, spin the bottle!”

There were a few cheers and Santana grabbed Quinn and Brittany’s hands and immediately pulled them to sit down in a circle with her.

“Come on, losers,” Santana encouraged accepting the empty bottle from Mercedes and setting it on the carpet.

“This is a trip down memory lane?” Sebastian asked condescendingly. 

“We totally played this game at Rachel’s basement party,” Brittany told him. “Rachel was so drunk she spent the night trying to make-out with Kurt.”

“Oh my god,” Rachel whined in embarrassment as she placed her hands over her face.

“As I recall you even asked me out on a date the next day,” Kurt teased playfully. “Despite the fact I had a boyfriend I might add.”

“I know, I know,” Rachel laughed. “But I’d never had alcohol before in my life and I just got so drunk and I was trying to make Finn jealous and then we played ‘spin the bottle’ and your face tasted so awesome.”

“For someone with two gay dads your gaydar is super lame,” Santana commented. “Now come and sit down with us,” she insisted. “You too, Kurt, Finn, come on everybody, get in here.”

“Oh not me,” Mercedes said pointing to her wedding band. “I’m just here to observe and mock.”

“We’re engaged,” Artie said on behalf of himself and Belle. “So we’ll sit out and watch with Mercedes.”

Mike joined the circle as did Puck. Dave and Sebastian also sat down to join the game as did Sam and Blaine.

“Tina, Kyle?” Quinn asked.

“Your ex-boyfriend is playing,” Kyle whispered to Tina in his Australian accent. “I don’t think I’m comfortable with that.”

“Come on, Kyle, I wanna play,” Tina told him before sitting between Blaine and Finn.

“Fine,” Kyle relented taking his place in the circle. “So who wants the first spin, mates?”

“I’ll go first,” Quinn declared leaning forwards to reach the bottle.

“Wait,” Kurt interjected. “I just want to make it clear now that I am not kissing, Finn.”

“I don’t blame you,” Santana said. “Frankenteen uses way too much tongue.”

“I think Kurt was more concerned with the fact they’re step-brothers,” Quinn pointed out.

“I’m offended, little bro,” Finn said. “I’m an amazing kisser. Right Rachel?” he asked flirtatiously and the Jewish woman had a smile that suggested she was thinking of all the times they had kissed.

“Yeah, such a good kisser that you lost us Nationals,” Santana complained.

“Ok, ok, can I spin the bottle now?” Quinn asked impatiently.

“Not yet,” Finn told her. “I’m gonna kiss my brother first.” Finn leapt onto Kurt, pushing the slender male down to the floor and pressing slobbery kisses all over his face, much to the amusement of the others.

“Urgh, yuck, Finn, get off, that is disgusting,” Kurt yelped shoving the taller man away and wiping his face as he sat back up. “You are truly disturbed, Finn Hudson,” he commented as he fixed his hair.

“I blame it on the prolonged exposure to the company of one Will Schuester,” Santana said.

“Alright, enough, I’m spinning now,” Quinn declared and she twisted the bottle and they all watched it whizz round before it landed on Sebastian.

“Ok, Dirty Dianna, het me up,” Sebastian challenged. 

Quinn leaned across and their mouths met together. There was definitely some tongue action going on before they pulled away, Quinn giggling like a school-girl as she returned to her position between Kurt and Blaine while Sebastian smirked as he sat back on his haunches between Rachel and Mike.

“You’re a lucky man,” Artie commented from where he sat with Belle and Mercedes. “A lot of people would pay to kiss Miss Quinn Fabray.”

“I shall cherish the moment forever,” Sebastian stated and Quinn let out a laugh that sounded like a pig snorting in response.

“Ok, Hobbit, you’re next,” Santana told Blaine.

“Hobbit?” he asked.

“Relax,” Sam told his boyfriend. “When Santana gives you an insulting nick-name it usually means she likes you.”

“Oh, ok, thanks,” Blaine grinned before taking his turn to spin the bottle. It landed on Sam and the boyfriends happily moved in to make-out with one another.

“Ok, enough of that,” Mercedes called from the viewing area. “This game is supposed to have non-couples making-out. Come on, Tina, you’re next.”

“How awkward is it gonna be if it lands on Mike?” Artie asked Mercedes in a whisper.

It landed on Sam again so Tina leaned in to give Sam his second kiss of the game. Finn took his go next and the bottle landed on Santana.

“Damn it,” Santana huffed. “Fine, let’s just get this over with, no tongue,” she told him. “Wow, you’re actually a better kisser now,” Santana said. “Or maybe that’s the alcohol talking.”

“Whatever, it’s my turn,” Puck announced.

Once again the bottle landed on Sam and Puck moved in to grant the blonde his third kiss of the game.

“Aww, that’s so hot,” Belle commented to Mercedes.

Rachel was next to take her turn to spin the bottle. It slowed down near Santana but the Latina gave the bottle another nudge and smirked in satisfaction as it landed on Finn.

“Ooooh, Finchel,” Brittany sang out.

Taking a breath and tucking her hair behind her ears, Rachel moved towards Finn, her heart fluttering in her chest. She hadn’t been kissed for five long years. As she felt his breath on her face, she suddenly felt a little panicked wondering if perhaps she’d forgotten how to kiss someone. However, with the alcohol flowing through her veins, she felt braver than she might have done otherwise. With the wolf-whistles and cat-calls of the others ringing in her ears, Rachel leaned in to caress Finn’s lips with her own.

“Mmm,” Rachel sighed happily as they broke apart, Finn leaning back in to press a quick chaste kiss to her mouth.

Smiling widely, Rachel leaned in to Puck, making moon-eyes at Finn who was sat on Puck’s other side. He gazed right back at her before turning his attention to the game where Sebastian took his turn to spin the bottle. It landed on Kurt and the expression on his face was priceless.

“Ok, Hummel, let’s see how good of a kisser you are,” Sebastian said with a smirk and Kurt hated the challenging tone to his voice.

“Oh, he’s really good,” Rachel replied. “He made me want to be his boyfriend.”

Not saying a word, Kurt leaned towards Sebastian. Before their mouths met, his eyes flicked to Puck. If Kurt had enough time to think on it, he would probably realise that he was hoping to see some kind of jealousy in Puck’s eyes. But Puck was just watching along with everybody else, his arm wrapped around Rachel. Kurt’s eyes than darted over to Dave but he only looked amused. Clearly there was a great level of trust between Dave and Sebastian.

Just before their lips met, Kurt closed his eyes and unconsciously screwed his face up with a look of revulsion.

“Could you try not to look quite so repulsed?” Sebastian asked sounding annoyed. “I actually have feelings you know.”

“Sorry,” Kurt mumbled opening his eyes and forcing his expression back into a neutral one.

He closed his eyes again, this time without the look of disgust on his face, and then met Sebastian’s mouth for a kiss. It wasn’t chaste, Sebastian made sure of that and Kurt returned the kiss with equal fervour, refusing to give the other man ammunition to call him prudish or inexperienced.

As Kurt returned to his place between Quinn and Santana, he noted that Sebastian didn’t make any rude retort. He took that to mean that the kiss had been good. 

“That actually looked hot,” Blaine spoke up.

“Of course it did,” Sebastian stated arrogantly. “I make anything look hot.”

Mike took his turn to spin the bottle and shared a kiss with Kyle much to Tina’s amusement. Brittany kissed Puck. Sam kissed Rachel. Kyle kissed Brittany. Dave kissed Blaine. Santana locked lips with Sebastian before Kurt kissed Dave with Sebastian glaring at the sight. Then it was Quinn’s turn again and she shared a kiss with Rachel, something that Finn seemed to greatly appreciate.

Then Blaine kissed Puck before the room became intently awkward as Tina kissed her ex-boyfriend Mike in front of her current boyfriend Kyle. Finn had a very awkward kiss with Sam, both men laughing over the situation. Then Puck kissed Quinn before Rachel found herself exchanging saliva with Santana. Then Sebastian kissed Tina before Mike kissed Blaine. Then Brittany kissed Blaine before Sam kissed Kurt. Kyle kissed Rachel, Dave kissed Puck, Santana kissed Rachel again before Kurt found himself making-out with a blushing Quinn.

“I so had a little crush on you when Coach Sylvester made you a Cheerio,” Quinn admitted.

“Ok, enough ‘spin the bottle’,” Santana decided. “Time for some more dancing,” she stood up, straightened out her sparkly dress then extended her hand to help Brittany to her feet.

As the night progressed, it really did feel like they were teenagers again. They drank, danced and sang before turning the music off and all gathering around to sit in a circle. Mike and Belle helped Artie out of his chair and the group shared memories with one another.

“You had your set-list stolen and you still won?” Sebastian asked in amazement. “How did you manage that?”

“That was all down to Miss Rachel Berry,” Mercedes answered. “She’s always been our star. Her ‘Don’t Rain on my Parade’ performance won us that Sectionals trophy.”

“Damn straight,” Artie agreed.

“Come on,” Santana said to Rachel. “I can’t adjust to this new shy and self-conscious Rachel Berry. I need you to brag about your talent just a little bit.”

“I suppose I did make a contribution to us securing our first trophy,” Rachel stated, the alcohol in her system having the odd effect of getting rid of her stutter. “Sadly that same song also destroyed my dreams of getting into NYADA. It’s kind of funny when you think about it, isn’t it?” she giggled to herself as she cuddled up to Blaine. “Your hair is so pretty,” she told him gazing at him with adoration.

“Thanks,” Blaine replied and Rachel pressed a firm kiss to his cheek.

“And NYADA can kiss my ass!” Rachel declared loudly brandishing her wine bottle in the air in a manner of triumph. “Kiss my ass NYADA!” she cried out happily before downing the rest of the bottle amongst applause and cheers from the others. “You smell so good,” Rachel complimented Blaine as she leaned in to sniff at his neck.

“Um, thanks, Rachel, that’s… that’s sweet,” Blaine told her laughing awkwardly.

“Come on, babe,” Puck said gently prising Rachel away from Blaine. “What is it with you and hitting on gay dudes when you’re drunk?”

“Oh, I don’t think I’m drunk,” Rachel replied pinching his cheek affectionately. “I think you’re kind of drunk. But don’t worry,” she told him placing a finger over her lips. “I won’t tell,” she whispered. “And you know why I won’t tell? Because you are awesome and your nose is super cute.”

“You’re certainly going to be a ray of sunshine when you’re suffering with a hang-over tomorrow,” Puck commented allowing Rachel to kiss him on the cheek but dodging away every time she tried to kiss his lips. “You know what, go make-out with Finn,” Puck suggested.

“Ok,” Rachel agreed closing her eyes and blindly turning back towards Blaine with her lips puckered into a kiss.

“Whoa, wrong way,” Puck intervened guiding Rachel across the circle to Finn.

“Eww,” Santana remarked crinkling her nose in disgust as she watched Rachel get a tongue bath from Finn.

“I think its sweet,” Quinn defended. “Or it is if you block out the sound of the slurping.”

“So, how about some honesty?” Tina asked mischievously. “If Kurt hadn’t been voted Prom Queen, who do you think would have won? Quinn or Santana?”

“Oh, me,” Santana and Quinn said at the same time before glaring at one another.

“In your dreams, Fabray,” Santana commented. “Nobody with eyes would vote for you. Not when you showed up with Frankenteen. The Prom Queen can’t have smaller boobs than her date, that’s just all kinds of lame.”

“I don’t have man boobs,” Finn pointed out between kisses with Rachel.

“My breasts were voted best of the year in 2016,” Quinn bragged. “And these,” she said cupping her chest. “Are all natural, unlike yours. If it wasn’t for everybody bullying Kurt then that crown would have been mine. Nobody would have voted for you Santana because you were a mean skanky bitch.”

“I voted for Santana,” Brittany said.

“Me and Tina voted for Quinn,” Mike said.

“I didn’t vote for anybody,” Artie shrugged.

“I voted for Santana,” Mercedes admitted.

“Mmm,” Rachel moaned pulling away from kissing Finn. “I voted for you Quinn. So did Kurt.”

“What?” Santana huffed glaring at Kurt.

“Oh don’t look at me like that,” Kurt sighed. “Finn’s my step-brother, as family I was obligated to vote for him and his running mate. Besides, you and I weren’t exactly that close back then.”

“You suck, Hummel,” Santana remarked. “You suck so bad.”

“He sucks pretty damn good actually,” Puck smirked.

“Ok, Sam, Puck, who did you two vote for?” Quinn asked.

“I voted for the other chick,” Puck answered and both the women sent him a glare.

“I voted for Quinn,” Sam said. 

“Well, I didn’t go to your school,” Sebastian stated. “And for that I am very much grateful.”

“Yes, so are we,” Kurt quipped.

“However, if I had been unfortunate enough to attend public school then I would have cast my vote to Kurt,” Sebastian said. “I’m sure you looked fetching in a tiara.”

“When you smirk it looks like you’re suffering from pubic lice and genital warts,” Kurt retorted.

“Haha, Kurt sucks pretty damn good,” Brittany laughed. “I totally just got that innuendo.”

“Mmm,” Rachel moaned against Finn’s mouth before breaking away. “Your lips taste awesome,” she said. “But I really have to vomit.”

“Oh shit,” Finn swore looking round for something for Rachel to throw up in but he didn’t move fast enough and Rachel ended up puking down his shirt.

“I feel better,” Rachel smiled.

“Good,” Finn said with a grimace before taking his shirt off only for Rachel to throw up a second time all over his torso. “Um, Quinn, could I use your shower.”

“Of course,” Quinn said standing up to escort Finn upstairs.

They took Rachel with them thinking it best for the woman to be near the toilet for a while.

“Don’t worry, we won’t look,” Quinn assured Finn as he stripped off to get in the shower. “Ok, sweetie, get it all up,” Quinn encouraged Rachel as she held her hair back so she could throw up in the toilet.

“Urgh, I don’t feel too good,” Rachel complained as she clung to the toilet bowl, sweat forming on her forehead.

“It’s ok, just get it all up and then you’ll feel better,” Quinn told her keeping her hair out of the way and rubbing her back.

“Is it raining?” Rachel asked hearing the sound of dropping water.

“No, that’s just Finn having a shower,” Quinn answered.

“Oh,” Rachel replied before barfing some more.

Behind them, Finn turned the shower off and stepped out. He dried off with a towel before pulling his underwear and jeans back on.

“I don’t suppose you have a shirt I can borrow?” Finn asked.

“Sorry,” Quinn apologised still tending to Rachel. “The only clothes you’ll find in this house belong to me and my mother. But I could throw your shirt in the wash,” she offered.

“Yeah, thanks,” Finn said.

“Ok, here, you look after Rachel,” Quinn said and Finn took her place of holding Rachel’s hair out of the way and rubbing her back.

With Finn’s puke-covered shirt in hand, Quinn headed downstairs to put it in the washing machine. She then prepared a cold glass of water before heading back upstairs to the bathroom.

“Has she finished being sick?” Quinn asked.

“Um, I think so,” Finn replied uncertainly.

“Here,” Quinn passed the glass of water to Finn and he carefully helped Rachel gulp some of it down. “Feeling any better, Rachel?”

“Urgh, my head hurts,” Rachel groaned leaning into Finn’s embrace. 

“I think she’s falling asleep,” Finn whispered.

“She can lay down in my room for a little while,” Quinn said.

Finn gathered Rachel in his arms and carried her bridal style to Quinn’s bedroom. Quinn pulled the bedcovers back and Finn carefully set her down before tucking her in. He brushed the hair out of her eyes, looking down at her with a fond expression.

“Are you coming back downstairs?” Quinn asked from the doorway.

“I don’t know,” Finn shrugged from where he perched on the edge of the bed. “I think I might just stay here and… watch her. That’s romantic right?”

“It’s kind of creepy actually,” Quinn responded. “But by all means you’re welcome to stay with her. Just don’t take advantage or anything.”

“She really is beautiful,” Finn commented as though Quinn hadn’t said anything.

“Yeah,” Quinn agreed with a small smile. “Yeah, she is. I’ll leave you two.”


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Quinn returned to the basement and Puck immediately asked after Rachel’s well-being. 

“She’s sleeping,” Quinn answered him. “Finn’s taking care of her.”

“Wanky,” Santana remarked.

“Not like that,” Quinn told her as she gracefully sat down in the circle. “So, what are we talking about now?”

“We were just discussing our favourite Glee assignments,” Tina answered her.

“Oh, definitely Madonna week,” Quinn smiled.

“I’m torn between Britney Spears week and Alcohol Awareness week where I got to be Ke$ha,” Brittany said.

“Lady Gaga week was the best assignment, no competition,” Kurt declared.

“I don’t know,” Santana said. “I still think Trouty Mouth’s cover of Justin Bieber was epically lame.”

“You sang Justin Bieber?” Blaine asked his boyfriend looking appalled.

“So what,” Sam shrugged. “That kid was a legend back in the day. And the girls totally went wild for me.”

“He even had Bieber hair,” Mercedes laughed.

“Laugh all you want,” Sam said. “It doesn’t change the fact that after I performed ‘Baby’ you all wanted a piece of me. Even Santana couldn’t resist me,” Sam bragged. “My Bieber impression was so hot I pulled a lesbian, so there.”

Brittany put the music back on and more dancing ensued. As Kurt danced with Mercedes, the woman told him more about her daughter Whitney and baby boy Kurt.

Leaving Brittany to perform another seductive strip-tease with Sebastian, Santana took the time to sit down with Puck.

“Ok, Puckerman, its time to fess up to your Auntie Tana,” Santana told him. “Why didn’t you come running to New York to get back into Hummel’s fashionable little pants? You could have gone anywhere and done anything, so why the hell did you stay in Lima?”

“Kurt had to go to New York,” Puck answered. “He belongs there.”

“I agree,” Santana said. “But that didn’t answer my question. Why didn’t you come too?”

“New York was Kurt’s dream, it wasn’t mine,” Puck shrugged. “I’d have only held him back. He was better off without me. His success now is only proof of that.”

“Ok,” Santana replied. “I think that is a pitiful excuse, but ok, I’ll accept it. But why did you stay in Lima? I’m not saying you had to be in New York but you didn’t have to stay here. You could have gone to L.A, Detroit, Vegas, Chicago, Alabama… you could have gone anywhere.”

“It was easier to stay here,” Puck said. “I had all my clients from my pool-cleaning business and it was summer, the busiest time of the year for pool-cleaning.”

“Staying here for the summer makes sense,” Santana admitted. “But why didn’t you save up the money you made and then take-off somewhere? What the hell kept you in Lima? And don’t tell me it was Rachel because I know you two haven’t been living together for five whole years. Rachel may be your reason to stay in Lima now but she definitely wasn’t in the beginning. So tell me, what was?”

“Dunno,” Puck shrugged. “There just wasn’t anywhere else I wanted to go. I grew up here and I know Lima is probably the lamest town on earth but I like it here. Besides, being in Lima was like the closest thing to still being with Kurt.”

“Why didn’t you just admit you were wrong, come to New York and be with Kurt for real?” Santana asked.

“That break-up damn near killed me, Santana,” Puck replied. “I don’t think I’d have been able to handle it if I went to New York only to find out he’d already moved on.”

“That’s it?” Santana asked sounding unimpressed. “That’s why you stayed away? Because he might have moved on? Wow, that’s so beyond pathetic.”

“Look who’s talking,” Puck retorted. “You never tried to reconnect with Brittany. And Kurt never tried to get back in contact with me.”

“After the way you broke up with him are you really surprised?” Santana asked.

“No,” Puck sighed. “Look, can we not talk about this crap. I really just wanna have fun tonight.”

“Fine, have fun,” Santana responded. “You totally have my blessing to fuck his beautiful little behind. But if you hurt him like you did five years ago then I will go all Lima Heights on your sorry ass.”

“Noted,” Puck said and Santana nodded to him before she rejoined Brittany, the two women stripping to their underwear and dancing together. 

Somehow, Kurt found himself upstairs in the kitchen preparing a cup of coffee for himself and Sebastian. 

“Sugar?” Kurt asked glancing back at Sebastian over his shoulder.

“No,” Sebastian answered so Kurt put in a large spoonful of sugar anyway.

“Here,” Kurt smiled setting the steaming cup in front of him before sitting on a kitchen stool and drinking his own coffee.

“This tastes like shit,” Sebastian commented after taking a small sip and Kurt just grinned in response.

“So, to what do I owe the pleasure of having a private discussion with you?” Kurt asked, his facial expression clearly indicating that he didn’t find it a pleasure at all.

“I believe I’ve already told you that I enjoy making people uncomfortable,” Sebastian responded. “Besides, you clearly don’t like me.”

“True,” Kurt admitted unabashedly. “I really don’t.”

“And I don’t like you either,” Sebastian replied. “And I guess its only fair if we explain to one another why.”

“I’m not sure that I have an explanation,” Kurt said as he looked Sebastian over. “I just don’t like you. The outfit offends my eyes, the hair is ridiculous…”

“My hairs actually rather similar to yours,” Sebastian pointed out and Kurt’s jaw tightened a little as he glared.

“I think you’re arrogant and irritating,” Kurt stated and Sebastian smiled as though it were a compliment. “I really can’t begin to imagine what Dave sees in you. But whatever it is, I’m glad he sees it. He deserves to be happy. Personally I think he could do far better than the likes of you but that really isn’t my business.”

“No,” Sebastian agreed. “Its really not.”

Kurt just nodded and drank a little more of his coffee.

“Now, while you may dislike me purely for the fact of disliking me,” Sebastian said. “I happen to know why I hate you, Gay Face.”

“Really?” Kurt asked quirking an eyebrow. “Do tell.”

“Well, you sound and dress like a girl,” Sebastian told him and Kurt merely rolled his eyes. Those type of insults had been fired at him so frequently through High School that they had long since lost their sting. “And I realise I don’t know you or your little friends but from what I’ve observed tonight, you have made a success of yourself and you actually feel guilty about it because of that Jewish girl.”

“Don’t,” Kurt said warningly. “Leave Rachel out of this.”

“Fair enough,” Sebastian acquiesced bowing his head. “I’ll just move along to the real reason I dislike you so intensely. You’re Kurt Hummel.”

“Really, I had no idea,” Kurt droned sardonically. “All these years I thought I was Betty Louise.”

“And as touching as that is, Betty, the fact still remains that you’re Kurt Hummel,” Sebastian said.

“Be that as it may,” Kurt replied. “I honestly have no idea what you’re talking about. Ok, I’m Kurt Hummel, but I don’t understand why that alone makes you dislike me.”

“It’s because of Dave,” Sebastian answered and Kurt cocked his head to the side waiting for him to elaborate. “Every gay boy and girl has that one special person. The one who makes them realise the truth. I’m guessing Brittany was the girl who made Santana realise she preferred cunt over cock.”

“You really have a charming way with words,” Kurt muttered sarcastically. “What’s your point?”

“My point is, you were that special boy for Dave,” Sebastian told him. “You and your gay little face made him realise he really wanted to play with dick.”

“Oh, so that’s why you don’t like me, because Dave had a crush on me,” Kurt said. “Congratulations Sebastian, that’s not pathetic at all.”

“He didn’t just have a crush on you, Princess,” Sebastian said. “He was in love with you.”

“He thought he was in love with me,” Kurt corrected. “But it was just hormones and confusion and teenage drama. We barely even knew each other.”

“Gay Face, Dave was in love with you,” Sebastian reiterated. “Back when we first met you were basically all he talked about. Kurt Hummel this and Kurt Hummel that. Seriously, it made me want to try and hang myself.”

“That’s not funny,” Kurt said not liking Sebastian’s jokey attitude to Dave’s suicide attempt.

“No, it really isn’t,” Sebastian relented. “But the fact is that Dave was in love with you. And it physically pains me to admit this so I’ll say it fast… I was jealous. And I don’t like being jealous.”

“I’m not your competition if that’s what you’re thinking,” Kurt said.

“Of course you’re not,” Sebastian retorted with a scoff. “I’m way hotter than you. But I hated you long before tonight. I hate you because Dave was in love with you. I hate you because I was jealous of Dave being in love with you. I hate you for not loving Dave back, and I know that doesn’t even make sense. I love Dave, I certainly don’t wish that he’d ended up having a gay romance with you. But even though I don’t want you to have him I still hate you for not loving him. Weird, huh?”

“Little bit,” Kurt nodded. “But I think I understand.”

“I hate you for not answering your phone that day,” Sebastian said and Kurt stared down into the depths of his coffee. He didn’t need to ask to know what day Sebastian was referring to.

“For what its worth, I hate myself for not answering,” Kurt mumbled. “I always blamed myself for what he tried to do.”

“It wasn’t your fault Dave tried to take his own life,” Sebastian told him. “The blame for that lies solely with those homophobic assholes. I may hate you for not answering your phone when Dave really just needed someone to talk to, but I don’t blame you for his suicide attempt. However, I do hate you even more for only visiting Dave in the hospital once. You never came back to check how he was doing. That was a really dark time for Dave, he could have really used a friend like you.”

“So, you hate me because Dave had feelings for me,” Kurt listed and Sebastian nodded. “You hate me for not loving him back even though you wouldn’t have wanted me to have him. You hate me because it forced feelings of jealousy within you. You hate me for not answering my phone on… on that day. And you hate me for not staying in contact with Dave. Anything else?”

“I hate you for being so skinny,” Sebastian admitted. “All these years, I was kind of hoping maybe you were fat.”

“Sorry to disappoint you,” Kurt apologised.

“I also hate you for putting sugar in my coffee,” Sebastian added even as he drank a few more mouthfuls. 

“Hey,” Dave called as he stepped into the kitchen looking between the other two men. “What’s going on?”

“We were just talking,” Kurt answered honestly.

“Was he behaving himself?” Dave asked as he stepped up behind Sebastian, winding his arms around the slender man’s waist.

“I suppose he was,” Kurt shrugged.

“He put sugar in my coffee,” Sebastian complained and Kurt watched in amusement as the man actually formed his bottom lip into a pout.

“I’m sure he didn’t mean to,” Dave said.

“I did,” Kurt admitted with a grin and Dave frowned at him slightly while Sebastian pouted even more.

“I’m not gonna lie, it really hurt my feelings,” Sebastian deadpanned.

“I’ll make you another cup,” Dave told him placing a hand to the back of his neck and pulling him in for a soft affectionate kiss.

“That’s ok,” Sebastian replied getting out of his seat and hopping onto the table instead. “Caffeine can wait till morning. Right now I’d much rather have kisses.”

He spread his legs invitingly and Dave stepped in between the space. Sebastian’s arms looped around Dave’s neck while Dave’s arms landed at Sebastian’s waist. They kissed one another slowly, the scene playing out more romantic than pornographic. 

Thinking it would be weird and creepy to just stay and watch the couple’s romantic moment, Kurt quickly drained the remainder of his coffee before heading back down to the basement. He was then greeted with the sight of Blaine’s drunken dancing. Personally, Kurt thought it was cringe-worthy but Sam still seemed utterly besotted with the shorter man.

The night went on and when Dave returned hand-in-hand with Sebastian, Kurt strongly suspected that the two might well have defiled the Fabray’s kitchen table. After a brief trip to the bathroom with a hysterically crying Santana, Kurt found himself sitting in a corner cuddled up with Puck.

Eventually, people began dozing off to sleep. Tina’s boyfriend Kyle was the first to crash out, his head resting in Tina’s lap as she absentmindedly petted his hair while having a whispered conversation with Mike. Mercedes and Belle were the next to fall asleep shortly followed by Artie.

“Is it just me who wants to play pranks on them while they sleep?” Santana asked.

“Yes,” Quinn answered on everyone’s behalf.

“Damn,” Santana sighed.

Tina and Mike shifted so that they were laying down together, Kyle’s head still resting in Tina’s lap. The two Asians continued to have a whispered discussion.

“What do you think they’re talking about?” Santana asked Quinn quietly.

“No idea,” Quinn shrugged. “And it probably isn’t our business.”

“I write for a gossip magazine,” Santana reminded her. “Everything’s my business.”

“I’m tired,” Brittany yawned as she cuddled closer to Santana, both women still stripped down to just their underwear.

“So sleep,” Santana told her.

“You’re not going anywhere?” Brittany asked sleepily.

“No,” Santana assured her stroking her hair. “I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

As Brittany drifted off to sleep in Santana’s arms, Quinn also stripped down to her underwear and made herself comfortable beside the other two members of the Unholy Trinity. She and Santana shared whispered conversations about old times, occasionally having mini giggle fits.

Dave and Sebastian seemed to be wide awake in their private corner with Sebastian spread on top of Dave, the two men heatedly making-out. 

Somewhere near the middle of the room, Sam was spooning Blaine and nuzzling the back of his boyfriend’s neck.

“Mmm,” Blaine moaned looking like he could fall asleep at any moment. “Hey Beautiful,” he said twisting his neck almost painfully to smile at Sam.

“Hey Gorgeous,” Sam replied pressing gentle kisses to the side of Blaine’s throat. “I wanna ask you something,” he said quietly.

“Hmm,” Blaine murmured to show he was listening and Kurt and Puck watched the couple curiously.

“Baby, will you marry me?” Sam asked as he interlocked their fingers together.

“Of course,” Blaine smiled shifting so that he was facing the blonde model.

Sam’s face broke out into a relieved grin and he kissed Blaine urgently.

“I love you so much,” Sam said.

“I love you too,” Blaine replied, the tiredness evident in his voice.

Sam kissed him again before Blaine rested his head on the blonde’s chest, the two drifting off to sleep together.

“Wow,” Kurt whispered to Puck. “That was so romantic.”

“Really?” Puck asked. “Sam didn’t even have a ring or get on one knee. I thought that was the romantic way to do it.”

“That’s the traditional way to do it,” Kurt answered quietly. “But Sam’s proposal was understated and honest. It was beautiful.”

“In that case,” Puck said. “Kurt Hummel, will you mar…”

“Don’t even think about it,” Kurt interrupted. 

“What, not ever?” Puck asked.

“Most certainly not tonight,” Kurt responded. “Or tomorrow. But… I wouldn’t say never.”

“Cool,” Puck answered trailing his fingers up and down Kurt’s thigh.

Meanwhile, Quinn and Santana were discussing their love-lives. Or more accurately, the love-lives they didn’t have.

“I guess finding someone to love is difficult at the best of times,” Quinn said. “But being a T.V star, finding love just isn’t easy. With everything I do there are people watching and gossiping and criticising. If I just stand too close to a guy on the red carpet or at an awards ceremony the paparazzi snaps a few pictures and people just assume I must be dating these guys. But its mostly just rumours. And when I actually am dating someone people are constantly taking photos and writing rumours. It can be too much sometimes.”

“So I guess being famous is scarily similar to High School,” Santana mused. “The rest of us, we’ve moved on and we’re adults in the real world. We don’t have a reputation to maintain, or people to impress, if we have a bad hair day pictures won’t be instantly uploaded to the internet or splashed across the front pages of magazines. But for you, you still have those pressures to be popular and look perfect, just like you did in High School.”

“And I’m a role model to a lot of young girls,” Quinn replied. “I have to set a good example of behaviour. And I don’t want to complain, I know how lucky I am to be living this life. But it is tough at times. I’m in my early twenties, I’m at an age where I should still be finding myself and making mistakes and figuring things out. But it is so difficult to do that when the whole world is watching. Dirty Dianna, she can make mistakes. In fact, the more mistakes she makes the more the audience loves and relates to her. But me, Quinn Fabray, I’m not allowed to make mistakes. I have to be perfect.”

“Perfect,” Santana repeated. “That’s such a stupid word. You can’t be perfect, no-one can. Not even me and look how freaking hot and amazing I am. Perfection just isn’t attainable.”

“Agreed,” Quinn commented.

“So, what kind of boyfriend would you want?” Santana asked.

“I don’t know,” Quinn replied. “I guess somebody who can make me laugh. Someone who will hold me when I cry and tell me everything’s going to be alright. I want someone who will love me for me. Some of my previous boyfriends, I think it was really Dianna they were in love with. But I’m not Dianna. I’m Quinn.”

“I totally like Quinn Fabray much better than Dirty Dianna,” Santana said and Quinn smiled beautifully.

“What about you?” Quinn asked. “How did you manage to stay single?”

“I think I’ll blame my single status on Kurt,” Santana laughed. “But in all honesty I’m probably single because I am such a bitch.”

“Have you ever felt about anyone the way you felt about Brittany?” Quinn asked.

“No,” Santana answered. “Nobody’s even come close.”

“You’ve been kissing all night,” Quinn pointed out. “Does that mean you two are back together?”

“I really don’t know,” Santana replied. “But I hope so. I think we’re at least going to try and see if things work out.”

“I’m sure they will,” Quinn said confidently and Santana smiled reaching her free hand out to link fingers with Quinn, her other arm still wrapped around Brittany.

“I really do love you, Q,” Santana said.

“I love you too,” Quinn smiled squeezing the Latina’s hand before they fell asleep.

Dave and Sebastian had also fallen asleep. Kurt and Puck were the remaining two awake.

“I really have missed you, Noah,” Kurt sighed resting his forehead against Puck’s.

“I’ve missed you too,” Puck told him. “Every damn day.”

“Five years,” Kurt whispered. “It seems so long. I don’t know how I survived without you.”

“You’re a fighter, Kurt,” Puck replied. “You can survive anything. And you had Santana, your dad, Carole and Finn. You had New York City and your dreams to chase. Dreams that came true. Of course you survived, babe.”

“I’m not convinced I’m as strong as you think I am,” Kurt said. “I really don’t think I could survive another five years without you. I don’t think I could survive five minutes without you.”

“Now you’re just being overdramatic,” Puck teased.

“We’re not over, Noah,” Kurt insisted cupping Puck’s cheek with his hand and staring intently into his eyes. “We were never really over.”

“No,” Puck agreed locking his fingers around Kurt’s wrist. “I guess we weren’t.”

They surged together for a desperate kiss.

“I still love you,” Puck admitted and Kurt whimpered. “I love you so much, Kurt. I never stopped loving you.”

“Me either,” Kurt responded. “I tried to, I really did but I just couldn’t stop. I love you,” he pressed their mouths together again, kissing Puck urgently. “I love you,” he repeated.

“I know, baby,” Puck whispered holding Kurt close. “I know.”


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The following morning, Kurt was the first to wake. For a few moments, he forgot where he was and just blinked in confusion as he took in the surroundings of the basement. But then the events of the High School Reunion came flooding back to him. He remembered walking through the corridors with Finn and Santana. He remembered speaking to Mr. Schue and Coach Sylvester. He remembered Mercedes revealing that she was married and showing photos of her two children. All the memories came back. Sitting in the auditorium with Puck. Dancing with Sebastian. Kissing Puck. Visiting the Choir Room. Singing a duet with Quinn. Dancing with Rachel. The Finchel duet that ended with Rachel being slushied before they headed to Quinn’s. 

Craning his neck round, Kurt smiled lightly at Puck’s sleeping face. He had behaved like a teenager last night. They all had. But now it was morning and they had to be grown-ups again. Kurt wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do or say about the situation. 

As he carefully slipped out of Puck’s hold, Kurt seriously considered just sneaking out and heading back to his dads house so he wouldn’t have to deal with things. But Quinn chose that moment to wake up and he knew she wouldn’t let him leave without sorting things out and making proper goodbyes to people. 

“Morning,” Kurt greeted as he stood up and stretched his limbs out.

“Morning,” Quinn mumbled tiredly, still looking beautiful despite the mess of her hair and the smeared make-up. “I guess we should wake people up,” she said making a move to nudge Santana.

“No,” Kurt whispered fearfully and Quinn stopped just in time. “Leave her,” Kurt advised. “Anyone who dares to wake Santana up at such an early hour will be savagely ripped to pieces. She’s like a sabre-toothed tiger or something, it is not pretty.”

“Ok,” Quinn said leaving Santana and Brittany wrapped up together as she stood up, still only dressed in her underwear. “What about the others?”

“Maybe we should let them wake up by themselves,” Kurt suggested and Quinn just shrugged her shoulders in response as she picked up her dress from the night before and headed upstairs.

Glancing at Puck’s sleeping form over his shoulder, Kurt followed after the T.V star.

“Oh, Finn’s shirt,” Quinn recalled. “I completely forgot to take it out of the washer last night. It’s probably still soaking wet.”

“Just tumble dry it,” Kurt told her. “It shouldn’t take long. And I’m sure Finn’s still sound asleep upstairs with Rachel.”

“Do you think anything happened with them last night?” Quinn asked as she went about sorting Finn’s shirt.

“I don’t know,” Kurt shrugged. “From what Noah’s said, Rachel hasn’t been with anybody since Finn. And you’ve seen how different she is now. She’s so shy, timid and insecure. I don’t know if she could share herself with Finn so intimately again. Well, not so soon anyway.”

“I suppose you’ll want to wash up a little,” Quinn said looking Kurt over.

“Definitely,” Kurt answered. “I missed my ritual skin-care routine last night and I can’t deny that I feel positively wretched.”

“But you look positively fabulous,” Quinn told him. “And I should clean up and get dressed too. Then maybe we should start on some breakfast for everybody and waking people up?”

Kurt nodded in agreement before he made use of the bathroom and did his best to make himself look presentable in the same outfit from the night before. Quinn quietly slipped into her bedroom to find Finn deep in slumber but Rachel wide awake.

“Hey,” Quinn said quietly. “Feeling better?”

“It feels like I have little workmen in my head that are drilling into my skull,” Rachel groaned.

Quinn instantly noticed that Rachel’s answer hadn’t been punctuated with stutters. She wondered if perhaps Rachel’s stammering the previous night was just a result of being overwhelmed and nervous, or if there was something about Finn’s presence that calmed Rachel enough to make the stuttering ease off.

“Well Kurt’s already awake,” Quinn informed Rachel. “Once he’s washed up and I’m dressed we’re going to start making breakfast. I’m sure once you’ve had some food and a cup of coffee you’ll feel a lot better.”

“Maybe,” Rachel murmured still bundled up in the bed-covers. “Um, thanks for letting me have your room last night.”

“You’re welcome,” Quinn replied as she moved around the room and picked out a pretty outfit.

Without a trace of shyness, she unclasped the bra she had been wearing the night before to pull on a new one. Rachel had certainly not expected to see Quinn’s breasts and blushed slightly as she averted her eyes finding the situation a little uncomfortable. Quinn, having become accustomed to changing clothes in front of some of her co-stars during the first season of ‘Dirty Dianna’, was oblivious to Rachel’s awkwardness. It wasn’t until ‘Dirty Dianna’ was deemed a triumphant success that Quinn and her regular co-stars were granted with individual changing rooms.

“Well, I’m going down to help Kurt fix breakfast,” Quinn said. “Are you coming down or are you staying with Finn?”

“Um, I’ll use the bathroom and then I’ll come down and h-help,” Rachel responded as she tucked her hair behind her ears. Quinn was very much aware of the return of Rachel’s stutter. “I could e-even s-serve people their breakfast,” Rachel said in a voice that was clearly meant to be playful and joking but something akin to embarrassment and heartache gleamed in her eye. “I m-may not be a star but I like to think I’m a pretty good w-waitress. One time a guy even t-t-tipped me a whole two dollars.”

“I’ll see you downstairs,” Quinn replied with a forced smile unsure on how else to respond to Rachel’s self-deprecation. 

Returning to the kitchen, she found that Kurt was already there searching through the fridge and cupboards for suitable breakfast ingredients. He’d already started on a pot of coffee and had successfully located bread and eggs.

“I don’t suppose we could make pancakes and waffles?” Kurt asked.

“Yeah, sure,” Quinn nodded moving round the kitchen to find the necessary things. “Waffles,” Quinn smiled. “Puck’s favourite. And he always said your waffles were better than anybody else’s. I think it’s adorable that you’re making them for him.”

“They’re for everyone,” Kurt corrected even though they were mainly for Puck’s benefit. “And do you have syrup?” Kurt asked. “I’d like to make Sam and Blaine some congratulatory pancakes.”

“Why?” Quinn asked in confusion as she found the syrup.

“Sam asked Blaine to marry him last night,” Kurt answered sounded delighted by the prospect. “I think Noah and I were the only ones still awake but honestly, it was such a beautiful moment. I was thinking I’d make a huge stack of pancakes and write congratulations on top with syrup.”

“Wow,” Quinn commented as she got to work on making toast and eggs. “Sam’s engaged. This is amazing.”

“Um, hi,” Rachel said to announce herself.

“Morning, Rachel,” Kurt smiled to her as he worked on the waffles and pancakes.

“C-can I help?” Rachel asked. 

Quinn nodded and Rachel joined Quinn in buttering toast and frying eggs.

As though he had been awaken by the food, Finn emerged, his bare torso displaying his chiselled chest and six-pack.

“I totally want pancakes,” Finn grinned reaching his hand out towards the stack but Kurt slapped his hand out of the way.

“Nobody’s eating anything until everyone is awake,” Kurt declared and Rachel and Quinn wore identical looks of guilt as they both held a half eaten piece of toast in their hands. “So, Finn, if you would, go down and wake everybody up please.”

“Even Santana?” Finn asked.

“Even Santana,” Kurt confirmed. “And try to make sure Sam and Blaine come up last,” he added.

Finn grumbled even as he headed down to the basement to wake people up.

With Finn gone, Kurt hurried to finish off the stack of pancakes and decorate the top with a syrupy message congratulating Sam and Blaine. It seemed that Finn was successful in waking people up as they soon all appeared in the kitchen. Rachel made to serve everybody coffee but Quinn encouraged her to sit down and took it upon herself to serve coffee to everyone.

Puck carried Artie up the basement steps while Belle walked ahead of them carrying her fiancés wheelchair. Puck set Artie down in his chair and Belle perched in his lap.

“Waffles,” Puck practically drawled diving towards them.

“Not yet,” Kurt snapped at him and Puck sulked a little as he sat beside Rachel.

Finally, Finn returned with Sam and Blaine behind him. Smiling, Kurt presented the plate of stacked pancakes bearing the message ‘Congratulations Sam & Blaine’ in syrup.

“Everybody,” Kurt said. “I think Sam has some exciting news he’d like to share with you all.”

They all looked to Sam expectantly.

“Ok,” Sam nodded smiling round at them all as he draped an arm across Blaine’s shoulders. “Last night, I asked Blaine a very important question. And he said yes. We’re getting married!”

“Congratulations bro,” Artie said.

“That’s awesome, dude,” Finn said giving Sam a one-armed hug. “Um, dudes,” he emphasized giving Blaine a one-armed hug also.

Congratulations and hugs were exchanged and Kurt handed a knife to Sam and Blaine. Holding the knife together, the two young men cut into the pancakes like a couple would do with a wedding cake. The other occupants of the room applauded them, even Sebastian, although he did it with a slight roll of his eyes.

“I take it you’re not a big romantic,” Kurt muttered to Sebastian as Sam fed Blaine the first forkful of pancake.

“No, not really,” Sebastian answered. “Call me old fashioned but I prefer a good fuck to anything romantic.”

“I’m shocked, really,” Kurt drawled sarcastically before stepping away to grant Puck the pleasure of having the first waffle.

“This is delicious, Kurt, really,” Puck told him through a mouthful of waffle.

Puck’s favourite kind of breakfast was and always had been waffles. But Kurt’s waffles were his absolute favourite. They tasted even better from having been deprived of them for five years. Rachel, bless her, had tried over and over again to make waffles in the same way Kurt had but she’d never been able to figure it out.

“Kurt, waffle me,” Santana demanded holding her empty plate out.

Kurt slipped a waffle onto her plate and watched his roommate eat it with her fingers. While Brittany had put her clothes back on that morning, Santana was still parading around in her underwear. Kyle and Mike kept gawking at her and Tina kept elbowing them both in the ribs for doing so.

“So,” Mercedes asked as she grossed everybody out by dunking her pancake into her coffee. “What are everybody’s plans today?”

“I have to go visit my parents at some point,” Santana answered.

“Finn and I are having dinner with my dad and Carole,” Kurt said.

“Me and Rach both have Sundays off so we usually have dinner with her dads,” Puck said as he continued to chew down waffles. “That’s still the plan, right babe?”

“I guess so,” Rachel answered as she munched on her toast.

“I was just planning on doing the dirty with my fiancé,” Sam leered licking some syrup off of Blaine’s hand. “And I guess I should tell my parents the good news.”

“And I should call Cooper,” Blaine smiled.

“Well if nobody has any immediate plans to go home or flights to get on,” Tina said. “Maybe we could all go see a movie or have lunch together or something.”

“Just another day of acting like carefree teenagers,” Artie mused. “I could be down with that.”

“I think we should do it,” Quinn said enthusiastically. “This is the first time we’ve been together in five years. We shouldn’t waste it.”

“Why not?” Sebastian asked. “It’s highly unlikely any of you are actually going to see each other again. You’ll go on your separate ways with promises of keeping in touch but all secretly knowing it won’t happen just like it didn’t happen when you left High School.”

“Bas, baby, be nice,” Dave pleaded.

“Sorry,” Sebastian apologised pressing a kiss to his lips. “Just pointing out the obvious.”

“The twink does have a point,” Santana admitted grudgingly. “We left McKinley promising that we’d all stay friends. It didn’t happen. Why would it be different now? We all said we’d come back to Lima and meet up on every holiday but none of us actually did.”

“I came back,” Quinn said quietly as she poked a fork at her eggs. 

“When?” Artie asked.

“Every year,” Quinn answered. “Every Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Year I came back to Lima. I waited at our designated meeting area in the McKinley High parking lot. Every year I waited but nobody else ever showed up.”

An awkward silence suffocated the room.

“Ok,” Mercedes said. “Maybe we are fooling ourselves. Maybe it will be the same as the last five years and we won’t all keep in touch. But even so, we should spend what precious time we have together. If this is the last time we’re gonna be together until the next reunion then I sure as hell want to enjoy it and make the most of it.”

“Agreed,” Mike replied and there were general murmurs of assent.

“So its agreed,” Finn declared taking control over the situation. “We’re all gonna hang out together today.”

“What about dinner with Dad and Carole?” Kurt asked.

“We can all go out for dinner together,” Finn answered. “And parents are invited too.”

“Look, dude,” Puck said. “That’s a nice idea and everything but not everybody can afford to eat out.”

Rachel lowered her eyes to the floor and fiddled with her hair nervously while Puck avoided eye contact with everyone.

“I’ll pay,” Quinn said. “For everyone. My treat.”

“We don’t need your charity, Quinn,” Puck told her.

“It’s not charity,” Quinn replied. “It’s friendship.”

“What do you think, babe?” Puck asked Rachel.

“Its nice of you to of-offer to pay for everybody, Quinn,” Rachel said. “B-but that isn’t fair to you. I, um, I guess my dads could, um, could p-pay for Noah and myself. And we can pay my dads back as soon as we can,” she added to Puck in a whisper.

“I guess that’s fair,” Puck shrugged.

“Or,” Finn said. “I have another alternative.”

“You’re gonna set up a kissing booth and whore your lips out to pay for dinner,” Santana remarked. “That is so generous of you, Finn. But let’s face it, Mr. Schue will be your only customer and as enthusiastic as he might be, I’m not sure he has that much money to spend. Most of his wages clearly goes on his sweater vest addiction.”

“Thank you, Santana, you are hilarious,” Finn told her and the underwear-clad woman just smirked. “No, my suggestion is that we all go to dinner together. Parents included if they want to join us. And we all pay for ourselves.”

“Dude, I’ve just told you, me and Rach can’t afford it,” Puck hissed at him.

“I’m not finished,” Finn said. “Now I don’t want to sound anti-feminist or sexist,” he continued looking to the girls. “But traditionally, a man pays for the date. So, I’d like to take Rachel to dinner with us, as my date. So I’ll pay. And Kurt can take Puck.”

“I like that idea,” Quinn smiled looking meaningfully between Kurt and Puck.

“And Berry totally needs to get laid,” Santana commented making Rachel blush and Puck glare. “What?” Santana asked defensively as people shot her disapproving looks.

“So, Rachel,” Finn said. “Will you be my date tonight?”

Rachel’s mouth went dry and she instantly looked to Puck. He nodded at her gently and she gulped nervously before nodding to Finn.

“Y-yeah, I’d… I’d like that,” Rachel told him as her eyes scanned his nude torso.

Everybody then turned to look between Kurt and Puck expectantly.

“Oh fine,” Kurt relented. “Noah, you’ll be my date tonight. Dress appropriately.”

“Sure thing, babe,” Puck winked.

“I guess we should all head home and wash up properly and get changed,” Tina said. “Then maybe we could all meet somewhere in about an hour?”

“I vote we meet at the mall,” Kurt said.

“No way,” Finn objected. “If you go to the mall you’ll insist on shopping and then you’ll make me carry all the bags.”

“Let’s just meet in the McKinley parking lot,” Sam suggested.

“Ok, but you’d better all show up,” Quinn told them.

“Well, I guess we’ll get a move on and we’ll meet up with you guys later,” Artie said. “Thanks for breakfast.”

Artie and Belle made their way out as did Tina and Kyle. The others were still eating.

“Mmm, as always Lady Hummel, your cooking is heaven,” Santana complimented licking syrup off her fingers. “Ok, I needs to get dressed and I can’t possibly wear what I wore last night. Quinn, I’m stealing something of yours,” she declared before heading upstairs to Quinn’s room.

“Oh, Finn’s shirt!” Quinn exclaimed remembering it again and fetching it out of the tumble dryer. Thankfully it was vomit-free and dry. “Here,” she said throwing it to him and he thanked her before pulling it back on.

“Ok, we’re gonna get going too,” Mercedes said on behalf of her and Mike as their parents lived close together. “See you all later,” she hugged Kurt tight as well as a few of the others before heading out.

Santana came thundering down the steps and jumped energetically into the kitchen.

“How hot do I look?” she asked spinning around to show off her body in Quinn’s old Cheerio outfit.

“So hot,” Brittany told her looking the Latina over. “And hey, about this dinner thing,” Brittany said resting her hands at Santana’s waist. “Finn and Rachel are going together and Kurt and Puck are going together. And I guess technically Tina’s going with that Australian guy, or maybe she’s going with Mike, I don’t know, I find that kind of confusing. But Artie’s going with Belle, Sam and Blaine are going together and Dave’s going with Sebastian. So I was thinking maybe you and I could go together.”

“As your date?” Santana asked.

“As my date,” Brittany clarified. “And proudly so.”

“Ok,” Santana nodded as a smile broke out over her face.

“Great,” Brittany smiled leaning in to steal a kiss. “Maybe I’ll wear my Cheerio uniform too.”

“That won’t be necessary, Britt,” Quinn said. “Because Santana is going to change into her own clothes and then return my Cheerio uniform before we all meet up again. Right Santana?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll totally get your Cheerio uniform back to you, don’t worry,” Santana assured her. “So, Kurt, Finn, are you losers coming or what? We’re supposed to meet up in less than an hour and I need to get to your place, change my clothes, go to my parents’ house and tell them about dinner plans and stuff and then give Q her uniform back. And then I guess she and I will make our way to McKinley together?”

“That’s fine,” Quinn nodded.

“Great,” Santana said. “So, Kurt, Finn, we’re leaving now. See you all later. Bye Brittany,” she said hugging the blonde tight before heading to the front door.

“So, I guess I’ll see you a little later,” Finn said to Rachel.

“Yeah, I guess,” Rachel nodded.

“I’m looking forward to our date,” Finn told her.

“M-me too,” Rachel answered shyly.

“FINN! KURT!” Santana shrieked impatiently.

“Ok, time to go,” Kurt said grabbing Finn’s elbow and dragging him out. 

“Ok, bye,” Puck called after Kurt’s retreating back. “I’m looking forward to our date too,” he mumbled after the front door had slammed shut. “I guess we’d all better be going. Later Quinn.”

“Bye,” Quinn said as Puck led Rachel out, Brittany, Sam and Blaine following after them.

“Here, we’ll help you clean up,” Sebastian offered and he and Dave helped Quinn clear up the mess.

By the time they’d cleaned up the kitchen and the basement, Santana had returned looking fresh and well groomed with Quinn’s Cheerio outfit folded neatly. Together, the four of them headed to McKinley to meet the others, Dave and Sebastian not remotely bothered about being in the same clothes as the night before.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Mike and Mercedes were the first to arrive at the McKinley High parking lot.

“It looks so much smaller now, doesn’t it?” Mike asked looking over their old school building.

“You got that right,” Mercedes answered. “I’ve been living in L.A for the past five years so basically everything about Lima seems small. Apart from the memories.”

“It’s weird,” Mike said. “But before Glee Club, I don’t really remember much. I remember family stuff and football and I remember hanging out with Matt Rutherford. But other than that, there aren’t really any memories other than being by myself and dancing alone in my bedroom. Glee Club really gave me life. Before Glee, I was just existing.”

“In a way I think we all were,” Mercedes commented. “But then we found each other and created something special.”

“Do you ever miss it?” Mike asked.

“Miss what?” Mercedes asked. “School, Lima, Glee, being a teenager?”

“All of it,” Mike shrugged.

“Sometimes,” Mercedes admitted. “I have my moments where I think about the past and I’ll miss everybody. At times I stop and wonder to myself how you’re all doing. Then I get confused on how we all fell apart. My parents always told me it wouldn’t be easy to maintain High School friendships when you go off to different colleges but I just didn’t believe them. I thought it would be different with us Glee kids. I thought we’d make it work. But we didn’t even try.”

“I guess we all got busy,” Mike excused. “We all had different dreams to chase and different lives to lead. We were in different towns and cities. And we moved on. And moving on isn’t necessarily a bad thing. But… I do miss being in that Choir Room with everybody. But I am happy with my life, I’m settled. I have happy memories of High School, but I also have happy memories of my Dance College and I know I have a lot more new happy memories to make.”

“Do you think that Sebastian guy is right?” Mercedes asked. “Is it impossible for us to all be friends again? Or are we doomed to just say we’ll keep in touch but not bother?”

“We’re still friends,” Mike told her. “We’ll always be friends. We had three years in that Choir Room together. Time and distance won’t change the memories we made or the feelings we had. I have new friends in my life now. In a few years, maybe I’ll lose touch with them and then meet new people. But no matter what, you Glee guys will always be my friends, even if we never see each other again. But I have to admit, it is unlikely many of us will keep in touch. I’m usually dancing six days a week and Quinn’s busy with her celebrity life and Kurt’s busy with Broadway. Finn’s a teacher, you’re married with kids, Artie’s making movies. We all have new people in our lives and our own things to do. Keeping in touch with one another is just too difficult. I guess we could meet up on holidays and stuff like we always said we would, but over the past five years Quinn’s the only one who made the effort. She always ended up waiting alone in this parking lot. And it’s sad. It’s sad that she was always waiting and nobody ever showed up.”

“I hate that it has to be like this,” Mercedes said. “As a young hot adult, I get it. I may not want to get it, but I do. I guess I know deep down we probably won’t stay in touch properly. But with the reunion last night and seeing everybody again, it just re-awakened the teenager in me. And teenage Mercedes doesn’t want to let her friends go again. But we’re not teenagers anymore. We’re adults and we live in the real world now. And the real world doesn’t really care about teenage friendships and memories.”

“At least we have last night,” Mike pointed out. “And we have today. Let’s just pretend we’re teenagers again for a little longer and enjoy it.”

“But what happens when we have to be grown-ups again?” Mercedes asked.

“We’ll all go home,” Mike said. “You’ll go back to your husband and kids and we’ll all go back to our jobs. And we’ll take the memory of last night and today with us.”

Artie and Belle were the next to arrive at the parking lot and Brittany turned up shortly after. Sam and Blaine were next to arrive followed by Tina.

“What happened to your boyfriend?” Mike asked noting that Tina had showed up alone.

“We had a fight and he’s heading to the airport to get on a plane back to Australia,” Tina answered.

“Are you serious?” Artie asked and Tina just nodded, her old Glee friends expecting her to burst into tears. “Um, do you wanna talk about it?”

“Or maybe run after him and sort things out?” Sam suggested.

“No, it’s over,” Tina answered and the others kept watching her tentatively waiting for her to fall apart. She didn’t. “Look, honestly, I’m ok. To tell you the truth we’ve been having problems for a while. But it’s over and I’m going to be fine. And you can all stop looking so worried, I’m not going to cry.”

“But… what happened?” Brittany asked.

“It doesn’t matter,” Tina shrugged. “It’s just one of those things where it didn’t work out. And I’m ok with it. Kyle and I have ended our relationship and I’m not angry, I’m not crying and I’m not heartbroken. I think that alone is a clear indication that it wasn’t true love.”

“Either way, I’m sorry it didn’t work out,” Mercedes said hugging her. “But I’m glad you’re ok about it. And I know the right guy is out there waiting for you.”

“Or the right girl,” Brittany added. “You should never say never to the possibility of sweet lady kisses.”

XXX

“This is a disaster,” Rachel cried out hysterically looking down at the small pile of clothes on their shared bed. “My first date in five years and I have nothing to wear. The dress I wore to the reunion last night is the nicest outfit I have. I c-c-can’t… oh god,” she took a few moments to breathe, Puck watching from where he was leaning against the doorway. “I can’t do this.”

“Rachel, babe, just relax,” Puck told her calmly. “It’s going to be ok.”

There was a knock on the door and Rachel let out a soft whimper.

“That’s Finn’s knock,” she whispered frantically. “How do they know where we live?”

“I guess Burt told them,” Puck shrugged making a move to go answer the door.

“You can’t let them inside,” Rachel whispered urgently. “I don’t want them to see where we live. And I haven’t found something to wear yet. Oh god, oh god, oh god, this is all t-too much. Maybe I should just st-stay home.”

“No way,” Puck replied as there was another knock on the door, this one louder and more impatient; Kurt. “This is the first chance you’ve had to enjoy yourself and be truly happy in five years. I’m not letting you stay home over a wardrobe dilemma. Just wear that purple skirt with that black sweater,” he suggested pointing to the two items of clothing.

“Don’t let them inside,” Rachel called to him again as he walked away to answer the door.

Following Rachel’s request, Puck didn’t permit the two step-brothers entry. He simply opened the door and stepped outside to join them.

“Hey beautiful,” he greeted scanning his eyes up and down Kurt’s body.

“Where’s Rachel?” Kurt asked.

“Getting ready,” Puck answered nodding his head in acknowledgement of Finn’s presence. “So, aren’t you going to tell me how gorgeous I look?”

“I doubt you need the ego-boost,” Kurt replied.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Puck smirked and Kurt rolled his eyes even as amusement tugged at his lips. 

“Um, dude?” Finn asked shyly tugging self-consciously at his button-up shirt. “Do I look ok?”

“What?” Puck questioned.

“Do I look ok?” Finn repeated. “I tried asking Kurt but he wouldn’t give me an answer.”

“You look fine,” Puck shrugged. “I mean I would never fuck you but… yeah, you look good.”

“Rachel’s taking a while,” Kurt pointed out peering hard at the door as though he’d be able to see through it.

“Wait here, I’ll go check on her,” Puck said.

“We can’t come in?” Finn asked furrowing his brow in confusion.

Puck didn’t bother to answer as he stepped back inside and shut the door on the two step-brothers.

“Hey babe, are you ok?” Puck called as he headed to their shared bedroom to find Rachel struggling to zip up her old pair of black ankle boots.

“The zips too stiff,” Rachel complained with a huff falling backwards on the bed, her feet dangling off the end.

Wordlessly, Puck kneeled on the floor by the bed and used his strength to force the zip up.

“There,” he grinned after repeating the same treatment with the other boot. “You ready now?”

“Do I look ok?” Rachel asked standing up and quickly snatching up her brush to work it through her hair a final time.

“You look perfect, my hot little Jewish American Princess,” Puck assured her taking the hairbrush away and winding his arms around her waist to kiss her on the cheek. “Come on, our boys are waiting.”

As Puck led the way out of the room, Rachel slipped her hand into his as she followed behind him. A few steps away from the front door, she squeezed his hand so hard she was unintentionally crushing his fingers. Hiding his wince, Puck turned to look down at her.

“Breathe,” he advised and she did as she was told. “Don’t fiddle with your hair,” he told her as her free hand reached up to her brown locks to do just that. “Now smile,” he said and she dutifully followed the instruction.

Puck opened the front door, gave Rachel’s hand a comforting squeeze then gently nudged her outside to join Finn. He stepped out behind her, locking the door behind him before stuffing his key securely in the pocket of his old leather jacket.

“Hey,” Finn greeted Rachel. “You look really pretty,” he told her and she smiled shyly in response before accepting the hand he offered her.

Looking to Kurt, Puck wondered whether he should offer his hand or not. He’d just decided that he would offer his hand when Kurt had already turned away from him to follow Finn and Rachel to Finn’s car. Ignoring the stab of rejection he felt, Puck hurried after them and hopped into the backseat with Kurt. As he sat beside his ex-boyfriend, he couldn’t help but recall previous occasions when he and Kurt had shared the backseat of a car together.

“Careful,” Kurt hissed. “This is from Marc Jacobs’s new collection.”

“Damn, why do you have to wear so many freaking layers?” Puck grumbled.

“Just shut up and kiss me,” Kurt replied tugging at Puck’s mohawk. 

They shifted about in the backseat of Kurt’s Navigator, awkwardly removing one another’s clothing. 

“Ow,” Puck yelped as he hit his head on the roof of the car.

“Ouch,” Kurt complained as he received a little friction burn to his elbow when Puck yanked him across the backseat. 

“Sorry,” Puck mumbled leaning down on top of Kurt and claiming his mouth.

“Mmm, Noah, you’re crushing me,” Kurt said.

“Sorry,” Puck repeated as he moved off of Kurt to reach for the lube and condoms in the glove compartment, accidentally hitting the car-horn somehow.

“Noah,” Kurt complained.

“Sorry,” Puck said again as his knee hit the gear stick.

“Hurry up, I’m getting cold,” Kurt called to him.

Puck returned with a condom between his fingers. As he leaned down to kiss Kurt again the condom fell and Puck groaned in annoyance. By the time he found the condom Kurt’s erection had wilted and Puck took it as a personal insult.

With a bit of kissing and some groping, Puck managed to get Kurt and his manhood interested again. The two teens then engaged themselves in some remarkably awkward car sex. Finding that he was receiving little satisfaction from the location, Puck ended up opening the car door, getting out, forcing Kurt out with him and bending him over the hood of the car.

“Noah, are you insane?” Kurt asked in an incredibly high-pitched voice as his eyes darted around the area they were parked in.

“Relax,” Puck soothed as he slipped a finger between Kurt’s exposed cheeks. “It’s dark and it’s like three in the morning. Nobody drives out here this time of night and even if they did they wouldn’t be able to see you.”

“It’s really cold,” Kurt stated, goose-bumps breaking out all over his body.

“Then let me warm you up,” Puck replied.

Sex over the hood of the car proved far more efficient than inside the car.

“Here we are,” Finn announced as he swerved into the McKinley High parking lot.

“Do I dare ask what you’re thinking about?” Kurt queried taking in the dirty smirk on Puck’s face.

“I’m just reminiscing,” Puck replied.

“Like you even know what that means,” Kurt quipped.

“Of course I do, Rachel taught me,” Puck responded as they all clambered out of the car.

This time, he reached out and took Kurt’s hand before the other man could walk away. They then followed Finn and Rachel to join the others. They were the last to arrive.

“Ok, great, we’re all here,” Mercedes smiled.

“So… now what?” Artie asked.

XXX

The group set off down the street together, talking and laughing about old Glee dramas as well as Football games.

“How about when we won that Football game by pretending to be zombies,” Dave laughed.

“Brains,” Finn replied and Sebastian scrunched his nose up looking offended.

“Brains,” Puck joined in with Finn and soon enough everyone but Belle and Sebastian were chanting. “Brains, brains, brains!” Even Blaine had joined in. Belle was laughing at their antics as she pushed Artie’s wheelchair while Sebastian looked absolutely mortified by his current company.

“I for one still happen to think the best McKinley Football game was the one where Kurt won you the match,” Rachel said, stutter-free.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Sebastian remarked. “You played a football game and won?”

“I’m a man of many talents,” Kurt answered smugly.

“He was one hell of a kicker,” Dave told Sebastian who rolled his eyes.

“Of course he was,” Sebastian muttered under his breath.

“Aww look,” Santana commented. “Davey’s twink of a boyfriend is jealous over how freaking awesome Lady Hummel is. That is just so… now what’s the word I’m looking for… oh yeah, pathetic.”

“I’ve seen your sex-tape on YouTube,” Sebastian retorted swiftly and Santana looked uncharacteristically embarrassed. 

“Screw you,” Santana scowled at him.

The group arrived at an empty children’s play-park. It was Brittany’s suggestion that they stop to play and as far as Santana’s concerned, what Brittany wants, Brittany gets. So it was that Finn and Sam were on the see-saw together while Blaine and Brittany played in the sand-box. Santana, Mike and Quinn headed for the monkey bars while Mercedes and Tina instantly ran to the slide. Puck helped Artie out of his wheelchair and set him on a swing, gently pushing him back and forth. Belle took the swing next to her fiancé, the engaged couple gazing happily into one another’s eyes as they went higher and higher. Kurt had full intentions of simply sitting on a bench and watching everybody else but Dave somehow managed to encourage him and Rachel to join him and Sebastian on the roundabout. 

The group played in the park for a long while, shrieking and laughing and behaving more like five year old children than young adults in their early twenties. They only stopped when real children came to play in the park, their parents eyeing them all disapprovingly.

A little girl wearing pink dungarees with her hair fashioned in to two plaits came to stand in front of the swings. Her eyes were big with thick long lashes and her little pink mouth formed into an adorable pout.

“Damn,” Puck and Artie sighed together.

Puck pulled Artie’s swing to a stop and helped him back into his wheelchair so the little girl could have a go on the swing. Belle gracefully leapt off of her swing and walked alongside Artie as he wheeled himself out of the play-park, the others abandoning what they were doing and following after them.

The group walked on, Brittany and Blaine grumbling slightly about the grains of sand trapped beneath their fingernails. 

“Hey,” Santana asked staring at Quinn’s bare throat. “What happened to your little gold cross?”

“Yeah,” Mike said realising the necklace was missing. “You always wore that thing in High School.”

“I gave it to a fan a couple of years ago,” Quinn answered with a one-shoulder shrug. “She was a High School student. She sort of reminded me of myself.”

“So a pretty blonde Cheerleader with chaotic mood swings and a mean old slap,” Santana commented.

“I couldn’t help the mood swings,” Quinn said defensively. “I used to get really bad periods ok.”

“Eww,”, “yuck”, “gross”, the boys whined.

“But yes, this girl was a pretty blonde Cheerleader,” Quinn continued. “And she seemed sweet but like she was having a tough time so I gave her my necklace and I just never got round to replacing it.”

The group arrived at an Ice Cream Parlour. It was a relatively new addition to Lima and had only been in business for a little under a year. Only Finn had ever been inside to taste the ice-cream.

“Honestly, the ice-cream here is like the best ice-cream ever,” Finn told them. “We totally have to go inside.”

“Ok, I could eat some ice-cream,” Santana said decisively leading the way in.

“Finn,” the man behind the counter greeted and Santana quirked an eyebrow.

“What, I’m sort of a regular here,” Finn mumbled defensively. 

“Of course you are,” Santana replied with a roll of her eyes. 

“I want bubblegum ice-cream,” Brittany exclaimed.

The group gathered around the counter barking out their orders. Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Belle united together to flutter their eyelashes at the man behind the counter. Their flirtation, along with Finn being such a good customer, afforded them a generous discount on their ice-creams.

They all sat around at the tables together, talking casually with one another as they ate their bowls of ice-cream. Dave and Sebastian were scooping up spoonfuls of ice-cream and feeding them to each other. And there was definitely a dirty glint in Sebastian’s eye every time he sucked ice-scream off the spoon.

Sam and Blaine were also feeding one another ice-cream. However, the two men seemed to keep missing each other’s mouths resulting in more ice-cream dribbling down their chins. Luckily they had a stack of napkins to clean each other up with.

“I’m done,” Puck announced pushing his empty bowl away from him. “You gonna feed me some of yours?” he asked Kurt with a wink.

“Stop winking, it makes you look creepy,” Kurt told him. “And this is my ice-cream.”

“But this is a date remember,” Puck pointed out. “You should share. You know if you treat me bad there’s no way I’m gonna put out for you.”

“Oh please,” Kurt scoffed. “I could snap my fingers and you’d strip for me and get on your knees and beg for sex.”

“Um, sounds hot,” Finn said uncomfortably looking like he wished he could erase what he’d just heard.

“Come on, Kurt,” Puck pleaded scooting his chair closer to the other man. “Give me some ice-cream.”

Sighing, Kurt scooped up a spoonful and directed it towards Puck’s open mouth. He then pulled the spoon away at the last second and ate the ice-cream himself.

“Ha, you tease,” Puck laughed.

“Here, Noah, you can share mine,” Rachel told him and Puck eagerly accepted the spoonful she offered him.

“See, Rachel loves me,” Puck said to Kurt through a mouthful of strawberry ice-cream.

“Who the hell let me agree to go on a date with a man-child?” Kurt asked with a sigh.

“Stop playing hard to get,” Santana called to him from where she was seated beside Brittany. “We all know you’re still desperate for each other.”

“There is a lot of eye-fucking going on between you two,” Sam added with a grin.

“My question was actually rhetorical,” Kurt mumbled eating another spoonful of his ice-cream before pushing the bowl towards Puck.

“Thanks,” Puck said digging into the ice-cream and Kurt offered a small smile as he rested his hand on Puck’s thigh under the table.

It had been quite some time since Kurt had been on a date. It had been a lot longer since he’d been on a date with Noah Puckerman. He wasn’t sure how he was expected to behave especially since they were surrounded by their old friends. This date certainly wasn’t of the normal variety. Kurt wasn’t even entirely sure he wanted to be there. But he did still love his ex-boyfriend and Puck still loved him too. They’d admitted that to one another the previous night. Of course, they’d both been under the influence of alcohol then which made discussing their feelings so much easier. As delicious as ice-cream was, it didn’t relax Kurt enough to just lean over and kiss the Jewish man like he so desperately wanted to. Their very first date together certainly hadn’t been this awkward.

For their very first date together, Puck had driven Kurt in his truck to the outskirts of Lima. Finding a relatively secluded spot, they parked up and Puck set an old blanket down on the grass along with a picnic basket. Traditionally, a picnic would include sandwiches, some kind of fruit, juice and such. But this was a Noah Puckerman picnic and a Noah Puckerman picnic involved a slice of cold pizza each, a shared bag of chips, some red vines and a can of beer each.

The food would have been very different if Kurt had organised things. However, he didn’t want to offend Puck so he made no comment on the odd combination of food and accepted his cold pizza slice with a smile. Although he preferred pizza to be hot, Kurt didn’t mind it being cold. He enjoyed the chips but hated the crumbs and the red vines didn’t really have a taste in his opinion but he chewed them down anyway. He’d never tried beer before but he gave it a go, hoping to impress his date. 

“This is disgusting,” Kurt spluttered after the first mouthful and Puck just smirked at him.

Despite the fact he found the taste to be utterly vile, Kurt continued to drink the beer. He scrunched his face up in revulsion every time and fought off the urge to gag with every swallow.

Sitting on the blanket together, the two teenagers just talked. Their relationship was still very much secret but Kurt had gotten over his doubts that Puck was toying with him as some kind of cruel joke. He wasn’t sure if he could call Puck his boyfriend yet, it was only their first date after all, but he believed what was happening between them was real and he was eager to explore it further.

They talked about music and movies as well as sharing some childhood memories. Puck then made mention of Finn and Kurt rolled his eyes.

“Hey, Finn’s, my boy,” Puck defended. “He isn’t as bad as you think he is.”

“He threw pee balloons at me,” Kurt retorted. “And he’s always there when I get thrown into a dumpster and he always laughs and high-fives someone whenever I get hit with a slushie.”

“Finn’s a good guy,” Puck insisted. “He doesn’t always do good things but he’s not a complete asshole. And I’m not exactly saint of the year either. I’ve done my share of throwing kids in dumpsters. I’ve even done it to you.”

“Who hasn’t?” Kurt asked bitterly. “Bullying the school gay is what all the cool kids do these days.”

“I’m sorry,” Puck mumbled. “It’ll get better. I’ll make it better. I promise.”

“Let’s just talk about something else,” Kurt sighed and Puck nodded in agreement before rambling on about computer games.

At some point, they ended up sitting much closer together and Puck was playing with the sparse hairs at the back of Kurt’s neck. Then they were kissing. It was different to their first kiss in the auditorium, slower, gentler. 

“Hey Kurt?” Puck asked when they broke the kiss. Kurt hummed to show he was listening. “Where does your old man think you are?”

“He thinks I’m studying at the public library,” Kurt answered as he smoothed out his bangs.

“Kurt Hummel lying to his father,” Puck mused. “That’s pretty bad behaviour.”

“Yes, your company is proving to be a bad influence,” Kurt replied and Puck grinned as he leaned in to nip at Kurt’s lip, making the boy gasp.

“I’m so gonna enjoy corrupting you,” Puck said as he claimed Kurt’s mouth in a bruising kiss.

Kurt felt terrified and excited all at once. 

Once everybody had finished their ice-cream, the group of young adults made their way out together. Santana and Brittany had their fingers linked together and Finn and Rachel were holding hands. Trailing behind everyone else, Kurt gazed at the back of Puck’s head as he chatted with Sam and Blaine. Speeding up a little, Kurt moved to walk beside Puck and hold his hand but the Jewish man had tucked his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. Kurt fell behind a little and joined in with the conversation between Belle and Sebastian. 

Throughout the afternoon, the group ended up buying a loaf of bread and feeding the ducks at the pond. Then they ended up playing football. At first they mixed themselves up so that they had boys and girls on both teams. Then they played boys against girls and through a combination of flirty, distracting tactics, invented rules and full-blown cheating the girls managed to slaughter the boys. 

“Ok, one more game,” Sebastian insisted. “Gays, dykes and bi’s against hets.”

The group split up. Dave, Kurt, Puck, Sam, Blaine, Santana and Brittany joined Sebastian. Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Artie and Belle formed together to make their ‘straight’ team.

Neither Santana nor Brittany seemed to really know the rules, but both girls were incredibly competitive and just as athletic as they had been during their school days as Cheerio’s. Dave, Kurt, Puck and Sam had all been on the McKinley High football team at some point and Blaine and Sebastian clearly had sporting experience. They made a strong team.

As for their opposing team, Finn and Mike were still great football players. Tina clearly had a competitive streak and seemed to have a vague idea of the rules. Mercedes and Belle were gossiping with one another rather than playing and Rachel shrieked in horror any time the ball or another player came anywhere near her. Artie and Quinn both seemed to be having fun though neither seemed to be overly competitive. 

Getting hold of the ball, Quinn threw it to Finn but Kurt intercepted it and passed it on to Blaine. Then there was some frantic running and Quinn and Sam seemed to team up together to ‘accidentally’ trip Puck up so that he crashed into Kurt landing on top of him.

“Hey, sorry,” Puck mumbled to Kurt. “You ok?”

“I’m fine,” Kurt replied as he brought one of his hands up to Puck’s head. Even though he could see that the other man’s head was shaved, Kurt’s fingers still expected to feel the tickle of a Mohawk. “Help me up,” Kurt requested and Puck pushed himself to his feet before holding out both hands for Kurt to take.

Standing up right with his hands joined with Puck’s, Kurt suddenly felt like pressing a kiss to Puck’s lips and then running away so that Puck could chase after him for another kiss. But he also wanted ‘team homo’ to beat ‘team hetero’ so he launched himself back into the game. 

Sam tackled the ball off of Finn, passed it to Sebastian who took off to run down the field, Dave blocking Mike when he tried to tackle his boyfriend. Sebastian passed the ball to Puck who ran speedily across the grass while Mercedes and Belle laughed together at whatever it was they were discussing. Kurt then scored a tremendous goal with his legendary kicking skills and the game was won by ‘team homo’. Kurt was hoisted onto the shoulders of his teammates as they cheered in celebration, Santana loudly commenting on their victory and superiority while informing the other team that they were epic losers.

As Kurt was settled back onto his feet he found himself being practically strangled by Santana and Brittany as they hugged him. He fended them off only to be caught in an enthusiastic hug by the newly engaged Sam and Blaine. Dave clapped him on the back in congratulations and Sebastian kissed Kurt on the cheek. Kurt stared at Sebastian in shock, the other man simply smirking at him. Frowning, Kurt guessed that Sebastian had pressed a kiss to his cheek purely for the amusement of seeing the stunned look on his face.

“Good game, little brother,” Finn smiled at him catching him in a one-armed hug.

Kurt smiled back, fully intending to say something witty when the words died in his throat as Puck stepped up behind him and hugged him from behind. He melted against Puck, falling into his arms and fully enjoying the warmth. 

“You were awesome, babe,” Puck told him pressing a kiss to Kurt’s neck and Kurt couldn’t contain the moan. Santana and Sebastian both quirked an eyebrow and smirked at Kurt’s reaction.

“You too,” Kurt replied.

“Yeah, I’m pretty badass,” Puck grinned. “And you and I have always made a good team.”

“Are you ok there, Gay Face?” Sebastian asked looking highly amused. “You look like you might ejaculate at any second.”

Kurt couldn’t think of a retort so he settled for giving Sebastian a half-hearted bitch-glare (he wasn’t worth the effort of the full-blown version).

Having had enough of football, the group moved on to the mall where Sam picked out an engagement ring for Blaine. Kurt kept eyeing the stores, desperate to do some shopping but Finn refused to let him do so.

“Kurt, I love you, but you get kinda scary when you go shopping,” Finn told him. “It’s like you’re possessed by the ghost of Alexander McKean or something.” Kurt rolled his eyes, not bothering to correct his step-brother on the name of the deceased fashion-designer. “And this day is about all of us just having fun and hanging out together. Not shopping.”

“You’re completely ruining my fun,” Kurt groaned.

“I’ll make it up to you,” Finn promised. “Next time you come back to Lima for a visit I’ll take you shopping. I’ll even carry the bags and pay for everything.”

“Deal,” Kurt accepted with a nod.

“Yeah, that sounds like a sweet plan,” Santana interjected. “I’m in.”

“What?” Finn blanched.

“Oh come on, Finn,” Santana replied. “If Kurt’s coming back to Lima then I’m coming to visit too. And if you’re taking Kurt shopping then you have no choice but to take me also. And if you don’t I will go all Lima Heights on your ass, penis and testicles and not in a kinky sex way.”

“Damn,” Finn groaned and Kurt and Santana just smiled to one another happily as they linked arms.

After selecting a ring, Sam and Blaine returned to the rest of the group to show the engagement band off. The girls instantly gathered round to coo over the silver band circling Blaine’s finger. 

“Why do girls get so crazy about this stuff?” Finn asked.

“Because its romantic,” Kurt answered. “The ring is a symbol of eternal love and devotion. It’s beautiful.”

“Whatever,” Sebastian snorted and Kurt shot him a glare.

“Just because you don’t have a romantic bone in your body doesn’t mean nobody else does,” Kurt told him.

“I’ll have you know I can be quite romantic,” Sebastian replied adamantly. “But an engagement ring doesn’t represent true ever-lasting love. If it did then there wouldn’t be such a high divorce rate. And personally I think a cock-ring would be more romantic than one for your finger,” he grinned over at Dave and Kurt found himself blushing a little as unwanted images flashed through his mind.

Leaving the mall, the group wandered around aimlessly for a while just chatting together before finding themselves outside the Lima Library. 

“Ok, one last thing before we go for dinner,” Santana said. “Let’s get our song and dance on in the library.”

“That sounds incredibly pathetic,” Sebastian commented.

“Well some people here think singing in a library will afford them a reputation as a ‘badass’,” she replied looking meaningfully at Kurt.

“Don’t say another word,” Kurt warned as he re-lived the MC Hammer performance in his mind.

“I thought we were pretty badass,” Brittany shrugged as she too remembered the performance.

“I actually kept the trousers,” Mercedes admitted and Kurt shook his head at her in dismay.

“I thought your badass attempt was hot,” Puck told Kurt slinging an arm around his shoulder.

“I’m pretty sure I warned you all not to say another word,” Kurt groaned.

“Hey, come on, I’m sure that performance was epic,” Puck said. “Anyway, you should have good thoughts about that day.”

“Why?” Tina asked curiously.

“Because after you losers sang in the library, Puck did the honours of popping Kurt’s cherry,” Santana answered.

“What? I never told you that,” Kurt spluttered at her. “How did you know that? Did you tell her?” he asked Puck who shook his head looking clueless.

“Oh please, I totally have a sixth sense about these things,” Santana told him. “It’s like I can smell when somebody has been devirginized.”

“That’s kinda creepy,” Sam commented.

“Whatever,” Santana replied. “I don’t know about all of you, but I’m going to go and get my dance on and sing in the library.”

“Me too,” Brittany smiled and the two women headed inside.

“What the hell,” Finn shrugged before following after them.

Slowly, the others made their way into the library as well and Santana and Brittany started things off by loudly singing the lyrics to the current number one single.

The group had barely finished singing the first chorus when they were chased off the premises. Tina, Belle and Artie were the last out of the library, Tina cackling like a witch over the ordeal.

“We all just got banned from the library,” Artie spluttered.

“Oh Q, hopefully nobody recognised you,” Santana sniggered. “If they did your rebellious act could make the front page of all the magazines.”

“No way,” Sam shook his head in amusement. “That librarian was like a hundred years old. She wouldn’t even know what a T.V is, let alone recognise an actress from one of the best T.V shows on the air.”

Finn’s stomach growled at such a loud volume it made Belle jump in fright.

“Sorry,” Finn apologised. “But I’m getting kinda hungry. Can we go eat now?”

Everybody nodded in agreement and together the group of young adults made their way to the designated restaurant where some of their family members were already waiting for them.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Together, the large group of family and friends entered the restaurant. A waiter led them to the back of the restaurant where they had to push a few tables together to seat them all. Burt and Carole had joined them, as had Rachel’s dads, Santana’s mum and Mike’s parents. 

Santana’s mother happily sat down with her daughter and Brittany, eager to hear how Brittany had been living over the past five years. Mike’s mother sat beside Tina and the two women had a quiet conversation occasionally punctuated with giggles. Mike’s father seemed to be having some kind of debate with Sebastian, and judging by the smirk on Sebastian’s face, he was winning. Hiram was fussing over Rachel and checking her temperature and her pulse-rate as he loudly informed everyone of her recent trip to the hospital.

“Dad, I’m fine,” Rachel whispered to him looking a little embarrassed. “Noah, tell him I’m ok.”

“Rachel’s good, Mr. B,” Puck stated. “In fact, she’s here with Finn,” he grinned. “They’re on a date.”

Rachel shot Puck a glare before Hiram and Leroy instantly began fussing over Finn and interrogating him about what his intentions were.

“Um… I was thinking just mains and dessert,” Finn answered. “I never really go for starters.”

“How about you, Puck?” Burt asked. “Are you dating anyone?”

“As a matter of fact I’m here as Kurt’s date,” Puck replied scooting his chair closer to Kurt and draping an arm over his shoulders.

“Really?” Burt asked lifting an eyebrow and looking faintly amused.

“Ok, ok, we’re on a date,” Kurt groaned.

“Well don’t sound too enthusiastic,” Puck muttered sarcastically.

“Are you two going to continue seeing each other when you go back to New York?” Carole asked and Puck could feel Kurt tense up.

“I haven’t thought that far ahead,” Kurt admitted shifting in his seat uncomfortably as he surveyed the menu. “We’re just here to have fun. For old time’s sake. We don’t need to have a song and dance about it. It isn’t a big deal. Ooh, the seafood pasta looks good,” he said abruptly changing the topic of conversation.

“Hey,” Puck whispered to Kurt as Burt and Carole got caught in a conversation with Mercedes. “Don’t act like this isn’t a big deal. That’s not fair.”

“Please, Noah, don’t make a scene,” Kurt whispered back, quickly darting his eyes around the table to check nobody was watching them. 

“I’m not gonna,” Puck assured him, his breath tickling Kurt’s ear as he spoke. “But don’t act like this date doesn’t mean anything. Even if you do go back to New York and we never see each other again, let me have tonight. Please, babe, just give me something good to remember you by.”

Kurt’s jaw stiffened and his eyes hardened, clearly signalling to Puck that he had said the wrong thing.

“Oh shit,” Puck sighed. “Whatever I said wrong, I’m sorry, ok.”

“No, it is not ok,” Kurt hissed at him looking ready to explode but at that moment the waiter stopped at their table to take everybody’s order.

Not wanting to cause a chaotic scene and draw attention to themselves, Kurt and Puck politely made their orders. Once the waiter had left, Kurt scanned his eyes across the table again. Satisfied that everybody was busy with their own conversations, Kurt asked Puck to join him outside for some fresh air.

“Looks like somebody can’t wait for dessert,” Sebastian commented suggestively to Dave as they watched Kurt and Puck leave.

Outside, Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and kept his back to Puck, his lips pursed into a deep frown. 

“Look, Kurt, whatever it is I’m sorry,” Puck told him resting a hand on Kurt’s shoulder only for the other man to shake it off.

“That’s exactly the problem, Noah,” Kurt retorted. “You don’t even realise what you’ve said that’s so insulting and upsetting.”

“Look, I’m sorry,” Puck repeated his apology moving round to stand in front of Kurt to look him in the eye. “I’ve never been great with emotions ok, you know that. And over the past five years I haven’t exactly got a lot of practice. The only person in Lima I have to care about is Rachel. And the two of you might have had your similarities in High School, but you think and feel differently about things and both of you have turned into completely different adults. I’ve learned how to read Rachel but I’ve forgotten how to read you. So whatever it is I’ve said that’s pissed you off, I’m gonna need you to tell me because I’m just not smart enough to figure it out myself.”

“Please, babe, just give me something good to remember you by,” Kurt stated coldly, repeating the words Puck had said to him in the restaurant. “What exactly did you mean by that, Noah? Are you expecting to have a nice dinner and then take me home. Do you want me to bend over and spread my legs for you so you can fuck me? Is that the ‘something good’ you want to remember me by? Well, Noah, I regret to inform you that I am not a fan of the goodbye fuck.”

“Damn, Kurt,” Puck sighed realising why Kurt had gotten so upset. “I didn’t mean it like that, I promise.”

“Oh?” Kurt asked quirking an eyebrow. “Then what did you mean?”

“I just… look, I don’t know what’s gonna happen,” Puck answered. “And right now I don’t want to think about it too much. Whatever time we have together, I want it to be good. I want to enjoy it so that… if you leave, I’ll have good memories this time. I screwed it up completely last time, I get that. And it killed me to have us part ways on bad terms. I don’t want it to be like that this time. I don’t want you to go to New York hating me, not again.”

Kurt let out a deep sigh as he looked up at the sky, his arms still folded defensively across his chest.

“I didn’t hate you, Noah,” Kurt told him. “I could never hate you.”

“Because you still love me, right?” Puck asked gently and Kurt sucked in a breath.

It was true of course. He did still love his ex-boyfriend. They had both confessed that much the previous night under the influence of alcohol. Now Kurt knew that Puck had clearly remembered that drunken love declaration too.

Kurt just nodded in response to Puck’s question. He wrapped his arms tighter around himself as he looked at the floor.

“Come here,” Puck said holding his arms out and with his eyes still on the ground, Kurt stepped into the other man’s hold. “I love you,” he whispered holding Kurt close and pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

Kurt held Puck back tightly, breathing in his scent. Pulling back slightly, he lifted his head up and gently pressed his mouth against Puck’s.

“We should go back inside,” Kurt suggested.

“Babe,” Puck asked running the back of his knuckles against Kurt’s smooth, pale cheek. “Are we cool?”

“We’re cool,” Kurt assured him leaning in to kiss him again. “Come on,” he said linking his fingers with Puck’s and leading him back inside to rejoin the others. 

Everybody stared at their conjoined hands as they returned to the table. Kurt did his best to ignore it. Holding hands with Puck was nice. It always had been and the familiarity of it was comforting. But Kurt wasn’t sure if a few kisses, some handholding and the exchanges of pretty ‘I love you’s’ meant anything. Just because you still loved someone didn’t mean things would work. Still, Kurt couldn’t deny the fact that nobody had ever come close to replacing Noah Puckerman. He hadn’t been in love with any of the few boyfriends he’d had since leaving Lima. He hadn’t even had any proper romantic feelings for them at all. Since Puck, Kurt just hadn’t found someone to give his heart to and be truly vulnerable for. That’s why he hadn’t been able to make any relationship work.

“You’re thinking too much,” Puck stated noticing the pensive expression on Kurt’s face. 

Not bothering to reply, Kurt smoothed out his hair before lifting his glass to take a sip of his drink. As he gazed over at Puck beside him, he considered going home with him. His mind played out images of the two of them in bed together, tangled in the sheets as they made one another moan, pant and groan. A cruel voice in Kurt’s mind, one that sounded suspiciously like Santana, suggested the notion of having sex with Puck and then just leaving. But he quickly shook the idea away. As much as it had hurt to have Puck make love to him and then break up with him, Kurt wasn’t seeking revenge, and he was sure he didn’t have it in himself to have sex with Puck and then walk away as though it didn’t mean a thing.

He drank some more of his drink and straightened up in his seat, determined to at least act as though he were enjoying himself. He joined in with a conversation between his dad, Mercedes and Quinn, allowing Puck to rest a hand on his thigh.

In due course, their food arrived. Finn immediately dived in to his meal, not even bothering to use the provided knife and fork. Quinn placed her hands together and said a prayer before eating while Sebastian stabbed his fork into his sausage and eyed Dave seductively as he sucked the sausage in a most suggestive manner. 

“Urgh, do you have to?” Santana asked Sebastian turning her nose up at him. “You’re putting me off my food.”

“Sure I’m not turning you on?” Sebastian retaliated with a smirk.

“Eww,” Santana stated turning her back to him and concentrating on her own plate as well as Brittany’s company. 

“Mmm,” Puck moaned as he chewed down his pork. “This is delicious.”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Kurt told him before looking over at Finn and grimacing. His step-brother had ordered BBQ pork ribs. He was eating with his fingers and had BBQ sauce smothered all across his mouth and chin. He then caught Rachel’s eye and the two smiled at one another before letting out a small laugh.

After finishing their main course, the group chatted with one another until their waiter returned to take their dirty plates away and note down their dessert orders.

“Kurt,” Burt called standing up. “Walk with me,” he requested and Kurt left his seat beside Puck to follow his dad outside. “Talk to me, kiddo,” Burt said once they were stood outside together.

“About what?” Kurt asked taking care to keep his voice nonchalant.

“You and Puck,” Burt answered. “What’s going on?”

“I’m not sure,” Kurt replied honestly.

“Ok,” Burt nodded. “What do you want to happen here?”

“I’m not sure,” Kurt repeated.

“You still love him,” Burt said. It wasn’t a question, just a statement.

“Of course I do,” Kurt admitted. “How could I not? First loves are… different. They’re special. First loves last forever whether you end up together or not.”

“I agree,” Burt said. “Your mother was the first girl I ever loved and I’ve never stopped loving her since the day I met her. And I’m gonna keep on loving her until the day I die. Your mum was my first love, but that doesn’t mean she has to be my last. It took time but eventually I met Carole and I moved on. And I love Carole in a way I didn’t think I’d ever be able to love a woman again, but I do. Now, I like Puck, you know I do. He’s a good kid. But he doesn’t have to be your only option. You are allowed to move on and meet somebody else and fall in love with someone new, Kurt.”

“I know,” Kurt replied looking at the ground. “And I’ve tried. But nobody has ever made me feel the way that Noah does. I don’t believe anyone else could. But he really hurt me.”

“You hurt him too,” Burt pointed out.

“What did I do?” Kurt asked defensively. 

“You went to New York,” Burt answered calmly.

“He told me to,” Kurt replied. “Everybody told me to. Even Rachel stopped wallowing in despair over her failed audition to tell me to go to New York. I was just following my dreams.”

“I know,” Burt placated. “And I’m seriously proud of you, kid. We all are. I know that Puck wanted you to go to New York. He didn’t wanna get in the way of your dreams and hold you back. But that doesn’t mean it didn’t kill him to see you go.”

“He could have come with me,” Kurt mumbled. “I begged him to.”

“You could have visited him,” Burt said. “I know a long-distance relationship probably wouldn’t have worked. But you could have still stayed in contact. I don’t think it did either of you any good to break contact completely.”

“He slept with me,” Kurt revealed in a small voice. “After Graduation,” Kurt continued not meeting his dad’s eye. “We went back to his place, then he made to love me and then he broke up with me.”

“Yeah, Kurt, that’s not really something I wanna know,” Burt replied as he rested a hand on Kurt’s shoulder. “And I get why you’re upset and you have a right to be angry about it. That’s a pretty rough way to have someone break up with you. But it’s been five years, Kurt. It’s time to let the grudge go. And I think we both know that Puck wouldn’t break up with you that way to be deliberately cruel. He’s a good kid at heart but that doesn’t mean he ain’t dumb. He made a mistake, just like we all do. It’s about time you forgive him. And Kurt, if you can’t forgive him, then you’ll never get over him.”

“I still don’t know what I want to do,” Kurt sighed.

“You’ll figure it out,” Burt told him confidently. “Just don’t be too proud or scared to go for it when you do figure out who or what you want.”

“Well, let’s just say I did want things with Noah to work,” Kurt said. “How could it? He’s here in Lima and I’m in New York. The relationships doomed before its even started.”

“Take him to New York with you,” Burt shrugged. “I know you asked him to go with you five years ago but the boy wasn’t ready then. But time changes people. Maybe he’s ready for it now.”

“But what if…?” Kurt trailed off unsure what to ask.

“What if everything blows up in your face leaving you more heartbroken than before?” Burt asked.

“Something like that,” Kurt shrugged.

“I’m not gonna lie to you, Kurt,” Burt told him. “That could well happen. Things don’t always work out. But you’ll never know until you try. Come on, let’s go get that dessert.”

“I love you, dad,” Kurt said wrapping his arms around Burt’s middle.

“I know, kid, I love you too,” Burt smiled hugging Kurt tight before they re-entered the restaurant together. 

After finishing their desserts, they all ordered another drink and went around the table making toasts.

“To family and friendship,” Burt said.

“To dancing and feeling alive,” Mike said.

“To music, dancing, glitter, laughter, rainbows and unicorns,” Brittany declared beaming brightly.

“To eternal love and a happy future,” Sam smiled holding hands with Blaine and admiring the engagement ring on his fiancé’s finger.

“To sucking cock,” Sebastian smirked making Mr and Mrs Chang choke on the drink.

“To the New Directions,” Finn called out.

“To the best days of my life,” Quinn said.

“The best days,” Rachel and Puck echoed wistfully.

“To the awesome hotness that is me,” Santana announced and Sebastian pretended to vomit.

“To being teenagers,” Kurt said and they all raised their glasses in the air a final time before draining the remainder of their drinks.

A chorus of clinks sounded out as they all set their glasses back on the table. The McKinley High School Reunion was over and so was the meal. Their teenage years were gone. It was time to be grown-ups again.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Mike and his parents were the first to leave. Mike made his goodbyes to everyone not bothering to make promises to stay in touch. He simply wished them all well, saying his goodbyes to Tina last. Then he was walking away, his mother and father walking either side of him, both dwarfed by their son’s height. At the door, Mike took a final glance back over his shoulder and raised his hand in farewell before leaving. 

“Well, I’d better get going too,” Mercedes said. “I’ve got my hubby and my babies to get back to.” 

She moved about hugging everybody, even the likes of Sebastian, Blaine and Belle despite not knowing them very well. She hugged Sam for a long while, whispering some kind of secret into his ear. She also held tight to Rachel for longer than was necessary. Finally, she came to Kurt holding her arms open to him.

“’Cedes,” Kurt sighed as he stepped into her hold.

It had been surprisingly easy to say goodbye to Mercedes five years ago at Graduation. But of course, they were still teenagers back then and had yet to face the harsh reality of the real world. As they had hugged one another wearing those hideous graduation robes and silly hats, Kurt had been fully confident that they would stay in touch and meet up regularly for weekend mall trips.

It was so much more difficult to say goodbye to Mercedes again now. High School was over and there was no use pretending otherwise. Five years had gone by and Kurt had missed so much of his old best friend’s life. He had missed helping her pick out a fabulous outfit for her first date with the man who would become her husband. He’d missed all the tell-tale signs that she was falling in love. He’d missed her wedding and not one but two pregnancies. And as a lump formed in his throat, Kurt knew that he was going to miss so much more.

“Damn it, White Boy,” Mercedes sniffed. “Why didn’t we keep in touch?”

“I guess it didn’t help that Facebook and Twitter pretty much died after we finished High School,” Kurt replied rubbing her back.

“I’ve missed you so much, Kurt,” Mercedes said. “I didn’t think I would. I thought I’d still see you after High School. I thought you’d always be my best friend.”

“Me too,” Kurt admitted with a sad smile as he kissed her cheek. “I’m really going to miss you.”

“You too,” Mercedes responded stepping back and wiping her eyes. “Take care of yourself, White Boy,” she said and Kurt nodded. “Love you.”

“Love you too, ‘Cedes,” Kurt replied squeezing her hand before watching her leave.

Artie and Belle were the next to leave, followed by Tina who didn’t shed a single tear. It hurt Kurt’s feelings a little bit to see Tina walk away without crying hysterically. 

Santana, along with her mother and Brittany were the next to make their move. 

“I’m staying with my mum tonight,” Santana told Kurt. “Britt’s coming too so I’ll meet you back at yours in the morning.”

“Does the morning mean afternoon?” Kurt asked.

“Probably,” Santana shrugged pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before making proper goodbyes to everyone else.

“Bye Kurt,” Brittany smiled jumping into his arms and locking her legs around his waist. “Stay unicorn.”

Kurt set Brittany back on her feet and she and Santana made their goodbyes to Quinn. As he watched The Unholy Trinity, Kurt almost laughed as he thought about how three cheerleaders had become three of his dearest friends. He could still picture them in their Cheerio outfits and high ponies, strutting through the school corridors like teen royalty. He could also remember them singing with the New Directions for the first time. Brittany had always been at her most beautiful when dancing and Quinn had always appeared happiest when performing. As for Santana, Kurt could clearly recall the Latina confessing that Glee Club was the best part of her day. He could even remember seeing the three girls covered in slushie; that had been the first time he’d really viewed all three of them as human beings rather than just cheerleaders.

Hand in hand, Santana and Brittany left along with Mrs. Lopez.

Dave and Sebastian were the next to leave. Dave made the effort to be polite and say goodbye to everybody. Sebastian only bothered to say goodbye to Kurt.

“I hope we don’t stay in touch,” Sebastian told Kurt. “And I hope that over time you’ll gain weight and suffer from irritable bowels.”

“Pleasure meeting you, Sebastian,” Kurt responded with a roll of his eyes.

“Pleasures all mine, Gay Face,” Sebastian smirked pressing a firm kiss to Kurt’s mouth.

“It was good seeing you again, Kurt,” Dave said genuinely.

“You too,” Kurt replied embracing his former bully. “I’m glad things worked out.”

Purely to see the look on Sebastian’s face, Kurt pressed a kiss to Dave’s mouth and was rewarded with the sight of an annoyed looking Sebastian. Kurt smirked as Sebastian glared at him. Dave just smiled in amusement before casting fond eyes onto Sebastian and winding an arm around his boyfriend’s waist.

“Did you have fun?” Sebastian asked as they walked away, arm-in-arm.

“Yeah, I did,” Dave answered. “Did you?”

“Too many former public school kids for my liking,” Sebastian drawled. “I was in hell. But I’m glad you had fun,” he smiled up at Dave and they shared a kiss before exiting the restaurant. 

Sam and Blaine were next to make their goodbyes, promising to invite them all to their wedding.

Then it was just Kurt, Puck, Rachel, Finn and Quinn left along with Burt, Carole and Rachel’s dads.

“We should get going,” Leroy stated checking the time on his watch. “Come on, sweetie,” he said wrapping an arm around Rachel’s shoulders. “I think you should stay with us tonight.”

“Ok,” Rachel replied meekly.

“Say your goodbyes,” Hiram told her pressing a kiss to her head. “We’ll be waiting outside in the car.”

As her two dads left, Rachel instantly moved in to hug Puck.

“What do I do?” Rachel whispered frantically.

“Just say goodbye to Kurt and Quinn,” Puck advised her. “Then arrange another date with Finn.”

“But…” Rachel made to argue but Puck had already pushed her towards Kurt. “Um, bye Kurt,” she mumbled fiddling with her hair.

“I’m gonna hug you now,” Kurt warned her before pulling her into an embrace. Back in High School, Rachel had usually been the one to warn people when she was about to hug them. “I really miss you Rachel Berry.”

“I kind of miss me too,” Rachel replied quietly. “And I’ve missed my best gay of course.”

“You have Noah now,” Kurt shrugged breaking the hug. 

“You al-almost sound jealous,” Rachel teased.

“Don’t be a stranger ok,” Kurt said.

“Ok,” Rachel replied with her eyes on the ground. She hugged Kurt again before turning to Quinn, unsure what to say. “It, um, it was lovely t-to see you again Quinn. I, er, I actually, um… I actually had fun. It’s, er, it’s n-n-not every day the w-waitress gets to have a good time so, er, so thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Quinn smiled gently moving in to hug her. Even in High School, Rachel and Quinn hadn’t hugged very often, but they always hugged for a long time on the rare occasions they did. “Rachel Berry, you are so much more than just a waitress. You’re a star, you always were. You don’t need to be on a stage to shine. You just need to smile.”

Rachel didn’t know how to respond. She seemed incapable of speech. It felt like her throat was jammed and like her teeth had been cemented together with toffee. Unable to voice anything, Rachel simply prolonged the hug for a while.

“Here,” Quinn said finishing the hug and digging through her purse. “Call me ok,” she handed a card with her details over to Rachel. “If you want to. I’ll always answer.”

“Goodbye Quinn,” Rachel managed to say before turning to Finn and looking up at him. “You’re so tall,” she laughed.

“You’re so beautiful,” Finn replied and Rachel blushed.

Hearing the conversation, Kurt and Puck both cringed a little finding Finn’s words to be overly corny. But Rachel seemed delighted to hear such words.

“Can I see you again?” Finn asked and Rachel opened and closed her mouth a few times before glancing to Puck who nodded encouragingly.

“Sure,” Rachel answered. “I’d, er, I’d, um… I’d like that.”

“Great,” Finn grinned taking her hand and pressing a kiss to it. They confirmed arrangements for a date before Rachel shyly said goodbye to Burt and Carole before heading outside where her dads were waiting for her.

“Well, kids, we’ll be shooting off now,” Burt said on behalf of himself and Carole.

“Wait, what?” Kurt squeaked shooting his dad a panicked look.

“Sort things out,” was all Burt said as he patted Kurt comfortingly on the shoulder before escorting Carole out.

“Right, well, uh, I guess I’m gonna head home too,” Finn announced. “I’ll see you before you leave, little brother,” he said giving Kurt a one-armed hug. “Later, dude,” he said bumping fists with Puck. “Proud of you,” he smiled at Quinn hugging her lightly and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“Proud of you,” Quinn parroted back at him. They shared a ‘you were my first love’ look and smile before Finn took his leave.

“Come on,” Puck said to Quinn. “We’ll walk you home.”

Together, Puck, Quinn and Kurt made their way out of the restaurant, Quinn stopping to take a few photos and sign a few autographs on the way. As they stepped outside, Quinn shivered and Puck silently offered her his leather jacket.

“Some weekend, huh?” Puck asked when the three of them had been walking in silence for too long.

“It was certainly eventful,” Kurt agreed.

“I’ve loved it,” Quinn smiled. “Being back in Lima, seeing everybody again, it felt like old times.”

“I still can’t believe those jerks just got away with throwing those slushies at Rachel,” Puck said sourly. “And Schuester didn’t even do anything.”

“Well some Neanderthals simply never evolve to become better human beings,” Kurt said. 

“I should have punched them harder,” Puck sighed. “I guess I’ll just have to wait until our ten year High School Reunion to kick the crap out of them. And I’ll make sure they all get slushied, see how they like it.”

“Wow, I can’t believe the next reunion will be five years away,” Quinn commented. “I wonder how all our lives will change by then.”

“Well I guess in five years time we’ll all find out,” Puck shrugged. “We probably won’t keep in touch this time, just like none of us really kept in touch last time, but I’m sure we’ll all turn up to the ten year reunion.”

“So it’s going to be another five years before the New Directions are all together again,” Quinn said sadly.

“There’s Sam and Blaine’s wedding,” Kurt pointed out. “Maybe everyone will show up for that.”

“Maybe,” Quinn replied with a one shoulder shrug. “It’s strange, I left Lima knowing I probably wouldn’t see people regularly, or at all. But back then, I didn’t mind. I thought a change would be good and that moving away from Lima and meeting new people would help me grow and develop as a person. And it did.”

“But?” Kurt prompted.

“I didn’t realise how much I was going to miss everybody,” Quinn answered. “I thought I’d miss people for a while but then after a few months I’d make new friends and pretty much just forget about everybody.”

“Thanks, that’s very touching,” Puck remarked sarcastically nudging her playfully in the side.

“Well as it turns out I missed you a lot, so be genuinely touched by that,” Quinn replied shoving Puck’s shoulder. “Honestly, I don’t want to be the girl who has a great life and complains about it but… I really do miss High School. I miss Glee Club and all the relationship dramas and arguments over song selection. I miss being on stage with everybody. It might sound crazy or ridiculous but being the central character in my own T.V show doesn’t even compare to the excitement and exhilaration I felt dancing in the background to a Finchel duet.”

“That’s not crazy,” Kurt told her. “I love being a leading man on Broadway but even being centre stage doesn’t hold a candle to performing with you guys. Even when our performances went unappreciated or resulted in food fights and riots.”

“But, Q, you are happy right?” Puck asked her as they walked round the corner that lead to Quinn’s mum’s house.

“I’m happy,” Quinn nodded. “And I’m grateful for everything I have, really. But I do really miss the Glee years. They were the best days of my life. And being a part of the New Directions was… I don’t know. But I’ve never felt the same way since. I’m happy with my life now but a part of me still longs for what was. I guess I’ve always felt a little lonely since we graduated.”

Kurt walked alongside her quietly. He understood how Quinn felt. Kurt was happy with his life. He loved working on Broadway and he loved living with Santana. But since High School he had been living with a pang of loneliness in his heart. He had new friends in New York, but those friendships weren’t on the same level that his friendships with the New Directions had been. More importantly, he didn’t have love in New York, he didn’t have Noah. As happy as Kurt was with his life, he felt incomplete without a special someone to share that happiness with.

“Well, this is me,” Quinn stated coming to a stop outside the house. “It was really great seeing you boys again,” she smiled as she slipped off Puck’s leather jacket and handed it back to him. “I really would like it if we could keep in touch,” she said quietly, looking uncharacteristically vulnerable.

“Sure,” Puck nodded to her putting his jacket back on and moving in to hug her. “We’ll make it happen. And I’ll make sure Rachel calls you.”

“I’m glad she’s had you to look after her these past five years,” Quinn said hugging him tightly. “I can’t believe I actually miss your mohawk,” she laughed running her hand over his shaved head.

“Who knows, maybe I’ll re-grow it,” Puck grinned.

“Look me up if you’re ever in New York, ok,” Kurt said as Quinn turned to hug him.

“Definitely,” Quinn agreed and Kurt could sense that she meant it. Unlike with most of the others, Kurt felt he and Quinn would stay in touch. “And you two,” she said stepping away from them and walking backwards to the front door. “Work things out. As much as I adore the newly engaged Slaine, I’m a PucKurt fangirl through and through. Make it happen, boys.” She blew a kiss to them before disappearing inside.

Silently, Kurt turned around and started walking away, Puck strolling along right beside him.

“Cold?” Puck asked noting how Kurt had his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

“I’m fine,” Kurt insisted but he clearly didn’t convince his companion.

“Here,” Puck said shrugging off his leather jacket and helping Kurt into it. “It looks good on you,” Puck complimented as his mouth twitched up into a half smile.

Kurt shivered a little, but not from the cold, from a memory.

XXX

It was graduation night and Puck and Kurt were walking down the street together, elated over the fact they’d completed High School.

“Here,” Puck said stripping off his letterman jacket and draping it about Kurt’s slim shoulders. “It looks good on you,” Puck told him.

“Well I do pride myself on my ability to make anything look fabulous,” Kurt replied spinning around to show the letterman jacket off.

“I love you,” Puck said with a smile on his face but something sad present in his eyes. “So much, babe.”

“I love you,” Kurt returned looping an arm about Puck’s neck and kissing him deeply. “Mmm, I don’t even care that you have a mohawk,” he said running his hand through said hair style. “I’ve decided I’m quite turned-on by the bad-boy look. And no-one is more badass than you, Noah Puckerman.”

“Probably not,” Puck agreed. “But you and your skinny jeans that show off your hot little ass certainly give me a run for my money.”

“Let’s go back to your place,” Kurt said tugging on the waistband of his boyfriend’s pants and leaning in to nibble on his lower lip. “Maybe I’ll show you just how bad I can be.”

“I love you, Kurt,” Puck said again holding the fashionista close to him.

“I know,” Kurt smiled trying to get more kisses.

“I mean it,” Puck told him. “I really love you, so freaking much.”

“I know,” Kurt replied seriously detecting a note of desperation in Puck’s words though he wasn’t sure why. “And I love you, forever.”

“Kiss me,” Puck whispered, the words almost sounding like a beg or a plea. Not questioning it for a second, Kurt moved in to kiss his boyfriend.

XXX

Shoving his hands into the pockets of Puck’s leather jacket, Kurt thought back to the night of graduation, before Puck had made love to him then broken up with him. Over the years, Kurt had thought about that night so many times. Only he had never thought about the walk on the way to Puck’s house. He’d only thought about the sex and the break up. But now that he’d remembered walking along with Puck wearing his letterman jacket, Kurt realised that there had been subtle minute warning signs about where their relationship was headed. Puck had held him tighter, kissed him for longer and made a bigger deal out of his love declarations. There had also been that shine of sadness present in his eyes that teenage Kurt hadn’t really given thought to.

“So, um, are you heading back to Burt’s?” Puck asked.

“I guess so,” Kurt answered and Puck nodded.

“And then back to New York tomorrow?” Puck questioned staring down at the pavement.

“Yeah,” Kurt replied quietly. “Santana and I have a six pm flight. Then its back to the concrete jungle.”

As they walked, Kurt thought about inviting Puck to join him in New York but he couldn’t bring himself to actually ask. For one thing, he wasn’t confident that Puck would even say yes. For another, he wasn’t entirely sure where they stood with one another. They still loved one another, there was no use in them denying that, but Kurt wasn’t sure if their continued love meant anything anymore. He didn’t even know if he’d want Puck to move in with him and Santana in New York. 

“It looks like Rachel and Finn might make a go of things again,” Puck said.

“Yeah,” Kurt answered. “I hope they work out. Finn desperately needs a woman in his life.”

“Well, I know Finn’s your brother,” Puck commented. “And he’s still my brother too. In fact, Finn was my bro long before he became your step-brother so in a way I have just as much rights to him as you do.”

“What are you even talking about?” Kurt wondered aloud.

“I’ve always looked up to Finn,” Puck stated. “But if he hurts Rachel at all I’m gonna have to kick his ass.”

“He won’t hurt her,” Kurt said confidently. “Right well, I need to go this way.”

“Don’t,” Puck said quietly and Kurt looked his ex-boyfriend in the eye. “Come back with me.”

“I’m not having goodbye sex with you, Noah,” Kurt told him stiffly. 

“Not asking you to,” Puck pointed out. “Not that I’d object,” he admitted and Kurt rolled his eyes. “I’m just asking you to come back to my place. Just spend the night with me, fully clothed if that’s what you want. We can just… talk.”

“I don’t think so,” Kurt sighed. “The more I’m around you the more confused I get. Part of me wants to stay mad at you forever for what you did to me. Then there’s a part of me that wants to forgive and forget. Part of me wishes I’d met someone else in New York. Sometimes I even wish I’d stayed here in Lima and I just… I don’t want to have to deal with all these conflicting feelings. I can’t even establish to myself what my feelings are anymore. I don’t know if I want to punch you or kiss you. So this whole thing would just be easier if I go home and you go home.”

“Just because something’s easier doesn’t mean its right,” Puck said.

“What the hell do you want from me, Noah?” Kurt asked irritably. “Tell me, please, because I really don’t know what to make of all… this,” he gestured between the two of them.

“You,” Puck answered, his voice nearing a shout. “I want you ok.”

“Well what if its not ok?” Kurt retorted.

“What if I don’t care if its not ok?” Puck retaliated.

“I don’t have to deal with this,” Kurt groaned as he smoothed out his hair and made to storm away.

“So you’re just gonna run?” Puck asked sounding appalled.

“Why shouldn’t I?” Kurt asked rhetorically. “It’s not like I owe you anything, Noah. You broke up with me, remember?”

“It was for your own good,” Puck insisted. “If I hadn’t broken up with you then your life might not have worked out the way you wanted. I’d have held you back, Kurt, and with me dragging you down your Broadway dreams might have turned to shit.”

“You don’t know that,” Kurt stated. “I may have still earned myself a successful career if you’d come to New York with me.”

“Well whatever way you look at it, the fact still remains that you went to New York, studied at NYADA and got your sexy ass on Broadway,” Puck replied. “And I’m sorry I hurt you, but I can’t regret breaking up with you knowing that your dreams came true. You might think I’m a selfish jackass or whatever but breaking up with you was the most selfless thing I’ve ever done.”

“Oh yes, very selfless,” Kurt drawled sarcastically.

“I didn’t break up with you in the smartest or most sensitive way,” Puck admitted. “But as much as it killed me I was doing it for you. Do you think I wanted to break up? Do you think I wanted to spend five years without being able to touch you, or talk to you, or kiss you? I’d have loved for you to have stayed in Lima and if I’d asked you to stay you would have. And you’d have regretted it and you’d have ended up resenting me.”

“We could have made it work,” Kurt mumbled. “I could have been happy doing something else. I’d have found new dreams.”

“It would have been selfish for me to let you stay,” Puck insisted. “I had to convince you to go and pursue your dreams in New York and breaking up with you was the only way to do that. But damn it, Kurt, that was five years ago and…”

“And it still hurts,” Kurt interrupted. “And I don’t know what you want from me. I don’t even know what I want from you.”

“So come back to my place and let’s talk about it,” Puck suggested.

“No, I can’t,” Kurt replied shaking his head, jerking away when Puck made to touch him. “I’m sorry, Noah, I just can’t,” he yanked Puck’s leather jacket off and threw at back to him before setting off down the street at a run.

“Kurt!” Puck yelled. “Kurt!” His footsteps pounded on the pavement as he chased after him. “Kurt, wait!” Puck called as he caught up to him and grabbed him around the waist. They overbalanced and toppled over onto the pavement, Puck grazing his elbow on the concrete as Kurt landed on top of him. “Fuck,” he swore panting harshly as Kurt released an annoyed groan.

“Urgh, we’re getting too old to run around like this,” Kurt complained moving to his feet and brushing himself off.

“Kurt, please,” Puck said not sure what he was asking for as he stood up.

“Damn it, Noah,” Kurt huffed before digging his fists into Puck’s shirt and crushing their mouths together. 

“Mmm,” Puck moaned, surprised by the kiss but responding to it all the same.

As they kissed one another in a rather aggressive manner, they staggered into the nearby alleyway and Puck forced Kurt up against the wall. Teeth, tongues and lips clashed together as Kurt blindly worked to open Puck’s belt. He then snaked his hand down Puck’s pants to grip his circumcised manhood.

“Fuck,” Puck grunted as Kurt squeezed the head of his penis harsher than necessary. “Kurt, I’ve really…”

“Shut up,” Kurt interjected. “Just kiss me,” he demanded and Puck obeyed.

As Kurt tugged at Puck’s bottom lip, his teeth piercing the skin and drawing blood, Puck fought to open Kurt’s tight pants and slip his hand down to palm Kurt’s straining erection. 

“Ah, mmm,” Kurt managed to moan before his sounds were muffled by Puck’s invading tongue.

Their hands tugged on one another’s members frantically. It was clumsy, rough and messy with little finesse but plenty of pent up sexual frustration. 

“Shit, babe,” Puck swore as the veins in his arm throbbed as he stroked Kurt’s cock.

“Oh,” Kurt whined out snapping his hips back and forth. He pulled his mouth away from Puck’s to drag his lips across his jaw and down to suckle at his neck.

“Fuck,” Puck gasped, jerking Kurt faster and rougher as the pale man marked his throat.

Panting furiously together, Kurt and Puck rejoined their lips to kiss hungrily as they stroked each other to completion. Kurt came first, spilling himself into Puck’s hand, his needy moans being swallowed by Puck as they kissed. Mouths apart but lips still lingering close together, Kurt continued to pump Puck’s cock, running his thumb over the head. With a few more tugs, Kurt helped Puck achieve orgasm, the Jewish man biting down on his own lip to stifle his sounds. 

Puck wiped his hand on his jeans, effectively smearing Kurt’s cum over the denim. Pointedly refusing to taint his own clothing in such a way, Kurt also wiped his hand over Puck’s jeans before they both tucked themselves away.

“Ok,” Kurt said straightening up and moving his back away from the wall of the alleyway. “Now I’m going home.”

“What? Kurt, come on, don’t leave it like this,” Puck begged.

“Come with me,” Kurt replied, the words out of his mouth before he could fully think them through. 

“Ok,” Puck agreed.

Kurt led the way out of the alley and Puck followed him. They weren’t too far away from the Hummel-Hudson household so Kurt didn’t have long to worry about all the ways the situation could turn out horrifically wrong. 

Soon enough, they arrived at the doorstep. As they stepped through into the living-room, Burt and Carole both turned their heads to look at them. Carole smiled while Burt just quirked an eyebrow.

“Hey,” Kurt said. “Um, Noah’s staying the night if that’s ok?”

“Sure,” Burt nodded. “Just keep the noise down,” he added and Kurt cringed as he moved towards the stairs, making his way up with Puck following behind him.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

For the first time in over five years, Kurt and Puck were together in a bedroom. Back in their teenage years, the two boys only had to close the door before they found their way to the bed completely naked. Memories of such times flashed behind both the young men’s eyes as they stood together in Kurt’s old bedroom, the door closed and both of them fully clothed and uncertain as to what they should say or do.

“Can… can we just be teenagers for a little longer?” Kurt asked hopefully.

“No,” Puck answered. “It’s time to be adults, babe. The party is over and it’s time to do the clean up.”

“Ok,” Kurt nodded before perching on the edge of his bed, back straight and hands resting on his knees. “Any suggestions on where to start?”

“I don’t know,” Puck shrugged stepping closer to the bed. “I’ve never been good at this type of thing.”

Quietly, Puck sat beside Kurt on the bed, leaving enough room between them so that Kurt didn’t feel like his space was being invaded. 

“I’m not moving back to Lima,” Kurt stated after a few minutes of silence. “Ever since I was a child I promised myself that I would get out of this town. Now that I’ve achieved so much in New York there is no way I’m moving back here.”

“I don’t expect you to,” Puck told him. “You’re the one with the great life, babe. All I’ve got going for me here is Rachel. If she wasn’t around I’d follow you to New York in a heartbeat. Maybe I’d have even tried looking you up in New York a year or so ago. I didn’t have the balls to go to New York with you five years ago but… maybe I’m badass enough for it now. But I can’t just abandon Rachel. If I didn’t have her in my life these past years I don’t know how I’d have coped.”

“Is there any chance you could convince Rachel to move to New York?” Kurt asked. “She does belong there after all.”

“I don’t know,” Puck shrugged. “And who knows what’s gonna happen with Rachel and Finn, right? If things work out between them then I wouldn’t feel guilty moving to New York to be with you. I’d feel good about it knowing that Rachel had Finn to take care of her. But I couldn’t leave Rachel here alone. I know she has her dads but… it’s different.”

The two remained quiet for a while unsure what else to say. Standing up, Kurt moved to the dresser and fished out some night wear. He also found something for Puck and passed it to him. Silently, the two men changed, Kurt sneaking shy glances at Puck’s body while Puck openly ogled Kurt.

“If I did move to New York?” Puck asked once they were both changed. “What would that mean?”

“I guess you’d move in with me and Santana,” Kurt answered. “And possibly Brittany,” he added wondering what the two women were up to before shaking his head and deciding it was probably better if he didn’t know.

“But what would it mean for us?” Puck asked. “Would I be your boyfriend? Would we be dating? Or would I just be another roommate and we see how things go?”

“I don’t know, Noah, I don’t have all the answers ok,” Kurt huffed irritably. 

“Ok,” Puck replied sounding agitated himself. “I just… damn it, Kurt, I need something here ok. I need another chance to be your boyfriend or I need a full on rejection. I don’t think I can handle a maybe this or maybe that.”

“Well we’ve already established that I’m not moving back to Lima,” Kurt said forcing himself to remain calm. “And you’ve made it clear that you’re not willing to leave Rachel alone. So the only option that comes to my mind is we try to make it work long-distance.”

“And how would that work?” Puck asked. “I can’t exactly afford to fly to New York every weekend to come and see you.”

“And I can’t come back to Lima every weekend,” Kurt replied. “Weekends are usually my busiest times for shows. Ordinarily I wouldn’t miss a performance for anything. Coming back for a High School Reunion was a very exceptional circumstance.”

“So basically you’re saying a long-distance relationship won’t work,” Puck mumbled.

“I didn’t say that,” Kurt objected. “But… in all honesty I’m not convinced it would work. Lima and New York are worlds apart. Our lives are so different now. We’re different.”

“But I still love you,” Puck told him.

“I know,” Kurt replied quietly with a sigh. “And I still love you. I just don’t know if that means anything anymore.”

“So what?” Puck asked. “Are you rejecting me?”

“No,” Kurt shook his head. “I just… I don’t know. Things just aren’t simple anymore.”

“Right,” Puck sighed. “Maybe I should just go home.”

“Maybe you should,” Kurt responded. “But I don’t want you to. I don’t want you to go but I’m terrified to have you stay.”

“Come here,” Puck beckoned holding his arms open to Kurt.

The Broadway star stepped into the Jewish man’s arms and buried his face into the crook of Puck’s neck. Puck pressed a kiss to the top of Kurt’s head before guiding them both onto the bed and under the covers.

“Maybe tomorrow,” Puck said. “I should go home to Rachel and you should go back to New York with Santana.”

“And that’s it?” Kurt asked sounding hurt and angry. “We just carry on with our lives until the next reunion when we’ll have to deal with all this messed-up complicated heartache again?”

“I’m not saying that,” Puck told him calmly. “I’m just saying that we don’t have to decide on anything right now. We can keep in touch. I’ll call you or you’ll call me. Maybe we can email and any time you happen to be in Lima we can hang out. No commitment, no expectations and no promises.”

“I don’t think I like the sound of that,” Kurt admitted. 

“Why not?” Puck asked propping himself up on his elbow and resting his head on his hand.

“It just sounds like all the promises I made with everybody five years ago,” Kurt answered. “All those promises to call or write and stay in touch, it never happened. I don’t see how this would be any different.”

“I’ll call you,” Puck insisted. “I’ve let you go once; I’m not planning on doing it again, not without a fight. But you need to be in New York and I need to make sure Rachel will be ok. So maybe we should give this long-distance thing a go, just as friendship at first. Then we’ll see what happens a few months down the line. Maybe things will work out with Finn and Rachel and I could come live in New York with you. Or maybe Rachel will want to come to New York, I don’t know. But until the other night we hadn’t seen each other for five years, Kurt. We can’t expect to just magically fall back into a relationship straight away. Maybe we need time to get to know one another again.”

“Maybe,” Kurt said thoughtfully. 

“Look,” Puck suggested. “Let’s just sleep on it, yeah? We’ll make some kind of decision in the morning.”

“Ok,” Kurt replied even though he was sure he wouldn’t be able to get much sleep.

“Ok,” Puck repeated with a nod before settling down. “Um, night, Kurt.”

“Goodnight,” Kurt responded turning onto his side so his back was to Puck.

He couldn’t sleep. He wasn’t even sure he remembered how to close his eyes. He just lay awake staring out at the darkness of his room until his eyes adjusted and he could distinguish what all the shapes were. He could see his suitcase waiting to be repacked and his old desk that no longer played home to a computer. He could even just about make out the pattern on the carpet. 

Next to him, Puck’s breathing had evened out and his body was relaxed. Unlike Kurt, Puck was peacefully sleeping. Shifting onto his back, Kurt stared up at the ceiling. To him, the situation seemed so strange. He was sharing a bed with his ex-boyfriend. True, they had slept beside one another on the floor of Quinn’s basement but that had felt entirely different. They had both been drinking and behaving like teenagers all night and were surrounded by their old friends. Now they were alone in Kurt’s old bedroom and no matter what, Kurt just couldn’t think of the situation as anything other than strange. Not that ‘strange’ necessarily meant something negative. His old idol Lady Gaga had been incredibly strange yet she was adored by little monsters everywhere until she suddenly faded into obscurity.

Once Kurt had grown bored from staring at the ceiling, he moved onto his side so that he was facing Puck and admired his ex-boyfriends sleeping form. Five years later and his High School sweetheart was still gorgeous. Carefully, Kurt wriggled closer and rested his head on Puck’s chest. The thump of Puck’s heart beat was oddly soothing. He still couldn’t find sleep though.

Tired, emotionally drained and frustrated, Kurt slipped out of the bed and tiptoed downstairs to prepare himself a warm glass of milk. He carried the glass with him into the living-room and sank down into his dad’s favoured armchair. He sipped at his milk, the warm liquid dancing delightfully on his tongue and spreading a warmth through his bones. He let out a sigh, pondering over his situation with Puck. He really didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t even sure what he wanted. 

As he set his half-full glass on the coffee table, Kurt caught sight of a photo album placed on the table. Reaching out for it, Kurt picked it up and flipped open to the first page. His own teenage face smiled up at him from the embrace of Puck’s muscular arms. Over the years he and Puck had been dated, Kurt had compiled one large scrapbook containing photos, love notes and other mementos. He had always made a photo album. On the day he had left for New York, Kurt had angrily thrown the photo album out of his suitcase. He had considered doing the same with the scrapbook but hadn’t been able to. Instead, he had taken the scrapbook with him to New York and hidden it away in the back of his closet to collect dust.

Turning to the second page of the photo album, Kurt cringed at the atrocious outfits he and Puck were both wearing. He knew it was no accident that the photo album had been resting on the coffee table. It had clearly been placed their deliberately by his dad. Burt had probably suspected Kurt would venture downstairs in the night for a glass of warm milk and for whatever reason he seemed to think some teenage photos were precisely what Kurt needed to see.

Each photograph held a different memory. Looking through them all, Kurt found himself missing Puck desperately even though he was sleeping just upstairs. All the old photos made Kurt feel as though he loved Puck even more than ever before. Maybe he did. 

The final photo in the album caused a lump to form in Kurt’s throat. The two of them were standing arm-in-arm dressed in their graduation robes and hats. They looked happy in the photo, young and carefree. It was odd for Kurt to realise that some hours after that photo was taken Puck was breaking up with him. 

Closing the photo album, Kurt placed it back on the coffee table and picked up his glass of milk. He drained the remaining contents before moving to the kitchen to wash the glass up and then returning to his bedroom. Sitting on the edge of the bed, one knee resting on the mattress and his other foot firmly on the carpet, Kurt studied Puck’s sleeping profile for a while. He reached a hand out and gently ran his hand over Puck’s shaved head, the attention making the sleeping man almost purr. Leaning down, Kurt pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of Puck’s mouth, the action making Puck smile and sigh contentedly in his sleep.

Standing up, Kurt quietly moved to his closet and opened it up. He searched through and took out Puck’s old High School letterman jacket. He slipped his arms into the too-long sleeves before sitting down with his back against the wall of the closet.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It was early morning. Not early enough that the sun was out, but early enough for birds to be making noise in the nearby distance. Half-awake and half-asleep, Puck rolled over and his arm reached across the mattress in search of Kurt. Unable to make contact with the other man’s body, Puck blinked his eyes open blearily and propped himself up on his elbows. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he recognised Kurt’s figure sitting in the closet, his legs sticking out.

Groaning, Puck moved out of the bed and stumbled to the closet. Sinking down to his knees, he leaned inside to see if Kurt was awake. The other man was wrapped up in his old letterman jacket, his eyes closed and an uncomfortable expression on his features. Resting a hand on Kurt’s cheek, Puck gently roused him from what looked to be an uncomfortable slumber.

“Nrgh,” Kurt whined twisting his face away from Puck’s touch and burrowing himself further into the jacket.

“Come on, babe,” Puck said quietly. “Back to bed,” he ordered gently helping Kurt out of the closet and supporting his weight as he led them back to the waiting mattress and sheets.

“So tired,” Kurt mumbled crawling onto the bed on all fours.

Wordlessly, Puck stripped Kurt of the jacket and dropped it onto the carpet. He then slipped back into the bed and under the covers. He gathered Kurt in his arms and the Broadway star accepted the situation without comment.

“Just sleep, beautiful,” Puck whispered pressing a kiss to Kurt’s temple.

Kurt responded with the gentlest of snores, his breath ghosting across Puck’s nipple as he rested his head on the Jewish man’s chest. In that moment, Puck decided he’d do whatever he could to earn the privilege of having Kurt Hummel back in his life as a permanent fixture. 

XXX

The morning arrived and it was time for Quinn to leave Lima. She was scheduled to start filming a new episode of ‘Dirty Dianna’ later that evening and she was booked for a prime time television interview the following day. However, there were a few things she wanted to do before her driver arrived to take her to the airport.

After sharing breakfast with her mother, Quinn first made her way to Coach Sylvester’s house to make a proper goodbye to her old Cheerleading Coach. As she expected, the older blonde woman greeted her with a string of insults before commenting on their similarities.

“Of course you don’t have…” Sue began.

“Your bone structure,” Quinn finished. “Anyway, after the slushie incident at the school reunion I didn’t get a chance to say a proper goodbye to you. I didn’t want to have to wait another five years for the next reunion.”

“Ah yes, another reunion in five years,” Sue commented. “I’ve gotta tell you, I really don’t see the point. Whether its five years, or ten years, or twenty, most of you are still going to be the same sad losers I despised looking at when you were still teenagers. All the people capable of achieving anything have already done so. The rest of you simply never will. Sorry, Q, but all you and your peers have to gain is more weight, more wrinkles and more grey hairs. The next reunions going to be disgusting. I may have to do myself a kindness and blind myself just so my eyes aren’t assaulted. On the positive side, in five years time I will turn twenty-one and finally be able to legally drink alcohol while Schuester will have grotesque grey hairs growing out of his sagging butt-chin.”

“Charming imagery,” Quinn deadpanned. 

“Thank you,” Sue replied. “I’ve been working on that insult for the past week. It feels good to finally get it out. I’ll have to use it again to William’s face, the wounded expression in his eyes really helps make working with incompetent children bearable.”

Quinn rolled her eyes. Even after five years the feud between Cheerleading Coach and Glee Director had not abated. 

“Coach Sylvester, I wanna thank you,” Quinn said.

“Really? I can’t imagine what for,” Sue shrugged giving off an air of perfect nonchalance.

“For being a good teacher,” Quinn told her. “For encouraging me to be the best that I could be. For being a vital part in what made High School such a wonderful experience for me. I really did love being on the Cheerio’s.”

“Of course you did,” Sue said. “Nothing beats short skirts and a high-pony.”

“And I want to thank you for inspiring me,” Quinn continued. “Some of your better personality traits and qualities really do appear when I play Dirty Dianna.”

“I’m a legend, it’s only natural that you would idolise me,” Sue replied.

“I just hope I can install some of that behaviour into my own life,” Quinn commented.

“You should,” Sue nodded. “A Quinn Fabray taking behavioural queues from one Sue Sylvester would definitely be one fierce woman.” Her posture and the tone of her voice was as closed off as ever, but something shining in her eyes signalled that she was touched by her former students visit. “So, Q, what do the next five years hold for you?” Sue asked.

“I honestly have no idea,” Quinn admitted. “Dirty Dianna has been an amazing success. The creators want to bring the series to a finish next season. They want the show to go out with a bang and not outstay its welcome. I’ve had a few meetings with Artie and I may work in one of his movies in the future. Who knows, maybe I could even have a successful movie career. Or it could all fall apart and I could fade into obscurity.”

“Does that scare you?” Sue questioned gently.

“Sometimes,” Quinn answered honestly. “But no matter what, I’ll always be proud of Dianna. And fans of the show will always remember her, even if they forget my name.”

“This celebrity lifestyle,” Sue said. “Does it make you happy?”

“Sometimes,” Quinn answered again. “I know how fortunate I am. And I know it could all end at any moment so I try to appreciate every second of it while it lasts. But I do want something more out of life.”

“And what’s that?” Sue asked.

“I just want somebody to love me,” Quinn confessed.

“A lot of people already do,” Sue told her. “I know that Dirty Dianna has her fans, and she deserves them, but Dianna isn’t real. Quinn Fabray is. And she will always be better than Dianna in my eyes. I’ve always told you that you remind me of a young Sue Sylvester,” Sue continued. “And you do. But you’re still your own person. And what I liked about you most wasn’t all the ways you were similar to me, it was all the ways you were different.”

“I’m gonna miss you all over again,” Quinn choked out standing up to embrace the woman.

“Me too, kid,” Sue replied hugging the younger woman just as tight. “Me too.”

Wiping her eyes, Quinn made her goodbyes. She then made her way to Mr. Schue’s place.

XXX

“Quinn,” Will greeted with a smile as he opened the door to admit her. “You look amazing,” he told her leaning in for a hug that Quinn returned with a touch of awkwardness. “What are you still doing in town?” He asked conversationally as he showed her into his living-room, gesturing for her to sit.

“Well I had the old Glee kids come back to my mum’s house for our own little party after the reunion,” Quinn explained. “Then we spent most of yesterday together before making our goodbyes. I spent the rest of last night in with my mum and I’m leaving in a couple of hours.”

“It’s a shame you can’t stay longer,” Will told her. “It would have been great to catch up properly. These past five years I’ve really only stayed in contact with Finn.”

“Yeah, he said you two were still pretty close,” Quinn commented. 

“He’s the best friend I’ve ever had,” Will stated bringing Quinn a glass of sparkling cider and sitting with her on the couch. “Tell me, is Rachel ok, that slushie stunt was pretty brutal?”

“She’s fine,” Quinn answered. “It certainly wasn’t fun for her and understandably she was very upset. I was furious, we all were, but she still managed to have some fun when we all went to my place. She and Finn even went to dinner together as a date.”

“Finn and Rachel back together,” Will mused. “That could be quite something.”

“Hopefully,” Quinn said. “I think Rachel could really use some love in her life. And I guess a part of me always thought she and Finn were meant to be.”

“Maybe they are,” Will replied. “Only time will tell.”

“I hate to ask,” Quinn said. “But what happened with you and Miss Pillsbury? We all thought you were perfect for one another. When I came to this reunion I expected to hear about a beautiful wedding and beautiful babies.”

“We tried,” Will admitted. “But Emma couldn’t go through with it. All the wedding planning, it was just too much. So I gave her an ultimatum. I found a minister willing to perform a low-key wedding, and I told her she could either marry me then and there or we could stop kidding ourselves and break up. She had a mini panic-attack, took a few weeks off work and sent me an email to officially clarify that we were over.”

“Ouch,” Quinn commented. “I’m sorry.”

“It just wasn’t meant to be,” Will shrugged. Quinn took a sip of her sparkling cider before staring down into the half-full glass. “You seem more upset than me,” Will pointed out.

“Sorry,” Quinn apologised again tucking a few stray strands of blonde behind her ear. “I just… I guess I’ve always wanted to believe that love is real and that it can last forever. My parents didn’t set a good example of it. But you and Miss Pillsbury were kind of like a second set of parents. I was really rooting for you to stay together, just so I could have living proof that it can be done. It’s been five years and the people I believed would stay together didn’t. Not Kurt and Puck, not Brittany and Santana and not Finn and Rachel. It makes me sad.”

“High School romances,” Will sighed. “They rarely work out. Just look at me and Terri. That was a terrible marriage and it took teaching Glee Club to help me find the courage to get out of it. And Emma, she… she’s beautiful, she’s loving, she’s everything Terri wasn’t. But she told me once that we spend so much time around teenagers that sometimes we act like them. I think she may have been right and that maybe played a part in why we didn’t work out.”

“This speech isn’t really making me feel better, Mr. Schue,” Quinn pointed out. “Can’t you just tell me that love is a beautiful thing and when I least expect it a handsome prince will sweep me off my feet?”

“Quinn Fabray,” Will said resting a hand on her shoulder. “Love is a beautiful thing and when you least expect it a handsome prince will sweep you off your feet. He’ll love you and he’ll treat you right. When you’re with him, the world will seem more colourful and just walking down the street or talking to one another will feel like singing or dancing on stage. Every time he looks at you, the rest of the world will just melt away and he’ll make you feel like you’re the only girl in the world. Then over time you’ll start fighting until one day one of you rips out the others heart and leaves it lying unloved on the dusty floor.”

“I liked everything until that last part,” Quinn smiled.

“Ignore the last part,” Will told her. “That’s my life. It isn’t yours.”

“I really should get going,” Quinn said finishing her drink and standing up. “It was really good to see you again, Mr. Schue.”

“You’re an adult now, Quinn,” Will pointed out as he stood up to show her to the door. “You don’t have to call me Mr. Schue anymore. Will’s fine.”

“Calling you Will feels kinda creepy,” Quinn admitted sheepishly. “But I meant what I said. It was really good to see you again.”

“You too,” Will replied. “I’m really proud of you.”

“Thanks, Mr. Schue,” Quinn smiled stepping in to hug him. 

“You’re welcome, Miss Fabray,” Will said, his words muffled slightly as he spoke into her hair.

He held her close, gently rubbing her back. Quinn couldn’t remember a time when her own father had ever hugged her with such affection.

“Later, Mr. Schue,” Quinn said by means of farewell before stepping out the door.

XXX

Quinn arrived at her final stop before she would have her driver collect her to take her to the airport. Taking a deep breath, she walked up the front yard before knocking on the door of the Berry household. She smiled warmly as Rachel answered.

“Quinn,” Rachel said in surprise. “W-what are you doing here?”

“I just came to say another goodbye before I go,” Quinn answered. “I hope that’s ok?”

“Oh, um, yes, o-of course,” Rachel nodded fiddling with her hair before seemingly forcing herself to stop and crossing her arms over her chest instead. “Well, er, goodbye then?”

“Rachel, I…” Quinn had no idea what she wanted to say. She wanted to say something meaningful, something inspiring. Maybe even something that would make Rachel cry tears of happiness. But without a team of scriptwriters Quinn found she didn’t have anything dramatic or life-changing to say. “Rachel Berry,” Quinn settled for saying before moving in for a hug.

Rachel was a little startled by the hug but she returned it, albeit awkwardly. She then noticed that Quinn was crying.

“Um, there, there,” Rachel comforted patting the blonde on the back. “It’s ok,” Rachel said getting over her awkwardness and hugging Quinn back properly. “It’s ok, it’s ok,” she kept repeating, her brow furrowed in confusion for she had no idea what was wrong and whether it would be ok or not. “It’s ok,” Rachel continued to say, suddenly stating it with more determination. “It’s ok,” Rachel repeated pulling back from the hug and looking Quinn in the eye. “I’m ok,” Rachel changed her wording and Quinn seemed to be awash with relief.

“You’re ok?” Quinn asked.

“I’m ok,” Rachel confirmed. 

“You’re ok,” Quinn smiled drying her eyes and moving in for a final hug. “Goodbye, Rachel.”

“Bye, Quinn,” Rachel replied stutter-free. “I’ll call you,” she said, the promise sounding in her voice and sparkling in her eyes.

XXX

“Ok, so you’re absolutely sure about this?” Santana asked Brittany as she walked with the blonde up the Pierce driveway.

“Totally,” Brittany answered in a voice full of confidence. “I have the rest of the week off as holiday which I’ve already promised to spend with my parents. Then next week I’m back at work playing Disney princesses, I’ll give my two weeks notice to my boss, then when those two weeks are up I’ll come and be with you in New York.”

“I can’t tell you how happy it makes me to hear you say that,” Santana gushed hugging her tightly and kissing her full on the mouth. “You’ll love New York, I promise. And you can help me teach my dance class and with your talent and beauty you’ll find another job easily. You can be anything you want to be.”

“I think I want to be one of those people who makes coffee,” Brittany said. 

“If that’s what you want then I know a guy who owes me a favour,” Santana replied. “I could get you a job like that,” she snapped her fingers.

“Awesome,” Brittany commented. “And you’re sure Kurt won’t mind me moving in?”

“Not at all,” Santana assured her. “He’ll love having you live with us.”

“Cool,” Brittany smiled. “New York is gonna be so much fun. Even more fun than High School.”

“Definitely,” Santana agreed kissing Brittany again, their hands tangling in one another’s hair.

“Ok, now you really need to go,” Brittany pointed out. “You and Kurt can’t miss your flight.”

“You’re right,” Santana said. “And even though there’s plenty of time it will probably take ages for Lady Hummel to pack. I’d better get over there and insult him a little, just to make sure he does it properly.”

“I’ll see you in a few weeks,” Brittany said.

“I can’t wait,” Santana replied kissing her again. “I love you.”

“I love you more,” Brittany responded sharing a final kiss with her girlfriend before disappearing inside her house.

Santana had a private happy giggle to herself before heading to the Hummel/Hudson house, eager to tell Kurt the good news about Brittany but also prepared to be a shoulder to cry on if things had gone badly with Puck.

XXX

As Santana was arriving at the Hummel/Hudson household, so was Finn who stopped to wait for her.

“You look happy,” Finn observed extending his hand to carry her suitcase for her.

“Of course I’m happy,” Santana replied as though it were obvious. “Soon enough I’ll be out of this stupid cow-town and back in the kick-ass city of New York where hot bitches like myself belong. Then in a few weeks time my girlfriend is going to join me there and we’re going to have sex in every room, including Kurt’s.”

“Um… cool,” Finn shrugged. 

“So, I’m back with Brittany, just as I should be,” Santana commented. “What about you and Rachel?”

“I don’t know yet,” Finn answered. “I want things to work out and I hope they do but I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.”

“Yeah, ok, that’s enough, I’m not really interested,” Santana told him before she talked some more about her night with Brittany as Finn knocked on the door. Carole answered and greeted them warmly as she invited them in. “Where’s Kurt?” Santana asked as they joined Burt in the living-room.

“He’s still sleeping,” Burt answered as he read the morning newspaper. 

“Typical,” Santana huffed bounding over to the staircase. “Fine, I’ll go wake him.”

She ran up the stairs and shoved the bedroom door open as she burst into Kurt’s room and dived onto the bed, crashing on top of Puck and Kurt.

“Oh, wanky,” Santana smirked as her mind processed the fact that the two had shared a bed.

“No, no wanky,” Kurt muttered looking very irritated from such a rude awakening. “We just slept, nothing happened.”

“So boring and so gay,” Santana said shooting disappointed looks at the pair of them as she scrambled off the bed. “Just for the record, me and Brittany had the most awesome sex last night and this morning. In fact we’re back together and in a couple of weeks she’s moving to New York to live with us.”

“That’s great,” Kurt told her, too tired to inject any real enthusiasm into his voice. “I need to shower and get dressed.”

“I could really do with something to eat,” Puck chipped in.

“Have you two decided what’s happening between you yet?” Santana asked nosily and the two men avoided eye-contact with her and each other.

“That really isn’t your business, Santana,” Kurt sighed.

“Means no,” Puck clarified.

“Ok, once again Auntie Tana is going to have to sort everything out,” Santana said. “Kurt, go shower, Puck go downstairs and give Carole your charming smile and she’ll get you something to eat. In the mean time, Kurt, I will pack your suitcase. Then once you’ve eaten and gotten dressed you boys will sit down and come to some kind of agreement or I swear to the lesbian goddesses I will go all Lima Heights on your cute little asses.”

The two men stared back at her, blinking slowly.

“Go,” Santana commanded and Puck instantly bolted out of the bed to make his way downstairs. “Are you going to explain this or I do have to guess?” Santana asked Kurt picking up Puck’s old letterman jacket from where it had been left on the floor.

“It’s nothing,” Kurt shrugged smoothing out his messy bed hair. 

“Liar,” Santana accused knowingly.

“Santana, please, just leave it alone,” Kurt begged her. “Last night was exhausting in a totally non-sexual way. I’m just… I’m so emotionally drained right now. I don’t think I have the energy for anything. I really just want to go and take a shower.”

“Ok,” Santana relented. “Go, shower, get clean, I’ll pack your things. But then you will have to talk to Puck. You have to make some kind of decision. You can’t leave it another five years before you see each other again.”

Kurt just groaned in response as he headed to the bathroom, hoping to wash away all the worry, doubt and confusion. 

Alone in Kurt’s old bedroom, Santana got to work on packing her best friend’s suitcase. Picking up Puck’s old letterman jacket, Santana looked it over thoughtfully before neatly folding it and placing it in Kurt’s suitcase. Finishing her task, she closed the suitcase just as Kurt returned from the bathroom to get dressed.

“I’ll see you downstairs,” Santana told him pressing a kiss to his cheek and heading down, dragging Kurt’s suitcase behind her and placing it beside her already packed one.

She sank down onto the sofa beside Finn, tucking her legs up underneath her and curling herself against Finn’s side, her head resting on his shoulder. 

“Is Kurt ok?” Finn asked.

“He’ll be fine,” Santana answered confidently. “He’s just getting dressed. He’ll be down soon.”

“What’s going on with him and Puck?” Finn asked her in a whisper.

“No idea,” Santana replied honestly. “Maybe you should talk to him,” she suggested. “Brother to brother.”

“Hey, little brother,” Finn greeted as Kurt descended the stairs. “Let’s have a talk,” he said lightly pushing Santana off of him and standing up.

“Very subtle, Hudson,” Santana commented dryly.

Finn just shrugged at her before moving towards Kurt and draping an arm across his shoulders. He led Kurt out the front door and they sat together on the porch for a private conversation. 

“I just don’t know what to do, Finn,” Kurt sighed. “Everything’s so complicated.”

“It doesn’t have to be,” Finn told him. “It’s only complicated if you over-think it.”

“I don’t suppose you could simplify the matter for me?” Kurt asked with a quirked eyebrow.

“Totally,” Finn replied. “You still love Puck, right?” he asked and Kurt nodded. “And he still loves you?” Kurt nodded again. “Then you have to be together.”

“Well, sure, it sounds easy when you phrase it like that,” Kurt stated. “But I’m not convinced that Noah and I could make a long-distance relationship work. And I can’t leave New York and he doesn’t want to leave Rachel alone in Lima.”

“She won’t be alone,” Finn pointed out. “I’ll take care of her.”

“What if things don’t work out between you two?” Kurt questioned. “Your relationship was always up and down and on and off in High School.”

“I know,” Finn admitted. “But we’re not in High School anymore. Look, Kurt, it’s understandable if you’re scared or something. But you are the bravest man I know. There’s always a chance things won’t work out, but that’s a risk you need to take sometimes. Just like you moving to New York. There was no guarantee that you’d make it to Broadway, but you took a huge chance and fought for it anyway, and you got it. Maybe if you take a chance with Puck things can work out. But if you don’t try, you’ll never know.”

“But if it doesn’t work out, it’ll hurt,” Kurt said.

“Yeah,” Finn nodded. “And if your Broadway career hadn’t taken off, that would have hurt. But you took that risk for your love of music and the stage. So why not take that risk for the love of… um, penis?”

“Nicely put,” Kurt muttered sarcastically and Finn just grinned sheepishly. 

“I’m pretty sure I made a valid point thought,” Finn said. “Just think about it, dude.”

Finn pulled Kurt in for a one-armed hug before standing up and heading back inside. Kurt remained where he was, looking out at the Lima street. A few minutes later, Puck stepped out and sat down beside him.

“Hey, babe,” Puck said.

“What are we going to do, Noah?” Kurt asked.

“I don’t know,” Puck answered. “But Brittany’s moving to New York in a few weeks to be with Santana. Maybe I could come to New York too.”

Kurt turned to look the other man in the eye.

“And what would that mean?” Kurt asked.

“It would mean that we try to make it work,” Puck told him. “We’ll start dating again. I’ll even sleep on the couch if you want me to. You know, until you’re ready to have me in your bed again. Then hopefully things will be like they used to, but better this time. And we’ll be in love forever and have lots of hot sex and all those New York gays will be crazy jealous when they see me walking down the streets with you knowing that they can never touch you.”

“What if it doesn’t work out?” Kurt asked.

“Then I’ll move back to Lima,” Puck shrugged. “And spend the rest of my life regretting the fact that I messed up the best thing I ever had.”

“What about Rachel?” Kurt questioned quietly.

“I’ll ask her about New York,” Puck said. “But I think she’ll probably want to stay here. And her dads are here and Finn. They’ll look after her.”

“What if she doesn’t want you to move to New York?” Kurt asked.

“If that’s how she felt, she’d never say it,” Puck answered. “If I tell her you’re willing to give us another chance then there’s no way she’d let me stay here. If I start to have doubts, or get scared, or freak out, then Rachel will be the one to talk some sense into me and force me onto a plane.”

“Look, babe,” Puck said taking Kurt’s hand and threading their fingers together. “I’m willing to give us another try. Are you?”

“Yes,” Kurt replied so quietly it was barely audible.

“Yes?” Puck checked.

“Yes,” Kurt confirmed with a nervous giggle.

Puck smiled before moving in to kiss Kurt soundly on the mouth.

“So… when are you coming to New York?” Kurt asked.

“I’m not sure,” Puck admitted. “Plane tickets aren’t exactly cheap. It’ll probably take me a while to scrape the money together. But as soon as I can afford it, I am so there with you, baby.”

They kissed again.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A month later, Brittany had fully settled into life in New York with Santana and Kurt. She helped teach Santana’s dance classes as well as having her own job as a singing and dancing waitress. Since moving in, the apartment had gained a considerable number of teddy bears. Most of them lived in Santana and Brittany’s shared bedroom but several had ended up finding a home in the living-room. A rather large caramel coloured teddy had also taken up half of Kurt’s bed. Brittany had simply smiled telling him that the teddy-bear was to keep him company until Puck moved in.

Santana had been working on an article inspired by the High School Reunion. She hadn’t completed it yet, nor had she shown it to anyone. 

Kurt had resumed his starring role, much to the relief of his fellow cast members and director. His understudy had only played Kurt’s role for a few shows but it was agreed by all that it was a few shows too many. The show was soon coming to its final week and Kurt had already met up with directors to discuss a new role in another musical, one in which he would be starring alongside Jesse St James if the two of them succeeded in getting the two male leads.

“So, when you inevitably get cast in this new musical,” Santana asked him as she and Brittany sat at the table waiting for Kurt to serve them unicorn shaped pancakes. “Are you going to be exchanging saliva with Jesse on stage? Because I have to tell you, that will totally gross me out to such an extent that I won’t be able to have sex for an entire week.”

“It is a musical about a gay romance, Santana,” Kurt pointed out. “Not only will there be kissing scenes there will even be simulated sex on stage.”

“That’s disgusting,” Santana commented.

“I think its hot,” Brittany said.

“Thank you, Britt,” Kurt smiled making a point of serving her the very first pancake. 

“So what will daddy Hummel think of his precious baby boy pretending to have sex on stage in front of a sold out audience?” Santana asked.

“Obviously I haven’t told him,” Kurt answered glaring at her. “Nor do I intend to. And you certainly won’t be telling him either. I have dirt on you Santana Lopez. And I haven’t got the part yet. But Jesse and I have worked together a number of times now and we do have great chemistry so I think we have a strong chance. And I know this musical is a little more adult and risqué but its still a beautiful love story at the heart of it and the lyrics are amazing.”

“I hope you get the part, Kurt,” Brittany said. “I know I’m really excited to see you perform on a real Broadway stage.”

Kurt smiled in response as he added another unicorn shaped pancake to her plate and handed her the maple syrup.

“Ok, Lady Hummel, stop being a bitch and give me a freaking pancake,” Santana demanded holding her plate up expectantly. “I wants to be fed, and I wants to be fed now, so get me a damn pancake before I ends you.”

“Here you are, Madame Lopez,” Kurt sighed serving her a pancake before dropping low into a mock-bow.

XXX

In addition to his job as a bouncer and his pool-cleaning business, Puck had taken up a shift as a waiter at Breadsticks, an evening slot as a janitor at McKinley and Burt paid him a generous amount to wash cars at the garage in the afternoons. Puck was saving up as much money as he could so that he could get a plane ticket to New York. He also wanted to have a reasonable amount of spare money to keep him going in New York for a while until he could find some form of work there.

As he was so busy with so many jobs, he didn’t see Rachel as much as he would like. He only really saw her at Breadsticks if they were working the same shift and on Sundays when they both had dinner with Rachel’s dads. 

On a Wednesday evening, Puck finished his janitorial duties at the school and headed home. Upon entering, he heard Rachel in the shower. She had a night off from work to go on a date with Finn. This would be their third date together since the weekend of the High School reunion. 

Carefully closing the door behind him, Puck smiled fondly to himself as he quietly walked nearer to the bathroom. With a grin on his face, he pressed his ear to the door so that he could listen better. Rachel was singing.

XXX

“I think we should go shopping together so that we can co-ordinate our outfits for our audition,” Kurt told Jesse as they sat down to lunch together.

“I agree,” Jesse nodded. “If we go in looking like a couple it will give us an edge over everybody else. And I have already taken the liberty of choreographing us a routine for our audition piece. We’ll have to start rehearsing almost as soon as we’ve eaten.”

“Hey, how’s my favourite unicorn?” Brittany asked striding over to Kurt and Jesse’s table, taking the mini notepad and pen out from the pouch in her apron. “Hey, Mr. Schue,” she greeted to Jesse who simply quirked his eyebrows at her in amusement. “Are you guys ready to order?”

“Sure, I’ll have the salad of the day,” Kurt answered her while Jesse requested a ham and cheese omelette. 

“I’ve never seen anyone enjoy being a waitress so much before,” Jesse commented as Brittany moved away to place their orders. 

“Neither have I,” Kurt admitted. “But I’m not surprised. Brittany has such a lovely welcoming personality so people enjoy her presence and she really enjoys being around people, especially children.”

“She was such a beautiful dancer,” Jesse said. “She would have been an excellent contribution to Vocal Adrenaline. I wonder why she never pursued a career in dance like Mike Chang. I’m sure she could have made it.”

“I don’t know why she didn’t try,” Kurt answered honestly.

“Tell me about Rachel,” Jesse requested startling Kurt with the sudden change of subject.

“What?” Kurt blinked at him in surprise.

“That High School reunion was over a month ago now,” Jesse stated. “And you haven’t once mentioned even a syllable about Rachel Berry, let alone a full informative description of what happened to her.”

“There’s nothing to say,” Kurt replied.

“Liar,” Jesse scowled at him. “She went to that reunion and you saw her there, I know it. Just tell me how she is, tell me something. I need to know.”

“Considering you egged her do you honestly believe you even deserve to know?” Kurt asked.

“That’s not fair,” Jesse argued. “That was a mistake I made years ago and Rachel knows how deeply I regret that incident. She even had the maturity to forgive me and allow me to escort her to the prom. You and I are friends now, Kurt, the rivalry between Vocal Adrenaline and New Directions doesn’t exist anymore. Just tell me how she is, please.”

“She’s… different,” Kurt answered.

“Different how?” Jesse asked.

“Just… different,” Kurt shrugged.

“But what happened to her?” Jesse questioned. “Why isn’t her name up in lights advertising her as the female lead in a successful Broadway musical?”

“She failed her NYADA audition,” Kurt sighed. “Noah told me that she reapplied, multiple times in fact but… she never got in. Eventually she just gave up.”

“No,” Jesse shook his head in disbelief. “Rachel Berry would not give up, not ever.”

“I used to think that,” Kurt said sadly. “I also thought Rachel couldn’t possibly forget the lyrics to ‘Don’t Rain on my Parade’ and yet I witnessed exactly that happen. She messed up the words in her audition and I guess it haunted her when she tried auditioning again.”

“So, what, is she performing in community theatre productions in Lima?” Jesse asked.

“She’s waitressing at Breadsticks,” Kurt revealed.

“That’s impossible,” Jesse commented. “Outrageous. That’s a waste of talent. A girl like Rachel shouldn’t be waiting tables in Lima. A girl like Rachel should be belting out show tunes on a New York stage.”

“It just didn’t happen for her,” Kurt said. “I don’t know why. It just didn’t work out. Not everyone’s dreams come true, Jesse.”

“But hers should have,” Jesse insisted passionately. 

“Hey guys,” Brittany smiled as she returned with their lunches, completely oblivious to their conversation about Rachel.

“Thanks, Britt,” Kurt smiled up at her.

“You’re welcome,” she said. “I’m totally the best waitress ever, right?” she asked rhetorically before spinning around and then bursting into song along with some of the other waitresses.

Nibbling at his food, Kurt admired Brittany’s flawless dance moves as she weaved through the tables singing for their entertainment. 

“Is there any chance Rachel will come to New York with that old boyfriend of yours?” Jesse asked, applauding politely after the waitresses finished their performance.

“I doubt it,” Kurt answered. “According to Finn things are going pretty well between them. He’s even thinking about asking Rachel to move in with him since Noah’s moving out here. I guess that’s for the best. She shouldn’t be alone.”

“You have got to be kidding me,” Jesse said. “Not only is Rachel not a well respected Broadway legend but she’s also settling for Finn Hudson.”

“That’s my step-brother, watch what you say,” Kurt warned before continuing to munch on his salad.

XXX

“You sound happy,” Puck commented with a smile as he caught Rachel singing a classic Taylor Swift song into her hairbrush.

“Noah,” Rachel complained whacking him on the arm. “You scared me.”

“Sorry, babe,” he apologised tickling her waist and making her squeal. “It’s really good to hear you singing again. You still sound beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Rachel replied shyly tucking her hair behind her ears.

“I guess I should send Finn a thank-you basket or something,” Puck said thoughtfully.

“What for?” Rachel asked setting her hairbrush down.

“For making you so freaking happy,” Puck answered. “He’s obviously the reason you’re singing again and dancing round the room like you think no-one’s watching,” he teased playfully.

“As a matter of fact I didn’t think anybody was watching,” Rachel pointed out. “But you’re not wrong. Being around Finn again does make me happy. And singing doesn’t hurt anymore. After choking on my first NYADA audition, I just couldn’t sing properly again. It made my heart ache, my head pound and my stomach hurt. For the past five years singing has just been too painful but now… now it feels good again.”

“I’m glad,” Puck told her before gesturing for her to sit on the bed with him. “Rachel, babe, I wanna ask you something.”

“No,” Rachel replied.

“Huh?” Puck grunted. 

“My answer is no, Noah,” Rachel told him gently.

“You don’t even know the question yet, I didn’t ask,” Puck said.

“You’re going to ask me to move to New York with you,” Rachel stated knowingly.

“Well, yeah,” Puck shrugged. “How did you know?”

“You’re my best friend, Noah, I know you pretty well,” Rachel pointed out. “And you know me well enough to know that I was going to say no anyway.”

“Yeah,” Puck nodded. “I expected no to be your answer. But I gotta admit, I was kinda hoping for a yes. It’s gonna feel weird being in a big city without my hot American Jewish Princess.”

“Well you’ll have Kurt instead,” Rachel told him. “And ok, he’s not Jewish, but as you have been kind enough to inform me on numerous occasions he is amazing in the bedroom department.”

“He really is,” Puck nodded enthusiastically. “Um, Rach, is Finn the only reason you won’t come to New York?”

“Finn doesn’t have an impact on my decision,” Rachel answered. “I gave up on New York a long time ago, Noah, you know that.”

“But you’re singing again,” Puck said. “You’re happy again. Maybe you could come to New York and give your dreams another try. I know Kurt could pull a few strings and get you an audition. Or Artie will give you a part in one of his movies, no audition needed.”

“Noah, you’re sweet,” Rachel smiled stroking his bicep. “And as I’ve told you before, your arms are very lovely. And I wish you all the luck in the world with Kurt and I hope you will love your new life in New York. But I won’t be going with you. And I don’t want Kurt to get me an audition and I don’t want a role in Artie’s films.”

“But… New York, Broadway… those are your dreams,” Puck said.

“They were my dreams,” Rachel corrected. “But seeing everybody again at the reunion, being confronted with the success Kurt and Quinn have had as well as facing my own failure, it really helped me to move on. Look at Mercedes and Tina, they wanted to be stars too. It didn’t happen for them but they dealt with it gracefully, they moved on and they found something else to do and they’re happy. I don’t want to go to New York anymore and I don’t need to sing on a Broadway stage to feel special. For me, it really is enough that I’m able to sing in the shower again and sing into a hairbrush like I’m a teenager again. Now all I want is to be happy and now that I’ve let go of dreams of New York and Broadway I think I can be.”

“So… you’re absolutely sure about staying in Lima?” Puck asked.

“I am,” Rachel answered with a smile. “Performing isn’t everything, Noah. Quinn is proof of that. She didn’t set out to become a famous T.V star, it just happened for her and even though she’s grateful for it, she isn’t really happy. She’s lonely. I’ve spent so many years envying Quinn Fabray and now I actually feel sorry for her. When it comes down to it, I’m just a small town girl, and I’m ok with that.”

“What’s funny?” Puck asked in confusion as Rachel laughed.

“Don’t Stop Believing,” Rachel said. “It really was a perfect song for the New Directions. I thought I was going to be a big Broadway star, but I am just a small town girl, like the song says. And Kurt is now a city boy and you’re about to become a city boy too. But in the song, the small town girl and the city boy are both lonely. I’ve been lonely these past five years, just like you and Kurt have. But now you and Kurt are going to be together again and I’m going to be with Finn. No more loneliness.” 

“I think you’re right, babe,” Puck wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. “I really don’t like the idea of leaving you here alone though.”

“Don’t worry about me,” Rachel told him. “I’m a big girl now. You know, if you ignore how short I am. Anyway, I won’t be alone. Finn’s asked me to move in with him and I’ve said yes. I’m staying here with you until you go to New York and then I’m starting my new life with Finn. And I’m thinking about maybe taking a class or two at Lima’s community college. Broadway isn’t an option for me anymore but I don’t want to spend the rest of my life as a waitress. I want to find something else to do. Something I enjoy.”

“Yeah, what do you have in mind?” Puck asked.

“I’m not sure yet,” Rachel mused. “Maybe I’ll become a florist.”

XXX

Kurt and Jesse’s audition had been a total success. They had barely left the building before the director had phoned them to announce they had the parts. To celebrate, Santana and Brittany took Kurt and Jesse out to dinner.

“So when do rehearsals start?” Brittany asked after Jesse had selected a bottle of wine.

“In two weeks,” Jesse answered her. “You know, the company is also looking for dancers. Maybe you two should audition.”

“Really, I could audition?” Brittany asked excitedly.

“Of course,” Jesse told her. “In fact I’ve even heard rumours that Mike Chang is being hired as the choreographer.”

“Where did you here that?” Kurt asked in surprise.

“It is fascinating what you can hear in a public restroom,” Jesse replied.

“Well if Mike’s doing the choreography then I’d definitely want to audition,” Brittany said.

“I guess it would be kinda cool to see Mike again,” Santana commented. “And you should definitely audition for a dance part, Britt, you’d be amazing,” she claimed leaning in to kiss her girlfriend.

“What about you?” Jesse asked Santana.

“I don’t have the time,” Santana answered him with a shrug. “I have deadlines to meet for the magazine as well as teaching dance classes to a bunch of kids that I can’t stand.”

“You love those kids,” Kurt and Brittany stated together.

“Ok, they’re kind of adorable,” Santana admitted. “They’d be a great addition to the musical if there are any child dancing parts needed.”

“I think the content of the musical is too adult for children,” Kurt said. “But Adam’s hoping to do an updated version of Annie. Maybe some of your kids could audition for that.”

“Yeah, I guess that’ll be cool,” Santana nodded. “Remind me to ask English about that next time we see him ok.”

The group of four enjoyed their meals together before heading out. Jesse left them to head in a different direction, hitting on an unimpressed Santana and an oblivious Brittany before he left. As the remaining three returned home, Brittany requested a Disney DVD fest.

“You set up the first movie,” Kurt instructed Brittany. “And I’ll start on the popcorn. Santana, you be chips and dip girl.”

“Actually I’m gonna pass,” Santana replied. “I have some work I need to do but you guys have fun. I’ll be in the computer room, just yell if you need me.”

Stepping alone into the computer room, Santana set her laptop up and opened the word document she had been working on since the reunion. She read it over several times but still couldn’t think of anything to change or add to it. 

XXX

“Excellent rehearsal,” Mike congratulated. “Great work guys. Hey Brittany, could you maybe stay a little longer and help me with some of the choreography?”

“Yeah, sure,” Brittany smiled. 

“Ok, but make sure you get her home safely,” Kurt told Mike. “If you don’t Santana will be out for your blood and your genitals.”

“I’ll drive her home personally,” Mike promised. “Good work today, Kurt, glad to see you’ve stopped that annoying shimmy thing.”

Kurt frowned a little as he left the rehearsal room with Jesse.

“You seem a little distracted,” Jesse noted. “As your co-star this concerns me a great deal. Any chance you’ll tell me what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Kurt replied. 

“But?” Jesse prompted.

“It’s almost been three months since the reunion now,” Kurt said. “And Noah still isn’t here.”

“You’re worried he’s changed his mind?” Jesse asked.

“A little,” Kurt answered. “A lot. I know he had to save up for the plane ticket and he’s told me he’s trying to save up some more so that he has some money to bring with him when he gets here but… I really thought he’d be here by now. I expected him to move out here after a month, a month and half at most.”

“You boys talk on the phone right?” Jesse questioned.

“Nearly every night,” Kurt nodded.

“So just ask him about it,” Jesse suggested. “I’m sure he’s on his way. No-one can resist the charms of Kurt Hummel.”

XXX

“Wow, this is it,” Puck remarked as he stared down at the ticket in his hand. “I’m really going to New York.”

“Have you called Kurt?” Rachel asked.

“Not yet,” Puck answered her. “Do you think I should? Maybe I could just show up and surprise him. It’ll be romantic.”

“Call him first,” Rachel insisted. “So, when do you leave?”

“Day after tomorrow,” Puck said quietly.

“Wow, that soon,” Rachel commented.

“Hey, I’m gonna call you every day,” Puck promised taking her in his arms. “And I’ll visit as much as I can. I’ll come back for every holiday and we’ll hang out. You’re still gonna be my best friend, babe.”

“Oh, Noah, what am gonna do without you?” Rachel asked with a sigh.

“You’ll be fine,” Puck told her kissing the top of her head.

They clung tight to one another, neither wanting to let go just yet. However, they broke apart when the phone rang.

“That’ll be Quinn,” Puck said and Rachel moved to answer it.

Since the reunion, Quinn and Rachel spoke on the phone at least once a week. Quinn had even scheduled a visit with Rachel and Finn in two weeks time. Puck had been invited but now he knew he’d be in New York with Kurt instead.

XXX 

“New York, here I come,” Puck said with a nervous smile as he stood at the airport.

“Relax, kid,” Burt told him. “You’ll love the city.”

“Thanks,” Puck smiled shaking his hand.

“Be good,” Carole told him hugging him tight and fussing over him. “Make sure you get plenty to eat. And look after Kurt and the girls.”

“And call us when you land,” Burt added. “We wanna know you got there safely.”

“Take care of my little brother, dude,” Finn said offering his fist for Puck to bump.

“Take care of my girl,” Puck replied.

“I will,” Finn promised smiling down at Rachel.

“I’m going to miss you so much,” Rachel declared throwing her arms about Puck’s neck.

“I’m gonna miss you more,” Puck answered her. “Here,” he said digging his hand into his jeans pocket and pulling out a set of keys. “My truck’s at Burt’s garage. It’s yours now,” he told her handing over the keys.

“You’re giving me your truck?” Rachel asked in disbelief. “But you love that thing.”

“And I love you,” he answered. “And I won’t need my truck in New York. So she’s yours now, take care of her.”

“I love you so much, Noah,” Rachel sobbed hugging him tight. “Now, go on, get outta here. Go be with Kurt.”

Puck pressed a kiss to her cheek and grabbed his suitcase before walking away. He sent one final look back at them over his shoulder, waving them goodbye before getting on the plane.

Next stop, New York.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

“That is disgusting,” Santana scoffed shielding her eyes as Jesse pretended to take Kurt from behind. 

“Which part of the play is this?” Brittany asked as she flipped through a copy of the script.

“Act two, scene four,” Jesse recited, his hands on Kurt’s hips as he deliberately made over the top sex noises.

On all fours, Kurt was simply laughing hysterically, unable to take the situation seriously. 

“Come on, Kurt,” Jesse encouraged still pretending to have sex with him. “This extra rehearsal time was your idea. You’re the one who said we need to get comfortable with the sex scenes so we can be professional about it.”

“I know, I know,” Kurt spluttered out between his laughter. “But do you have to make such ridiculous sex noises?”

“Oh, oh, ah, yeah, take it,” Jesse cried out as he threw his head back and pulled outrageous orgasm faces.

“You sound like a strangled moose,” Brittany commented.

“And you look like a paedophile,” Santana chipped in. “Ok, just stop, this is too nauseating to watch. St James, cut it out,” she demanded. “Kurt, get up, stop laughing. Now, if you two perform these sex scenes like that on the real stage, as an audience member, I will be ashamed to know you and I will walk out.”

“It isn’t that bad,” Jesse said defensively. “Kurt just needs to get over his giggle fit and then we’ll be fine. True professionals.”

“No, no, no,” Santana shook her head setting the magazine she had been browsing through aside and standing up. “The way things are going, you two are going to destroy your Broadway careers. What you need is some expert advice from your Auntie Tana. I am without question the sexiest bitch to ever walk the planet and I have the ability to make anyone else be incredibly sexy. Apart from major fatties, people who are physically deformed, ginger people, women with facial hair and the Chinese.”

“That’s really offensive,” Kurt pointed out with a disapproving look.

“So are your current acting choices for these sex scenes,” Santana shot back. “Now, I’m going to help you two rehearse this until you do it right. And Kurt Hummel, I swear to the spirits of my descendants that I will castrate you if you break out in another giggle fit.”

“She’s so hot when she takes command,” Brittany stated looking rather awestruck.

Santana took a moment to smile sweetly at her before swatting both Kurt and Jesse on the buttocks and ordering them into position. 

For Kurt, this wasn’t the first time Santana had helped him with a play. She had ran lines with him for every performance he’d been in. However, this was the first and hopefully the only time she would instruct him on how to pretend to have sex on stage.

“Ok, that’s better,” Santana said after a while. “But now after all that hard work I’m hungry and horny. Make me something to eat?” she asked of no-one in particular as she slumped down on the sofa resting her head on Brittany’s lap. 

“How about we order in?” Jesse suggested. “My treat.”

“I don’t know,” Kurt replied as he glanced at the clock. “Noah should be arriving any minute.”

“So,” Jesse shrugged. “We can order for him too.”

“It would probably be better if you were gone before he gets here,” Kurt said. “He’s become really protective over Rachel these past years and he’s still mad at you about the egg fiasco.”

“Oh come on,” Santana sighed. “That egg thing was a lifetime ago, it doesn’t matter now. And personally I thought it was freaking hilarious. And I’m still hungry, if someone doesn’t feed me soon I cannot be held accountable for my actions.”

“I’m pretty sure Noah told me if he ever saw Jesse again he’d punch him in the face or something,” Kurt huffed irritably. “I don’t want mine and Noah’s first memory of our new life together to be him punching Jesse in the face.”

“Why not?” Santana asked. “I think it’d be entertaining.”

“Maybe you should go, Jesse,” Brittany said sensibly. “I’ve seen Puck get into fights before. He’s scary.”

“He doesn’t scare me,” Jesse retorted arrogantly.

“Oh please, if Puck took a swing at you, you’d probably wet your pants,” Santana laughed. “Look, I don’t care if Jesse stays and gets punched or goes and gets punched by Puck at a later date. I just wants to get fed a.s.a.p.”

There was a knock at the door.

“Noah,” Kurt breathed his name out as he looked to the doorway.

“I guess I’m staying to get punched then,” Jesse said.

“Order food first,” Santana told him as she interlocked her fingers with Brittany’s.

Kurt crossed the room to open the door, revealing Noah Puckerman stood on the other side.

“Hey,” Puck greeted casually from where he was leaning against the doorframe. 

“Hey,” Kurt replied simply gazing at him in wonder. “You’re here. You’re really here.”

“I’m here, beautiful,” Puck confirmed stepping up to Kurt and pressing a delicate kiss to his mouth as he embraced him. 

“Hi Puck!” Brittany called from her position on the sofa with Santana. “Oh, wait, sweetie, move,” she told Santana before getting up and hurrying to her and Santana’s bedroom. She then returned holding something behind her back. “I got you a welcome to New York gift,” Brittany declared before presenting him with a stuffed llama holding an apple.

“Um… thanks,” Puck smiled at her taking the cuddly toy and staring at it in confusion.

“See it’s a llama because it sounds like Lima,” Brittany explained. “And the apple is to represent New York.”

“Right,” Puck nodded in understanding. “Thanks. That’s really cool, babe.”

“What are you going to name him?” Brittany asked.

“Name?” Puck asked looking clueless.

“Yeah, he’s got to have a name,” Brittany insisted.

Puck looked to Kurt who simply nodded at him encouragingly.

“Ok, then I guess I’ll name him… Luigi,” Puck shrugged.

“So lame,” Santana called out from where she was lounging on the sofa. “Now come on, Puckerman, are you gonna stand in the doorway all day or are you going to come inside?”

Kurt helped Puck with his bags and led him into the living-room. 

“What the fuck is he doing here?” Puck asked as his eyes landed on Jesse.

“Um, Jesse, you remember Noah,” Kurt said awkwardly. “Um, Jesse works with me. We’re actually the two male leads in the next musical I’ll be performing in. He was here for some extra rehearsal time.”

“I want to punch him,” Puck answered.

“You can’t punch him,” Kurt and Brittany said together.

“Fine,” Puck said shooting death glares at the man who had once cracked an egg over Rachel’s head. “Whatever.”

“I’ll… show you around,” Kurt offered feeling incredibly nervous. “This is the living-room,” he gestured to the room they were standing in. “Um, the kitchen and dining area,” he said with a nervous smile. “This is the bathroom,” he informed the Jewish male as he opened the door so Puck could take a look inside. “That’s the girls’ room,” he pointed to a door that Santana had let Brittany paint bright pink. “And this is our room,” he smiled leading Puck inside and setting the suitcase down. “Um, I could help you unpack now if you like. Or we could wait. Or… you know, whatever you want.”

“Kurt, relax,” Puck said. “You’re making me feel nervous.”

“Sorry,” Kurt apologised smoothing out his hair. “Um, Jesse offered to buy us all take-out. We could rejoin the others and you can pick out what food you want. Without hitting him in the face or anything.”

“Fine, I won’t hit him,” Puck promised. “But I still don’t like the guy.”

“Not many people really do,” Kurt admitted. He decided it probably wasn’t a good idea to tell Puck about what their roles in the new production would involve, at least not while Jesse was there. He’d have to tell him later when Jesse was out of harms way. 

The food was ordered and the group made themselves comfortable as they watched the television. To begin with, Brittany did fairly well with keeping a conversation flowing between them all but there was a great deal of tension. Puck wasn’t entirely impressed with Jesse’s presence and though he didn’t make any comments, or attack the man, it was evident by the way Puck glared at Jesse that he wanted to beat the crap out of him. If they were still high school students, the teenage Noah Puckerman would have hospitalised Jesse St James by now. Though of course, the teenage Noah Puckerman was never so fiercely protective of Rachel Berry as the adult Noah Puckerman.

There was also tension between Kurt and Puck. Things were still a little awkward. Puck moving from Lima to New York to give their relationship another go was a huge step. It would take time for things to work out and feel normal. There was also sexual tension sizzling between the two men. They were constantly eye-fucking one another, both having daydream fantasies about what they could do to one another’s bodies. Every time their arms or legs brushed against one another it sent a pleasured rush straight to their groins. 

Then there was Brittany and Santana, the two girls hyper aware of all the tension in the room with no way to diffuse it. Plus, their food had yet to arrive and Santana was hungry, and a hungry Santana often created a bitchy(er) Santana. Everything was so tentative, like they were walking on eggshells and that one wrong word or wrong movement could set off something catastrophic. 

“Will living together like this always feel this awkward?” Brittany asked Santana in a whisper.

“God I hope not,” Santana replied. “If it does then we’re moving out.”

“So, Noah, I was thinking,” Kurt said. “If you wanted, we could maybe explore the city tomorrow. Unless you’re too tired from the flight or if you just want to do something else.”

“Relax,” Puck told him with a slightly amused smile. “Exploring the city sounds awesome.”

“Good,” Kurt nodded in response. “Great.”

The two men returned their attention to the T.V just as there was a knock at the door.

“Food!” Santana cried out in relief. “Go, fetch!” she barked at Jesse who scowled at her slightly even as he got to his feet to answer the door.

As Jesse returned with the numerous take-out boxes Santana immediately dived in. The others were then treated to the sight of her sinking her teeth into a barbeque chicken wing, the juices sliding down her chin.

“Welcome to New York,” Kurt whispered to Puck in an amused tone as they watched Santana’s unlady-like eating habits for a few moments.

XXX

Somehow, Jesse managed to leave without being physically maimed or injured in anyway. The girls then retreated to their bedroom to afford Kurt and Puck some privacy. 

“Coffee?” Kurt offered and Puck nodded in acceptance.

The two sat together in the kitchen with a steaming mug of coffee in their hands. It so happened that their private time together saw them sitting in an awkward silence, only casting glances to each other when they thought they weren’t looking. They sipped quietly at their coffee, simply for something to do to occupy themselves in their painfully awkward situation. 

“Maybe… maybe you could unpack,” Kurt suggested unable to take the silence much longer. “Or we could watch something on television. Or a movie maybe. Um, Santana and I have seasons one and two of Dirty Dianna on DVD.”

“Do you think we could just talk?” Puck asked. “Try and get rid of all the weirdness and tension.”

“It isn’t weird,” Kurt objected pitifully.

“Kurt, come on, we both knew this wasn’t going to be easy,” Puck pointed out. “It’ll take time but I think we’ll get there. Wherever ‘there’ is.”

“What if we don’t?” Kurt asked in a small voice. “It wasn’t like this between Santana and Brittany when she moved in. As soon as Britt walked through the door it just seemed so right, like she’d always belonged here. It wasn’t awkward or tense at all.”

“Well they’re girls, and chicks are different,” Puck said. “Come here,” he requested standing up and holding his arms out to Kurt.

“What for?” Kurt asked as he set his coffee cup down and stepped closer to Puck.

“To break the tension,” Puck answered him and Kurt stepped into the Jewish man’s embrace. “Look, it might be a bit weird, babe, but I’m really happy to be here with you. Anywhere you are is exactly where I want to be.”

“And I want you here, I do,” Kurt insisted. “I’ve been going crazy just waiting for you to arrive. At times I was even thinking you may not come at all.”

“Oh, I’ll definitely come,” Puck told him suggestively.

“Pervert,” Kurt replied teasingly.

“Damn right,” Puck agreed proudly cupping a generous handful of Kurt’s ass and pressing their lips together. 

He heard a delighted moan. It was probably his but if anyone asked he’d insist it was Kurt. But it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that they were kissing, just like they were supposed to because kissing Kurt Hummel had always felt beautiful and sexy and right. 

“I wanna fuck you,” Puck whispered huskily into Kurt’s ear as their lips broke apart in order to permit them breath. 

“Please,” Kurt begged by way of agreement as he guided their mouths back together, his hand automatically reaching up to Puck’s head to run through the place his mohawk used to be.

Together, they fumbled their way to what was now ‘their’ bedroom, Puck kicking the door shut behind them. 

XXX

“They’re totally gonna have sex,” Brittany stated confidently from where she sat cross-legged on the bed with a stuffed unicorn resting in her lap.

“I think you’re right,” Santana replied as she heard a mixture of a squeal and a giggle that definitely came from Kurt. “Come on, let’s go take a walk. Hearing Puck and Lady Hummel do the nasty doesn’t really appeal to me.”

Brittany set the unicorn aside and moved off the bed to find a pair of shoes and a coat. She and Santana then left the apartment, leaving Kurt and Puck to do as they pleased.

XXX

“There, perfect,” Rachel commented with a smile having finished unpacking the last of her few possessions. 

“Welcome to your new home,” Finn told her with a lazy half-grin. “The place looks awesome, right?”

“Its lovely,” Rachel agreed. “I can still hardly believe this is happening.”

“You’re happy right?” Finn asked her seriously. “With me I mean.”

“Of course,” Rachel assured him taking his hands and directing him to sit on the comfy sofa with her. “Nothing in this world has ever made me as happy as you do. Not even singing on stage.”

“You make me happy too,” Finn replied running a hand through her hair before taking a light hold of her chin to meet her in a kiss. “I think deep down I always knew this would happen. That we’d be together. You and me are endgame.”

“When did you get so romantic?” Rachel asked him.

“I don’t know, it just kind of happened,” Finn shrugged.

“I wonder what Noah is up to on his first night in New York,” Rachel said and Finn pulled a face. “What’s wrong?”

“Bad mental images,” Finn answered her. “Puck’s probably balls deep in my step-brother. Not really something I want to think about.”

“Oh no,” she laughed clasping her hands over her face. “Now I have bad mental images in my head.”

XXX

Their bodies moved together in a familiar perfected rhythm. Despite the years apart, Kurt and Puck still knew where to touch and kiss the other to make them come undone. If Puck lightly danced his fingers across Kurt’s lower stomach he would intake a sharp breath and arch upwards. If Puck kissed, bit or suckled Kurt’s neck his eyes would roll in his head while he’d gasp. If he tugged on Kurt’s hair then he would groan before raking his nails down Puck’s back thereby making Puck grunt and thrust harder and faster. 

“Oh, Noah!” Kurt cried out jerking his hips to meet Puck’s thrusts. 

“Mmm, baby,” Puck moaned dropping kisses to every part of the other man’s body he could reach. “Missed this so much,” he declared while teasing Kurt’s left nipple. “Missed being inside you.”

Kurt was too lost in pleasure to form any coherent response. So he locked his legs around Puck’s waist instead and looped his arms about his neck, pulling him down for a series of messy kisses.

“Gah,” Kurt sighed exposing his throat for Puck to suckle on as he rocked in and out of him, the force causing the bed to bash against the wall.

“So… beautiful,” Puck panted out as he sped up his pace, Kurt’s anal walls gripping his cock so perfectly. “Fuck, Kurt… love you.”

Puck bit down on his lip, stifling his noise as he came while Kurt was a great deal more vocal through his orgasm. Puck then collapsed on top of Kurt, their sweaty limbs tangled together.

“I love you,” Kurt replied pressing a kiss to the top of Puck’s head once he had regained the power of speech.

Puck sighed contentedly, simply enjoying the moment and the feel of Kurt until he could muster the energy to pull out and dispose of the condom. 

“We should shower,” Kurt said.

“Mmm,” Puck kissed him deeply. “In a little while.” For now, Puck just wanted to hold Kurt a little longer despite the mess of cum and sweat between them.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 

Eventually, Kurt and Puck managed to force themselves out of bed. Together, they headed to the shower with the innocent intention of washing up. However, they found themselves having sex again. Puck held Kurt in his strong arms, the paler man’s back pressed up against the cold of the tile as the hot water beat down upon their naked flesh.

“Oh, wow,” Kurt sighed when it was over. He had to rely solely on Puck to support his weight. He was so hot and flustered and everything seemed to be spinning. “Wow,” he breathed out again as he rested his forehead on the cold tile, closing his eyes to block out the spiralling images.

“You ok, babe?” Puck asked feeling concerned that his lover might faint. Kurt hummed in response, his eyelashes fluttering and a serene smile on his face.

Kurt managed to recover so that he could shampoo and condition his hair. The two reunited lovers then took pleasure in soaping one another’s bodies up. Had they still been teenagers, Puck would have probably taken Kurt for another round in the shower, but as it was they simply left the shower and dried off.

They lounged in front of the T.V for a while, catching an interview show that featured Quinn. As they watched the interview, they learned that Quinn had plans to move to New York.

“That’s cool, we should be able to see her more often,” Puck commented.

“And maybe we’ll get invited to a fabulous house-warming party full of celebrities,” Kurt said.

“I don’t know,” Puck shrugged looking at the woman on the screen. “I think she prefers the quiet life to all the glamour.”

By the time Brittany and Santana returned home, Kurt and Puck had already headed to bed and most of the tension between them had abated. 

XXX

Morning arrived and Puck was the first to wake. He looked to his side where Kurt was still sleeping, the other man lying on his stomach with his legs spread out and his arms wrapped around one of the pillows. Glancing at the clock on the bedside table, Puck saw that it wasn’t even seven thirty. Closing his eyes, Puck sank back onto his side of the bed to go back to sleep. However, now he was awake, he was painfully aware of all the city noise.

For a while, he simply stared up at the ceiling but that just wasn’t exciting enough to hold his attention. Instead he decided he would have some fun by waking Kurt up. Carefully, he pushed the covers down the bed and slowly slipped off Kurt’s sleep pants. The Broadway star shifted a little but did not wake.

Positioning himself accordingly, Puck pried Kurt’s ass cheeks apart with his hands and moved his face down to the other man’s opening. He parted his lips and blew out a gush of air over Kurt’s hole. He barely stifled a laugh as the action caused Kurt to stir and mumble. Kurt then settled down and he very much looked to be sleeping but Puck wasn’t entirely sure if he was genuinely asleep or faking.

Nevertheless, Puck poked his tongue out and darted it across Kurt’s asshole. He was fairly certain that Kurt was laughing into the pillow. Grinning mischievously, Puck leaned forward a little more and probed Kurt’s opening more incessantly. He definitely heard Kurt groan and he could feel the other man pushing back against him, encouraging him to lick deeper. Pulling away slightly, Puck gave a cheeky bite to Kurt’s butt-cheek making the man yelp. 

“Morning, beautiful,” Puck called out cheerfully roaming his hands across Kurt’s pert ass and pressing a soothing kiss to the place he had nibbled at.

“I was enjoying that,” Kurt said.

“I can tell,” Puck replied reaching a hand round to grip at Kurt’s impressive erection.

“Mmm, I’ve missed this,” Kurt sighed to himself pushing up to his knees and leaning against Puck, his back to the Jewish man’s front.

“So, how about you make me some breakfast and then take me out to explore the city?” Puck asked conversationally as he stroked Kurt’s girth, the other man’s head lolling back to rest on his shoulder.

“If you want me to make you breakfast you’re going to have to make me cum first,” Kurt compromised.

“Sexual favours in exchange for breakfast,” Puck mused. “That seems fair I guess.” He used his free hand to grip Kurt’s chin and guide his face round so he could press their mouths together. “I totally plan on doing this every morning,” Puck warned him before dominating Kurt’s pliant mouth with his tongue and stroking his boyfriend’s cock.

Kurt stayed in Puck’s hold for a while before taking control and making a change to the positioning. He settled himself on his back and spread his legs as wide as his flexibility would comfortably allow him. Placing a firm hand to the back of Puck’s shaved head, Kurt then guided his lover’s face down to meet his crotch. He kept a light hold on Puck’s head for a while, controlling his movements as Puck enveloped his dick in his mouth. Kurt then rested his arms behind his head and enjoyed the feel of Puck’s wet mouth expertly sucking him. 

XXX

“Wanky,” Santana commented knowingly when Kurt and Puck emerged from their bedroom.

“Do grow up,” Kurt retaliated with an over the top sigh.

“Just admit it, you’re finally getting laid again and you love it,” Santana retorted from where she sat at the dining table sipping at a cup of coffee.

Kurt made a show of rolling his eyes at her before turning his back so she wouldn’t see the wide grin on his face as he set about preparing breakfast, Puck landing a playful spank to his bum before he sat down with Santana. 

“Where’s Britt?” Puck asked.

“She’s still going through her morning routine of hugging all her teddy bears to remind them she loves them,” Santana answered. “She has a lot so it can take a while. So, which one of you dirty fuckers is going to give your Auntie Tana all the steamy hot details.”

“Our sex life is none of your business, Santana,” Kurt said from where he was busy making waffles. 

“Right, no, of course not,” Santana agreed. “That would be inappropriate. It totally crosses boundaries. I completely understand.”

“Thank you,” Kurt replied.

“You’re welcome,” Santana smiled before inching her chair closer to Puck’s and hissing in his ear. “Tell me everything.”

XXX

Back in Lima, Rachel had a meeting with a Professor at the local college. He seemed to be a friendly man though Rachel was struggling to place his accent. He asked after her interests and combed through the different courses that were available, offering information on what they would involve and how she might enjoy them. 

“We also have a small performing arts programme,” he informed her. “The college would like to have a choir but we struggle to find students who are interested.”

“Oh, um, I’m not really looking for anything in the arts department, thank you,” Rachel told him as she scanned through a list of different course titles. “Could you perhaps tell me a little more about these?” she asked pointing to a course in flower arranging and one in baking. 

“Magnificent choices,” the man gushed and Rachel smiled weakly thinking that the man would praise any choice she might make.

They talked a little more before he gave her a tour of the building. He even stopped in the classrooms assigned to the floristry and baking courses so that she could see examples of some of the students’ work. 

By the time Finn returned home from Dalton that day a delighted Rachel had signed up to both the flower arranging and baking course.

XXX

Quinn moved to New York City two and a half weeks before the opening night of Kurt and Jesse’s upcoming musical. She had been in contact with Kurt to let him and the others know when she was moving and just where she was moving to. On the day she moved in, Kurt, Puck, Santana and Brittany grabbed some Chinese take-out and headed over to Quinn’s place to greet her. Not wanting their old friend to feel awkward in the company of two loved-up couples with active sex lives, they also invited Adam along as well as one of Brittany’s new singing waitress friends named Nikki. And Jesse invited himself along to join them.

“Does he really have to come?” Puck asked shooting an annoyed look at the curly-haired man. His disapproval of Jesse had only increased when Kurt told him that the characters they were playing would be performing intimate scenes on stage.

“I’m an old friend of Quinn’s too,” Jesse answered. “She and I have some treasured memories from our time together in the New Directions.”

“Yeah, all those conversations you didn’t have and the times you didn’t spend together really were something to cherish,” Santana commented sarcastically. “Your time on the New Directions was spent making out with Rachel Berry and being pathetically jealous of Finn Hudson. Quinn probably doesn’t even remember you.”

“I think you’ll find that nobody ever forgets me,” Jesse retorted.

They arrived at Quinn’s new apartment and the pretty blonde opened the door with a welcoming smile as she invited them inside.

“Wow, this place is amazing,” Brittany gushed. “And I got you a housewarming present,” she smiled presenting Quinn with a golden coloured teddy-bear sporting a Brittany-made Cheerio outfit.

“Thank you, that’s so sweet,” Quinn hugged the other blonde as she accepted the teddy. Formal introductions were then made between Quinn, Nikki and Adam while Jesse sent Santana a triumphant smirk when it became clear that Quinn remembered him. The actress then led everyone further into the apartment so they could sit down and eat. 

They talked about Kurt and Jesse’s upcoming play, Quinn told them the few details she knew about Sam and Blaine’s upcoming wedding. Adam talked about the young girl who he would be directing in ‘Annie’ and Puck relayed some funny stories from his new job as a self-defence instructor. Santana shared some of the latest celebrity gossip that would be appearing in the next issue of the magazine she worked for. She also shared some gossip about the lives of the children she taught dance to. Brittany and Nikki grossed them out with some waitressing horror stories and Quinn revealed that she would be starring in Artie’s next film.

“Please tell me I can write an article about it for the magazine,” Santana begged. “My boss would totally worship me even more than she already does.”

“I guess we can work something out,” Quinn agreed. “But you’re showing me what you’ve written before you hand it in to be printed.”

“Oh come on, Q, I wouldn’t write anything bad or embarrassing about you. We’re friends,” Santana pointed out.

“Actually, you’d probably write something bad or embarrassing because we’re friends,” Quinn said.

“That doesn’t even make sense,” Brittany commented struggling to work her chop-sticks to eat her noodles.

“Oh, I nearly forgot,” Kurt said hurriedly. “Mike says, ‘hey’.”

“Mike’s in New York?” Quinn asked.

“Yeah, he’s choreographed the dance routines for the musical,” Brittany told her. “He even let me help. And I’m dancing in the performance with my favourite unicorn ever,” she smiled at Kurt. “It’s Brittany dancing on Broadway, bitches.”

XXX

After two days of living in New York, Quinn took a taxi to a high-class restaurant expecting to meet Kurt and Puck for a meal. Instead she found herself in the company of one Jesse St James who had gotten hold of Kurt’s phone and used it to make the arrangements without his co-star being any the wiser. So it was that Quinn Fabray found herself on an unexpected date with the male drama-queen. She made sure not to order anything with eggs.

XXX

Opening night came and Puck sent a bouquet of flowers to Kurt’s dressing room before the show.

“I didn’t realise your muscle boy could be so romantic,” Jesse commented as he came over to look at the flowers. “Either your sex life must be really good or he’s trying to apologise for something. Or both,” he said as an afterthought.

“Noah has always been romantic,” Kurt defended. “Perhaps not in a traditional sense but he’s always been romantic in his own Puckerman way.”

“Is it true he proposed to you with his nipple-ring once?” Jesse asked curiously.

“Actually it happened twice,” Kurt answered. “He was very drunk on both occasions.”

“Five minutes Mr. Hummel, Mr. St James,” an assistant called out before bustling around and checking things off on his clipboard. 

Checking his reflection in the mirror, Kurt made the final touches to his hair before heading alongside Jesse to the wings of the stage in preparation for the opening scene.

“Break a leg,” Jesse said to Kurt by way of good luck.

“Break two,” Kurt replied and Jesse grinned.

“Nervous?” Jesse asked.

“My boyfriend is sitting in the audience,” Kurt answered. “And he’ll be right there watching during all the sex scenes. Of course I’m nervous.”

“Don’t worry,” Jesse said clapping him on the shoulder. “This is going to be a great show. Maybe even our best yet. Admittedly a lot of it is to do with me and my talent but you certainly help matters. And I have more reason to be nervous than you.”

“Because of Quinn?” Kurt asked. Although Jesse and Quinn hadn’t confirmed anything, Kurt and the others were fairly confident that something was going on and they knew for a fact the pair had been on at least three dates.

“No,” Jesse answered in a tone that suggested Kurt was being a complete idiot.

“Then why are you nervous?” Kurt pressed. “You never get nervous.”

“Kurt, your boyfriend is sitting in the audience,” Jesse replied. “And he’ll be right there watching as I pretend to fuck you on stage. Then after the show he’s probably going to punch my beautiful face. Of course I’m nervous… and terrified.”

“He might not punch you in the face,” Kurt smiled. “He might just mangle your testicles.”

The curtains were pulled back, the lights went up and the music for the opening song sounded. Standing in the wings, Kurt watched the dancers perform, his eyes following Brittany’s flawless movements. Another member of the cast began to sing. Just before the first chorus, Jesse made his way onto the stage. Kurt watched his co-star perform, his heart beating in his chest as he waited for his cue.

XXX

“This is going brilliantly,” Jesse claimed as he and Kurt rushed back stage with some others for a quick costume change. “I actually made eye-contact with a few audience members during that first sex scene. Honestly Kurt, they’re loving it. This musical is going to be revolutionary, just like Rent and Rocky Horror.”

“You made eye-contact?” Kurt asked sounding mortified by the mere idea. “I don’t think I’ve ever realised just how perverted you are.”

“Well now you know,” Jesse smiled taking his hand. “Come on, its time for the sex in the graveyard scene.”

Kurt followed Jesse, leaving himself in the wings and fully becoming the character on stage. In theory, the idea of a sex scene being set in a graveyard is a very morbid one. Even when reading the script Kurt had been slightly apprehensive about that particular section. But when they’d actually blocked out the scene for the first time along with the accompanying ballad, Kurt found that the scene managed to achieve a hauntingly beautiful quality. 

XXX

The final scene featured Kurt and Jesse performing a stunning duet after a heartfelt speech delivered by Kurt, to Jesse, who responded with utterly perfect facial expressions. It was an epic finale to the production leaving many of the audience members in tears, including Santana, Puck, Quinn and Adam who were sharing a tissue to dry their eyes. The final view the audience had was of Kurt and Jesse locked in a passionate kiss, beginning to strip one another off as the lights went out and the curtains closed.

Behind the curtain, Kurt and Jesse pulled apart and quickly fixed their clothes back on ready to take a bow when the curtain went back up. 

The cheers and applause from the audience was thunderous and deafening. Kurt smiled widely in relief that the strongly controversial show had received such a positive reaction on the opening night. Of course there were still the critics’ reviews to come and there was bound to be at least one negative homophobic comment but Kurt took comfort in the fact that at least Santana would ensure the show received a glowing review in the magazine she worked for.

The curtains went down again and the cast headed backstage congratulating one another on the night’s success. 

XXX

After changing into his own clothes backstage, Kurt shared a few hugs with his cast members and made his goodbyes. Collecting the bouquet of flowers Puck had sent him before the show, Kurt headed out with Brittany and Jesse in toe. 

“Brittany, you were amazing,” Santana called out proudly rushing up to her girlfriend and kissing her soundly on the mouth.

“I know, I was totally the best dancer,” Brittany replied. “Where’s Mike? Did he enjoy the show?”

“He loved it,” Quinn told her. “He said you were amazing, all of you. But he had to take off straight after the show.”

“Brilliant boys, really, truly brilliant,” Adam complimented Kurt and Jesse. “Even if I’m not the one directing you, you two are still without question the best actors I have ever had the pleasure of working with.” 

“Thanks Adam,” Kurt said accepting the hug from his British friend. He shared a hug with Quinn who then moved on to embrace Brittany and then Jesse. He then caught a hug from Santana who complimented him on his performance and congratulated him on managing to make the sex scenes sexy rather than nauseating. “Hey,” Kurt smiled at Puck feeling just a touch nervous. “What did you think?”

“You were amazing up there,” Puck told them bringing him in for a hug.

“So… you liked it?” Kurt asked shyly.

“It was great,” Puck assured him. “I hated seeing St James all over you but that’s only because I hate his guts and want to staple his penis to his face.”

“Thank you,” Kurt replied knowing that was Puck’s way of accepting the fact he was kissing another man in a play. “And thank you for the flowers, they’re beautiful.”

“Come on, we should do something to celebrate such a great opening night,” Quinn said.

“I vote we go clubbing and drink so much that come morning we just blame it on the alcohol,” Santana spoke up.

“We can’t go clubbing,” Jesse pointed out. “We’re on stage again tomorrow night and I for one don’t want to perform with a hangover.”

“Seconded,” Kurt said.

“Fine, no club,” Santana relented.

“How about a meal?” Adam suggested. “There’s a nice Italian place not too far from here. Or we could eat Indian.”

“That is so racist,” Brittany said.

“We could go back to my place and order take-out,” Quinn offered. “Pizza maybe?”

“I could totally go for pizza,” Puck said.

The group headed back to Quinn’s apartment to celebrate with pizza, ice-cream and interrogating Quinn and Jesse about what was going on between them until they confessed that they were dating.


	24. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think it will either be one more chapter after this and then an epilogue, or two chapters and an epilogue, but it won’t be any more than that, in case anybody wondered, assuming anyone is actually reading =P

Chapter 23

Seven months later

Invitations for Sam and Blaine’s wedding arrived and Kurt looked his invite over as he sat at the breakfast table. Santana was the next to wake up that morning. Her hair was a mess, make-up from the night before was smeared across her toffee coloured skin and Kurt was fairly certain the lingerie she was wearing in fact belonged to Brittany.

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty,” Kurt greeted and Santana groaned in a non-committal manner as she slumped into a seat, her head resting on the table.

“Feed me,” Santana mumbled.

Rolling his eyes, Kurt poured his roommate a cup of coffee, not trusting the woman to do it herself, before proceeding to make her some French toast.

“Mmm, what’s this?” Santana asked perking up a little after a mouthful of coffee.

“Invite to Sam and Blaine’s wedding,” Kurt answered as Santana opened the envelope addressed to her.

“Trouty Mouth is actually getting married,” Santana smiled. “Well good for him. Of course with the high divorce rate it’ll probably all be over within a year, but still, I’m happy for him.”

“Not every marriage ends in divorce,” Kurt reasoned. “And I’m confident Sam and Blaine will have a long and happy life together.”

“You can’t know that,” Santana replied. “We hardly even know Blaine. He could be a psycho.”

“He is not a psycho,” Kurt defended. “Was your psychic Mexican third eye tingling at all when you met Blaine?”

“No,” Santana shrugged lifting her coffee mug up for another mouthful.

“In that case perhaps we should give Blaine the benefit of the doubt and just be supportive that a friend of ours is getting married,” Kurt said. “And just think, this will be our first gay wedding, its exciting.”

“Yay,” Santana remarked with little enthusiasm as she slowly clapped her hands together.

Kurt set the French toast in front of her on a plate and she instantly dug into it like a rabid wolverine. 

“Didn’t your parents ever teach you how to chew?” Kurt asked.

“I was up all night having sweet lady sex,” Santana muttered defensively through a mouthful of crumbs. “I need food to restore my energy.” 

Brittany emerged looking the picture of perfection as she bestowed a kiss on Kurt’s cheek before draping her arms about Santana’s neck and kissing her girlfriend, probably licking some toast crumbs out of her mouth in the process. The blonde squealed in delight as she opened her own wedding invitation before opting to have a bowl of Lucky Charms mixed with Fruit Loops for breakfast.

“We’re totally going to this wedding, right?” Brittany asked.

“Of course,” Kurt answered her.

“Yeah, can’t wait,” Santana said with a very forced smile. She detested weddings.

Kurt left the two women alone in order to go and wake up his boyfriend. Puck was tangled in the bed sheets, the llama teddy-bear Brittany had bought him resting in the crook of his arm. Moving to the bed, Kurt gently curled up beside Puck’s sleeping form, watching the man’s bare chest rise and fall with the rhythm of his breathing. He ran a hand across Puck’s shaved head and flirted with the idea of walking down a grand aisle with the sole purpose of marrying Puck. His dad would give him away, Kurt fixing his father’s tie properly seconds before the ceremony. Rachel would be Puck’s best man and Brittany would be a beaming bridesmaid while Santana would scowl in the hideous dress Kurt deliberately picked out for her as revenge for whatever excuse he could think of. 

Leaning down, Kurt pressed a kiss to the corner of Puck’s mouth and watched Lima’s original badass shift and stir. 

“Noah,” Kurt said shaking Puck’s shoulder lightly. “Wake up.” He received a grunt in response for his efforts. “Noah,” Kurt said again more persistently shaking his shoulder with increased roughness. His boyfriend groaned and blinked his eyes open momentarily before shutting them again. “Noah Puckerman, get your sexy ass out of bed,” Kurt told him as he snatched the covers away.

“Babe, come on,” Puck pleaded. “Just five more minutes.” He reached out for Kurt and pulled him down beside him. “I’ve got you all trapped,” Puck said triumphantly as he locked his arms and legs around Kurt’s slender body, Luigi the llama trapped between both their bodies.

“Five minutes and that’s it,” Kurt stated insistently as he allowed Puck to cling to him.

It was a further twenty minutes before Puck released Kurt and finally crawled out of bed, batting his eyelashes Kurt’s way in the hope of waffles.

“You’ve had waffles two days in a row,” Kurt pointed out. “Pick something else for breakfast. We have plenty of cereal and fresh fruit.”

Five minutes later, Kurt was making Puck a stack of waffles.

XXX

For Quinn Fabray, it was a rare weekend off with time to herself. No filming, no interviews, no award ceremonies or other public appearances. As Jesse would be busy performing over the weekend, Quinn took the opportunity to return to Lima. She spent the morning with her mum before meeting up with Finn and Rachel. She arrived at their house to find Finn shirtless on the front lawn watering the plants with the hosepipe and singing a classic rock tune. For a while, she stood undetected, looking on in amusement. Then Finn started thrusting his hips and she couldn’t contain her laughter, the noise attracting his attention to her.

“Quinn, hey,” Finn smiled brightly accidentally spraying her with water. “Oops, sorry,” he apologised pointing the hosepipe in the other direction. “Um, Rachel’s inside, just go right on in.”

Quinn made her way into the house and found Rachel in the kitchen, bending over to take a tray of freshly baked cookies out of the oven.

“Hey, Rachel,” Quinn greeted with a smile.

“Quinn,” Rachel beamed back carefully setting the hot cookies down and removing her oven gloves so she could step up and hug the blonde. “Why are you wet?”

“Finn got me with the hosepipe,” Quinn answered. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Rachel apologised. “I sent him out to water the plants thinking it would keep him out of my kitchen and out of trouble. Whenever I bake Finn has a tendency to sample as much as he can regardless as to whether its been cooked or not. And there was one time he offered to help me with a batch of brownies, regular kind, not the drug kind, but it really did not end well. I have learned that Finn plus kitchen equals bad. And I’m babbling, I’m sorry. How are you? Can I get you something to drink, or here… you can try the first cookie,” she offered.

Quinn accepted the cookie and moaned as she took a bite.

“Mmm, these are delicious,” Quinn praised.

“Well I’ve always had some kind of talent when it comes to baking,” Rachel admitted bashfully. “I used to bake quite a lot in High School. Kurt and I even experimented in the kitchen at one of our sleepovers. We tried to make a cake that was organic, vegetarian friendly, healthy and tasty. The end result was pretty much a charcoal block that even Finn wouldn’t eat but we had fun,” she said as she lead Quinn into the living-room so they could sit down. “Unfortunately I didn’t get much chance to bake anything when I was living with Noah. The oven we had was very temperamental and I found out the hard way that you really can’t bake things in the microwave and expect such a high taste quality result.”

“Well I think its great that you’re getting back into it,” Quinn told her finishing the cookie and licking the crumbs off her fingers. “These cookies are heaven. Even better than the cookies in New York.” 

“What’s it like?” Rachel asked. “Living in New York, I mean,” she clarified.

“Oh, well, its just a place to live really,” Quinn said. “Nothing special,” she added delicately not wanting to hurt Rachel’s feelings in anyway.

“Nothing special,” Rachel repeated looking unconvinced. “Come on, you don’t have to tiptoe around my feelings just because I didn’t end up living in New York. Tell me what your life is like out there. You haven’t really mentioned the city at all whenever you’ve come down to visit or we’ve talked on the phone.”

“New York is… different,” Quinn shrugged. “But it doesn’t really feel like home to me. At least not yet. You’d probably be better off talking to Puck.”

“Oh no,” Rachel shook her head with a laugh. “I adore Noah but he just doesn’t understand New York. Its purely all about Kurt for him out there.”

“I’m so glad those two worked things out,” Quinn said and Rachel nodded in agreement. “I was really worried about them, especially when they had that fight.”

“Noah told me all about it,” Rachel said tucking her hair behind her ears. “At three am actually. Noah was so upset and so angry.”

“They both were,” Quinn pointed out. “And honestly, Santana has taught Kurt some seriously vicious language over the years.”

“Yikes,” Rachel commented remembering how Santana could be when in a rage and imagining Kurt behaving in a similar manner. “So, anyway, how are things going with you and Jesse?”

“They’re good I guess,” Quinn said, her smile not quite reaching her eyes.

“But?” Rachel pressed.

“I don’t know,” Quinn replied. “He’s good-looking, he’s charming, intelligent and surprisingly sweet when no-one else is around. He has this ability where he can look at me and make me feel like I’m the only girl in the world. Like he’s never looked at another woman before and never will again. And when I’m with him the crazy lifestyle of being a T.V star…”

“Soon to be movie star,” Rachel interjected without a trace of jealousy.

“Maybe movie star, if things go well,” Quinn said. “But all the pressure to stay looking as pretty as I can be and being a good role model and the stress of gossip and rumours being written about me… all that craziness just fades away when I’m with Jesse. Most of the people I meet treat me like I’m… I don’t know how to describe it exactly, but they treat me differently to how I would be treated if I wasn’t famous. But Jesse, he doesn’t treat me like I’m a famous T.V star. He just treats me like a human being and he makes me feel like a High School girl again.”

“So what’s the problem?” Rachel asked. “It sounds like he’s perfect for you.”

“The problem is I’m terrified,” Quinn admitted.

“Terrified of what?” Finn asked stepping into the living-room, a half-eaten cookie in his hand.

“Sorry Finn, this is strictly girl talk,” Quinn told him. “Could you give us a few minutes?”

“Sure,” Finn shrugged stepping back out and heading upstairs.

“So… terrified of what?” Rachel asked repeating Finn’s question.

“Since High School, I’ve just wanted somebody to love me,” Quinn confided. “And I’ve wanted to love someone fiercely and passionately. That’s all I’ve ever wanted. I never had dreams of fame and fortune or New York. I just wanted to fall in love. And now… now I think I’m falling in love with Jesse and that terrifies me.”

“Come into the backyard with me,” Rachel requested. “I wanna show you something.”

Curious, Quinn followed after the short brunette. They stepped out into the backyard and Quinn was greeted with the sight of a beautifully manicured lawn and brightly coloured flower bed.

“The floristry classes I’ve been taking at college also got me into gardening,” Rachel told her friend. “I know its typically viewed as a hobby for the elderly but I’ve found I really enjoy it and I get to know different types of flowers and experiment with colours and think of new bouquets and flower arrangements to make.”

“Um… ok,” Quinn smiled awkwardly unsure what Rachel intended by showing her the garden.

“My dads frequently told me that I learned to dance before I could walk and to sing before I could talk,” Rachel said. “And ever since I was little I dreamed of Broadway. I didn’t have a backup plan. I didn’t even have a backup college. Which, on reflection, is completely stupid. There are plenty of great schools with performing arts programmes. NYADA didn’t work out but that didn’t necessarily mean I’d have failed to get into other schools if I’d applied. Maybe I could have gone to a different college and still made my Broadway dreams come true.”

“You still could, its not too late,” Quinn told her. “And Artie would totally give you a part in a movie, all you’d have to do is ask. Or Kurt could set you up with his director friend. He’s British and such a lovely guy…”

“Quinn, stop,” Rachel interrupted. “New York and Broadway was my dream, it didn’t happen for me, I got over it… eventually. Anyway, that’s not the point I was trying to make. I was actually trying to say something clever or inspiring or profound. Let me start over,” she took a breath. “Quinn, I didn’t get the opportunity to pursue my dreams. But more importantly than that, I didn’t have the courage to seek new ones. I was too scared of failure and heartbreak. So I sacrificed chasing dreams and just made myself miserable playing out ‘what if’ scenarios instead. For five years, Quinn. But now I’m living my life again, really living, not just existing. And I have new dreams. I’m really loving my classes at college and I’m hoping to maybe open up my own bakery one day. And well, if you’re close to realising your dream to fall in love, you can’t let it slip by you. Quinn, you need to be fearless and chase this dream. Tell Jesse how you feel.”

“I… I have been thinking about asking him to move in with me,” Quinn confessed. “He spends a lot of time at my place anyway so it would make sense.”

“So what’s holding you back from asking him?” Rachel asked.

“Fear that he’ll say no,” Quinn admitted.

“He won’t,” Rachel answered confidently.

“But what if he does?” Quinn asked.

“Then you’ll have friends to help you get through it and in time you’ll find a new guy to make your dream of being in love come true,” Rachel told her. 

XXX

“Santana, hurry up!” Kurt yelled impatiently.

“Alright, I’m coming,” Santana shouted back at him as she dragged her suitcase behind her through the airport, unceremoniously shoving people out of her way. “Damn it, Hummel, don’t lose your dick. What?” she asked rudely when a passing nun shot her a scandalised stare.

“I’m so sorry sister,” Kurt apologised to the nun grabbing hold of Santana’s wrist and directing her through. “Damn it, Santana, walk faster.”

“Give me a break, I’m in heels,” Santana complained. “And stop panicking, we’ll get there in time.”

“Kurt, Santana, hurry up!” Puck called out from where he stood with Brittany, Quinn and Jesse.

“Relax, I’m here,” Santana announced and the others sent her an annoyed expression before they hurried on so they could board their plane.

“Where the hell did you even go?” Quinn asked. “You didn’t have to stop to use the restroom did you, because Kurt told you to go before we left.”

“I thought I saw Taylor Swift ok,” Santana responded defensively. “I wanted to see if I could get some gossip about her upcoming album.”

“Even if it was her she wouldn’t have told you anything,” Quinn said.

“Oh yeah, how do you know?” Santana challenged.

“Because she’s actually a friend of mine and I told her to never do a magazine interview with Santana Lopez,” Quinn replied.

“You suck so bad, Fabray,” Santana huffed.

“I disagree,” Jesse commented.

“Eww,” Santana cast him a look of disgust. “I know you’re in love with him, Q, but did you really have to bring him as your date to Trouty Mouth’s wedding?”

“I’m her boyfriend, who else would she bring?” Jesse asked.

“A homeless guy off the streets would be a better choice,” Santana remarked.

“You’re just jealous because I don’t hit on you anymore and you miss the attention,” Jesse retorted.

“You’re both just acting like a pair of squabbling children and its already giving me headache,” Kurt complained.

“This flight is gonna be hell,” Puck groaned draping an arm across Kurt’s shoulders.

“Negativity,” Brittany chided. “Think happy thoughts. Then we’ll fly, we’ll land and we’ll have a boring wedding followed by an awesome reception party.”

“The wedding won’t be boring,” Kurt said. “It will be beautiful and fun.”

“All weddings are boring,” Santana insisted. “Apart from the ones in movies where the bride freaks out and runs away.”

“That could well happen,” Jesse said. “Men are better known for having commitment issues and this wedding is between two. In my opinion that creates a higher chance that one of them will run away in a dramatic fashion.”

“Nobody is running away,” Kurt hissed through clenched teeth. “Sam and Blaine are going to have a beautiful wedding and live happily ever after and we’re all going to congratulate them for it, is that understood?”

“Sir, yes, sir,” Jesse replied and Puck clipped him round the ear, thereby earning himself a smack round the head from Quinn.

XXX

“Who the hell even has a wedding in Kentucky?” Santana asked as their plane landed.

“Are you going to be miserable and snarky all weekend?” Kurt huffed.

“No,” Santana responded running a hand through her shoulder-length hair. “I only plan to be my bitchy self until we get to the ceremony. Then I’m going to be a good lesbian and smile happily as I watch two men get married before returning to my usual sexy ass bitchy ways at the reception party.”

“Until you get started on the alcohol and then end up crying for most of the night,” Puck sniggered. 

“At least I’ve never gotten so drunk that I’ve wet myself,” Santana snapped at him.

“I did not wet myself, I spilled my drink,” Puck insisted. 

“Could we please proceed to the hotel in silence?” Kurt asked rubbing at his temple.

“Sorry babe,” Puck apologised in a gentler tone as he wound an arm around Kurt’s waist. “How about I make you a nice hot bubble bath when we get to our room?”

“That sounds like heaven,” Kurt smiled.

“Should we have a bubble bath or just have sweet lady sex?” Brittany asked Santana.

“Sweet lady sex and then a bath,” Santana answered. “Then we can all meet up and go to dinner together. Then tomorrow we’ll go to the wedding, enjoy the party and I warn you now Quinn, I am so going to beat you to the bouquet.”

“Not a chance, that bouquet is mine,” Quinn retorted.

“Actually I’m gonna catch it, because I’m awesome,” Brittany stated.

“I’ll be ok with that,” Santana relented. “But it definitely has to be one of us to catch it. I cannot accept the bouquet being caught by some ugly fat lady who can’t even see her own feet and probably has a forest growing out of her lady parts because she can no longer see it past the rolls and rolls of stomach fat.”

“I had no idea your mother was invited,” Jesse joked earning himself a hard whack to the stomach.

“Lopez women are not fat,” Santana told him. “I don’t even think our genetics are capable of becoming morbidly obese and I happen to think that is a great thing because I am incredibly shallow and often judge people on their looks.”

They arrived at the hotel and broke off into their respective couples to settle into their rooms. As promised, Puck set to work on drawing Kurt a relaxing bubble bath, Santana and Brittany soaked the hotel bed sheets and Quinn and Jesse curled up together just enjoying one another’s company as they watched television.

Cuddling up to her boyfriends side, Quinn daydreamed about catching the bouquet at Sam and Blaine’s wedding and then having Jesse propose to her immediately after.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Sam and Blaine’s wedding day

The morning of the wedding arrived and Kurt convinced Puck to get out of the hotel bed by privileging him with a morning blow-job. He then proceeded to the bathroom to brush his teeth and work through his daily moisturising routine. Once he had finished, he left Puck to amble about the room getting ready and headed down the hallway to Santana and Brittany’s room to ensure the two girls were awake.

“Argh!” Kurt screamed when Santana opened the door to him. 

“Oh bite me,” Santana retorted, clearly insulted by his reaction.

“Lopez, you look awful,” Kurt commented eyeing her critically.

“Not everyone can wake up looking as naturally beautiful and gay as you,” Santana teased pinching his cheek. “And don’t worry, Britts and I are gonna look sexy and awesome in time for the wedding.”

“Just hurry up and look fabulous,” Kurt told her before heading back to his own hotel room. He felt no need to stop by Quinn and Jesse’s room, trusting them to wake up and get ready without supervision. “Noah, your pants are inside out,” Kurt informed him giving his boyfriend a once over before getting changed into his outfit for the wedding.

“Damn,” Puck muttered before stripping the pants back off and pulling them on the correct way. As he slipped on his purple shirt (Kurt insisted it was lavender but Puck opted to think of it as purple) he watched Kurt strip down to get dressed. “Going commando?” Puck asked with a quirked eyebrow as Kurt pulled his pants on over his bare buttocks. “That’s hot. And mean,” he added as an afterthought. “Now I’m just gonna be horny all day thinking perverted thoughts about your nude ass underneath.”

“You always think perverted thoughts,” Kurt replied stepping up to Puck and kissing his mouth, feeling his boyfriend’s stubble scratching at his skin. “You need to shave.”

“Why? The stubble makes me look like a badass,” Puck said.

“I don’t disagree,” Kurt smiled cupping one of Puck’s bum cheeks and giving a generous squeeze. “But we’re going to a wedding. You should shave. It’s what men do. Even my dad shaved for his wedding day.”

“And what do I get for shaving?” Puck asked suggestively.

“Anything you want,” Kurt practically purred moving his hand from Puck’s ass to cup his groin. “However, if you don’t shave,” he continued speaking the words into Puck’s ear. “You get nothing.”

Puck made to kiss the slender male but Kurt pulled away and lifted an eyebrow at him, clearly awaiting some kind of answer.

“Fine, I’ll shave,” Puck conceded. “Then as soon as the wedding reception is over we’re coming back here for one hell of a kinky night.”

“I look forward to it,” Kurt said moving in for a series of quick kisses. He raised one hand up to Puck’s face and danced his fingers across Puck’s stubble before directing him to the bathroom to shave it off.

Several minutes later, both men were appropriately dressed in the outfits Kurt had selected for them. While Puck wore black pants and jacket with a lavender shirt, Kurt wore sky blue pants and jacket with a lavender shirt, a look that only he seemed capable of pulling off. Puck also wore a necktie that was hanging loose around his neck while Kurt was sporting a bowtie. The fashionista had also insisted on them both wearing a rainbow coloured bracelet on their wrist. Kurt claimed the jewellery pieces were necessary to show off to everyone at the wedding that they were fully supportive of gay marriage. Puck argued that they could just make out and dry-hump one another to send out the same message but Kurt had not been impressed. 

“You look good,” Kurt praised fixing Puck’s tie properly.

“Not as good as you,” Puck replied, his hands playing at Kurt’s waist, his mind thinking of Kurt’s cock and pert ass hiding under the material of his trousers. 

“Well I’m a hard act to beat,” Kurt shrugged kissing his boyfriend before leading him out of the hotel room.

They met with Santana and Brittany. The blonde had opted to wear a rainbow coloured dress while Santana’s outfit wouldn’t look out of place at a porn convention. The gay and lesbian couple proceeded down the hallway of the hotel to join Jesse and Quinn, both of them dressed to the nines and looking stunning. 

“So, Finn and Rachel are staying at a motel a couple of blocks away and I’ve arranged for us to meet them there,” Quinn said. “Then we can all walk to the wedding service together.”

“Walking?” Santana complained. 

“It’s just a ten minute walk,” Quinn pointed out.

“Whatever happened to a good old fashioned taxi cab?” Santana asked.

“Here, I’ll carry you,” Puck offered making a move to haul her over his shoulder but she whacked him with her purse.

“Forget it, I’ll walk,” Santana huffed.

Together, the group of six made their way to the motel Finn and Rachel were staying at. Upon arrival, Puck and Rachel instantly ran into one another’s arms, the city boy swinging the small town girl around. Finn and Kurt embraced and hellos were exchanged all round, the atmosphere becoming a little tense when Finn was reintroduced to Jesse. 

“I still don’t like him either, bro,” Puck told Finn clapping a hand on the taller male’s back as they all made their way to the wedding. “Have you heard if anyone else might be coming?” he asked and Finn knew the other man was referring to past Glee Club members.

“Will’s gonna be there,” Finn said. “He’s even bringing a date. Rachel set him up with one of her old waitress friends.”

“So, Berry, what’s it like dating a guy who is best friends with our old teacher?” Santana asked. “Has old man Schuester tried to give you an inspirational pep-talk yet or is he still dedicating his life to trying to get into Hudson’s sweaty pants?”

“They’re just friends,” Rachel said with a roll of her eyes. “And Finn’s an adult now, there’s nothing weird or wrong about their friendship. And Mr. Schue isn’t that old,” she reasoned.

“You still call him Mr. Schue?” Santana asked in surprise.

“He keeps saying I should call him Will,” Rachel shrugged. “But it feels too strange to me.”

“Admit it, you think he’s a paedophile too,” Santana responded. “You’d better make sure he doesn’t catch that bouquet, because if he does I bet my boob job that he proposes to Finn.”

“Will isn’t a paedophile, Santana, knock it off,” Finn told her.

“Ok, ok, maybe not,” Santana admitted. “But he totally has a thing for his precious Finn Hudson.” 

“In my opinion,” Jesse spoke up. “If William Schuester were a paedophile then I believe he would have targeted Kurt.”

“Yuck,” Kurt commented. “I know I’m going to regret asking, but nevertheless I’m going to ask anyway, why me?”

“Because,” Jesse answered looking his co-star up and down with a smile. “You have that beautiful innocent look. Your face and body just scream ‘corrupt me’.”

“Already taken care of,” Puck smirked swatting Kurt’s ass.

“So other than Mr. Schue is anyone else from Glee going?” Brittany asked changing the conversation back to who may be at the wedding.

“Well we know Mike isn’t going to be there,” Kurt said. After choreographing the numbers for the musical and watching the opening night, Mike had begun choreographing, training and rehearsing for a new project and was now touring across Europe as part of an elite dance company. 

“Artie’s going to be there,” Quinn confirmed. “He made a point of rescheduling a few things just so he could be sure he could make it. I don’t know about anybody else.”

“Who else is actually left?” Jesse asked.

“Just Tina and Mercedes,” Kurt answered. “Do you think they’ll be there?” he asked looking round at the others.

“Tina and Sam were never really close,” Finn said with a shrug. “And he and Mercedes used to date, maybe she’d find it weird going to an ex-boyfriend’s wedding.”

“Sam and I used to date,” Quinn reminded him. “And I’m really excited to be at his wedding. I’m sure Mercedes would feel the same way. But she does have kids now and a husband of her own. Maybe she doesn’t have time to come out to Kentucky for a wedding.”

“Well I hope she comes, Tina too, and Mike. Maybe he managed to invent a time-machine or teleporter.” Brittany said. “It’ll be nice for everybody to be together again.”

XXX

The group arrived at the location of the wedding and a blonde-haired teenager greeted them at the entrance and directed them where to sit.

“Was that Trouty Mouth’s little brother?” Santana asked as they took their seats.

“Yeah, that was Stevie,” Quinn answered as she was the most familiar with Sam’s siblings.

“Who do you think these people are?” Finn asked in a whisper looking around at the other guests.

“Family and friends,” Rachel answered. “People he met in college,” she suggested. “Fellow models maybe. A lot of people in here definitely look like models. Oh, he’s cute,” she said looking to a tall dark-haired handsome man standing at the altar beside Blaine. “He must be the best man.”

“That must be his older brother,” Kurt said. “I just can’t remember his name. C, I think it begins with C.”

“It’s Cooper,” Quinn supplied.

“I don’t think I see Blaine’s parents anywhere,” Brittany said. “I can see Sam’s dad but I don’t see anyone who looks like they’re related to Blaine.”

“His parents are probably seated on the front row,” Santana commented with a shrug.

“Everybody on Blaine’s side look way too young to be his parents,” Finn observed. 

“His mum died a few years back,” Quinn said quietly and as she said it Kurt remembered Sam telling him that.

“And his dad isn’t really accepting of Blaine’s sexuality,” Kurt recalled.

“So his only family here is his older brother?” Rachel asked.

“If that is his older brother standing next to him then, yes, I think so,” Kurt answered.

“That’s so sad,” Rachel whispered.

Quietly, Kurt agreed. He then looked to where his boyfriend was sitting beside him and squeezed his hand gently. If he and Puck were to ever get married, Puck would no doubt find himself without family on his big day.

“Hey guys,” a cheery voice greeted and Kurt turned to see Will Schuester wearing the suit he had seemed to favour for all their Glee competitions. 

“Will, glad you could make it,” Finn greeted standing up to shake his friends hand and nudging Rachel to move along with him so Will and his date could sit with them.

Quinn reintroduced Jesse to Will and Will introduced his date, Laura, to them all.

“Does it look like Schue’s hitting on Quinn?” Puck asked Kurt in a whisper.

“Only when he’s not checking out Finn,” Santana whispered from where she sat in the row directly behind them. “It is nauseating.”

“I thought you said you were going to be a good lesbian for the duration of the wedding service,” Kurt said to her tilting his head to the side as he turned in his seat to look at her.

“Hello, the wedding service hasn’t started yet,” Santana pointed out. “Little Trouty Mouth Bride-to-Be has to make his grand entrance down the aisle before I start to behave.” She searched through her purse and pulled out a compact mirror to admire her reflection and ruffle up her hair a little. “Is this thing gonna start soon, ‘cause I’m starting to get bored,” Santana complained as she wordlessly passed the compact mirror to Brittany who smiled at her reflected image before handing it to Quinn.

“We got here early and guests are still arriving,” Quinn told her. “Besides, the bride is always late, its tradition. There is no reason for a wedding to start early or on time simply because the bride is a man.” She touched up on her lip-gloss then handed the compact mirror to Jesse so he could check his hair.

“Perfect,” Jesse commented as he looked at his reflection before passing the mirror back along to Santana who snapped it away in her purse.

“Yo, got room for two more?” A voice asked and the group turned to see Artie and Belle.

Greetings were made and the two joined them. Friendly conversation passed between the group and Kurt couldn’t help but gush about how gorgeous Belle’s dress looked.

Finally, the service began and the guests stood to their feet and looked to the entrance doors. A young blonde girl made her way down the aisle, scattering flower petals on the ground as she did so. It was Sam’s sister, Stacey. Behind her followed a pretty red-haired woman. Noticing the way the redhead smiled at Blaine when she reached the altar, Kurt guessed that she might be his best friend. Stevie then made his way down at a much speedier pace than the two girls. He was the ring bearer.

Then the guests got their first glimpse of Sam. The man was dressed in a tailor made white suit and Kurt couldn’t remember a time when he had looked so handsome.

“He looks so beautiful,” Kurt smiled stroking the back of Puck’s hand with his thumb.

“He’s like an angel,” Brittany said, her eyes sparkling in awe and her hands held over her heart.

Arm in arm with his mother, Sam proceeded down the walkway, a beaming smile on his face and his eyes solely for Blaine waiting down the other end for him.

“Oh damn,” Santana said under her breath and Kurt quietly handed her a tissue, silently amused that Santana was sobbing before Sam had even finished walking down the aisle.

Everybody returned to their seats as Sam joined Blaine, the two men smiling beautifully at one another as they joined hands.

Kurt sat up straight, drinking in every detail of the ceremony. Puck tried to pay attention but found himself tuning things out in favour of fantasizing about things he could do to Kurt in their hotel room later. He did however refocus his attention for the moment when Sam and Blaine were permitted to kiss as a married couple.

Applause rang out, along with a chorus of cheers and friendly catcalls. A few inappropriate sexual comments were also supplied by Puck and Santana.

Hand in hand, Sam and Blaine made their way outside. The guests followed after them, throwing sparkles and confetti over the new couple. There was at least half an hour dedicated to taking numerous photos, Sam insisting that the former members of the New Directions pose for a few shots. 

“Congratulations, boys,” Quinn told them hugging Sam tight and laughing with him as she kissed his cheek. “Make sure to aim the bouquet my way,” she whispered to him. “I cannot lose to Santana.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Sam replied.

XXX

The reception party began with a sit-down dinner that was followed by speeches from Sam’s parents and Blaine’s best man, Cooper. Polite applause followed each speech and everybody toasted to the newly weds. Then it was time for Sam and Blaine to take to the dance floor. 

“I bet ten dollars that they dance to a Disney song,” Santana wagered but nobody took her up on the bet. However, she was proved correct when the two husbands slow-danced to Beauty and the Beast’s ‘Tale as Old as Time’.

“They’re so gorgeous,” Brittany gushed as she snapped photos of them on her camera.

The second song of the night began to play, an old up-tempo Katy Perry number, and people joined Sam and Blaine on the dance floor. Santana led Brittany, Quinn, Rachel and Belle onto the floor and the women danced together as a group. Artie and Puck made their way to the free bar while Finn struck up a conversation with Will and his date. That left Kurt in the company of Jesse.

“I think this has been a lovely wedding,” Kurt said. “Simple and understated.”

“It has its own charm,” Jesse conceded. “But such a wedding would not do for me. I’d need something far more dramatic.”

“Do tell,” Kurt replied sounding amused.

“A diamond chandelier or two,” Jesse answered. “A horse-drawn carriage. A castle surrounded by a moat. Maybe a Broadway stage to stand on for the actual ceremony. Cage dancers.”

“Cage dancers?” Kurt sneered. “That’s so tacky.”

“So what would you have for your wedding?” Jesse asked.

“I don’t know,” Kurt answered. “Weddings aren’t really something I think about too much.”

“Liar,” Jesse laughed. “You’ve probably had your wedding planned since you were two years old.”

“I have not,” Kurt replied. “I didn’t design outfits and colour schemes for my own wedding until I was five. And my plans and ideas have changed a lot over the years. In fact, I planned my first wedding to be between myself and Judy Garland.”

“You’d make a delightful couple,” Jesse told him. “But your sex life would be tragic.”

“I planned my second wedding for myself and Spiderman,” Kurt revealed and Jesse’s lips twitched in amusement but he managed to refrain from laughing. 

“Well, you won’t be marrying Judy or Spiderman,” Jesse pointed out. “One would assume you’re going to marry Puck one day. So, enlighten me, how would that wedding day go?”

“If it ever happens I’ll be sure to invite you so you can see for yourself,” Kurt responded. “Now, if you’ll excuse me,” Kurt moved away to join the women on the dance floor.

He stayed on the dance floor for a number of songs, stealing a dance from Sam and one from Blaine before he headed to the bar for a drink. He joined Puck and Artie and chatted amicably with them for a while before coaxing Puck to join him on the dance floor. 

Throughout the night, Kurt thoroughly enjoyed himself by dancing with his boyfriend and his friends. He also found himself being nominated to escort the women to the bathroom and help them do their business after they’d consumed too much alcohol to use the toilets without supervision. Taking Belle had been easy enough, albeit slightly awkward as he didn’t know her that well. Brittany had proven to be quite a challenge as she insisted on stripping for him, meaning that he had to redress her several times before guiding her back to the dance floor. Every time he escorted Santana to the toilet she ended up crying on him for five to ten minutes, sobbing about events that had happened as early as Kindergarten. Then a happily intoxicated Rachel tried to make-out with him. He ended up hauling her over his shoulder and carrying her back out and gently depositing her in Finn’s lap so she could make-out with him instead. Then he took Quinn to the toilet and found out first hand what it was like to wipe a T.V stars backside after they’d done a number two. 

“Ok,” Kurt announced finding Puck, Artie and Jesse seated together at a table. “Next time one of the ladies needs to go to the bathroom, I am NOT helping.”

He then found himself being caught round the middle and spun around. He squealed in a most undignified manner before being set back on his feet and discovering it was Sam who had attacked him.

“I’m married,” Sam told Kurt in a giddy voice as he hugged him from behind. “Can you believe it, Kurt? I’m married, me.”

“Yes, I know, I was at the wedding remember,” Kurt pointed out as Sam gently swayed him from side to side. “How many drinks have you had?”

“Only a few,” Sam laughed. “I’m not drunk, Kurt, I’m just excited,” he pressed a firm kiss to Kurt’s cheek before ruffling his hair and making him shriek. 

Blaine joined them, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet with a childlike exuberance. 

“Hello, Mr. Evans-Anderson,” Blaine greeted. “Did I mention that you look gorgeous?”

“You did,” Sam answered. “And you look gorgeous too, Mr. Evans-Anderson.”

The two newly weds clung to one another, smiling widely as they kissed each other. 

“I love you, Mr. Evans-Anderson,” Sam said as he ran a hand through Blaine’s curls.

“I love you too, Mr. Evans-Anderson,” Blaine returned dragging his hands down Sam’s strong chest and moving in for another kiss.

“Your behaviour is as annoying as it is adorable,” Kurt commented.

“I don’t care how dorky we look,” Sam laughed. “I’m just so happy that I convinced this guy to marry me.”

“They might actually fornicate right here in front of us,” Kurt said cocking his head to the side as Sam and Blaine gave one another a tongue bath.

“I wouldn’t mind watching,” Puck shrugged setting his hands on Kurt’s hips and pulling him against him.

“You really are the most perverted human being I have ever met,” Kurt told him. 

“Aww, thanks, babe,” Puck grinned kissing the side of Kurt’s neck. “Come on, let’s dance,” Puck said leading Kurt onto the floor so they could grind against one another. “Damn, babe, you are driving me crazy,” Puck whispered into Kurt’s ear as he gripped his ass, all too aware of the lack of underwear beneath the trousers. “Any chance we can head back to the hotel?”

“This is my first gay wedding, Noah, I am not leaving early,” Kurt responded.

“A quickie in the bathroom then?” Puck asked attempting to compromise. 

“These days I require a more sophisticated location for any kind of dirty shenanigans,” Kurt replied.

“So the coat room at the front of the building?” Puck asked slipping a hand under the waistband of Kurt’s trousers and fingering his butt-crack.

“Fuck, Noah,” Kurt swore forcing Puck’s hand away and darting his eyes about to check if anybody had noticed. “Mmm,” he whimpered as Puck continued to kiss and touch him, deliberately turning him on. “Come on,” Kurt said taking his boyfriend’s hand and hurrying him along to the coat room. “If we get caught in here I will absolutely die and then come back to murder you.”

“Relax,” Puck told him shutting the coat room door and unbuckling his belt. “We’ll be quick and we’ll be quiet and nobody will ever know.”

“Santana will know,” Kurt said as he pushed his trousers down to his ankles. “She has a sixth sense about these things. I honestly have no idea how she always knows but she just does.”

“Babe, could you shut up about Santana?” Puck asked.

“Sorry,” Kurt apologised. “Do you have lube?”

“It’s a wedding, why would I have lube?” Puck huffed.

“Why wouldn’t you have lube?” Kurt quizzed. “It’s a wedding. Everybody hooks up at weddings. Never mind, do you at least have a condom?”

“Damn it,” Puck groaned and Kurt rolled his eyes.

“Fine, hand-jobs only,” Kurt stated. “You’ll just have to wait until we’re back at the hotel before you can fuck me properly. I do believe you promised me a kinky night.”

“Mmm, and you’re gonna get it, you dirty little bitch,” Puck told him.

“Don’t talk, Noah, just help me get off,” Kurt requested.

Smashing their mouths together, Puck took Kurt in hand and got to work on a rhythm that would help Kurt reach climax. In turn, Kurt coiled his fingers around Puck’s girth and alternated between fast and teasingly slow strokes. 

Once they were done, they pulled their pants back up and headed back to the reception party just in time to hear best man Cooper announce the traditional throwing of the bouquet.

In the blink of an eye, the women rushed to the designated area in hopes of catching the flowers, Santana leading the charge with Quinn right behind her.

“Why don’t you go in for it?” Puck asked Kurt.

“I think I’ll just sit with Finn,” Kurt replied quickly moving to sit with his step-brother.

“Ok,” Sam said taking the bouquet from Cooper. “Good luck ladies.” He turned his back to the cluster of women and threw the bouquet up high over his shoulder. 

“It’s mine, it’s mine, it’s mine!” Santana yelled out. Both she and Quinn completely missed the flowers and ended up on the floor in a tangled knot of limbs. They shrieked and swore at one another as they rolled around on the floor pulling at one another’s hair and scratching and biting.

Eyes on the bouquet, Puck darted forwards, using his old football skills to shove unsuspecting women out of the way and catch the flowers as if it were a football. He roared in triumph and ran around the dance floor before skidding to a stop in front of Kurt.

“Look what I got,” Puck grinned showing off the bouquet.

“Run, dude,” Finn advised.

“Huh?” Puck grunted in confusion and the two step-brothers just pointed past him. Looking round, Puck saw an angry Santana and Quinn rushing towards him. “Oh shit,” Puck swore thrusting the bouquet into Kurt’s arms and then sprinting away to hide behind Rachel. 

“Kurt,” Santana growled stopping before him. “Give your Auntie Tana the freaking bouquet.”

“Don’t listen to her, Kurt, she’s evil,” Quinn snarled. “Give me the bouquet.”

“Here,” Kurt said passing the flowers to Finn. “Good luck,” he patted him on the shoulder before darting away to join Puck and Rachel. 

“Ouch,” Rachel commented and Kurt and Puck turned to watch Quinn and Santana tackling Finn to the floor and practically having a catfight on top of him as they fought for the bouquet.

“Should we intervene?” Kurt asked.

“No way in hell am I getting in the middle of that,” Puck spluttered so they simply watched the two women fighting over the flowers until the bouquet was completely ruined. Ultimately, it was Sam, Cooper, Jesse and another guest who separated them and helped Finn back to his feet.

“Well that made for entertaining viewing,” Kurt commented.

“Noah, come and dance with me,” Rachel requested and the former roommates stumbled onto the dance floor. 

Kurt shared a dance with Brittany before sitting down with Jesse and Quinn, the blonde woman complaining to her boyfriend about the bouquet debacle. 

“That bouquet should have been mine,” Quinn grumbled and Jesse looked at her in adoration over her dramatic behaviour.

“At least Santana didn’t get it,” Jesse told her. “Puck caught it.”

“That’s even worse,” Quinn complained. “No offence,” she added to Kurt.

“None taken,” Kurt replied. “Although it was quite an impressive catch.” Kurt smiled, Jesse sniggered and Quinn glared.

XXX

The final dance of the night was a slow one and everybody coupled up to take to the floor.

Sam and Blaine couldn’t keep their hands off of one another as they gazed into each other’s eyes.

“Thank you for marrying me, Mr. Evans-Anderson,” Sam said.

“Pleasure’s all mine, Mr. Evans-Anderson,” Blaine replied. 

Jesse was twirling Quinn about the dance floor. While most other couples were simply swaying on the spot, Jesse led Quinn through a ballroom-type routine.

“You know,” Quinn said. “I don’t think I saw you dance with Rachel once.”

“She has her own boyfriend to dance with,” Jesse pointed out. “But I had a delightful conversation with her when Kurt escorted you to the little ladies room.”

“You did?” Quinn asked.

“Indeed,” Jesse answered. “She really has changed considerably. I must admit that it saddens me. From the day I met her I thought it would be inevitable that we would perform on Broadway together. She truly seemed destined for it. However, after seeing her here tonight I can tell that she’s happy. And when it comes down to it that’s what’s important right?”

“Yeah,” Quinn nodded looking over to where Rachel was dancing with Finn. “She is happy isn’t she? That’s what matters.”

Rachel laughed joyously in Finn’s arms as he lifted her in the air and spun her around.

Santana and Brittany swayed together gently before finding themselves a seat and kissing one another hungrily, Santana perched on Brittany’s lap.

Artie and Belle danced together, Belle telling Artie that they really needed to get their own weddings plans moving along so they could have their special day.

“You know, technically I did catch the bouquet,” Puck pointed out as he slow-danced with Kurt.

“I know, I saw,” Kurt smiled.

“So doesn’t that mean I have to be the next one to get married?” Puck asked.

“That is the traditional belief, yes,” Kurt nodded.

“Then you’d better start thinking of some kick ass way to propose to me,” Puck smirked.


	26. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Chapter Left To Go...

Chapter 25

Resting upon the table, one invitation looked impeccably neat, as though it had yet to even be touched. The second invitation beside it was a mess of wrinkles having been read and re-read many times over. Once again, that second invitation was picked up in a pair of nervous hands and ruffled even more.

“I can’t believe you’re reading that again,” Noah commented as he wandered into the kitchen dressed in his business suit.

“The sad truth is that I haven’t actually read it that many times,” Kurt replied. “Not compared to the last one. Of course, back then my anxiety was purely because of you.”

“Is that right?” Noah asked stepping up behind his husband and circling his arms about his waist. 

“I was so nervous about seeing you again,” Kurt admitted. “In fact, I wasn’t even sure I was going to go.”

“Well, I’m definitely glad that you did,” Noah told him kissing his mouth. “Shit, is that the time? Fuck, I’m gonna be late. Love you, babe,” he gave Kurt another quick kiss before grabbing his keys, wallet and briefcase and heading out the door.

Back when Noah had first moved to New York, he had worked as a Self-Defence Instructor. Although Noah Puckerman had never been the most academic individual, living in New York had installed him with an ambitious streak. For the past three years, he had been working as an Advertising Executive, using sex to sell and market clients’ products. Over the years he had become steadily more successful and many of his colleagues believed he would make Partner by the time he was thirty.

Kurt was still a top Broadway star and had even tried his hand at co-directing with his old college friend, Adam. He was currently working on a script for a musical of his own, hoping to bring it to life on stage one day.

After living with Santana and Brittany for just under a year, Kurt and Noah had found a place of their own. They had married two years ago at age twenty-six. Now aged twenty-eight, they had casually been discussing the idea of adoption. But Mr Kurt and Noah Hummel had more pressing matters to attend to than adopting children. Their ten year High School Reunion was just a week away.

As Kurt wasn’t busy until the afternoon, he fished around the apartment searching for his High School Year Book and a box of old photographs. Looking through the year book, he cast his eyes over familiar and forgotten faces alike. He looked over the images of the jocks that had bullied him so relentlessly throughout his High School career. He glanced at the names captioned under their picture, finding them meaningless. Back at McKinley, Kurt had always had his own names for each of his bullies, usually something witty about their appalling dress sense, awful hair or inferior intelligence. As he surveyed the photos of his former bullies, cringing to himself as he took in their ridiculous poses, he felt a childish desire to snatch up a marker pen and deface their images. He even decided who would get an over-the-top moustache and who would get a pig snout, but he wasn’t petty and immature enough to actually go through with it.

He flipped through to the Cheerio’s pages and smiled fondly as he looked over the photos of Santana, Brittany and Quinn. The caption in the book even referred to the trio as The Unholy Trinity. They looked beautiful, perfect and happy. Kurt sighed. He didn’t see either of the women as much as he would like. 

After ‘Dirty Dianna’ had come to an end, Quinn had made her movie debut in Artie’s film. It had been a huge success winning Quinn an Oscar for Best Actress as well as earning Artie the Oscar for Best Director. Since then Quinn’s career had gone from strength to strength and Artie was the director everybody was talking about and every actor wished to work with.

Quinn truly made the effort to meet up with Kurt and Noah as often as she could, as well as Rachel, Finn and Sam and Blaine, but her movie career was so demanding that she had less time to socialise than she would like. Jesse St James had turned away from Broadway and ventured into movies alongside Quinn. Three and a half years ago the two drama-queens had married. They had then divorced six months later before remarrying twenty-one months ago.

Santana and Brittany were still living together but their relationship hadn’t been without problems. The two women had a long period of lesbian bed death. Their antics in the bedroom had gone from kinky, adventurous and frequent to rare and awkward encounters where neither lady achieved orgasm. Surprisingly, Brittany had been the first to stray, finding sexual release with a man. Santana had then gone through a series of different women to satisfy her needs. Santana had then packed a bag and left New York City. The Latina had opted to go travelling. While she was away, Brittany spent a week living in Kurt and Noah’s guest room before deciding to film a new episode of Fondue for Two.

Six months later, Santana returned to New York with a pierced navel, a sparkling tiara and a tattoo of a black unicorn on her left shoulder blade. She had also bought Brittany a teddy-bear from every place she had visited. Their reunion was tentative and for the first few weeks either Brittany or Santana would show up on Kurt and Noah’s doorway in tears every other night. At Quinn’s recommendation, Brittany and Santana had taken a week-long Spa trip together and their relationship was back on track when they returned. The two had then left New York and moved to Chicago instead.

Turning the page, Kurt flipped through the year book in search of the Glee Club group photo. He looked at the faces of Tina, Mercedes and Mike, wondering what had become of them. He hadn’t seen or heard from the two women since the fifth year High School reunion and he hadn’t seen Mike since he choreographed for the musical he and Jesse had starred in.

His eyes moved across the page to settle on Artie. He didn’t see much of Artie. Quinn was the only one who had regular contact with the director. But he and Noah had attended Artie’s wedding and Artie and Belle had attended theirs. 

Kurt then flicked his eyes to settle on the image of Sam. His lips twitched in amusement at the silly expression Sam was pulling. Over the years, Kurt and Noah had managed to meet up with Sam and Blaine every four or five months. 

Kurt then spared a brief look to his husband’s teenage image, his eyes focusing on the Mohawk. These days, Noah had a full head of hair.

He then looked to Finn, standing taller than the others in the photo; he then cast his eyes to Rachel, the shortest of them all. They too had married and had a two year old son named Cory. Finn was still working at Dalton Academy and Rachel was running a successful little café named ‘Berry’s Bakery’ that also took delivery orders. People in Lima and surrounding towns were crazy for her cakes and cookies. 

As often as they could, Kurt and Noah visited Burt, Carole, Finn, Rachel and little Cory in Lima. Before Cory had been born, Finn had even convinced Rachel to visit Kurt and Noah in New York. Rachel had thoroughly enjoyed herself in the city, just as she had during their second year of Glee Club when they had journeyed to New York for Nationals.

While Finn and Noah took the opportunity to do some ‘guy stuff’ (whatever that was), Kurt had taken Rachel onto the very Broadway stage they had once snuck into to sing a duet together. Sitting in the central chair of the front row, Kurt had watched Rachel stand on stage and perform her most stunning solo. He rewarded her with a standing ovation, applauding profusely as they both shed a few happy tears. It killed Kurt a little bit that nobody else was there to witness the greatest performance Rachel Berry-Hudson would ever deliver, but the former diva seemed content with her one-man audience. 

Closing the year book, Kurt made a start on browsing through all the photographs. Although he smiled as he looked down at each image, numerous teenage memories flitting through his brain, he also felt his throat tightening and his eyes were stinging with unshed tears. 

XXX

One Week Later

Kurt and Noah’s plane landed and they made their way through the airport, dragging their luggage behind them.

“Noah, Kurt!” Rachel called excitedly before running towards them.

Noah caught the diva-turned-waitress-turned-baker in his arms and spun her around before settling her back on her feet.

“Well hello my hot American Jewish Princess,” Noah greeted as he teased his fingers through her hair. “When did this happen?” he asked referring to her haircut.

“About four days ago,” Rachel answered. “Do you hate it?” she asked nervously running her own hands through her Fanny Bryce inspired hair.

“I love it,” Noah assured her. “Definitely a MILF.”

“Noah,” Kurt and Rachel admonished together, both hitting the muscular male around the head.

“What? It was a compliment,” Noah said defensively.

“You look great, Rachel,” Kurt commented embracing his sister-in-law.

“Aww, thank you, you too,” she gushed. “Now come on, we’re all eating at Breadsticks tonight and I don’t want to be late. Punctuality has always been of great importance to me.”

Together, the trio made their way out to the parking lot to Noah’s old truck.

“You wanna drive her?” Rachel asked offering the keys.

“Thanks, babe,” Noah grinned, kissing her cheek as he took the keys and climbed into the driver seat.

Kurt and Rachel loaded the luggage into the trunk before sitting in the back seat together and talking about little Cory.

XXX

They pulled up outside Burt and Carole’s home and walked up the drive together. Kurt hadn’t even raised his fist to knock when Burt had wrenched the door open and pulled Kurt into a suffocating embrace. 

“Hey, dad,” Kurt struggled to say. “Can’t breathe.”

“Sorry, kid,” Burt apologised loosening his hold but still not letting go as he pressed firm kisses to the top of Kurt’s head. “Here, let me look at you,” he said releasing Kurt and holding him at arms length to look him over. “You look great, Kurt,” he said looking teary-eyed as he pulled Kurt in for another hug. The father and son finally pulled away and Burt attacked Noah with a crushing hug. “Come on, kids, everybody’s inside waiting.”

They moved on to the living-room where Finn was laying on his back on the carpet and holding his son up in the air so the two year old could pretend he was flying.

“Oh, boys,” Carole gushed, arms spread out wide as she pulled Kurt and Noah into a loving hug and began fussing over them.

“Hey,” Finn acknowledged as he stood to his feet with Cory in his arms. “Look, Cory, it’s Uncle Kurt and Auntie Noah,” he said and Kurt smiled while Noah scowled. “Are you gonna say hi?”

“Hi,” Cory greeted happily as he held his arms out to Kurt.

“Oh, Cory, look at how big you’re getting,” Kurt said as he took hold of his nephew. Cory batted his eyes at the attention as he snuggled against Kurt’s chest. Kurt pressed a few kisses to the boy’s face before handing him over to Noah.

“Hey, little man,” Noah said tickling Cory’s tummy and making him squeal. “You been taking care of mummy?”

“Yeah,” Cory nodded eagerly.

“Good boy,” Noah praised holding up a fist for Cory to bump. “So, kid, have you learned any new tricks?”

“He’s not a dog, Noah,” Rachel pointed out.

“Actually I did teach him something I think you’ll appreciate,” Finn said taking Cory back and setting him on the floor on his feet. “Cory, can you sing for daddy?”

“I can sing,” Cory answered, Carole and Rachel melting at his baby tone.

“Show us,” Finn encouraged. 

Everybody watched as Cory closed his eyes with a look of concentration on his face before doing a loud fart.

“Awesome,” Noah laughed high-fiving Finn and swooping Cory up in the air. “Eww, I think the little dude needs a diaper change,” he said handing him over to Rachel.

“Finn can take this one as punishment for teaching him that disgusting trick,” Rachel said passing her son to Finn.

“Damn,” Finn complained. “You’re always getting me into trouble, dude,” he told his son who just blew raspberries at him as he was carried away to have his diaper changed.

“Ok, boys, why don’t you take your things up to the guest room and then we’ll head out for dinner,” Carole suggested. 

XXX

It was the night of the tenth year High School Reunion and Kurt and Noah were getting ready for the evening ahead.

“Mmm,” Kurt groaned throwing his head back against the pillows and biting at his lower lip in an attempt to stifle his noise. “Noah,” he sighed under his breath.

Smirking smugly, Noah crooked his fingers, stretching his lover open a bit more. Even after all these years, Noah still couldn’t believe how tight Kurt’s hole was.

“So hot, babe,” Noah complimented before claiming Kurt’s mouth in a kiss.

“Noah,” Kurt panted. “We… er, oh… mmm, we need to… to… g-get ready.”

“Relax, we have time,” Noah assured him dropping kisses along Kurt’s throat and down his chest. He withdrew his fingers from Kurt’s asshole and reached for a condom. He handed it to Kurt and watched as his husband rolled the condom onto his cock for him. “Turn over, baby,” Noah instructed and Kurt manoeuvred himself onto his hands and knees, looking back at Noah over his shoulder. “You’re so beautiful,” Noah whispered as he parted Kurt’s butt-cheeks. 

He pressed a light kiss to Kurt’s quivering hole and slipped two fingers back inside for some last minute stretching. Pulling his fingers back, Noah lined his cock up with Kurt’s entrance and teased the opening until Kurt let out a whispered plea to be fucked. He eased himself inside, eyes closing in pleasure as the tight heat encased his dick. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” Kurt chanted as he curled his hands into fists and gripped the bed-sheets. 

After slowly burying himself inside Kurt, Noah held still, rubbing Kurt’s back affectionately as he gave him time to adjust to the full stretched feeling. 

“Let me know when you’re ready, babe,” Noah said softly as his cock pulsed inside Kurt’s ass.

On his hands and knees, Kurt had his head bent, eyes staring at the quilt cover as he took deep steadying breaths. Closing his eyes, he clenched his anal walls together and was rewarded with the sound of Noah moaning. Taking a steadying breath, he relaxed his muscles before clenching again, this time causing Noah to release a grunt.

“Baby, if you keep doing that I’m just gonna fuck you hard whether you’re ready for it or not,” Noah warned.

Smiling to himself, Kurt tightened his anal walls around Noah’s member again. Noah took a stronger grip on Kurt’s hips, but he kept control of himself and didn’t pound into him yet, still waiting for Kurt to verify that he was ready.

“Now, Noah,” Kurt said huskily. “Fuck me now.”

Slowly, Noah pulled out of Kurt’s lithe body before gently guiding himself back inside. He held still for a few seconds before slowly easing out again. He then snapped his hips forward and set up a speedier pace.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Kurt moaned as Noah thrust in and out of him, his dick not quite brushing against Kurt’s prostate. “F-faster,” Kurt pleaded as his arms strained with the effort of maintaining his position. 

Nails digging in to Kurt’s flesh, Noah sped up his movements, muttering a few obscenities along with a number of highly possessive comments.

“You’re mine, I own your ass,” Noah growled and Kurt suppressed a snort of laughter at his husbands bedroom talk. “Mmm, yeah, take my dick, bitch.”

Kurt rolled his eyes at the ‘bitch’ comment before letting out a startled yelp when Noah’s hand landed a spank to his bare ass. The second spank pulled a groan from his lips and Kurt worked to meet Noah’s thrusts. 

Panting, Noah moved a hand to the back of Kurt’s neck. He gripped him lightly before pulling him up so Kurt could turn his neck and give him a messy kiss.

“You like that?” Noah asked taking Kurt’s cock in hand and giving a few tugs.

“Yeah,” Kurt answered breathlessly as he kissed his husband again, this time taking the opportunity to nip at Noah’s lip.

Kurt returned to his position on all fours, pushing back against Noah as the tanned male rocked into him. When he was unable to support his own weight any longer, Kurt collapsed onto the mattress, content to let Noah do all the work and fuck him senseless.

“Mmm, oh, Noah,” Kurt managed to groan as Noah fucked him, one hand trapped beneath his body to attend to his blood-filled cock. “Oh, oh,” he continued to moan, turning his head to the side so he could breathe better. “Ah, ah,” he gasped as Noah altered the angle slightly, the change resulting in his dick hitting Kurt’s prostate. As he enjoyed the pleasurable sensations Noah was providing, he noted that his husband’s movements and noises had changed slightly meaning that he was close. “Noah, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” Kurt swore as he pushed himself back onto his hands and knees again, rocking his hips back against Noah’s frantic thrusts.

“Fuck, Kurt, babe,” Noah grunted as he pounded Kurt’s pliant hole.

“I can’t… I can’t…” Kurt sighed not even knowing what he was saying before he whined as his orgasm hit and cum spurted from his cock. Falling atop the mattress again, he whimpered to himself as he clenched around Noah’s dick.

Noah growled out an indiscernible profanity as he blew his load into the condom before he slumped down on top of Kurt, pressing a kiss to his husband’s temple.

“You’re amazing, baby,” Noah told Kurt dropping a kiss to the nape of his neck.

“I know,” Kurt replied arrogantly with a lazy smile.

“I’m pulling out now,” Noah warned before carefully slipping out, the condom peeling off and getting stuck between Kurt’s butt-cheeks. Gripping the end of the used condom, Noah pulled it out before throwing it in the general direction of the bin and missing by about a foot. He then shifted into a comfy position before gathering Kurt in his arms and holding him close. “I’ve got you all trapped,” he said triumphantly.

“You’re such a cuddle-whore,” Kurt responded on amusement, allowing himself to enjoy Noah’s embrace for a couple of minutes before insisting they take a quick shower together and hurry to get dressed for the reunion.


	27. Epilogue

Epilogue 

“Well, here we are,” Finn commented as he, Rachel, Kurt and Noah stood at the entrance doors of McKinley High School.

“Ten years since we finished High School,” Noah mused.

“I still remember it like it was yesterday,” Kurt said. “Locker shoves, dance routines, nasty names, show-tunes, slushie facials, Finchel duets, dumpster tosses, being fucked by Noah on the piano.”

“Damn right,” Noah grinned proudly leaning in for a kiss.

“Ten years on I think my High School experience was a good balance between being in Hell and being in Heaven,” Rachel decided. “Some days were truly awful. People made fun of my clothes and my talent and ambition. People threw slushies at me,” she made a point of whacking Puck on the arm. “Then I joined Glee Club,” she smiled. “We all did. I know everybody still made fun of us and your popularity certainly suffered but… I really enjoyed Glee Club. Singing and dancing in the Choir Room or the Auditorium always made things seem ok. No matter how badly I was being bullied or whether I was heartbroken over Finn, being in Glee always felt like a safe haven.”

“Like nothing else mattered,” Finn added. “And like we could be ourselves.”

“Glee was the first time I had any real friends,” Kurt admitted. “And while High School certainly felt like Hell at times, being a part of Glee Club truly did make things better.”

“Glee Club was just an excuse for me to be closer to you,” Noah told Kurt.

“Maybe in the beginning,” Rachel smiled. “But you ended up loving it just as much as the rest of us,” she teased in a sing-song voice.

“McKinley High School,” Kurt sighed looking up at the building. “A place that has witnessed some of the worst and best days of my life.”

“Agreed,” Rachel nodded.

“Come on,” Finn said taking his wife’s hand. “Let’s go inside.”

As Finn held the door for Rachel, Kurt and Noah looked to one another before grasping their hands together and following after them.

“This feels so strange,” Rachel whispered as they walked through the corridor.

“Check out the new Glee losers,” Noah laughed pointing to a photograph on the wall that had been artfully defaced. 

“Be nice,” Rachel scolded. 

“Are they any good?” Kurt asked Finn as he examined the photo, trying to make out the faces beneath the marker pen.

“Will’s really enthusiastic about them,” Finn answered. “He managed to get the Glee Club to Regionals two years ago but he hasn’t taken them past Sectionals again since.”

“So do they suck or is every other team just really good?” Noah asked.

“My Warblers totally kick ass,” Finn boasted proudly. “But the boys in my Glee Club can all sing and most of them are pretty good dancers. A couple of them might even be Mike Chang good. But Will’s kids in the New Directions, they’re a nice bunch and Glee gives them something fun to do but this girl here,” he pointed to a redhead who had tusks scribbled over her image, “she’s the only one who can actually sing. And this kid can rap,” he pointed to a scrawny boy with an afro. “But the rest struggle to hold a note or carry a tune and neither of them can dance. Will just has them stick to a simple side-step routine and even that’s too complicated for them. Last year they even lost Sectionals to that deaf Choir.”

“At least they have fun performing,” Rachel said. “That’s the important thing.”

“And I guess that means our line-up for the New Directions is still the best ever,” Kurt smiled. 

“Poor losers,” Noah sighed looking at the Glee Club photo sympathetically. “Come on, let’s go show this reunion how to party.” He tightened his grip on Kurt’s hand and led him through the corridor towards the hall where the reunion was being held.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Finn asked Rachel as she continued to stare at the Glee Club picture on the wall.

“Nothing,” Rachel replied unconvincingly and Finn tried to quirk his eyebrow like Kurt would do. “Honestly, I’m fine,” Rachel assured him.

“Something’s bothering you,” Finn stated knowingly. “Come on, tell me.”

“I was just thinking about Glee Club,” Rachel told him.

“And?” Finn prompted.

“And how last time I set foot in this school I was humiliated in front of everyone when those jerks threw that slushie at me,” Rachel admitted. “What if that happens again, Finn? I can’t… I can’t go through that again. This was a bad idea. I should just go home. Yes, I’ll go home and be with Cory.”

“Rachel, stop,” Finn said gently pulling her close and running his hands through her short hair to calm her down. “I know the last reunion didn’t end well. But that isn’t going to happen again, I won’t let it.”

“But I…” Rachel tried to say but Finn interrupted her with a kiss.

“Relax,” Finn told her soothingly. “Everything’s going to be ok. I’m not going to let anyone in there hurt or upset you. I promise.”

“You can’t promise that,” Rachel sighed. “And even if they don’t target me again they’ll just pick on somebody else who was in Glee Club with us. It could be Kurt, or Noah, or maybe Tina. These people have no morals or respect, they might even do something to Artie. And it might not just be a slushie this time.”

“Relax,” Finn repeated. “I won’t let anyone do anything to you, I promise. But if you really do want to go home then we can. I’ll tell Kurt and Noah we’re leaving and then we can just pick up Cory from my mum and Burt’s and head home.”

“I can’t ask you to do that,” Rachel mumbled. “You’ve been looking forward to this reunion for weeks. It’d be selfish of me to make you miss it.”

“And what kind of husband would I be if I made you do something you didn’t want to?” Finn asked her with a half-smile.

“The kind of husband I’d want to divorce,” Rachel joked and Finn smiled as he leaned down to kiss her.

“Come on, let’s go home,” Finn told her wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

“Oh hell to the no,” Mercedes declared as she approached them, a noticeable bump to her stomach. “You turn your sweet ass around white boy, you too Rachel, and you hold your heads high when you walk into that hall.”

“Good to see you, Mercedes,” Finn smiled and the pregnant woman presented her cheek for him to kiss before she embraced Rachel.

“No party is complete without the fabulous Finchel,” Mercedes stated. 

“You’re pregnant,” Rachel replied pointing out the obvious.

“Yeah, I’m on baby number four and husband number two,” she revealed showing them her new wedding ring. “His name is Scott Ford.”

“So you’re Mercedes Ford now,” Finn couldn’t help but laugh.

“Tell me about you two,” Mercedes demanded as she stood between them, linking arms with the pair and leading them towards the reunion hall.

“We’re married now,” Rachel told her showing off her ring. “And we have a two year old boy named, Cory. I have my own business now, Berry’s Bakery, you totally have to try some while you’re in town.”

“Oh you know I will, and I’m eating for two,” Mercedes replied. “Tell me more about your son,” she asked as they entered the gym.

As they entered the gymnasium, it became apparent that they were among the first to arrive. Their old teachers were there, as were Kurt and Noah, the pair alone on the dance floor. There was just another handful of ex-students dotted around the hall. Two former jocks were at the snacks table, a trio of ex-Cheerio’s were seated together at a table and another couple were stood at the edge of the dance floor talking to Coach Beiste. 

“Those snacks look really good,” Finn commented with a hopeful look on his face.

“Ok, go,” Rachel told him with an affectionate smile and Finn rushed over to stuff his face with the most unhealthy snacks available. 

“Does he ever stop eating?” Mercedes asked in amusement.

“Not really,” Rachel answered. “But he exercises a lot so he keeps in good shape. Oh, and I am so close to teaching him how to chew with his mouth closed.”

The two mothers gossiped for a few minutes while some other people straggled inside. Mercedes whispered criticisms to Rachel about their outfits and Rachel improvised ideas for what the lives of some of their former bullies might be like now.

“What about that jerk?” Mercedes asked Rachel discreetly nodding in the direction of a man who had thrown slushies at them both numerous times. 

“Isn’t that the guy who spray-painted a derogatory word over Noah’s locker when he came out?” Rachel asked in a quiet voice even though they couldn’t possibly be heard above the music.

“Yeah,” Mercedes nodded clenching her hands into fists and glaring at him as he joined some of the other jocks. “And he followed me and Kurt from school one day. He tried to attack him with a baseball bat.”

“I never knew about that,” Rachel gasped.

“Kurt didn’t want anyone to know,” Mercedes replied.

“What happened?” Rachel pressed.

“Kurt and I were walking up his driveway,” Mercedes explained. “We were deep in discussion about the drama going on between you, Finn and Quinn, we had no idea we were being followed. But before he could even raise the bat to take a swing, Burt Hummel had burst out the front door. I’ve never seen him look so angry or so scary. Then that stupid jerk dropped the bat and ran like hell down the street without looking back.”

“Homophobic asshole,” Rachel seethed scowling at the man’s figure. Mercedes’ eyebrows shot up in surprise at Rachel’s language but she didn’t comment on it. 

“He didn’t come to the last reunion,” Mercedes recalled. “So, what do you think his story is?” 

“Male prostitute,” Rachel decided as she folded her arms across her chest and glowered at the former jock. “Suffers from premature ejaculation and has an embarrassingly small penis. Not really desirable attributes for his line of work. And you see that ridiculous strut he has, that’s because he messed with the wrong woman and she cut his testicles off.”

“Damn,” Mercedes commented. “When did your mind get so corrupt?”

“I used to live with Noah Puckerman, remember,” Rachel pointed out. “Oh, ok, what about her?” she asked as another of their former classmates entered the gym.

“I had a Math class with her,” Mercedes said. “I think her name was Ella. After High School she went to College but dropped out within the first week. Then she travelled to China and joined the circus before returning to America and accidentally having sex with her own brother.”

“Eww,” Rachel scrunched up her nose. 

“Hello, pretty ladies,” Kurt smiled as he swept over to them, Noah having moved on to join Finn at the snack table. “Shall we sit?” he asked gesturing to an empty table.

Rachel moved to sit at the table while Kurt and Mercedes shared a long hug.

“You look good, white boy,” Mercedes complimented.

“You too, ‘Cedes,” Kurt replied resting a hand on her pregnant stomach. “You’re going to be a mother again,” he said in awe.

“That’s right,” Mercedes smiled as she and Kurt sat down with Rachel. “Whitney’s eight now, Kurt’s six and a half, I have a four year old girl named Beyonce and this little bundle of joy on the way.”

“How far along are you?” Kurt asked.

“Almost six months,” Mercedes answered before telling Kurt about her new husband.

“I cannot believe that you got divorced and remarried,” Kurt said in bewilderment.

“I can hardly believe it either,” Rachel admitted. “You seemed so happy last time we saw you.”

“Well I was happy,” Mercedes shrugged. “But Lucas and I were wild and crazy. We married too young. But he’s still a great daddy to his beautiful coco babies.”

“What about Scott?” Rachel asked, referring to Mercedes’ second husband. “How is he with the kids.”

“He’s great,” Mercedes answered. “He treats Whit and Kurt like they’re his own, but at the same time he makes sure they know that Lucas is their daddy and that he loves them too. And damn, Scott cried like a baby the first time he held Beyonce.”

“What about the wedding?” Kurt wanted to know. “Did you do the Vegas thing again?”

“No, no,” Mercedes shook her head with a laugh. “No tacky chapel, no Elvis impersonator. I did the wedding thing properly this time. I had the church and the beautiful white dress, I invited my parents and had my daddy give me away. Now, Kurt Hummel, don’t think I haven’t noticed that wedding band on your finger. Details, now.”

“It was a beautiful ceremony,” Kurt smiled and Rachel smiled along with him.

“Burt was silently crying through the whole thing,” Rachel told Mercedes. “Honestly, when he led Kurt down the aisle I really thought he was never going to let him go. And Santana was a crying mess.”

“And she didn’t think to wear waterproof mascara,” Kurt laughed. “So in my wedding pictures my maid of honour has mascara all down her face. Luckily Rachel managed to hold it together.”

“I was Noah’s best man,” Rachel grinned proudly.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be there,” Mercedes apologised squeezing Kurt’s hand.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for yours,” Kurt replied. “Both of them.”

“Friends grow apart, Kurt,” Mercedes told him gently. “They lose touch. That’s just the way things go. But that doesn’t mean I love you any less, either of you,” she added to Rachel fondly. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to go and use the little girl’s room.”

“I can’t believe how much I miss her,” Kurt sighed as Mercedes headed away to use the restroom.

“At least you know she’s happy,” Rachel said. “I think the family life really suits her. And she’s glowing with her pregnancy. I’m sure she’s an incredible mother.”

“Definitely,” Kurt agreed. “Though I suppose she had some practice with me. She was even the first person I came out to.”

“As if we didn’t already know how fabulous you were,” Rachel teased good-naturedly. 

“I know, I know,” Kurt laughed. “On the scale of gayness my flame burns brighter and more obvious than most. However, there is such a huge difference between knowing you’re gay and being able to verbally admit it to someone else. After telling Mercedes, I found the courage to tell my dad and after that… things were different. In a good way.”

“Well, I for one hope my Cory will be as fabulous and brave as you,” Rachel commented and Kurt cocked his head to the side in confusion. “Oh come on, Kurt, you’ve met my son and he totally takes after his Uncle Kurt and Auntie Noah.”

“Rachel, he’s two years old,” Kurt pointed out. “You can’t tell what a person’s sexuality is going to be when they’re that young.”

“I strongly suspect that I’m a little psychic about these things,” Rachel told him. “Plus I’m his mother and a woman and women have excellent intuition.”

“You’re insane,” Kurt concluded.

“That’s the same thing my therapist said when I was seventeen,” Rachel shrugged. “Maybe I am a little crazy, but no more than anybody else. Artie,” she greeted and Kurt turned to see the director accompanied by Mercedes.

“That’s right, look who I found on my way back from the bathroom,” Mercedes smiled squeezing Artie’s shoulder.

“Artie Abrams, in the house ya’ll,” Artie announced throwing his hands in the air gangster style.

“Where’s Belle?” Kurt enquired.

“She’s at home resting,” Artie answered. “She’s actually pregnant herself,” he said winking at Mercedes. “She’s just gone eight months.”

“Congratulations,” Rachel beamed. “Do you know if you’re having a boy or a girl?”

“No,” Artie shook his head. “We decided we wanted to be surprised.”

“Well if you have a girl, then I strongly recommend the name Mercedes,” said Mercedes.

“Actually we’ve been considering the name Melody for a girl,” Artie revealed. “And Belle’s desperate for the name Freddie if it’s a boy but I kind of like the name Jack.”

“Yo, Artie, dude!” Noah called out in greeting as he and Finn finally left the snack table and crossed the hall to join them. “How are things going, bro?” he asked as they did their macho handshake.

“Pretty sweet, dude,” Artie replied. He shook hands with Finn before readjusting his glasses. “So, check us out, we’re all grown up and shit.”

The group shared stories about their lives for a while before Artie, Noah and Rachel headed on to the dance floor. The next former Glee Club members to arrive were Mike and Tina. The two Asians walked in through the double doors together, arm-in-arm, Tina throwing her head back in laughter over something Mike had said.

“Are they back together?” Finn asked squinting his eyes at them.

“Quick, get them over here,” Mercedes insisted. “If there is gossip to hear then I want to hear it fast.”

Standing up, Kurt waved to get their attention and smiled warmly as they made their way over to join them.

“Hey guys,” Tina greeted stopping to give them all a hug. Mike just nodded his head and smiled before taking a seat. “Wow, you all look amazing.”

“You too,” Kurt complimented. “So… are you two here together?”

“In the physical sense, yes,” Tina answered.

“But we’re not on a date,” Mike clarified. “We just happened to arrive at the same time.”

“That’s boring,” Mercedes commented. “Tell us something worth hearing.”

“I lived in China for eighteen months,” Tina told them. “And I spent half a year in Hawaii where I met the fifth love of my life.”

“The fifth love?” Kurt asked with a quirked eyebrow.

“Well, Artie was my first,” Tina explained. “Mike was second,” she smiled at her ex-boyfriend. “Kyle was the third. After he and I broke up I was single for a while before I met an older Spanish man named Enrique.”

“Wait, when you say older… how much older?” Mercedes asked.

“He was fifty-five,” Tina answered and the others pulled faces of disgust. “What? He was hot,” she said defensively. “But he had two kids who were practically the same age as me so that was kind of weird and it didn’t really work out.”

“Fifty-five,” Finn repeated looking thoroughly disturbed. “I’m imagining the sex life even though I don’t want to.”

“Go back to the snack table, Finn,” Kurt suggested patting his brother on the back. “You’ll feel better.” Finn took his advice and moved away.

“Actually the sex life was pretty amazing,” Tina continued after Finn left.

“Enough about old people sex,” Mercedes interrupted. “Get to love of your life number five.”

“We met in Hawaii,” Tina replied. “I thought it would just be like a holiday romance at first but things got pretty serious. And now we live together in San Francisco.”

“Tell us about him, what does he do? What does he look like? What’s his name?” Mercedes asked.

“Melanie,” Tina answered and Mercedes’ mouth fell open in shock, Kurt’s eyebrows rose in surprise while Mike showed no visible reaction.

“A female Melanie?” Mercedes asked just to check.

“Oh, very much female,” Tina replied in a tone that suggested sexual thoughts were racing through her mind.

“So what does Melanie do?” Mercedes asked quickly getting over her shock. “Is she pretty?”

“She’s gorgeous,” Tina stated. “Green eyes, brown hair with natural streaks of blonde and she has these cute freckles on her nose, amazing breasts and the second best ass I have ever seen. Title of the number one best ass still belongs to Kurt.”

“It’s true, my ass is fantastic,” Kurt agreed and Mercedes and Tina giggled.

“You’d get along with Mel really well, Kurt,” Tina told him. “She’s a fashion loving mechanic. Oh, I love this song,” she gushed. “I’m gonna dance,” she hurried onto the floor to join Artie, Rachel and Noah.

“Wow, I did not see that coming,” Mercedes commented.

“Nor me,” Kurt admitted. “But good for her.” He looked to Mike who had his eyes on the dance floor, watching Tina. “Um, Mike, are you ok?” Kurt asked tentatively. 

“Sure,” Mike answered though his voice sounded distant. “I’m gonna go talk to Finn and some of the other football guys.” 

“Wow,” Mercedes said again in reference to Tina dating a woman.

“I take it that piece of gossip will be enough to satisfy you?” Kurt asked her.

“That should keep me going right up to my due date,” she replied. “I never for a second had any idea that Tina would be into girls. We were in Glee together, we went shopping, we had sleepovers, how could we not have guessed?”

“My gaydar only works on men, not women,” Kurt shrugged. “And I guess we never knew about Tina’s interest in girls during High School because she hadn’t realised it herself yet.”

“How do you think her parents handled it?” Mercedes asked.

“I honestly have no idea,” Kurt answered. “Hopefully they’re supportive but I don’t want to ask. I kind of get this feeling that… that…”

“That they’d have disowned her,” Mercedes supplied and Kurt nodded. “Yeah, I kinda get that vibe too. I don’t know why. It’s not like she said anything but… I just got…”

“The feeling,” Kurt finished the sentence for her.

“Come on,” Mercedes said decisively. “Let’s go and dance,” she took Kurt’s hand and led him onto the floor with the others.

They were soon joined by Brittany and Santana, the darker-skinned woman wearing a short dress that showed off her long legs, impressive cleavage as well as the unicorn tattoo on her shoulder. Not long after the former cheerleaders, the third member of The Unholy Trinity, Quinn Fabray, arrived along with Sam and Blaine.

Needing a break from all the dancing, Mercedes sat down at a table in the company of Finn, Sam and Quinn.

“Ok, I’m a married woman,” Mercedes declared. “And I’m a mother to three with a fourth on the way,” she stroked a hand over her swollen stomach. “But I really have to ask… how does Jesse St James perform in the bedroom?”

“That’s not something I wanna know,” Finn spoke up.

“I’d like to hear,” Sam laughed.

“Finn, cover your ears,” Quinn advised before divulging graphic details to Sam and Mercedes. “Ok, you’re safe,” Quinn said pulling on Finn’s arm so he could take his hands away from his ears.

The conversation then turned to children.

“Blaine and I hoping to adopt,” Sam said.

“That would be awesome, you two would make great daddies,” Mercedes told them. “You could raise your very own Rachel Berry. What about you, Q?”

“Some day,” Quinn nodded. “But not yet. I love Jesse, we’re happy and we’ve talked about having a family but we’re both really dedicated to our movie careers right now.”

“Kurt and Noah have been talking about adoption too,” Finn said. “Especially since me and Rachel had Cory. But as far as I know they haven’t made any proper official plans yet. I think maybe Kurt’s worried about getting their hopes up in case they get rejected for being, you know, gay.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Sam said. “Lots of gay couples adopt these days.”

“I know,” Finn nodded. “But there are still homophobic attitudes out there and I think Kurt’s more affected than he lets on about all the crap he went through in High School for being gay. It’s like when they were making wedding plans. Kurt was really stressed and paranoid that people were gonna sneer at them and turn them away because they were a gay couple.”

“Maybe you should suggest surrogacy to Kurt,” Quinn said. “That’s how Rachel’s dads did it, right? He already knows from experience how that route can work out. If he does feel insecure like you said maybe taking the surrogacy path will give him more confidence.”

“Why do I have to tell him?” Finn asked.

“Because you’re his brother,” Quinn answered. “Delicate matters always sound better coming from a family member.”

“What about you, Sam?” Mercedes asked. “Have you and Blaine given much thought to the adoption details?”

“We’ve talked about having a surrogate mother,” Sam told them. “Blaine’s best friend even told us she’d be willing to do it for us. But Blaine kinda prefers the idea of giving a home to a child who really needs it. We’ve also talked about maybe getting a kitten or a puppy first, you know, for practice.”

“Oh no, white boy, you cannot practice for a baby, especially with a puppy or a kitten,” Mercedes said.

“She’s right,” Finn agreed. “And you can’t really practice for having a baby. You just have to learn as you go.”

Sam left the conversation to go and dance with his husband and Quinn accompanied Mercedes to the restroom before they returned to join the others back on the dance floor. Even Finn braved his dance moves.

“New York seems so far away,” Santana pouted as she danced with Kurt. “Living outside of Lima just isn’t the same without you.”

“I know,” Kurt empathised. “New York just isn’t the same without you. We really don’t see each other enough. That’s just unacceptable. We really need to get our gorgeous butts in gear and sort that out. We have to commit and make sure we see each other more than we do.”

“Oh don’t worry, we’ll totally be seeing more of you,” Santana told him, her lips forming into a devilish smirk as she revealed a secret. “Britts and I are moving back to New York City.”

“No way, for real?” Kurt asked and Santana nodded her confirmation before they both screamed in excitement, clinging to one another as they jumped up and down. “When?”

“Two months,” Santana smiled and Kurt squealed in delight as he hugged her fiercely.

“Damn it, Santana Lopez, I don’t know why but I really love you,” Kurt declared.

“Oh, screw you, Lady Hummel, I freaking love you right back,” Santana laughed.

“How very touching,” a snide voice commented sardonically and the former roommates turned to glare at Sebastian Smythe. “Santana, still dressing like a stripper, I see. And Kurt, is it possible that your gay little gay face is even gayer than ever?”

“Sebastian, play nice,” Dave reprimanded coming up behind him after having greeted Brittany and Quinn. “Hey, Kurt, Santana,” he smiled.

“Davey, it’s so lovely to see you,” Santana told him. “Isn’t it lovely, Kurt?” she asked pointedly. “So lovely that you just wanna kiss him on the mouth?”

“Dave, you look great,” Kurt said moving in to embrace the larger man and peck him on the lips as Santana had oh so subtly hinted purely for the entertainment of irritating Sebastian Smythe. “Dance with me?” he asked before grinding sexily against Dave’s body.

“It has to be said, Meerkat Face, those two dick-lovers would have made a hot couple,” Santana commented right in Sebastian’s ear, her breath tickling the shell.

“They can dance together all they want,” Sebastian shrugged. “I don’t care. At the end of the night I know that Dave’s coming home with me.”

“True,” Santana nodded. “But I bet there’s some part of you that wonders if your boyfriend is fully focussed on your porn-star body or if he’s fucking your loose well-used hole and secretly thinking of Kurt Fucking Hummel.”

“Fuck you,” Sebastian sneered at her before making a point of dancing seductively with Noah Puckerman so that both Dave and Kurt could see.

“So your boyfriend still doesn’t like me?” Kurt asked in amusement as he ground backwards against Dave, the other man resting his hands at Kurt’s slip waist.

“Husband now,” Dave corrected. “And he only hates you because I used to think I was in love with you,” Dave replied also sounding amused. “And Sebastian likes to act confident and indifferent but underneath it all he’s human and he has insecurities. He knows that its irrational for him to be threatened by you but he can’t help it, even though he knows I’m his and I love him completely. But honestly, Kurt, even though he only met you at the last reunion, I think he secretly adores you.”

“And so he should,” Kurt replied in jest. “So, married, huh?”

“For three years now,” Dave answered. “And we have a four year old son named Max.”

Kurt stopped grinding against Dave and turned to look the man in the eye, gazing up at him in awe. He then led Dave to a table that was occupied by Mercedes, Tina and Artie and bombarded him with questions about his son Max.

XXX

An hour later, Principal Figgins took to the stage and signalled for the DJ to stop playing the music. Speaking in to the microphone, he politely welcomed everybody and carried on talking in his boring monotone voice that nobody really paid much attention to, even as adults. 

Coach Sylvester then took to the stand to address them all. Her words were as unusual as ever but the former McKinley students and their guests gave the formidable woman their full attention.

Coach Beiste then stepped up to deliver a sweet emotional speech that had Noah blubbing along with her.

Finally, Will Schuester took to the stage.

“Don’t rap, don’t rap, don’t rap,” Rachel pleaded quietly under her breath.

He rapped.

XXX

After the teachers had taken the time to make a few speeches, the music started again and people flooded back onto the dance floor. As for Mercedes, she announced that she needed to head home.

“Oh no, ‘Cedes, its still early,” Santana complained wrapping her arms around the pregnant woman.

“I know, I’d love to stay,” Mercedes told them all. “But I can’t be out all night in my condition.”

“You at least have to come to the Choir Room with us,” Quinn insisted. “Just for a few minutes.”

“Ok,” Mercedes agreed and the former members of the New Directions all made their way to the Choir Room together. “And here we are,” Mercedes whispered reverently as they all came to stand before the door to the Choir Room.

“Go on, babe,” Noah said hugging Rachel from behind and kissing her cheek. “Open it.”

Stepping forwards, Rachel reached her hand out and grasped the door handle. Five years ago, Rachel had been very reluctant to set foot in the Choir Room for all the memories and harsh reminders of her failure to make it into NYADA had still been deeply troubling her. Now, at their Tenth Year High School Reunion, Rachel was completely at ease with what she had accomplished in life as well as all the things she hadn’t. She pushed the door open, reached her hand in to flick on the light before leading the way inside.

“I don’t think I like the colour,” Rachel commented critically as she took in the sight of the blinding orange paint that assaulted the walls of their once beloved Choir Room. 

“Yikes,” Santana muttered. “Holy crap,” she remarked reading the Glee assignment that was written on Schuester’s white board. “Perverted and inappropriate. I realise you’re kinda hot for Schuester, Finn, clearly he groomed you very well over the years, but Rachel, seriously, you cannot send your kid to this school.”

“We’re already saving for Cory to attend Dalton,” Rachel said as she and the others looked about the Choir Room. 

“It seems so small now,” Brittany said as she performed a fancy twirl in the performance area. “I don’t know how we all managed to practice dance routines in here. Was the room always this small?”

“It probably just feels small because we’re older and you’ve danced on a Broadway stage since the last time you were here,” Mike suggested.

“I really miss playing the drums in here,” Finn said as he sat behind the drum kit and made a few beats with his hands. “Maybe we can get Cory some drum lessons,” he said to Rachel. “I could teach him and you could pay me with dinner and kisses.”

“The room seems bigger if you ask me,” Artie mused as he wheeled himself around.

“That orange paint really is horrendous,” Quinn said as she sat elegantly atop the piano. 

“You know I’ve done some pretty dirty things with Kurt on that piano,” Noah smirked at her and Quinn looked highly affronted as she leapt off.

“It feels weird to be back doesn’t it?” Sam asked. “Even weirder than last time.”

“So much has changed,” Tina stated.

“Yeah, including people’s sexualities,” Mike chipped in.

“Grow up, Mike,” Tina told him.

“Right, well, I really should get going,” Mercedes claimed.

“You can’t go alone,” Kurt replied.

“I can drive you,” Mike offered. “You’re staying with your parent’s right?” Mercedes nodded. “And my parents aren’t too far from yours so that works out great.”

“Are you sure you’re ready to leave?” Mercedes asked him. “I can’t stay up and party all night, I’m pregnant. What’s your excuse?”

“I’m not really in a party mood,” Mike answered sending a sideways glance to Tina. “I’m kinda tired. Come on, I’ll drive you home.”

“Thanks,” Mercedes replied looking between Mike and Tina before making her rounds of goodbyes, hugging everybody tightly. Mike didn’t get too personal or emotional with his goodbyes, he simply nodded his head and gave a wave to the group before escorting Mercedes out.

“It kinda bugs you, huh?” Mercedes asked as she sat in the passenger seat of Mike’s car as they drove away from McKinley High. “Tina dating a girl.”

“It’s not the fact that it’s a girl,” Mike answered. “It’s the fact that…”

“What?” Mercedes pressed nosily.

“The fact that it isn’t me,” Mike admitted. “After High School, it was her decision for us to break up, not mine. I guess I always thought we’d get back together one day.”

“Some things just aren’t meant to be,” Mercedes told him softly. “It’s been ten years, Mike, you need to move on, meet a new girl, start dating.”

“I don’t date,” Mike replied. “I just dance.”

“Good for you,” Mercedes smiled gently though truthfully she found Mike’s situation to be rather sad.

XXX

After their trip to the Choir Room, the remaining members of the group returned to the gym and headed back on to the dance floor, Sam instantly rejoining Blaine who had been dancing with Dave and Sebastian. 

“Hey,” Blaine said to Sam. “Aren’t those the guys that slushied Rachel?”

“Yeah,” Sam answered before getting Finn and Noah’s attention and pointing the slushie attackers out. “What should we do?”

“Maybe we should just get out of here,” Finn suggested.

“I vote we break their faces,” Noah said viciously.

“How about just a taste of their own medicine?” Sebastian asked. “Just slushie them. Who knows, it might make them look marginally less repulsive.”

“We should be the bigger men here,” Blaine said. “Let’s just enjoy the night and ignore them.”

“That’s pussy-talk, Blaine,” Noah told him, a scowl fixed on his lips as he glared at the former jocks. “I might have grown up over the years but I’m still a badass and those jerks are getting punished. We’ll get Quinn to lure them outside and then we’ll beat the crap out of them.”

“Rachel and Kurt don’t really approve of physical violence,” Finn pointed out.

“And they could report an attack to the police,” Blaine reasoned.

“No they wouldn’t,” Dave chipped in. “They’d be too embarrassed. Especially if they were beaten up by a couple of queers.”

“Getting your ass kicked isn’t as humiliating as getting slushied,” Sam said.

“Then a slushie attack it is,” Noah decided. “Finn, Sam, Dave, you three are with me. Blaine, Sebastian, keep an eye on the others.”

As instructed, Finn, Sam and Dave followed after Noah as he made his way to the slushie machine.

“Hey,” Santana said laying a hand on Noah’s shoulder. “You didn’t think you were gonna leave me out of this did you?”

“Santana, you shouldn’t get involved,” Noah told her.

“Oh please,” she scoffed. “Revenge is what Santana Lopez does best. Besides, if it leads to a fist-fight I’ll go all Lima-Heights on their asses.”

“She would do more damage than the rest of us, dude,” Sam shrugged.

“Fine,” Noah agreed even though he had no choice. Once Santana had made a decision then there was very little that could stop her.

The group of five each filled up two cups with various flavours of the sticky syrupy drink. They then determinedly made their way towards Azimio and his two cronies.

“Hey, Z,” Dave called out to his former best friend to get his attention.

Azimio turned round, as did the other two who had been involved with the slushie incident five years ago.

Together, Noah, Finn, Dave, Sam and Santana launched the ten slushies over the three men, the woman managing to hit Azimio right in the face.

There were shocked gasps from those around them and Azimio screeched as the slushie burned his eyes and dripped all the way down to his underpants.

“See how you like it,” Santana seethed throwing the empty cups down at Azimio’s feet.

“What the hell, are you crazy?” Azimio yelled.

“That’s for messing with my girl,” Finn told him preparing to turn away when Azimio leapt at him, swinging his fist through the air.

Before Finn could even attempt to hit back, Will and Coach Beiste appeared to intervene before a proper fight broke out. Principal Figgins then ordered Finn, Noah, Sam, Dave and Santana to leave the premises. 

“What?” Santana blanched.

“So unfair,” Sam claimed.

“Not cool,” Dave complained. 

“What the fuck?” Noah swore. “Last time those assholes slushied Rachel and you kicked us out, and now you’re kicking us out again? You’re a pathetic little man, Figgins,” he snapped furiously.

“Come on, pumpkin, just calm down,” Beiste soothed forcing Noah away from the terrified looking Principal. 

“Pathetic!” Noah yelled back over his shoulder. “Fuck,” Noah huffed kicking a locker in agitation. 

“This reunion sucks ass,” Santana said. “Just like the last one.”

They left the school, their friends soon following out after them.

“Was that really necessary, boys, really?” Rachel asked.

“Hell yeah,” Noah answered and Rachel tried to glare at him but found herself smiling and hugging him instead.

“Maybe we shouldn’t bother with the next reunion,” Quinn suggested. “Maybe next time we should all meet up here and then just head out somewhere together instead.”

“That’s probably a better idea,” Kurt agreed. “So far we’ve only been to two but some of us have managed to get kicked out of them both.”

“It was for a good cause,” Noah mumbled defensively. 

“And it was only Azimio and a pair of his clowns,” Sam added. “They deserved it.”

“Admit it, Hummel,” Santana said. “It was satisfying to see them with slushie dripping down their faces.”

“Maybe a little,” Kurt confessed. “Ok, a lot. But still, you didn’t have to sink to their level.”

“Well Noah just wanted to beat them up,” Finn revealed. “So really the slushie attack isn’t so bad in comparison.”

“Look at us,” Quinn laughed as they all hung around on the steps outside McKinley High. “Ten years later and we’re still the outsiders.”

“Literally,” Artie sniggered.

“I guess some things never change,” Tina smiled.

“Well, as delightful as it was seeing everyone again,” Sebastian remarked. “Especially you, Kurt,” he smirked trailing a finger down Kurt’s chest flirtatiously. “Dave and I should be on our way. You know Max will be trying to wait up for us,” he added to his husband in a whisper.

“Yeah, we do have to get going,” Dave agreed. “It was great seeing everybody again,” he smiled and made goodbyes to everyone before leaving arm-in-arm with Sebastian.

“I should go too,” Artie said. “I have an early flight tomorrow so I need to get some sleep.”

“Do you need a ride home?” Tina asked.

“Sure, that’ll save me the taxi fare,” Artie agreed appreciatively and everybody made their goodbyes.

Santana and Brittany left together and Quinn left with Sam and Blaine. The final four looked up at the building of the school once more before they all clambered into the car and drove back to Burt and Carole’s. 

“You kids are back early,” Burt commented as they all filed into the living-room.

“Finn and Noah got kicked out again,” Kurt replied.

“Did Cory settle down ok?” Rachel asked.

“Yeah, sweetie, he’s sleeping like an angel,” Carole answered her.

“I think I’m gonna turn in too,” Rachel said. “Goodnight everybody.”

“Night,” the others chorused back.

“I’ll be up in a little while,” Finn told her before heading to the kitchen for a quick before-bed snack.

“So, how was it?” Burt asked Kurt and Noah as the pair slumped down together on the sofa, Noah resting his head in Kurt’s lap.

“It was fun,” Kurt answered. “Less emotionally painful than it was last time. Mercedes is pregnant again.”

“Really?” Burt asked.

“Yeah, she’s on child number four with husband number two,” Kurt replied. “And Tina is dating a woman.”

“Which one was Tina?” Burt asked trying to remember.

“The shy girl,” Carole answered. “Wore a lot of black.”

“And Artie’s about to be a father for the first time,” Noah added.

“Santana and Brittany are moving back to New York soon,” Kurt smiled.

“That’s good,” Burt nodded. “I don’t like those girls living so far away from you.”

XXX

After munching down his snack, Finn headed upstairs to the room he and his wife would be sharing with their baby son for the night.

“Hey,” he whispered seeing that Rachel was still awake.

“Hey,” she replied quietly as she stood over Cory’s crib, simply watching their little boy dream.

“He’s so perfect,” Finn commented as he stood beside Rachel and looked down at his son. “You’re perfect,” he added to Rachel kissing her lips. “I love you.”

“Love you more,” Rachel replied.

“Impossible,” Finn told her with his handsome half-smile.

Together, the husband and wife slipped into bed and cuddled up together. Before turning off the bedside lamp, Rachel found herself on the receiving end of one of the special looks Finn reserved only for her. It was a look that made her feel as though she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

XXX

Later on, a couple of hours after Burt and Carole had gone up to bed, Kurt and Noah made their way upstairs.

“I love that outfit on you,” Noah said cheekily as Kurt stripped all his clothes off and stood naked by the bed. “You should wear it more often.”

“Well, we’re going back to New York the day after tomorrow and then I have the rest of the week off,” Kurt said. “Maybe when we’re home I can model this outfit for you for the rest of the week.”

“Promise?” Noah asked stepping up to Kurt and grabbing his ass.

“If you’re a good boy,” Kurt teased and Noah smirked back at him before diving in for a kiss.

After a series of gropes and kisses, Kurt managed to get away from his husband long enough to pull his pyjamas on. The two then got comfortable on the bed, cuddled up and kissing one another lazily with the lights turned off.

“What are you thinking?” Kurt asked.

“I’m mostly thinking about all the things I’m gonna do to you when we get back home,” Noah answered leaning in to suck a mark on Kurt’s neck. “But,” he continued after pulling back. “I’m also kinda thinking about High School.”

“Anything in particular?” Kurt replied.

“Not really,” Noah shrugged. “It’s weird. High School’s over. We’ve all moved on with our lives. Some of us live in different cities, some people are married, some people have kids and we have different hair, different jobs, different friends. So much has changed, you know?”

“Yes, change is something that tends to happen when we finish High School,” Kurt told him. 

“Well, duh,” Noah deadpanned. “But this reunion stuff, not just tonight, but the last one too, things feel different when we’re back in that school building and back in that gym with those people.”

“Yeah, I know,” Kurt responded thoughtfully. “There’s something about that place. The feelings I get there, I don’t find feelings like that anywhere else. Not at my dad’s tire shop, not at Breadsticks, not at the Lima mall. It’s a weird feeling that I only experience there, at McKinley.”

“It’s weird, but even though I’m ten years older, tonight I felt like a teenager again,” Noah said. “I felt like I was in the Glee Club again. Like I was a loser kid again. I felt that way during High School, I felt that way five years ago and I felt that way again tonight.”

“I guess High School never ends,” Kurt replied. “Or at least, the feelings we identify with High School never really fade away. We met forget about them for a while, but when we go back to that environment…”

“We live High School all over again,” Noah finished.

“I love you, Noah,” Kurt said.

“Love you too,” Noah answered melding their mouths together for a goodnight kiss.

THE END


End file.
